When the Wolf Calls
by Pitts Princess 12
Summary: When Rose looked into the heart of the Tardis and became Bad Wolf she did more than destroy the Daleks. Together Rose and the Doctor find out just how much more when Rose's hands slip off the lever inside Torchwood. What will these new changes mean for the two of them and will Rose really get to keep that promise of 'forever' or will someone end it before its really begun? Rose/10
1. Chapter One Golden

A/N- So, this will be my retelling of season three and on. I've no idea how long this will be and I'm hoping to update about once a week. I know everyone and their pet have done one of these, but I've been wanting to do one for a while and well, why not? I hope you enjoy the story! Things will be different, this isn't just going to be a straight retelling with Rose inserted. I love hearing from the reviewers so drop me a line! Thanks for reading!

Chapter One~*~ Golden

Rose's fingers were slipping, she knew she wasn't going to be able to hold on and it was killing her. She was sure she could hear the Doctor screaming at her over the roar of the void, pulling her back, pulling her away from him. She could feel her fingers as they slid off the lever, one by one till she was hardly holding on by anything but her finger tips. She would not let this happen; she didn't come back just to lose him now. She looked up and met his eyes, his anguished filled eyes. Gods he looked like he was in physical pain as he watched her slip from the lever.

"Rose!" She heard him scream over the roar. "Hold on! HOLD ON!" He told her, as if he could keep her there by will alone. Then she felt it, her hold finally gave out and she met his eyes, she tried to tell him how sorry she was but she couldn't get the words out as she flew backwards towards hell.

~*~One~*~

He watched as her hands slipped, as he came closer and closer to losing her forever. He screamed her name, told her to hold on, but he knew her grip wouldn't last. He was going to lose her and there was nothing he could do but watch as her fingers finally lost their grip on the lever. Even as her hands came free she reached for it, panic and fear etched her face as she looked up and met his eyes.

"Rose!" He screamed as she fell back towards the void. Then he watched as something strange began to happen, as everything around them began to slow. He took a deep breath and opened and closed his eyes but he knew he wasn't doing this, slowing time like this took more power than he alone possessed, it would take at least three Time Lords to do this or...

His eyes darted to Rose's eyes, but her hair was hanging in her face, she was no longer flying backwards, she almost seemed suspended in space. Slowly, agonizingly slow, she lifted her head and he gasped.

"No," he whispered, but the evidence was undeniable. Her eyes were shining with a golden light he'd only ever seen once before and it scared him to his core. "Rose." Her eyes flashed golden, deeper, and brighter than a moment before and suddenly she was moving _towards_ him, her arms still stretched out over her head. As soon as she was close enough he grabbed for her, and almost the second he touched her hand the howling pull of the void began in full again. Rose's body was jerked back so hard he heard a sickening pop but she showed no signs of pain.

It was only another few seconds before the void began to shrink into itself, closing once and for all. He pulled Rose to his chest as the pull from the void lessened until finally his feet hit the floor and Rose's body was rigid against his own. Her arm hung at her side with an unnatural limpness and he knew without checking that he'd pulled her arm from the socket.

"Her arm is injured," an ethereal voice that sounded a bit like Rose said. He jerked back and could see her eyes still glowed, but it was dimming.

"Who are you?" He demanded as she looked up and met his gaze.

"We are forever," she said in that same voice. "Fix her arm, I can only hold her here for another moment and the pain would be...unpleasant." The voice that sounded a bit more like Rose now said. He shifted Rose in front of him, feeling along her shoulder to be sure it was only dislocated and felt it, yes that was what happened. Taking a deep breath he grabbed her shoulder with one hand and her limp arm with the other and quickly maneuvered it back into the socket. He heard the shoulder pop back into place and Rose's body jerked with the move, but she still showed no signs of pain.

"How are you here?" he demanded as the light began to fade from her eyes. "Damnit, who are you?" He shouted as he reached out for her, knowing when the light was gone Rose would most likely collapse.

"We are Bad Wolf," she said as the last of the eerie voice fading from the words then the light disappeared completely. Rose blinked a few times at him, as if she didn't really believe what she was seeing. Then she smiled, or tried to, before her eyes rolled back and she fainted into his arms.

~*~Two~*~

He lay in bed, his body curled around Rose as she slept. It was by far not the first time they'd slept in the same bed, needs must after all, but he had never laid with her in his bed. He'd never even shown her his room, was hardly ever in here himself. He much preferred catnaps in the library or media room, where more often than not he went nightmare free. But alone in his bed the nightmares always seemed to find him, so he stayed out. But Rose had looked so frail as he carried her back to the TARDIS after her encounter with Bad Wolf he couldn't just leave her in her room, alone.

Granted it was not completely necessary that he be in the bed with her, curled up next to her, his hand resting intimately on her stomach but he was finding it hard to get up and do something while she slept. Those few seconds she'd been falling towards the void had been the most terrifying, hearts stopping... he curled around her, gripping her shirt with one hand as a sudden sob worked its way up his throat. Rassilon he'd almost lost her; she'd almost been sucked into the void. She shifted in her sleep and he jerked back a little.

"Take me back," she said softly as she began to thrash about a bit, kicking off the blankets he'd pulled around her. "Take me back!" She said louder now as she shifted onto her back. "Take me back!" She cried almost screaming now as she reached out like she was pounding on a door.

"Rose, you're dreaming," he whispered, pulling her closer to his chest, hoping to soothe her. He reached up to brush hair out of her face, his fingers skimming her temple. Quite abruptly he was no longer lying in bed with Rose, but was standing behind her as she pounded on a white wall, a wall he recognized.

"Take me back!" She cried as she pounded on the wall.

"It's stopped working. He did it. He closed the breach," The Doctor whipped around at the voice and saw Pete Tyler, holding a sobbing Jackie Tyler.

"No," Rose sobbed, the word drawn out and broken as she slowly sank to the floor, one hand still splayed out on the wall. "Doctor," She whispered. He stepped up to her and knelt down next to her; he raised a hand and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Rose, you're dreaming, I think you're trapped in a _might have been_, you need to wake up," he her softly and she shook her head.

"No, you're gone," she said her voice flat and it scared him, how defeated she sounded.

"I'm not Rose, you're just dreaming," he told her taking her hand but she didn't even look up at him.

"I can still feel you," she whispered and for a moment he thought he might be getting through to her but she shook her head. "But you're gone." Her voice was void of emotion and her color was fading, she was so pale. Oh that was bad, her mind was shutting down, something about this dream/could have been was draining her, she couldn't afford to lose any energy right now. No way around this then, he thought as he raised his hands to her temple.

"Wake up!" He commanded and she sat up in the bed and he went with her, both of them gasping for breath. She was shaking; her whole body was pale and trembling.

"Doctor?' She asked in a whimper as she looked up at him.

"I'm here Rose," he told her and she collapsed into his arms as she cried. He ran his hands over her hair, careful to keep his fingers away from her temple. Frankly that should not have been possible, him entering her mind like that, with no warning or forethought. Almost as if she'd pulled him in herself. And when he pulled her closer and closed his eyes all he could see was her staring at him, her eyes aflame in golden light again and her voice not quite her own. He was going to need to see what the hell had happened.

"How?" Her voice was quiet and he almost missed the question as she pulled back a bit, wiping tears off her cheeks. He was glad to see her color returning.

"What do you remember Rose?" He asked just as softly, not loosening his hold on her. She laid her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I was slipping," she said, her voice full of fear. "I couldn't hold on, I knew I couldn't. I was gonna fall." He placed a kiss on the top of her head and swallowed hard as she walked through her memories. "Then I remember hearing the TARDIS, but that's not quite right either." She said shaking her head against his shoulder. She shifted and winced and he remembered she'd dislocated her shoulder; he'd need to get some pain killer in her soon, because she was going to be sore for days. "Then everything just kinda...stopped."

"You slowed time," He whispered and it scared the hell out of him. What the hell had happened to her when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS? He'd been so sure he'd removed it all.

"I did?" She asked pulling away so she could look up at him. His face was creased with fear, confusion and something that looked like guilt.

"Well," he said drawing the word out and she smiled, which is what he'd been hoping for. "I'm not really sure how you did it, though it wasn't technically just you."

"Bad Wolf," she said nodding her head now. "I remember feeling surrounded by peace, by a feeling of such deep love and security." Rose said taking a deep breath. She rolled her neck and then her shoulders and cried out in pain.

"Careful," he bit out a little harsher then he'd meant to, she didn't know she'd hurt her shoulder after all. "You uh, your shoulder got dislocated, I had to...I had to fix it while you were still...Bad Wolf," he said since he had no other name for it.

"Ah, that explains the ache," she said nodding her head. "Could I take something for the pain?" She asked and he nodded his head. He was loathed to let her go, to get up and go to the medbay, but he hated seeing her in pain.

"I'll run down to the medbay and get you something, should help with the pain for a day or so," he said and Rose could feel his reluctance to let her go and despite everything it made her heart soar that he did not want to let her go. She looked around the room they were in and the bed they were on, it was not her room. She made no mention of the fact that he was in the bed with her, holding her like he belonged there. Which as far as she was concerned, he did, but she wasn't going to tell him that yet.

"Where are we?" She asked as he began to let go of her. She smiled when the tips of his ears went pink and he rubbed the back of his neck as he slid off the bed.

"It's uh, my room." He told her and Rose smiled, though her eyes were still sad.

"'S nice," she said as her tongue popped out and licked her lips and he nodded his head. Rassilon he wanted to kiss her, sitting in his bed, her hair tousled from sleep. He always wanted to kiss her; it was a long fought battle not kissing Rose Tyler. But right at that moment it took every ounce of will power to walk backwards towards his door.

"I'll be right back," he said before he turned and almost sprinted the rest of the way to the door. Rose giggled as he fled the room; she'd seen the look in his eyes as he'd stood, watching her mouth as she smiled. She knew he was attracted to her, cared about her, and she almost, even kinda understood why he held himself away from her, away from what they both wanted. But that didn't mean she was going to make it easy on him or try to persuade him that he was wrong. She lay back in the bed and let her mind wander, taking inventory of everything that had happened. She'd called on Bad Wolf somehow, and it had saved her from the void, he was going to want to do tests, she knew him well enough to know he wasn't going to just let that go. Her mum and Mickey were back in the other universe, and that hurt, a lot. She hadn't even given her mum a proper goodbye and she winced at the thought. She hoped she'd be happy there, with Pete, she sent out the silent prayer to the universe that her mum be happy.

She was going to miss them, so much. She took a deep breath and focused herself on not crying, she didn't want to be in tears when the Doctor came back; no doubt he was already felling guilty that she'd stayed here, with him. She raised her arm slowly, experimenting with her range of movement and winced again. Well, that was going to put a kibosh on any adventures for a few days. Though she hoped maybe that meant a few lazy days in the media room watching movies cuddled up next to him.

~*~Three~*~

The Doctor walked out the door and pulled it closed behind him. He'd wanted to kiss her, to comfort her in the way that only pure unadulterated love could. But she was so young, so pure and he was nothing but a hardened soldier, maybe less so now than before, but he still had shadows that he never wanted her to see. And he knew if he kissed her, if he let himself have that, he'd never be able to hold himself back. And her life was so short, so woefully short his hearts ached with the thought. He knew it would hurt when he lost her, either through her leaving or... he couldn't even think it. He mindlessly walked through the medbay getting a few things together as he thought. If he had her, let himself love her, and then lost her... But he knew it was futile, he could no longer deny what he felt for her. And when he'd watched her slipping from that lever it had not been easier to watch her fall, or break his hearts any less, because he had not told her how he felt. He knew she cared for him, deeply, knew it was most likely love, but he didn't know if he could let himself have that. Part of him still firmly believed he didn't deserve her love, though he knew he was better with her, because of her. And now, now he'd let her risk it all, leave her family behind, for him. The guilt at the thought washed through him and he staggered a few steps. How could he have let this happen? Rose was going to end up resenting him and this life for stealing away her family.

He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. He looked up at the flash of light and let a small smile slip out at the tray of tea and biscuits sitting on the table by his computer. He lifted his hand to the coral wall and send out a wave of thankfulness. He felt a wave of comfort and love back through his link with his wonderful ship then a sharp reprimand and he read the deep disapproval of him hiding his feelings from Rose. His ship loved Rose; there was no doubt about that.

"I'm so scared," he whispered to the ship and felt another wave of love and a feeling of peace, like she was telling him everything would be okay. He put all his supplies in his pockets and walked over and picked up the tray of tea.

Rose was laying back in bed when he reentered the room, her head on his pillow, and he knew it would smell like her shampoo for days, and her injured arm resting across her stomach. Her eyes were closed but he was pretty sure she was not in fact asleep. But with her eyes closed he took a moment to indulge in watching her. She was still wearing her black jeans and teal hoodie, he was pretty sure he'd be fine if he never saw that outfit again. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, they were deliberately even and he wondered if she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Are you in any pain?" He asked setting the tray on his bedside table. Her eyes popped open and he realized she hadn't heard him come in. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said and she sat up slowly, careful not to move her arm much.

"'Sokay," she finally said then looked at the tray of tea. "Ah, everything's better with a cuppa," she murmured and her thoughts turned to her mum and her eyes were welling with tears again but she pushed them back. The Doctor watched her fight for control, she took a deep breath and blinked her eyes and the tears were gone. He knew she was fighting it for his benefit; she didn't want him to feel guilty, which was a bit futile, since his guilt was an ever present feeling.

"Rose," he started to say but she just smiled and shook her head.

'"m Fine," she told him as he sat down on the bed. He could see that she was in fact, not fine, but he didn't want to push her, so he nodded his head. He hoped she'd talk to him about it when she was ready.

"I got a shot for your shoulder," she wrinkled her nose at the word 'shot' and he smiled wryly. "I know, but if you're a good girl there's a lolly in it for you." He said smirking at her and she laughed, it was still tinged with sadness but he'd take what he could get at the moment.

"Does it go in my arm or..." she toyed with the hem of her hoodie and he almost laughed.

"In your shoulder, straight to the source of pain," he told her and she nodded her head and smiled. She reached up and unzipped her hoodie and pulled it off and his breath hitched for just a moment. She was wearing a very small black camisole under the hoodie, which only just covered her. She turned her injured shoulder towards him and couldn't help but notice the way his eyes had raked over her body as she removed the hoodie. He seemed to be staring at her clavicle, but...no, there was no way he was staring at her chest, right?

"Doctor?" She said and his whole head jerked up and the tips of his ears went red and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling at the look on his face. "Shoulder?"

"Shoulder," he repeated as though it was a foreign language and Rose couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped through. At her laugh he blinked and then nodded. "Yes, your shoulder." He said pulling a syringe from his pocket. "Little pinch then it'll feel better." He told her as he wiped her arm with what she assumed was a disinfectant wipe. She turned her head away when he raised the syringe and looked at the picture sitting on his bedside table. It was one of them, at Christmas; her mum had taken it on her phone.

"I had Jackie send me a copy," he said softly when he saw where she was looking. "TARDIS printed it out for me," he told her and she winced just a little at the pinch of the needle. She was a bit touched that he had a picture of them, in his room. She knew he knew that she had a ton of pictures of them, taped and pinned all over her vanity, but that he had one in here, in his private space sparked an elation in her that she had never felt, almost giddy. She giggled as she thought of him staring at it while trying to sleep.

"You should get some rest," he told her as he placed a band-aid over the spot he'd injected the medicine. "You've had a long day, and the medicine will probably make you a bit sleepy at first." He stood up and she looked up at him. "I've got some repairs to work on, but you're welcome to stay here." He told her and she pulled her lips between her teeth and took a deep breath through her nose.

"I don't..." She trailed off and then looked back down at her hands as her head started to feel a little fuzzy around the edges. "Could you stay, till I fall asleep?" She asked quietly and he could hear the fear in her voice. She was afraid he was going to turn her away. He sat down immediately and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her, careful of her injured shoulder.

"Course I will," he told her reassuringly as he ran his hand over her hair, and down her back. He helped her scoot down till she could lie down then he moved up the bed and lay down next to her and opened his arms. She rolled over and snuggled into his chest, her head resting over one of his hearts and her injured arm across his abdomen. She could feel the pain killer working, the ache in her shoulder fading as her eyes dropped shut. "Sleep Rose, I'll stay, I promise," he told her softly as he felt her breathing even out. It was only a matter of seconds before she was asleep. He thought about moving, thought about getting up and working on something, anything so he wasn't wrapped around her, with her scent and closeness penetrating his carefully built walls, but he couldn't move. Honestly didn't want to.

~*~Four~*~

Rose woke up fast when something jerked her around the waist. She took a deep breath when she realized it was the Doctor's arm, holding her tightly to his chest. His face was screwed up in pain and for a moment she thought he was hurt. Then his head shook and she realized he was sleeping, dreaming about something unpleasant.

"I'm still just an image, no touch," he muttered and Rose wondered what he meant, or why it was said with such sadness.

"Doctor," she said putting her hand on his arm and shaking just a little. "Wake up," she told him, she'd come upon him while he was having a nightmare before, and he always seemed to respond to her quiet voice, but she didn't seem to be getting through this time. He did shift his face towards her when she spoke though.

"About two minutes," And his voice broke a bit on the last word. He sounded so sad, heartsbroken and Rose could feel tears welling in her eyes, even though she didn't really know why. What was he dreaming about?

"Doctor, wake up," she said a little bit more insistent now as she pulled herself to a sitting position, leaning over him so she could shake his shoulders a bit.

"If it's my one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler," he stopped talking abruptly with tears falling down his cheeks, which scared her a bit; she'd never seen him cry before; not ever, so she shook his shoulders a bit harder.

"Doctor," she said a bit louder now and his eyes flew open, she watched him search her face for something till his eye lock onto hers and then he raised his hand and traced the path of a tear down her cheek with his thumb. She hadn't even realized she was crying. And then suddenly she was on her back, the Doctor pressing his lips to hers hungrily, one of his hands in her hair the other on her hip in a vice like grip that was likely to leave bruises. It only took her a second, half a second, to respond to the kiss, even if she was unsure where the suddenness came from, why it felt like he was trying to hold on to her for dear life. She ran her hand through his hair and he pressed his body closer to hers with a groan and Rose deepened the kiss, moaning softly herself when he nipped at her bottom lip.

"Rose," he murmured as he kissed his way down her cheek to her neck.

"I'm here Doctor, I'm... ohhhh," she said arching into his touch when his hand slid up her hip and up her abdomen. Oh God this was everything she'd ever dreamed of, his hands on her, his body pressed into hers, but there was a voice in her mind telling her to slow down, things were getting heated and she needed to know what was happening here. She swallowed hard as his finger skimmed her rib cage.

"Doctor," she whispered pulling in all her resolve to put her hands on his shoulders.

"Rose," he all but moaned her name as he shifted his hips and oh my God, no doubt then that he wanted her and she couldn't stop her hips from rising up to meet his as he shifted.

"Doctor," she said again, amazed at all that she could form words with his lips on her neck and his hips pressing into hers. He just continued to do wicked things to her neck and shoulder with his lips and tongue. "I can't believe I'm saying this," she swallowed hard when he finally pulled away from her neck and looked at her. And suddenly she couldn't speak, lust filled his eyes, his lips were slightly swelled from kissing her and his hair was mussed from her fingers. She could see him trying to gain some control and he started to shift away from her but she didn't want that so she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, locking him in place.

"I'm-

"If the next word out of your mouth is 'sorry' you're going to be looking back at my mums slap as a fond memory," she told him with steel in her voice and he clamped his mouth shut. "Okay, good." She said nodding her head. "Not that I don't want this, cause I do, have for..." She blew out a breath on a bit of a chuckle, "A very long time, but why now, what's changed?"

"I almost lost you," he whispered his voice harsh with emotions. "I thought," he stopped and closed his eyes and Rose could see him gathering his thoughts and waited. "I thought keeping myself back from you, from this would make it easier when..." He trailed off on a rough breath. "But it wasn't, watching you fall, it hurt more because I never... I've run from you for so long, for so many reasons. But when your hands slipped off that lever all I could think about was all the things I never told you." He told her before he let his head fall to her chest. He was shaking, she knew he wasn't crying, but she could feel the emotions coming off him in waves, almost felt like they were her own. She ran her hands through his hair soothingly as he collected himself. When he continued his head was still on her chest, but she could hear him fine.

"I'm ready to stop running from you." He finally whispered and Rose took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her heart sung at his words, he was ready, finally ready, and so was she.

"I love you," she whispered and she could swear he stopped breathing for a second.

"Rose-

"No," she said cutting him off again as he raised his head up to look at her. "I'm not telling you because I want you to say it back, someday, nothing would thrill me more than to hear you say it. But I didn't tell you for that. I told you because I needed you to know. No matter what happens from this moment on, I love you and you are not alone." He nodded his head slowly then looked into her eyes as he pushed up and captured her lips again and this time she didn't stop him.

~*~Five~*~

Rose woke up slowly as she stretched her body, she was in an unfamiliar bed and her shoulder ached lightly, but nothing like it did before. She stretched her arms out towards the other side of the bed only to find it empty. Her heart thudded in her chest when she realized the Doctor was gone and she began to panic a little. Did he regret what happened last night already? She winced at the thought. The door flew open and he came bounding in with a hug smile on his face but it dropped when he looked at her.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He asked striding over to the bed.

"You were gone and I thought..." She trailed off and hated that tears prickled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose," he told her putting his arms around her. "I just, had an idea, and I needed to see if it would work. I found a crack, not big enough to travel through, but enough to get a message through. You can say goodbye," he told her and her eyes lit up and he smiled softly.

"My mum," she said and he nodded his head then his eyes glanced over her and her smiled brightened as he blushed.

"You may uh, may want to uh..." He trailed off as he watched her throw off the blankets covering her. "Clothes." He squeaked and Rose laughed. She stood from the bed, being sure not to cover herself in any way as she found her jeans. She wanted him to know she was totally at ease with him. She turned as she found her shirt and he was still watching her move around the room.

"Doctor?" She asked and he raked his eyes up her body slowly.

"Yes?" He asked as she started to get dressed. She loved the way his eyes darkened with hunger and she shifted from foot to foot, wow, that was going to take some getting used to.

"My mum?" She asked and the look was gone and he wrinkled his nose a little.

"Right, yes," he said nodding as he tugged on his ear and Rose laughed. "Met me in the console room," he told her as she pulled on her shirt and his eyes darted to her neck. She had a love bite there, about the size of a pound coin. "You may want to uh..." He trailed off and touched his neck and blushed again.

"No sense covering up mine when she'll just see yours," She said with humor in her eyes and his eyes went wide. He spun around and there was suddenly a mirror hanging on his wall. He walked over and looked at himself, she was right; he had one, in almost the same exact spot.

"Well maybe we should go by the medbay," he muttered as he touched the spot and realized he didn't want to heal it. It felt like a claim and he was loathed to remove it.

"'S fine," She said taking his hand and walking out the door. "Mum thinks we've been shagging for years now." She told him and he blanched as she pulled him through the corridor towards the console room.

"She...what?" He asked and Rose laughed. She knew what was coming was going to be hard, so it was nice to feel a bit lighthearted right before hand.

"Doctor?" She asked as they entered the console room. He swallowed and nodded releasing her hand as he headed over to the console. He flipped a few switches and looked at the monitor then back at her.

"Everything is ready," he told her as he walked back to her. "Takes a lot of power to do this, we're in orbit around a super nova, burning up a sun."

"Okay," Rose said nodding her head. He led her away from the jumpseat and then stepped away. "What do I do- Mum!" She said as she abruptly found herself standing on a cold windy beach, though she could only assume it was cold and windy, she couldn't feel any of it.

"Rose!" Her mum rushed over. Rose could see Pete and Mickey just a bit behind her, standing by a jeep in the sand. "Where are you?" Jackie asked stopping just in front of Rose.

"On the TARDIS," Rose said suddenly she had no idea what to say. What do you say for the last time to the women who gave you everything?

"Where's himself?" Jackie asked with a slight glare as she looked Rose over. Her eyes lingering on Rose's neck but she didn't say anything.

"Here," He said stepping up next to Rose and she smiled when he laced their fingers together. "Hello Jackie."

"Uh-huh," Jackie said nodding her head and she looked between the two of them. "You just listen to me Doctor, she chose you, and you are all she has now, yeah?" She told him her eyes boring into his. "So you take care of my daughter or-

"I will Jackie," he told her nodding his head. "I promise."

"Okay then," Jackie said seeming mollified by his words. "Rose, I love you so much!" She went towards her as though to hug her and the Doctor shook his head.

"Just an image Jackie, no touch." He said and Rose's head whipped towards him at the words. That's what he'd said in the dream he'd been having. Had he dreamed about this, she'd have to asked him when they were done.

"Right, course," Jackie said nodding her head. She turned back to Rose and forced a smile. "You don't worry about me yeah? I'm happy here with Pete, he's different, but not. I have a feeling you might know what I mean." She and Rose laughed and nodded.

"I love you too mum, so much," Rose told her and Jackie took a deep breath.

"You have about a minute left," The Doctor said quietly and Rose sucked in a breath.

"Oh, I'm pregnant," Jackie exclaimed and Rose smiled. "Three months gone."

"Blimey Pete works fast," The Doctor muttered and Rose laughed. Jackie sent him a small glare and then smiled.

"Tell them I love them," Rose said and Jackie nodded her head and tears streamed down her face.

"Be careful you two!" Jackie said and then they were standing on the TARDIS again and Rose sucked in a deep breath. She turned to the Doctor and smiled, though it was a watery smile.

"Thank you," she said leaning up to kiss him before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. "Oh my," she whispered as she pulled away.

"What?" He asked as he took in the shock on her face.

"Oi!" He heard a new voice say and spun around. There was a tall ginger women standing in his ship, in a white wedding dress with a murderous look on her face.

"What?" He said looking from her to Rose and back again. "But that's-"

"Who are you two?" The ginger cut him off glaring between the two of them.

"What?" He said again and Rose giggled, oh this was so their life.

"Where am I?" The ginger demanded looking around the ship then back to the Doctor.

"But that's not-

"What the bloody hell is this place?" The ginger asked with her hands on her hips.

"What?" The Doctor said again sounding baffled.


	2. Chapter Two Huons Part One

Chapter Two ~*~ Huons Part One

Rose watched as the Doctor sputtered, staring at their newcomer. She'd obviously been in the middle of getting married, but how she'd ended up on the TARDIS was a puzzle. Rose stepped forward to say something when the ginger girls' eyes snapped to her.

"Who are you?" She demanded looking from Rose to the Doctor again, but he still looked shell shocked.

"But..." he trailed off lamely and Rose sighed.

"Where am I?" She asked looking to Rose now, hoping for answers from someone not gaping at her like a goldfish out of water.

"The TARDIS," Rose supplied, though she knew that wouldn't really help the young women.

"That's not even a proper word!" She told Rose and her anger spiked. Rose went to explain but the Doctor cut her off.

"You can't do that. We're in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did-"

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now where I am!" She cried again and the Doctor looked to Rose his eyes wide with shock.

"She told you, you're inside the TARDIS," he said pointing to Rose dumbly.

"The what?"

"The TARDIS," he told her losing his patience now.

"The. What?" she asked again and Rose stepped between them seeing where this was going.

"The TARDIS is a ship," Rose told her calmly and the ginger eyed her warily.

"How did you get in here?" The Doctor demanded now, his voice harder and less confused.

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it." She rambled and as she took a step towards them

"Who the hell is Nerys?" The Doctor asked and Rose snorted, not the most relevant question at the time.

"Your best friend," she told him snidely and now Rose chuckled earning a dark look from the other women.

"Sorry, but she's really not," Rose told her shaking her head.

"Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?" He asked and Rose rolled her eyes and had a flash back of her first Doctor. _What are you doing here? I live here. Well, what ya do that for? _How was it that he could be so clueless sometimes?

"I'm going ten pin bowling. Why do you think, dumbo?" Now Rose laughed outright and it was the Doctor's turn to turn a dark look her way, though there was a hint of amusement in his eyes so she just smirked at him. The ginger was stalking around the console now, following the Doctor as he checked things over, trying to figure out how she got here. "I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!" She looked from the Doctor to Rose and back again and her eyes darkened. "Have you a habit of this then? Kidnapping pretty girls?"

"I haven't done anything!" He told her. "And I certainly didn't kidnap Rose!"

"Blew up my job though," Rose said offhandedly and the ginger glared in triumphed.

"Ha!" She said pointing at the Doctor. "Kidnapping and destroying jobs!" She yelled and the poor Doctor glared at Rose again.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Rose," he said sarcastically and she just shrugged. This was certainly taking her mind off everything, even though her shoulder was starting to ache a little.

"I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!" And Rose laughed again at the idea of the Doctor being sued. Then Rose saw the ginger notice the doors a second before she ran down the ramp towards them.

"Oh don't..." But Rose trailed off as she threw the doors open and then stopped in shock. The Doctor looking from Rose to the poor woman standing in the doorway looking out at the super nova, he took a deep breath and then started around the console.

"You're in space. Outer space, this is my...our space ship. It's called the TARDIS." He told her softly walked down the ramp towards her, Rose just behind him. She smiled softly when he amended his use of 'my' to 'our' but she decided to wait till later to mention it. Though she could feel an affirmative hum from the ship itself, as though she agreed with the Doctor and Rose was happy the TARDIS approved.

"How am I breathing?" The ginger asked obviously in deep shock. Rose had to admit that the sight before them was pretty breathtaking. She remembered how overwhelmed she was when she stood on a ship, overlooking earth just before it burned, and she'd known how she got there, so this poor woman must be scared out her mind.

"The Tardis is protecting us." He said putting his hand softly on the women's shoulder, drawing her back from the door just a bit.

"Who are you two?" She asked looking back over her shoulder just a little.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." He said pointing at Rose; she smiled encouragingly at the ginger woman. "And you are?" He asked as her eyes drifted back to the super nova before them.

"Donna," she said simply and Rose could almost feel how overwhelmed she was in that single word.

"Human?" He asked and Rose slapped his arm and he looked back at her and she mouthed the word 'rude' at him and he just shrugged.

"Yeah, is that optional?" She asked sounded a bit disturbed at the thought.

"Well, it is for me." He told her and Rose smiled at his bluntness. Never could ease people into odd information, just blurt it all out and let the cards fall where they will. But then that was one of the things she loved about him.

"You're an alien." Donna said, Rose could hear the slight doubt in the words and scoffed just a little, I mean, could she not see where they were?

"Yeah," he said nodding his head and then Donna looked over her shoulder at Rose.

"And you?" She asked as she looked Rose over and Rose had a funny feeling she was looking for tentacles or something.

"Human," Rose said with an encouraging smile.

"Mostly," the Doctor muttered and Rose looked at him questioningly and he shook his head as though he hadn't meant to say it out loud so she let it go, for now.

"It's freezing with these doors open." Donna said, even though the TARDIS held back the cold as much as she held in the air but neither of them said anything as she closed the doors softly. They all moved back towards the console and the Doctor began looking over the monitor again.

"I don't understand that and I understand everything." He said and Rose rolled her eyes at Donna eliciting a small smile from the other woman. "This...this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be..." He trailed off as he grabbed a tool off the console and moved over towards Donna. He shined some kind of light in her eyes and Rose stepped over and took his arm.

"Ease up a bit Doctor," she told him and he looked at her and sighed. He set the tool down and took a step back from Donna.

"Right, sorry," he muttered as he studied Donna. Then he ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. "It's just impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-

Rose winced as she saw what was coming about 5 seconds before Donna's hand connected with the Doctor's cheek. He stumbled back a step rubbing his cheek and looked from Donna to Rose and back again.

"What was that for?" He demanded and Rose snorted. He could be so clueless sometimes.

"Take me to the church!" She demanded and Rose felt so bad for her in that moment. Whatever was going on with her and the TARDIS did need to be figured out, but the poor women shouldn't have to miss her wedding in the process.

"Right! Fine! We don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?" he demanded a little harshly flipping switched and running around the console preparing for flight.

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Cheswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System," she rattled off the long list of locations and now the Doctor smirked as he set the coordinates. If he was honest he kinda liked this Donna, she was spunky and ginger, and he loved ginger.

"So if he didn't kidnap you-

"He didn't, promise," Rose said cutting her off and Donna nodded her head.

"Then what are you two? Space cadets?" She said eyeing the Doctor and Rose snorted.

"Cadets?" The Doctor said his voice just this side of a whine. "I'll have you know-

"We're just travelers Donna," Rose said cutting him off. "We kinda just go everywhere, sometimes we run into a bit of trouble. But really we're just traveling." There was an almost heavy silence after Rose spoke and Donna watched her. There was something sad in her eyes but she didn't know why. She almost wanted to ask, which was weird because she kinda had her own problems at the moment, but something in those few words made Donna sad.

"And it's just the two of you then?" Donna asked after a moment and Rose took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"So, Cheswick," the Doctor said flipping a switch and turning a dial. He didn't have to look up to know Rose was schooling her features in an 'I'm always alright' kind of smile. He wished they'd had time to talk before being thrown back into their crazy life. He knew she must be hurting physically and emotionally and there was really nothing he could do about it at the moment. They landed and Rose had to grab the rail as they all tilted to the side. Donna was running towards the doors before Rose had even righted herself.

"I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?" She demanded from outside the doors.

"Rose?" He asked looking towards her, her face was screwed up in a bit of a grimace but she took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Go, 'm fine," she said breathing evenly through her nose. Her arm was aching, and the hard landing had not helped. "Go on," she told him and he nodded and walked out towards were Donna was staring at the TARDIS. He looked around where they'd landed and shook his head.

"Something must be wrong with her." He said as he ran a hand down the side of the TARDIS. "It's like she's..." He trailed off as a thought struck him and he ran back inside. Rose was sitting on the jumpseat, her injured arm braced across her chest with the other arm over it.

"Rose?" he asked and she looked up at him and smiled, but he could see the pain in her eyes.

"What's she doing then?" Rose asked and he took a deep breath and pushed aside his worry.

"She's Recalibrating, she's digesting." He said as he began to work around the console, "what is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong?" He asked and Rose wondered not for the first time if the TARDIS answered him in words. She could feel the TARDIS, in her mind, but never words. "Donna?" He called out the door and Rose wondered what Donna was doing. She stood and held back the wince as she walked towards the doors. "You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?" He yelled and Rose stepped outside just in time to see Donna come around from the other side of the TARDIS, ah, Rose recognized that look on her face.

"'S bigger on the inside," Rose told her as the Doctor continued to yell at Donna through the door, something about aliens and was her fiancé overweight with a zipper in his forehead? Rose snorted at him as Donna stared at her.

"That's just mental that is," She said turning away from Rose. "You're both crazy," she said and Rose followed after her.

"Donna?" The Doctor came running out of the TARDIS just in time to see Rose and Donna step across the street.

"Ten past three," Donna said with a sigh. "I'm gonna miss it." She sounded so dejected and Rose was so sad for her.

"You could phone them, let them know where you are." The Doctor said as he caught up with them.

"How would I do that?" Donna demanded glaring at the Doctor.

"Rose have you got your mobile?" He asked looking at her and she shook her head.

"No, it got destroyed...before," she said and he nodded. He'd need to get her a new one, soon.

"Oi! Martian, haven't you got a mobile?" Donna asked and the Doctor shook his head and Rose smiled a little. Perhaps he should though; Rose didn't know why he never carried a mobile. Be a lot easier to find him when they got separated if he carried one too.

"I'm, I'm not... I'm not, I'm not from Mars." The Doctor muttered as Donna huffed and turned away towards the street again.

"Taxi!" Donna called as she approached. The taxi just drove by and Rose groaned. They didn't have time for this. Rose raised her fingers to her lips and whistled, the sound causing the Doctor and Donna to winces just a little. The cab slowed and then whipped around, stopping in front of them.

"I've never heard you do that before," The Doctor said as they all climbed in. Rose just shrugged then winced and he reached over and took her good hand, then he winced and flinched away.

"Why didn't you tell me how much it hurt?" He asked and Rose just stared at him. How could he know how much pain she was in? He reached into his pants and pulled a small bottle out and a mini bottle of water.

"Here, take two of these," he said handing it out to her and she nodded, she'd worry about the rest later. While they were talking Donna was rattling off the church name.

"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today," he said with a harsh tone in his voice looking back at them and Donna's eyes went wide.

"Oh, my God. Have you got any money?" She asked looking at the Doctor.

"Er, no. Haven't you?" He asked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"One of these days you're going to learn to carry pocket money," Rose said pulling her wallet out of her back pocket. She opened it and counted. "I've got 75 pounds, you get us there and I'll double that once we're there, deal?" She asked looking up at the driver. He met her eyes in the mirror and the Doctor watched as his face softened and he smiled and nodded. No matter where they went Rose had a way of getting on peoples good side. It was one of the best things about her, her light, her kindness. He wanted to lean over and kiss her, but decided now was probably not a good time for that. He really didn't want to get slapped again.

"Since its Christmas," the driver said and Rose's smile brightened a bit. She sat back in her seat and looked at him.

"It's Christmas?" The Doctor asked looking at Donna.

"Christmas eve, yeah," she said watching the way the Doctor took Rose's hand. There was a look in his eyes when he looked at her and she had a feeling they were more than just traveling together.

"Why are you getting married on Christmas eve?" He asked looking back at Donna and she shrugged.

"Can't bear it," she told him truthfully. "I hate Christmas. Honeymoon, Morocco. Sunshine, lovely," She said and sighed, if she made it there. "What time is it?" She asked looking at the Doctor.

"3:30," Rose said and the Doctor turned and looked at her then down at her wrist where there was no watch.

"How do you know?" Donna asked and the Doctor just stared at Rose.

"I...it is, isn't it?" She asked and the Doctor nodded his head his face blank.

"We've missed it," Donna moaned slumping back in her seat.

"You can just book another date," the Doctor said finally finding his voice again and Rose rolled her eyes. As much as he knew about humans he was still remarkably naive when it came to women.

"Course we can," Donna said shaking her head. "Oh you may as well head to the reception hall." She said and Rose could hear the tears in her voice. While she gave the driver the new address Rose turned to the Doctor.

"You're feeling my pain, what's that about?" She asked and his eyes went wide and he looked at her.

"And you, what's with telling the time like that?" He asked her and she took a deep breath. It was so like him to answer a question with a question.

"Think we're gonna need to do some tests when this is all over yeah?" She asked and he reached up and pushed a lose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Wish you had a time machine," Donna said sitting back as she pulled off her ruined veil. "Then we could go back and get it right." She said and Rose looked at him and he shook his head just a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, sad that," he said when she looked over at him. "But even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently," He babbled and Rose chuckled, oh yeah, that was believable.

"So Donna, still not sure how you appeared in the TARDIS," He asked thinking things through. "Where do you work?" Maybe she worked in some kind of lab? Experiment gone wrong?

"I'm a secretary," she said with a small shrug. Well, no lab then. He pulled out his sonic and started to scan her.

"It's weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important." Then he winced at the sharp pain in his arm and realized Rose had punched him.

"Ow!" He said and she gave him a sharp look. "Right, ah, sorry." He said pulling the sonic away from Donna and she smiled at Rose.

"What kind of secretary?" He finally asked and Rose sat back a little. She was glad the pain in her shoulder was easing again.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping." Donna said with a huge smile on her face now as she remembered. "I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee." She said and Rose knew just how Donna felt, she'd never had an important job before meeting the Doctor.

"He sounds nice," Rose said and Donna nodded her head.

"He is," Donna agreed. "Lance is the head of HR! He didn't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny." She said putting her hands in her lap a sappy smile on her face as she remembered.

"And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it." She said sounding wistful and in love and Rose smiled.

"When was this?" the Doctor asked pulling Donna from her memories.

"Oh, six months ago," she said and the Doctor met Rose's eyes across the cab and raised his eyebrows.

"Bit quick to get married," he said and Rose snorted. And he looked back at her but she just smiled innocently at him and Donna smiled. It would seem quick to him, seeing as it took him two years to make a move on her.

"Well, he insisted," Donna said a little slyly and Rose looked up and smiled and the Doctor nodded knowingly. Donna did not seem the type to be talked into something, it seemed much more likely that she did the insisting, but neither of them said anything.

"What does HC Clements do?" The Doctor asked after a minute and Donna looked at him.

"Oh, security systems. You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths." She told them and then looked up and her face fell.

"Keys," the Doctor muttered as the cab began to slow down.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, we're here. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian boy." She said as the cab pulled to a stop. Rose handed the cab driver her money and then stepped out.

"Yeah, I'm not from Mars." The Doctor said as he got out too.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken." Donna said as she stepped out after him.

"There's a money point just over there Doctor," Rose said pointing across the street and he nodded and walked over.

"It'll be okay Donna," she said smiling at her. "We'll get this all figured out and then you can start planning a new one yeah?"

"Yeah," Donna said nodding her head as the Doctor strolled back over. He handed the money to the driver and his smiled widened.

"Ta!" He yelled out the window as he drove off.

"How much did you give him?" Rose asked and the Doctor shrugged.

"Not sure," he said and Rose chuckled and shook her head. They started towards the reception hall and Rose's heart began to sink as they heard the loud music coming from inside. She followed after Donna and watched as Donna's shoulders sagged and her heart broke just a little. They walked into the building and Donna headed straight towards the music.

"You had the reception without me?!" Donna exclaimed over the music and everyone stopped dancing and the laughing and music died down as everyone turned to look at the three of them.

"Donna, what happened to you?" A man said stepping forward and Rose wondered if it was Lance.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna asked a little lower this time.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose," He said looking around at everyone. Donna turned to look at the two of them and Rose wanted to hug her, she looked so dejected. What kind of mother or fiancé had a party while their daughter/Fiancé was missing?

"They had the reception without me." She told them and Rose opened her mouth to say something when the Doctor nodded.

"Yes, I gathered," he said and Rose smacked his arm with a whispered 'rude!'

"Well, it was all paid for. Why not?" A snotty looking blonde woman said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Thank you, Nerys," Donna sneered at the blonde. Ah so that was Nerys, she looked like just the type of well moneyed snob that used to shop and Henrik's and Rose instantly didn't like her.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? What the hell happened? You just disappeared." An older woman who Rose assumed was Donna's mum said. Rose glared at the older woman as she stepped up next to Donna.

"You Donna's mum?" Rose asked and the woman looked at Rose.

"Yes, who are you?" She asked and Rose stepped closer to Donna. If something like this had happened to her Jackie wouldn't have stopped to do anything till she found Rose. Which made her heart hurt just a bit, thinking of her mum, which only made her glare harder at the woman that was Donna's mum.

"I'm Rose," she said looking the woman over. "And maybe you could have been, I don't know, looking for your daughter? I mean what kind of mum watches her daughter disappear and then just goes on and has the party anyway? Donna could have been hurt, or trapped or any number of other things!" Rose ended on a bit of a shout and the Doctor touched her arm. The woman looked slightly guilty as she looked from Rose to Donna.

"What happened? Where the hell have you been?" The man from before asked and Rose turned her glare on him. She'd seen him dancing with this Nerys, and if he was the groom she had a few words for him too.

"I don't...I don't know," Donna ended on a bit of a wail and Rose turned to look at her. She hadn't even known her a few hours and she knew that was a fake cry. The man stepped forwards and pulled Donna into a hug and Rose smirked when Donna looked up at her and winked.

~*~One~*~

"She looks okay now don't you think?" Rose asked as she watched Donna twirl around on the dance floor with Lance.

"Yeah, she seems okay," he said slightly distractedly. "Could I borrow your mobile?" He asked and Rose turned to find him talking to a man next to them at the bar. The man handed it over and the Doctor smiled and nodded at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked stepping up closer to him as he pulled out his sonic. He flipped the phone open and ran the sonic over it. It seemed to flash through a few pages of information before it finally stopped on one page. 'HC Clements, sole proprietor - Torchwood' was written on the small screen and Rose gasped.

"So, Torchwood," Rose whispered as he handed the mobile back to the man. "What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure," he said shaking his head. He looked around the room as his thoughts swirled around in his head. He was angry, unnaturally angry at Torchwood for everything they had done to him and Rose. Rose was stiff and angry as well and he didn't want her thinking about all that stuff, not with everything else that was going on. He looked out at the dance floor and a thought accrued to him.

"You know," He said taking her hand as he pulled her toward the dance floor. "I think it's about time we see how well I can dance now." He told her and she looked up at him and licked her lips.

"I think you've pretty well proven you can _dance_," She flirted with him, sure to put some heavy inflection on the word 'dance' as he pulled her into his arms.

"Cheeky," He said smiling at her with a wink. He was glad when the upbeat song that had been playing ended and a slow song started. He pulled her in close and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"How is your shoulder?" he asked as they slowly swayed to the music. She rolled her shoulder slowly and then nodded.

"Doing better," She said nodding her head.

"I'm glad," He said nodding his head. She laid her head on his shoulder and he pulled her in closer to his body. They were more or less just standing in the middle of the dance floor now; neither of them was really moving. He pulled back and looked down at her, cupping her cheek in his hand and she sighed contently. He leaned down and kissed her softly, well aware that they were being watched by no less than 10 people, Donna included. He pulled away after only a moment and Rose's smile was the brightest he'd seen in a while.

"So what do you think happened?" Rose asked as the Doctor started to sway them a bit again to the music.

"I'm not sure yet," He said shaking his head. He hated not having the answer to something as impossible as this was. "If I could just see what happened when..." He trailed off when his eyes landed on the camera man and he looked back at Rose. She turned a bit in his arms and smiled while she nodded her head.

"Well, come on then," Rose said seeing the same thing as him. They walked over to the camera man hand in hand and asked if he had been taping at the wedding too.

"Oh, I taped the whole thing. They've all had a look. They said sell it to You've Been Framed. I said, more like the News." He said as he rewound the tape. "Here we are." The Doctor and Rose leaned in as he pushed play. They watched as Donna began to glow with a golden light and then she seemed to condense and fly off into space like so many crazy fireflies.

"Can't be, play it again?" He asked distractedly and Rose watched it again. The Doctor's demeanor changed through the second viewing. His whole body stiffened and his shoulders tightened in a hard line.

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked after they'd watched it through once more. The Doctor looked up at Rose and she could see he was a bit more then worried. Again it almost felt like she was feeling his worry from his end but she shook the feeling off as the camera man spoke.

"Clever, mind. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping." The camera man said and Rose looked at him for a second before turning back to the Doctor.

"It looked like Huon Particles," he said softly and Rose didn't know what that was, but she could tell from his tone it wasn't good.

"What are those?" Rose asked putting her hand on his arm and he looked up at her.

"Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years." He said walking back and forth. He headed towards a window and shook his head. "It's impossible," he muttered before he looked up and out the window. "Rose?" he said as she stepped up next to him.

"Yeah?" She asked before she looked out the window. There, walking towards the window was robot Santa's, just like last year. "Well that's probably not good." Rose said and he squeezed her hand.

"They must be here for Donna," he said and Rose nodded her head but why? What did they want with Donna? The Doctor ran, still holding Rose's hand towards the back of the building.

"Well that's bad," he said as more robot Santa's approached all holding instruments of some kind. He ran back into the room and froze in front of the tree.

"Donna, we've gotta go," he called as he backed Rose up away from the tree.

"What, why?" She asked as she strode over towards them.

"I don't have time to explain but something is after you and we need to go," he said taking Donna's hand in his free hand.

"Doctor, the ornaments are moving," Rose told him before robot Santa's started to come in from a few different exits, one of them was holding a remote control.

"Get down!" The Doctor screamed as the ornaments began to crash down to the ground with an exploding force. He looked around when he realized he was no longer holding Donna's hand. He squeezed Rose's hand and began to look for her. Then he saw the DJ sound desk and something occurred to him.

"Find Donna, keep her safe," he yelled to Rose over the explosions and yelling and she nodded her before she released his hand and started looking for Donna. He ran straight to the DJ stand flying across it a bit as one of the explosions went off just a bit behind him.

"Oi! Santa!" He yelled and they all turned to look at him. "Word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system." He called before he jammed the sonic into the sound system and it began to screech, and the robots heads began to shake, pieces falling off as it got a bit louder.

Rose was next to Donna and Lance on the floor, behind a table when the Doctor ran over. He swept his eyes over Rose, checking for any injuries and sighed in relief when he didn't find any.

"We need to go," he said taking Rose's hand and pulling her up.

"No, we need to help, you're a doctor do something," Donna said looking around at everyone. Rose could tell by looking around that no one was seriously hurt, she was pretty sure the Santa's weren't meant to kill Donna; therefore they wouldn't kill anyone else.

"Nah, they wanted you alive, everyone will be fine," the Doctor said as he bent down to pick up the remote control. "Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession." He said a bit more to Rose then Donna, since Donna didn't really know what he was talking about.

"Scavengers?" Donna asked looking up from the little girl she was cooing at, the little girl wasn't hurt, just scared.

"Yeah, like last Christmas, they were scavengers, but now something or someone is controlling them." The Doctor said nodding his head as he pulled out his sonic and ran it over the back of the remote. She kissed the little girl on the top of the head and she ran over to another woman.

"What happened last Christmas?" She asked standing up and looking at the Doctor.

"Great big spaceship hovering over London?" He said slightly shocked that she didn't know what he was talking about. He shared a look with Rose and she shrugged. "You didn't notice?" He asked looking back at Donna.

"I had a bit of a hangover." She said with a shrug and the Doctor looked back at Rose and she snickered a little.

"Anyway, we ran into them then, but they weren't being controlled by anything then." He said before he pocketed the remote and looked around. "We need to go, I've found the signal" he said again holding the sonic towards the door. And Donna nodded her head and followed him and Rose towards the exit. She heard her mum call out to her but didn't turn to answer her.

~*~Two~*~

"There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms," he said as he pointed the sonic around outside the reception hall.

"But why is it me? What have I done?" Donna asked and Rose put her hand on her arm reassuringly.

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out." He said suddenly pointing the sonic towards the sky. "Oh! It's up there. Something in the sky." He told them flashing Rose a smug smile and she smiled back. She heard what sounded like an ambulance approaching. "I've lost the signal." He said with a scowl then he looked at Donna. "Donna, we've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started." He said as Donna's fiancé came out of the reception hall. "Lance! Is it Lance? Lance, can you give us a lift?"

~*~Three~*~

"To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but HC Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute." The Doctor said as all four of them jogged towards the building. Roses hand was in his, and she was holding on a bit tighter than normal. He wanted to ask if she was alright, what was bothering her, but he knew now was not really the time, so he just squeezed her hand back and smiled at her.

"Who are they?" Donna asked as they all piled out of the lift and he looked ahead as they ran into an office building. He headed straight to a computer and started typing.

"They..." He trailed off and Rose smiled at him reassuringly. "They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf." She looked puzzled, like she had no idea what he was talking about. "Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?" He explained and she shrugged.

"Oh, I was in Spain," she said and his eyes widened. He skipped from that computer to another.

"They had Cybermen in Spain," he pointed out and Rose couldn't believe that Donna didn't know what he was talking about, again. He slammed his fist on the computer in front of him.

"Scuba diving," she said and Rose wondered why she kept missing these things.

"I think you're missing the big picture here Donna," he said pushing the oddness to the side for the moment. "Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation." He growled a bit in frustration when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"But what do they want with me?" Donna asked, her voice trembling a little.

"Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy." He said straitening to look at her. Oh he had his 'this is really bad' face on Rose thought as he looked at Donna. "And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the Tardis." Rose's heart sped up a bit at those words 'the heart of a TARDIS.' "Say, this is the TARDIS," He said picking up a coffee cup. "And this is you," he said grabbing a pencil off the desk.

"The particles inside you activated." He explained shaking the pencil a bit. "The two sets of particles magnetized and whap." He told her shaking the cup and the pencil and then dropping the pencil in the cup.

"You were pulled inside the Tardis." He said and Donna looked at the cup skeptically.

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" She asked as the Doctor set the cup back down then glanced at lance, who was standing to the side with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, you are. Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?" he said the last bit with a wiggle of his eyebrows before he smiled at Rose.

"I don't know," he said sounding defensive. Rose didn't really like this bloke very much; something about him set her on edge. "I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" He demanded as the Doctor hurried over to a computer and began to run his sonic over it.

"It'll be okay," Rose said coming up next to Donna. She looked at Rose and took a deep breath. "This is what he does yeah? He fixes things, and he won't stop till he's got this all figured out and you're safe." Donna nodded and the Doctor looked over his shoulder at them and then something popped up on the screen.

"They make keys; that's the point. And look at this. We're on the third floor." He said and all of them looked at the floor plans that he'd just pulled up then he popped out of his chair and grabbed Rose's hand again. He pulled them towards the lift and Rose wondered what he'd figured out. Couldn't just tell them, oh no, he had to be all mysterious and cool and she almost laughed. It was so him, being impressive.

"Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" He said stepping onto the lift as it opened. "Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement?" He asked and Rose looked down and there it was. He had to have seen it on their way in and yet he hadn't said anything. She rolled her eyes then looked at Donna. "There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?" He asked as he too looked up at Donna.

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance asked and Rose watched him as he looked at the Doctor. He sounded surprised, but he wasn't. Had the Doctor heard that too, or was he too busy showing off?

"No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor." He said nodding towards the buttons on the control panel.

"It needs a key," Donna told him taking a step towards the lift.

"Yeah but he doesn't," Rose said as the Doctor raised his sonic and pointed it at the control panel. The light on the end seemed to buzz and then there was a small spark and the lift dinged.

"Right then. Thanks, you two." He said squeezing Rose's hand. "We can handle this. See you later." He said smiling when Donna took another step towards the lift.

"No chance, Martian." She said stepping into the lift with them and Rose's smile bloomed over her face. Oh she liked Donna. "You two keep saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight." She said looking at Lance expectantly.

"Going down," he said looking at Lance. And then Rose saw it, the distrust in the Doctor's eyes, not something anyone who didn't know him would see. Oh good, he saw it too, whatever it was.

"Lance?" Donna said and Rose had to bite her tongue to tell her he could just stay here, away from them, but she didn't want him to know they suspected him of anything yet.

"Maybe I should go to the police." He said and Rose thought 'coward.'

"Inside," Donna said with a note of command and Lance stepped into the lift. Rose shifted over as the doors slid shut.

"To honour and obey?" the Doctor intoned not looking at Rose. She knew he was trying to keep things light but she still looked up at him.

"Tell me about it, mate." Lance sighed and Donna glared at them both.

"Oi," she said and Rose punched him lightly in the arm then smiled, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth and he almost pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He hadn't seen that smile since before she'd said goodbye to her mum.

"Where are we?" Donna asked as they stepped off the lift into a dank hallway, lit with a faint green glow. "What goes on down here?" She asked looking back and forth down the long empty hallway.

"Let's find out," The Doctor said stepping one way down the hall.

"Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?" Donna asked and Rose smirked.

"Bloke who owns the place, yeah I'd say he has something to do with this, they always do," Rose said then rolled her eyes when the Doctor pulled her over to three Segway's sitting against the wall.

"Oh, transport," he said with a bright smile.

"There's only three," Donna said and the Doctor smirked.

"That's okay, Rose can ride with me." He said stepping up onto one of them and Rose bit her lip before she stepped onto it and wrapped her arms around his waist. These things really weren't meant to carry two people, so Rose had to all but climb onto his back to fit.

She looked over as Lance and Donna climbed onto the other two and they headed down the hall and Rose rolled her eyes. This was in no way faster than walking had been. Hell she could jog and she'd still be there before them. But she had to admit being up against the Doctor, her arms wrapped around him really wasn't so bad.

Donna met her eyes for a moment and smirked and Rose smiled and before she knew it they were both laughing at the whole thing. The Doctor joined in and Rose could feel his laughter reverberate through his chest. Rose caught a look at the stoic Lance and rolled her eyes, this guy was either up to something or a huge stick in the mud. He pulled the thing to a stop when they reached a bulkhead in the wall. Rose jumped off and they ran over to it and started turning the huge wheel lock together. Pulling it open Rose wasn't sure what to expect, but the tall metal ladder had not been on the long list.

"Wait here. Just need to get my bearings, find out where we are." He said and Rose stepped up to the ladder first. "Ah, maybe you should-

"I'm coming," Rose told him, daring him to argue with her. He wanted to mention her shoulder, tell her he'd be right back, but the arguments all died on his lips at the look in her eyes. She was scared, and she didn't want to be left down here without him.

"Okay," he said nodding his head. He turned to Donna and Lance. "Don't do anything."

"You'd better come back," Donna told them and the Doctor flashed her a smile as Rose started up the ladder.

"Couldn't get rid of you if I tried," he said winking before he followed up after Rose. Halfway up the ladder Rose took a deep shuttering breath and he opened his mouth to ask if she was okay.

"You know what this reminds me of?" She asked before he could get the words out. He knew a distraction strategy when he heard one, but he answered her anyway.

"Cat nuns," he said, he'd had the same thought as he followed up behind her. "Didn't have as good a view then though," he said and she looked down at him in surprise.

"No, I got the good view then," she flirted back and he smiled at her before she turned back and continued climbing. When she got to the top she started to turn the wheel on the metal door above them and felt a shot of pain through her shoulder and couldn't hold back the curse as she winced.

"Damn it Rose," he said pulling himself up so they were both on opposite sides of the ladder at the top. "How long has it been bothering you?" Rose just smiled at him, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth, though he could see the pain in her eyes.

"You gonna open it?" She asked and he bit back the scathing retort and opened the door above them. He helped her up so she could stand at the top of the ladder then pulled himself up behind her.

"Well..." she said looking out at the Thames flood barriers.

"Yep," he said popping the 'p' at the end and she leaned her head against his shoulder for just a moment.

"Pretty," she said and he chuckled.

"You gonna make it back down okay?" he said and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, let's go." She told him and he slid back down and started down and she followed. The pain was manageable if she thought about anything else. It wasn't long before she felt the Doctor's hands on her waist easing her down the rest of the way.

"Well spaceman, what's up there?" Donna asked when he just stared at Rose. He could see she was in pain, she was a little pale and she had a determined set to her jaw as Donna talked. He took a deep breath and looked over at Donna and slipped into his exuberant smile.

"Right, Thames flood barrier right on top of us," he told her sounding excited. "Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" Donna asked and Rose smiled and he nodded, but she could tell he wanted to laugh.

"Oh, I know. Unheard of," he said dragging out the last word just a bit as he took Rose's hand and met her eyes with a wink, as they started down the hallway Rose chuckled softly her face buried in his arm.

A/N- Next one will be out next week sometime. I hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks! :-) And I love to hear from the reviewers!


	3. Chapter Three Huons Part Two

Chapter Three~*~ Huons Part Two

They walked down the long hall, the green glow gave the whole place an eerie feel and it made Rose's skin crawl. The Doctors hand was clutched in hers. He hadn't let her go since they stepped down off the ladder. Her shoulder ached, throbbed with pain and she desperately wanted to ask for more of whatever he gave her in the cab but she didn't want him to worry about her. They finally came to a swinging door with the Torchwood logo on it and the Doctor pulled her over to it and pushed the door open.

"Oh, look at this. Stunning!" He said as they took in the creepy mad scientist looking lab. There was huge glass tubes with what looked like water bubbling inside them.

"What does it do?" Donna asked as he dragged Rose over to one.

"Particle extrusion." He said looking up at the machinery connected to the tubes. "Hold on." He said finally releasing Rose's hand so he could run over to another tube. "Brilliant." He muttered and Rose wandered towards one of the tubes, keeping her eyes on Lance as he and Donna looked around the room as well. "They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure."

"Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?" Lance demanded and Rose snorted and he turned a sharp glare on her before looking back at the Doctor.

"Oh, I'm a freelancer," he said dancing away from the tube he'd been looking at. "But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result," he said snatching something from a port device and turning toward Donna with it. "Huon particles in liquid form."

"And that's what's inside me?" She asked looking at the small vile. He smirked at her and nodded his head then reached up and turned some kind of small dial on the top and Donna and the liquid inside began to glow.

"Oh, my God!" Donna said looking down at herself.

"Er...Doctor?" Rose said and he turned to look behind him and his mouth fell open. Rose was glowing as well, brighter and stronger then Donna had been. He reached up and quickly turned the dial again and both Donna and Rose's glow faded to nothing. Rose's eyes were wide with worry as the Doctor stared at her.

"Why did she glow?" Donna asked stepping up behind the Doctor.

"I don't...I'm not..." he trailed off both times and Rose shook her head and took a step toward him.

"Why is Donna glowing?" She asked putting her hand on his arm. He stared at her for a long minute, fear flashed in his eyes.

"The particles are inert, they need something living to catalyze inside, so they, whoever 'they' are, used Donna." He said still staring at Rose and then his eyes narrowed and flicked to his left, where Lance was standing and Rose nodded once. "They saturate the body and then..." He trailed off as he finally dragged his eyes away from Rose to look at Donna.

"The wedding," he said softly as he stared at her dress. "You're getting married, best day of your life, walking down the aisle. And oh, your body's a battleground!" Now he sounded like he was getting into the explanation. "There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham!" He said punching the air as the excitement of figuring it out over took his worry. "Go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. And bam! Donna in the TARDIS." He finished and she nodded her head.

"These particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?" She asked and Rose walked over to Donna and took her hand for support.

"Yes." He said at once and Rose could see the slight white lie in his eyes.

"Doctor, your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?" Donna asked giving him a skeptical look. Oh she was good Rose thought with a smile, Donna must have seen it too.

"Because they were deadly," he told her and Rose was surprised, he was rarely so straightforward. She looked over her shoulder at Lance who was fidgeting in the background.

"Oh, my God," Donna said and Rose squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry Donna, we'll figure this out, you'll be fine." Rose told her and Donna nodded her head, still looking a bit shocked.

"Oh, she is far from fine," A rough female voice said over some kind of speaker. All three of them took a step back as one when the wall behind them began to rise. There was a huge hole in the ground revealed behind the wall and Rose wondered how deep it was.

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" The voice said again and Rose saw Lance run out the door they came in and thought 'coward' again as black robed robots all turned towards them, with big guns in their hands.

The Doctor stepped forward and looked towards the hole and let out a long low whistle before he stepped back.

"Someone's been digging." He said looking at Rose, who was still holding Donna's hand. "Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?" he asked looking around the room waiting for the voice to answer.

"Down and down, all the way to the center of the Earth!" The voice finally said and the Doctor looked confused.

"Really? Seriously? What for?" He asked scrunching up his face a bit in confusion.

"Dinosaurs," Donna said stepping forward pulling Rose with her.

"What?" The Doctor said giving her his 'dribbled on your shirt' look and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Dinosaurs?" Donna repeated sounding less sure of the word now.

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?" He asked and Rose reached over and swatted his arm. He rubbed his arm as he looked at Rose, who was glaring a bit at him again.

"Never mind, just trying to help," Donna said and the Doctor nodded and looked back at the hole.

"How sweet," the voice said again and the Doctor looked around the room, trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad." He said and Rose could hear the beginnings of the Oncoming Storm in his voice. "Where are you?"

"High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night," it said and the Doctor looked at Rose with a smirk and she nodded. Of course he was crowing about being right that the signal had come from above them.

"Yes, in the sky, you were right, can we move on?" Rose asked rolling her eyes, though he could tell she was slightly amused by him and he nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets, still smirking a bit.

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom." He yelled, head tilted towards the ceiling a bit. "Come on; let's have a look at you!" He called turning on one foot.

"Who are you with such command?" The voice demanded.

"I'm the Doctor!" He called still walking around her and Donna. She knew he made it look like restlessness, but in reality he was trying to keep them out of harm's way, staying close to the both of them, keeping himself between them and the gun welding robots.

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart." The voice said and then he turned towards the other side of the hole as something started to shimmer and then in a flash something terrible appeared there.

Rose and Donna took a step back and the Doctor followed as he stared at the huge monstrous spider thing. It was red and black, the top half of it was mildly humanoid, but it had a spider's body for the bottom half and long spider like legs instead of hands. Rose heard Donna suck in a shocked breath as the Doctor just stared in surprise. She had to admit, she'd seen a lot of pretty bad stuff, but this was looking to fill the new top spot.

"Racnoss?" He asked sounded shocked. "But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?" Rose didn't recognize the name, so he'd never talked about them before.

"_Empress_ of the Racnoss," she said waving her arms around a bit.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss?" he demanded rubbing the back of his neck. "Or," he said drawing the word out a little. "Are you the only one?" he asked sounding like he hoped her answer was yes.

"Such a sharp mind," she said and Rose visibly relaxed. They shouldn't have too much trouble with one, no matter what she was.

"That's it, the last of your kind." He said nodding his head as he began to move again. "The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets."

"Sounds like a fun bunch," Rose muttered and Donna snorted and then looked shocked that she could laugh at a time like this.

"Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?" She said with an airy dismissal.

"They eat people?" Donna asked after a second and grimaced.

"HC Clements, did he wear those, those er, black and white shoes?" The Doctor asked and Donna nodded while Rose began to look around where the Doctor's eyes had gone. When she saw what he'd seen her eyes went wide and she looked at Donna.

"He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats." She said laughing nervously again and Rose pulled her arm a little and pointed up towards some webbing on the higher wall and Donna gasped. Sticking out the end of a web was a pair of black and white shoes.

"Oh, my God!" Donna said stepping closer to Rose.

"Mmmm, my Christmas dinner," the Empress said with a hissing chuckle.

"You shouldn't even exist." The Doctor said and Rose felt Donna pull on her arm again and then her eyes looked to the left of the Empress where Lance was crawling out of a small hatch in the wall. "Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss they were wiped out." The Doctor continued and Rose wasn't sure if he saw Lance or not.

"Except for me," the Empress said cackling madly and Lance stood and held his finger to his lips an ax hanging from his other hand.

"But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking." She said and Rose could tell she was trying to distract the Empress. Oh Rose had a bad feeling about this. Donna stepped forward and Rose went with her, keeping her hand in hers. "Where do I fit in? How come I got all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me." She demanded pulling the Empress's full attention to her.

"The bride is so feisty," the Empress said and Rose caught the smirk on Lances face and she winced.

"Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big ugly thing, but a spider's just a spider and an ax is an ax! Now, do it!" She called as Lance brought the ax he was carrying up over his head. Then he snorted, and then he started to laugh as he lowered the ax.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered when Lance turned to look down at them.

"That was a good one. Your face," he said and Rose wished she was up there now so she could slap him.

"Lance is funny," the Empress said cackling again as she looked down at them.

"What?" Donna asked confused and Rose squeezed her hand again.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said as well looking at Donna. His eyes were soft and he really did look sorry. Sorry that they had been right, that Lance was no good. Sorry that she'd been dragged into all this in the first place. She could see guilt in his eyes and Rose almost wanted to slap him. How could he be twisting this up into his fault? But she knew him well enough to know he could do it.

"Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!" She called still not wanting to believe what was going on.

"God, she's thick." Lance said shaking his head as he dropped the ax. "Months I've had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map," he sneered and Rose hoped she'd get a chance to punch him in the face.

"I don't understand," Donna said sounding like maybe she did but didn't want to believe it and Rose's heart broke for her.

"How did you meet him?" The Doctor asked and Donna looked from Lance to the Doctor and back again.

"In the office," she said her voice wavering a bit.

"And he brought you coffee," Rose said and Donna looked at her.

"What?" Donna asked and now it sounded like a denial.

"Every day, I made you coffee," he mocked stepping around the Empress to point at Donna.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months," the Doctor explained, his voice soft and careful. She'd never really heard him so gentle with someone. Not that he was normally rough or mean, but he could let his impatience get the better of him, which often times let to the rudeness.

"He was poisoning me," Donna finally said looking defeated. "But, we were gettin' married." She said looking to Rose and she just squeezed her hand.

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off." Lance said and Donna looked back up at him. "I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap. Oh, Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant? X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal." He ranted and Rose felt Donna squeeze her hand now. She thought she might not be the only one punching Lance if they got the chance.

"Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you, her consort?" The Doctor sneered at him. Already she could see he was becoming protective of Donna, a woman they'd known for a few hours.

"It's better than a night with her," Lance sneered nodding at Donna and she visibly winced.

"But I love you."

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture. What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing?" Lance asked walking around again. "That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?"

"Who is this little physician and his pink human?" The Empress asked looking over at the Doctor and Rose.

"She called him a Martian," he said pointing at the Doctor. "But she's nothing but human."

"Oh, I'm sort of homeless." He told them waving away the question. "But the point is what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?" He asked sounding more curious then anything and Rose rolled her eyes.

"I think he wants us to talk." Lance said with a bit of a chuckle.

"I think so, too," the Empress agreed nodding her head with another hissing chuckle.

"Well, tough! All we need is Donna." Lance shouted pointing down at them.

"Kill this chattering little doctor man." The Empress said and the robed robots all shifted up to look at them.

"Don't you hurt them!" Donna shouted letting go of Rose's hand and stepping in front of both of them.

"No, no, Donna. It's all right," The Doctor said and Rose could see him thinking something through. She wished she knew what he was thinking so she could better prepare for whatever it was.

"No, I won't let them," Donna yelled and Rose noticed the Doctor step closer to Donna and so she did the same, taking her hand again.

"At arms!" the Empress said and the robots raised their guns.

"Ah, now, Except," he said drawing the last word out. He was buying time for something. At least he had a plan, of some kind.

"Take aim!" the Empress called and all the guns shifted toward them.

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious," the Doctor said raising his arms and looking at them.

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots," the Empress told them thinking that was what the Doctor meant.

"Just, just, just, just hold on." He said raising a finger. "Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a little tick." He said and he pulled something from his pocket and Rose recognized the vile of Huon particles. "If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it, and the spaceship comes to her." He finally said turning the little dial again and Rose and Donna began to glow brilliantly golden.

"Fire!" Lance called and Rose could see the TARDIS materializing around them and heard the Empress call out "My key!" before the ship was solid and the Doctor was running up to the console.

"Oh, do you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied." He said flipping a few switches and turning dials on the console. "And now we're going to use it." Donna hardly looked up as she made her way to the jump seat. "We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Donna, Rose we're going further back than we've ever been before." He said with false cheer infused in his voice. She knew he was trying to cheer up Donna, but it was not working.

"Off we go then!" The Doctor called throwing a switch and the TARDIS shifted and rocked a bit. While the Doctor was playing with the controls Rose walked over and joined Donna at the jump seat.

"I'm so sorry," Rose told her and Donna looked up at her with sad eyes, tears running down her cheeks, though there was a bit of anger behind the sadness.

"He used me," she spit out and Rose nodded her head. "Should have known, no one in management takes an interest in a nothing temp girl." Donna said shaking her head. Oh and didn't Rose recognize that tone, that defeated look? Hadn't she felt that way about being a chav from the estates? But the Doctor had changed all that, he'd shown her what she was, had been all along. Maybe when this was all over they could take Donna with them somewhere, show her what she can really be. Because Rose could see that Donna Noble was not just a nothing temp.

"You're not though," Rose told her shaking her head. "You're brilliant."

"Please, I can't even tell when I'm bein' poisoned." She said shaking her head.

"We've arrived. Want to see?" He asked and Donna sighed and stood from the jump seat and headed over to the console.

"I suppose," she muttered and Rose really wanted to punch Lance in the face, she was not normally a 'physical violence' kind of person, but just then she really wanted to be. She really liked Donna, could just tell how bright and funny she was. She hoped when this was all over she had a chance to show her.

"Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best," he said walking away from the console and heading to the doors and Rose smiled as he flung them open.

"Come on you two. No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first." He said stepping away from the door. Donna stepped over to the door with Rose right behind her.

"All I want to see is my bed," Donna said sounding so dejected.

"Donna Noble, welcome to the creation of the Earth." He said with a wide sweep of his arm towards the doors. "Rose, you've seen how it all ends, this is how it begins." And Rose smiled and winked at him before joining Donna at the doors.

"We've gone back four point six billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the Sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn." He told them as they watched those rocks and dust float in space; they could see the sun in the far off distance, but no planets.

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asked and Rose smiled. The Doctor took her hand and smiled and squeezed it. She knew he liked Donna as well, shouldn't be hard to talk him into asking her along.

"All around us in the dust," he said taking a step back from the two of them, though he didn't let go of Rose's hand.

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just tiny." She almost whispered and Rose smiled at her.

"But don't you see?" Rose asked taking her hand again. "That's what makes us amazing. Cause yeah maybe we're just blips in time, but we don't just sit around and whine about it yeah? We do things, making sense out of the chaos that's around us. We have birthdays and we travel the world and love each other. We have friends and family, we _live_!" She ended and Donna smiled a little and nodded her head and the Doctor sighed happily. He knew if anyone could make Donna feel better it would be his Rose.

"So I came out of all this?" Donna asked looking out at the star dust, her smile getting a bit bigger.

"Star dust," Rose said with a nod.

"Isn't that brilliant?" the Doctor asked and Donna nodded her head as a large rock drifted by the doors.

"I think that's the Isle of Wight," Donna said and Rose chuckled and then they both laughed as the Doctor released Rose's hand and walked up to the console.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold." He explained flipping a few switches and things outside the TARDIS began to speed up, rocks began to wiz by. "Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get..." He trailed off and Donna nodded. Watching as the things outside the doors began to speed up was incredible, almost like watching a time-lapsed video of the creation of the solar system.

"The Earth," Donna finished for him and the Doctor nodded once.

"But the question is, what was that first rock?" he asked and Rose gasped and Donna's eyes went wide as a huge star shaped spaceship floated towards the gathering dust and rocks.

"Look," Donna called over her shoulder and the Doctor ran down the ramp.

"The Racnoss," he said softly as it began to attract the rocks and dust. "Hold on. The Racnoss are hiding from the war." He told them as he ran back up to the console and pulled over the monitor. "What's it doing now?"

"Exactly what you said," Donna said and they all watched as the rocks began to cover the star ship.

"Oh, they didn't just bury something at the center of the Earth. They became the center of the Earth. The first rock," he muttered the last bit mostly to himself. Then the whole ship shifted and shook and Rose reached out and slammed the doors closed.

"What was that?" Donna asked as the Doctor began to run around the console yelling at it.

"Not good," Rose told her taking her hand. The TARDIS was rocking back and forth, almost like a ship in rough seas.

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna asked and Rose had a feeling she knew but she waited for the Doctor to confirm it.

"Remember that little trick of mine, particles pulling particles?" He asked with a wince as they all slammed into the railing around the console. "Well, it works in reverse. They're pulling us back!" he told them and Rose nodded, that was kinda what she thought it might be.

"Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?" And Rose laughed and the Doctor looked at her and she just beamed at him.

"A little Spock," she told him and he laughed too.

"Oi, impending doom here, really a laughing matter?" Donna asked as they were thrown around the console.

"Backseat driver. Oh! Wait a minute! The extrapolater!" He said and then Rose beamed at Donna who was smiling despite herself.

"Oh my God!" Rose yelled when he pulled out a small surfboard looking thing. "That was Margaret's!" and the Doctor just nodded as he began to work with it. It was already intergraded into the console, so he just had to fine tone a few things.

"It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!" He yelled as he set it on the console. Rose felt them land and he pulled out his mallet from under the console.

"Now!" He yelled hitting the extrapolater as hard as he could. Rose felt something akin to a tug on her belly and knew they'd moved. He ran to the doors with Donna and Rose right behind him. He opened them and looked right and left and then stepped out.

"We're about two hundred yards to the right. Come on!" He yelled as all three of them started running.

"Is traveling always like this?" Donna called looking at Rose and her manic smile.

"No," she said shaking her head. "Sometimes we're doing the chasing." She said with a wide smile. She was not surprised by the 'you're crazy' look on Donna's face and she was excited by the look in Donna's eyes that said maybe, just maybe, she liked it too.

"But what do we do?" She called as they ran looking to Rose again.

"Don't know, he kinda makes it up as we go," Rose said and Donna shook her head and then smiled. "Don't worry, he always figures it out in the end."

"You're both nutters," she said and Rose nodded her head with a smile. They both stopped when the Doctor came to another Torchwood door.

"Is that a stethoscope?" Donna asked and Rose nodded her head as the Doctor moved the stethoscope around on the door.

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?" Donna asked and the Doctor just kept listening at the door.

"There's a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth, but my people unraveled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist so the Racnoss were stuck." He told them moving the stethoscope around still as he babbled. "They've just been hibernating for billions of years. Frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you two have never been so quiet." He looked behind him and swore loudly. He pulled out his sonic and opened the door and groaned as he came face to face with one of the robots.

~*~One~*~

Rose struggled against the webbing holding her in-between Donna and Lance. Though what Lance was doing up here in the webbing was beyond her. Though she wouldn't be surprised to find out that the Empress had betrayed him, the bad guys, or spiders, always did in the end. She knew the Doctor would realize they were gone almost immediately but she hadn't seen him at all yet.

"I hate you," Donna said and Rose looked startled till she realized Donna was talking to Lance, glaring at him across Rose.

"Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart." He said snidely and Rose swung her leg over and kicked him in the shine. "Ow!"

"Nice," Donna said and Rose smiled at her.

"You are so interesting," the Empress said looking at Rose. "You are radiating with the Huon particles." She practically purred the word and Rose sneered at her. "My beautiful keys," She said pointing up at the three of them and Rose gritted her teeth and wondered where the hell the Doctor was.

"Activate the particles. Purge every last one." She said and the three of them began to glow again. Rose felt something in the pit of her stomach begin to warm up, almost like after you drink hot cocoa on a really cold day. The feeling grew and spread and Rose watched as her light flared brighter than the other two.

"And release!" the Empress called and Rose felt a tug at her belly button but her glow didn't fly away and down the hole as Donna's and Lance's had, oh but that hurt a bit. She looked down at the Empress, who was staring into the hole and smirk. Then the heat began to multiply as she felt a searing pain behind her eyes, it felt as though someone was pushing a white hot poker into her head via her eyes. It only took a moment for the pain to overwhelm her and everything went black.

"The secret heart unlocks, and they will waken from their Sleep of Ages." The Empress cried as she looked to the ceiling and noticed Rose was still glowing.

"Rose are you okay?" Donna asked and when Rose looked at her Donna's eyes went wide. Her whole face was radiant and her eyes were glowing a soft golden yellow and she smiled at Donna.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Empress demanded and Bad Wolf tilted her head and looked down at her. A choice, the Doctor always gave a choice, so she smiled down at the Empress and spoke.

"Let us go," she said her voice soft and ethereal. Donna almost gasped at the sound; it was Rose, but so much more.

"You will feed my children, reborn to feast on the flesh!" The Empress said pointing up at them and cackling. "The web star will come to me!" She called holding her spider arms up towards them.

"Last chance," Rose said and Donna felt warmth radiating from her and though she thought she should probably be scared right now she felt nothing but peace. The Empress didn't seem very worried over the fact that Rose was still glowing, but Lance couldn't stop staring at her.

"My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web." She called ignoring Rose's words and Donna felt Rose draw in a deep breath just as the webbing around Lance started to loosen.

"Good-bye funny little Lance," the Empress said as he began to fall, his arms reaching out wildly.

"No," Rose said and he seemed to stop falling and flew to the ground just on the other side of the hole and the Empress screamed.

"No! My babies must feed!" She cried and Donna felt the webbing holding them fall away. She closed her eyes for the fall that didn't come. She opened one eye, then the other as she floated slowly to the floor next to a crying Lance. It took a great deal of will power not to kick him while he was down.

"What are you?" the Empress demanded pointing at Rose with her long arm.

"Bad Wolf," She said as Donna looked up towards the stairs as the Doctor threw off the robes he'd been wearing.

"We will save the Doctor Donna," Rose said and he stared at her and looked down at Donna, who was just staring at Rose with wonder on her face.

"Send them somewhere," the Doctor said and Rose turned her eyes on him. The golden glow would always scare him, no matter how many times it seemed to save them. "An uninhabited planet, there's been enough death." Rose or Bad Wolf looked from him to the Empress and then down the hole she was floating over. He could hear as the thousands of Racnoss babies made their way up the hole. He felt something inside his mind then and he staggered back and raised his hand to his head.

'_Ah, yes, there,'_ he heard in his mind and his eyes flew up to Bad Wolf who smiled at him as she pulled a good planet from his memories. How was she doing that?

"No!" The Empress cried as Rose waved her arms and the small sounds of the babies skittering up the wall disappeared and the Doctor was dumbfounded. "Transport me!" She cried and disappeared in a flash of light.

"This planet shall be scorched!" The Empress called over the intercom and the Doctor looked at Rose who shook her head and held her arms out in front of her.

"Everything dies," she murmured and he could hear a short scream over the intercom then nothing. "Everything ends." She began to float towards the ground and Lance scrambled back away from her. Bad Wolf reached down and pulled him up by his collar as if he weighed nothing. Then she snarled at him and it sounded more wolf like then human and the Doctor found his feet and began to run down the stairs towards them.

"Rose Tyler does not like you," Bad Wolf said and Lance's eyes went wide with fear. "Shall I send you to be with them, since they can give you so much?" She asked and he began to cry again shaking his head.

"No, no, no, please, no," he begged and Bad Wolf nodded once then reached back and punched him in the face. He fell backwards with a groan and didn't get up.

"What is happening to her?" Donna asked when the Doctor got to her. He shook his head and stepped up to Bad Wolf.

"It's done now, will you let her go?" He asked and Bad Wolf looked at him and smiled and took a deep breath.

"We are forever," she said echoing what she said only two days ago. She reached out and he took her hand and his world exploded behind his eyes. Thoughts flashed through his mind, so fast he could only grasp a few of them, _forever, mine, together, ask her _and then she released his hand and staggered a few steps.

"Doctor?" Her voice was low and mostly Rose now as the light began to fade.

"I've got you," he said pulling her into his chest. "Let go now, we're safe." Her eyes fluttered closed and the golden glow was gone as she sagged into his arms.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Donna asked and the Doctor looked up from Rose's face and met Donna's eyes. He could see she was stunned, curious and confused, but he saw no fear in her eyes, at least not of Rose. Yes, Rose was right, he should ask her.

"That was Bad Wolf," he said simply picking her up and cradling her to his chest. He was shocked when he heard the sounds of his ship materializing just behind him.

"What do we do with him?" Donna asked lightly kicking an unconscious Lance in the leg, not hard, but it was no tap either.

"Somewhere he can be held responsible for his actions," The Doctor said as he stepped over to the doors and opened them. He stepped through and Donna watched him go. He was back just a second later, Rose no longer in his arms.

~*~Two~*~

"You're sure she'll be okay?" Donna asked standing in front of her house now. It was night and the air was chilly. They had taken Lance somewhere and the Doctor had taken him out and not come back with him. He'd told Donna he would face his actions and she'd nodded, that was enough for her.

"Yes," he said nodding his head. "She just used a lot of energy; she'll probably sleep for a day or so." He told her and he took a deep breath. In reality he wasn't sure how long it would take. But he thought at least a full day, maybe a bit longer. He pulled out his sonic and ran it from Donna's head and down and nodded.

"The Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine," he told her and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, but apart from that, I missed my wedding, lost my job and my would-be husband all in one day." She said with a loud sigh as she looked down at her wedding dress.

"I'm sorry," he said and she shrugged and then nodded.

"Wasn't your fault," she said and he smiled at her.

"At least we got you home in time for Christmas." He said and they both looked at the window where her parents were standing with their backs to them. "Oh, no, I forgot you hate Christmas." He said with a smirk and she chuckled.

"Yes, I do," she agreed and he reached into the door of the TARDIS and smirked.

"Even if it snows?" he asked pushing something and a light flashed out of the top of the TARDIS and illuminated the sky for a moment before soft snow began to fall.

"I can't believe you did that!" Donna said a hint of excitement in her voice s she turned around on the spot her arms raised just a little.

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation," He said with a shrug and a little half smile.

"Merry Christmas," She told him with a smile. "You'll tell Rose for me, when she wakes up?"

"I will," He said nodding his head then he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Or..."

"Or what?" She asked and he smiled a little as _ask her_ filtered through his mind again.

"You could come with us," he said nodding behind him at the TARDIS. "Tell her yourself when she wakes up."

"I don't..." She trailed off looking from him to the ship and back again and he nodded.

"It's okay," he said and she shook her head.

"No, it's just, could you..." She trailed off now and he just waited. "Give me a few days? Its Christmas and I can't go running off now, after everything."

"But you'd like to come?" He asked sounding a bit surprised. And honestly Donna was a bit surprised by herself at the moment. But oh she wanted to go with them. She'd never seen so much in all her 31 years as she had in the last 20 hours with them.

"Are you sure Rose won't mind?" She asked sounding unsure and the Doctor's smile bloomed over his face. And wow, Donna thought looking at him; he looked 10 years younger when he smiled like that.

"Rose told me to ask you," he said nodding and Donna wondered when she'd don't that but decided to ask later. "After the new year? Is that enough time?"

"Yeah, yeah that should be okay," She said nodding her head with a sense of excitement she hadn't felt in years.

"Okay," The Doctor said nodding his head. Oh this was exciting news! Someone new to show the universe; and now to be able to do it with Rose, the two of them with a companion, that felt so right.

"Do you wanna come in and have dinner?" Donna asked and he shook his head and smiled.

"Thank you, but I wanna be there if Rose needs me," he said and Donna nodded knowingly.

"Course," she said and he scratched behind his ear and Donna laughed. "Oh come here spaceman," she said stepping up to him and hugging him. He squeaked just a bit and she laughed as he hugged her back and smiled.

"I'll see you in a week then," he said stepping back and Donna smiled.

"Yes, a week," she said nodding her head and he smiled then turned and walked through the door, closing it behind him. He pulled off his jacket as he walked up to the console and threw it over a coral strut and then sent them into the Vortex. He walked slowly towards his bedroom where he had Rose resting. It could be their room though; he'd ask when she was well again. He was sure the TARDIS wouldn't have any problems merging their rooms together. He pulled off his shoes and trousers and pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed behind her. He ran his hand through her hair and then pulled her close to him. If she was out for more than a day he'd need to set up an IV so she didn't get dehydrated while she healed. But for now she would be fine, they would be fine. There were a hundred questions that needed answers but for the moment he didn't want to do anything but sleep with her in his arms.

A/N- The next chapter should be up next week, mid-week. It'll be a little different, but the Doctor will still be going to the moon to meet Martha Jones! I'd love to hear from you guys! Thanks for reading! :-)


	4. Chapter Four Visiting with Bad Wolf

Chapter 4~*~ Visiting with Bad Wolf

Rose opened her eyes slowly and took a deep breath, but it felt a little weird. She blinked and sat up slowly as she looked around the dark room. She recognized right away that it was the Doctor's room. She turned her head and looked down at him, he was talking in a low voice wrapped around... wait. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, her back pulled to his chest. She was breathing softly while she slept.

"What the hell?" She cried her voice sounded a little strange as she scrambled off the bed. The Doctor didn't flinch, he just kept talking. She watched him for a moment and found if she concentrated she could hear him, his voice no more than a whisper.

"We'll have her merge the rooms," he was saying as he ran his free hand through her hair. "No work at all for us, and she won't mind, will you old girl?" he asked softly and the lights dimmed just a little and he chuckled.

"I'd do anything for my Thief and my Wolf," a voice said from behind Rose and she whipped around but there was no one there; the voice had been high and feminine.

"Who are you?" Rose asked as panic began to fill her heart. "What's going on?"

"So many things," the voice said and Rose looked around the room again. "This is a voice I have used, will use, do use? Tenses are so hard." The voice was light, cheery even. "I have many names, but you call me TARDIS, he calls me Old Girl, sometimes sexy, but only when we're alone" the voice said and Rose could hear the smirk to her voice and Rose looked down at the Doctor.

"I'm not dead then, I mean, I'm lying in the bed right there breathing so I must not be dead yeah?" Rose asked swallowing hard. But if she wasn't dead what the hell was going on?

"We are forever," The voice said and Rose nodded, she didn't know why it made sense, but it did.

"So, you're the TARDIS," Rose said nodding her head. "He always says you can't communicate with words, that it's just not something you can do." She said gesturing to the Doctor. He was still talking to her and she turned and listened again.

"When you wake up we'll go back and get Donna, she's looking forward to coming with us," he told her and Rose smiled excited by the news.

"So Donna said yes then," she nodded happily. "That's great, Donna seems like she'll be interesting to have around."

"When I'm in a body I can speak," the voice said, answering as if Rose hadn't spoken and Rose tilted her head confused by that. "Yes I'm in your head."

"But I didn't ask- right," Rose said nodding her head with a chuckle. She didn't need to ask if the TARDIS was in her head at the moment.

"It is to come, has come," the voice said and Rose got the feeling she was smirking at her, or would if she could, she'd been about to ask when she'd be in a body.

"Is this like an out of body experience?" Rose asked and felt a giggle that was not her own.

"This is inside your mind," she said and Rose nodded her head.

"How come I can see what's going on here then?" She asked looking back at the Doctor.

"Because I can see what is going on and I am, will be and have been in your mind." She said and Rose nodded her head and sighed.

"Am I healing?" She asked walking around the bed. "I remember a little bit about what happened with the Racnoss but not a lot."

"Healing coma, yes," She said "Your mind is in turmoil, she tried to rip us away and it almost fractured your mind."

"I'm...okay though, we can fix it?"

"We can. You unleashed Bad Wolf so you would not leave our Thief. We must finish what we started."

"When... what did we start?" Rose asked and rubbed her face with her hands. This was crazy; she was in her mind talking to a sentient ship while the Doctor lay on the bed talking to her comatose self. Just when she thought being with the Doctor couldn't get any weirder.

"He can't stay here," the TARDIS said and Rose looked over at the Doctor, still curled around her. "He's needed on the moon."

"Excuse me?" Rose said looking around again. "I really wish you could talk to me in person. Couldn't you, I don't know, be someone? Anyone so I'm not talking to the air?"

"Ah, form, yes," the voice said and suddenly her Mum was standing in front of her and her eyes went wide. "No, pain, sorry I'll try again." Her mum flashed away and Rose felt a stab of regret in her heart. "This?" And then Sarah Jane was standing in front of her smiling and Rose bit her lip. "Oh jealousy, what a funny emotion, no then?" And Sarah Jane flashed away too.

"I'm not jealous of her, now anyway," Rose said and felt the giggle again in her mind and rolled her eyes.

"This?" She said and then Reinette was standing in front of her and she flinch back and her body on the bed jerked.

"Rose?" The Doctor said sounding concerned. But her body stilled and he kissed her temple. "It's okay Rose, I've got you."

"I'm okay... no, sorry... I'm sorry" she said and Reinette flashed away. "Oh anger, I remember that. Did you like my room of mirrors?" She asked and Rose chuckled and nodded her head. After everything had happened with Reinette she'd been led by flashing lights into a room full of stupid bloody mirrors and a sledgehammer leaning against the wall. She'd destroyed them all.

"I did," Rose said nodding her head with a smirk. "It made me not want to hit him as badly, so it helped."

"Good," a new woman appeared and Rose looked her over. She didn't recognize her, though she looked like she'd stepped straight off the street of the 1700's. Her dress was blue and had long sleeves and bows and ripped ruffles along the bottom, it was a bit tattered and torn all over. "You'll just need to forget this form; you can call her...me...Idris."

"Okay," Rose said nodding her head. The first few people must have been pulled from Rose's memories. This woman must be someone from Rose's future. "So, Idris, the Doctor is needed on the moon?"

"Yes, he's getting you chips, will get you chips, send him out to get chips so he can be on the moon." She said walking around Rose.

"How 'm I going to send him out to do anything?" Rose asked and Idris smiled and put her fingertips to her own temple. Rose wondered how that could possibly work, but the Doctor did have his hand on her hand so perhaps she could get the thought through that way. She knew he was a touch telepath, but it was not something she'd ever tried. She walked over to him and watched as he muttered to her about things he wanted to do and places he still wanted to show her.

She placed her fingers on his temple and he stopped talking mid-sentence and looked down at the Rose in his arms, wonder and awe in his eyes. His arm cradling her head slipped away slowly and he sat up and looked down at her, disbelief clear on his face. Rose's hand followed him up, still on his temple.

"Rose?" He asked and the Rose in the bed didn't stir. The Rose standing next to him thought about chips, hot, greasy, crunchy chips. Great now she wanted chips. "Okay," he said nodding his head still sounding confused. "Chips it is then." He said nodding his head; his eyes were wide as he stared down at Rose. "I'm really..." He trailed off a little and had to clear his throat; Rose was a bit surprised by the emotion in his voice. "I'm not sure how you're doing that you know. Can you even hear me?" He asked as he cupped her face in his hands.

"My Doctor, course I can hear you," she said and he sucked in a sharp breath his free hand reaching up and touching his temple were Rose had her fingers and they both shivered at the contact, as though he could feel her standing there.

"We'll be doing some tests when you wake up," he muttered as he slipped out of the bed, her hand fluttered from his temple as he moved.

"I really don't like sending him out there alone," Rose said looking behind her at Idris.

"She's waiting for him and it means nothing. Honestly, nothing." Idris said and Rose tilted her head and then chuckled. Boy if she thought talking with the Doctor could be weird it had nothing on this.

"What means nothing?" She asked and Idris shook her head.

"I'm not sure, it's something he'll say," Idris said looking behind the both of them while the Doctor pulled on his trousers.

"His pants are TARDIS blue," Rose said smirking a little. "Lookin' good Doctor," she said with a smirk and he blushed a little.

"Thought you might like them," he muttered and Rose and he both froze and he looked back at the Rose lying in the bed. He swallowed hard as he stumbled in his half of trousers.

"I thought you said I needed to be touching his temple?" Rose demanded looking at Idris with surprise.

"I lied," she said with a shrug. "My Wolf and our Thief are already connected, have been for a long time. But you believed yourself less than him, so were closed to the connection." She finished and Rose looked back at the Doctor who was now at the bedside looking at Rose. His hand was cupping her face again and he looked a little worried.

"Rose?" He said stroking her face and Idris tilted her head at him in a 'go ahead' gesture.

"I'm here," Rose said to him and his hand jerked almost like he was going to pull it away but then it settled on her face again and he smiled, it bloomed over his whole face, lighting up his eyes. "Is he hearing me in his mind or as a weird floaty voice like you were doing?"

"You are speaking into his mind," she told Rose with a knowing smile. "Tell him you have things to fix so you're going to be blocked," Idris said and Rose took a deep breath.

"You won't be able to contact me for a while. I'm...fixing things in my mind. Something the Racnoss did has messed with my mind. TARDIS is...helping me." Rose said not really sure how to explain what was going on at the moment. He nodded as she spoke, a look of astonishment on his face the whole time.

"I assume..." The Doctor trailed off looking down at sleeping Rose with hope. "This isn't temporary is it?" He asked and Rose could hear the fear in his voice. He was afraid that something the TARDIS was doing was allowing her to do this, it made Rose want to cry at how vulnerable he looked in that moment. Rose looked to Idris who shook his head and she sighed in relief.

"No, it's not" she told him and he sighed and nodded, his face lit with excitement. "I don't really understand it, but hopefully I will when I wake up."

"Well I'll just go get you chips and wait to hear more about it then," He said and Rose could tell he was trying to sound casual, but he was dying to know what was going on. He leaned down and kissing her on the forehead. He stood and finished dressing quickly and paused at the side of the bed. "Any idea how long you're going to be 'fixing things'" He asked and Rose looked again to Idris who just smiled and Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Rose told him and he nodded his head. He grabbed a few things from the bedside table and Rose noticed his sonic and psychic paper disappear into his pockets.

"I'll be right back." He said as he headed towards the bedroom door.

"See you later," Rose said with a smile and he stopped at the bedroom door and looked down at her sleeping form.

"Not if I see you first," he said slipping out the door and Rose sighed. She turned back to Idris and ran her hands over her face.

"I still don't like him being out there alone." She said and Idris nodded her head in understanding.

~*~One~*~

Chips, the Doctor thought as he stared out over the moon scape, looking down at the Earth. Rose was down there, on earth, in the TARDIS waiting for him and he was stuck on the moon. How did he get himself into these situations? All he'd wanted to do was get Rose some chips. Stupid plasma coils around the stupid hospital and stupid him for thinking he could just pop in and have a look around. He looked to his right where the young doctor, Martha, he'd met earlier was standing and oh, she was still talking.

"...That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." She said looking a bit sad for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he said thinking again of how close he came to losing Rose that day. He shuttered at the thought then shook his head; he needed to figure this out so he was there when she woke up.

"I was there, in the battle. Me and my...Rose, we were there," he told her still a bit unsure how to refer to Rose, girlfriend sounded so juvenile and everything else could be construed to mean so many things. And 'the greatest love of my many lives' was a little long winded. He'd ask her, see if she had any idea what they should call each other.

"I promise you, Mister Smith, we will find a way out." She said and he nodded his head absentmindedly before what she'd called him made him smile. "If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith. That's not my real name," he told her and Martha looked him a little oddly.

"That's what your chart said," she reminded him and he shrugged and just smiled. "Well, who are you then?"

"I'm the Doctor," he told her waiting for it, he loved this bit, but she just nodded and smiled.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?" Ah there it was and he shook his head. He still remembered the first time he'd had this conversation with Rose, him trying to leave her behind and her stubbornly refusing to let him go.

"Just the Doctor," he told her, just as he'd told Rose way back when and she looked him over and scoffed.

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor," he told her again and she looked skeptical.

"What, people call you the Doctor?"

"Yeah," he said nodding his head as she shook hers.

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." She told him with conviction and he smiled again. Oh that was new, no one ever refused to call him by his chosen name.

"Well, I'd better make a start, then." He bent down and picked up a small pebble or something from the floor. "Let's have a look. There must be some sort of..." He paused as he reached back and threw it and it bounced back at them. "Force field keeping the air in," he finished and Martha nodded her head with a frown.

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" She asked her voice grim and he could see where she was going with that, the thought was not pleasant. Oh he really needed to get out of here, Rose would never forgive him if he came back in a new body and suffocation was not a good way to go.

"How many people in this hospital?" he asked looking over his shoulder at the doors they'd come through.

"I don't know. A thousand?" She said and the Doctor winced at that and wondered if he'd need to use his respiratory bypass to get out of this.

"One thousand people suffocating," he told her and she nodded her head, she looked determined now, he liked determination.

~*~Two~*~

"So how do we get started?" Rose asked as she sat on the bed next to...herself.

"First we have to go into your mind," Idris said and Rose looked a little confused.

"I thought we were in my mind?"

"No, this is a projection of what is going on around you." She told her swiping her arm around the room a little. Rose looked around and ended looking at herself on the bed, curled around a pillow. "In order to fix the damage and finish what we started, we must go into your mind."

"Okay, how do we do that?" She asked and Idris smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, my mind, so let's see..." She trailed off as she closed her eyes and turned her mind inward. It was a bit like meditation, which she'd never been very good at, but she was a lot more determined now.

When she opened her eyes again she was no longer inside the Doctor's bedroom. The room was huge, the size of a ballroom, and near her were thousands of multi colored threads that were coming out of what appeared to be holes in the floor by her feet. The threads were moving towards a huge tapestry, it took up one whole wall and the threads were all slowly moving towards it, being woven into the tapestry on the wall. The tapestry seemed to be shifting through her memories at random. The moment the Doctor took her hand and told her to 'run', the first time Mickey kissed her at 16, moving in with Jimmy Stone, the Christmas when she'd been 12 and her red bicycle. They all flashed by, none staying to long, they seemed ripple from one memory to the other.

"Each thread is a small piece of you. A thought, a feeling, a memory. The damage is there," Idris said pointing out a cluster of golden threads that were frayed badly, one was even severed and hung loose from the tapestry and Rose turned and looked at her. She hadn't realized she'd followed her here. "That happened when the Empress tried to rip me from your mind." Idris said and Rose nodded her head as she walked towards it. "If you don't fix them before they are woven into the picture they will be permanent and your mind will be forever damaged."

"How do I fix them?" Rose asked looking to Idris but she only cocked her head to the side and stared at her and Rose nodded. "Right, my mind, I have to figure that out." She slowly walked down the line of threads, and ran her hand over a random thread and took a sharp breath as the memory from making love to the Doctor flashed into her mind.

"These are your newest memories." Idris told her with a touch of amusement in her voice and Rose nodded her head and took a deep breath. She looked up at the tapestry and blushed at the sight of her and the Doctor laying together in bed, naked, him holding her close as they talked, but it quickly shifted to her staring down at the Racnoss from the webbing. She slowly walked to the golden threads, and bit her lip unsure how to fix her own mind.

~*~Three~*~

"Oh, look down there; you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." He said then looked down waiting for Rose to giggle and remembered she was not with him. Martha just raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Never mind that. What are Judoon?" Martha asked with a slightly exasperated tone. He wrinkled his nose and pouted just a bit, Rose would have thought that was funny.

"They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs." He explained, albeit not very well.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asked looking up at him.

"Neutral territory," he said nodding his head. "According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

"What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" She asked and he smiled at her. Good questions, he liked good questions.

"No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me." He said with a slight frown as they watched the Judoon going through the people below them.

"Why?" She asked and he smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows and she shook her head. "Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that." She said when he just continued to smile at her.

"Come on then." He said after another few seconds of watching. They needed to figure this out so he could get back down to Rose.

~*~5~*~

Rose closed her eyes and tried to think of the threads as whole again, fixed and unfrayed but when she opened her eyes nothing had changed and she blew out a long breath and shook her head. She noticed however, as she'd been standing there, the threads had moved, ever so slightly, towards the tapestry, she needed to figure this out. She reached up and ran her hands through her hair and scratched the back of her neck then chuckled. Seemed she was picking up a few of the Doctor's ticks. She looked over when Idris touched her arm lightly.

"You are thinking too much," she told Rose and Rose rolled her eyes. They were in her mind and she was _thinking_ too much? "You can always over think," she said answering Rose's thoughts and Rose tried not to sigh. "Do you know why these threads are golden?"

"I assume they have something to do with Bad Wolf," Rose huffed out looking back to the golden threads. "But I still can't remember what happened then, what I did, how I saved him." Idris tilted her head to the side and Rose sucked in a breath. It couldn't be that easy could it? It wasn't as though she could just remember. She turned away from the threads and blinked. In front of her was the Center Console of the TARDIS, the Time Rotor still and silent for the moment. Rose took a single step forward, so she was standing in the same spot she had been so long ago when she'd looked into the heart of the TARDIS to save the Doctor. She looked over at Idris who was watching her intently then looked back to the console. She reached out and touched the cool surface and the panel in front of her lifted open and brilliant golden light spilled out around her.

~*~6~*~

The Doctor grabbed Martha by the hand and dragged her down so they were hidden by a wall and a water fountain. They watched as the Slab walked swiftly by them down the hall.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." He explained as they both stayed there for a bit to make sure the coast was clear.

"What about you?" Martha asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"What about me what?" The Doctor asked looking away from the hall to meet her eyes.

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?" She asked and his mind flashed to Rose, laughing and rolling her eyes at him and he nodded. He really wished she was here right now.

"Normally, yeah," he said taking a deep breath. He hoped Rose was doing okay without him. He really hoped she didn't wake up alone with no idea where he'd gone off to. "She's a bit indisposed at the moment though." He said and Martha nodded her head with a smile.

"_She_?" She asked and he could hear that there was a lot more to her question then just that. Oh that was the last thing he needed right now.

"Oh. Humans, we're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions? Come on." He still wasn't sure how to explain Rose, what did he call her? _Wife_ flitted through his head but he shook it and stared down the hall. It was a bit soon for that.

"I like that. Humans. I'm still not convinced you're an alien." She said as they both stood up and walked around the corner and straight into the Judoon. One of them scanned him and the Doctor took a step back towards Martha.

"Non-human," it grunted and he groaned and Martha's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God, you really are," she exclaimed looking shocked.

"Yep," he said popping the 'p' at the end as he took her hand and ran the other direction dodging down a hall to avoid the laser fire being shot their way.

~*~7~*~

All around her she was engulfed in a golden light; it seemed to pulse over her skin, almost like water and she was floating, suspended by the light. Rose took a long deep breath as memories brushed her mind and she relaxed, easing her mind open more so the memories could surface.

She could see it; all that is, was and ever could be. She saw into the future, watched as she and the Doctor fell in love, became lovers, then she watched as she began to age, began to lose her ability to run as fast, as far as him. He stayed with her then, shutting out the rest of the world and things around him began to unravel, the universe needed him and he needed her.

'_We could change it,'_ a voice said and Rose nodded, she knew exactly what the voice meant, felt the rightness of it in her bones.

"Yes, yes, forever," she said nodding her head as tears welled in her eyes and a new future sprung up before her. They ran, they ran still, everywhere, and they still fell in love, but this time she didn't age, she didn't stop running, even when his face changed, not once but twice, and they still ran, and she still loved him, all of him.

'_This is what you wish?'_ The voice asked and Rose nodded her head chocked up with emotions.

"Yes," she said nodding her head. "Yes, forever," she repeated taking a deep breath and this time it seemed as though the golden light went into her with the breath, traveling through her veins, and then making its way into her mind. She arched her back and winced, it was not a pleasant feeling, as things in her mind shifted and changed, but it was for him and he was worth it. Then the rest of the golden light began to fade and she slowly lowered to the ground and the doors in front of her burst open and she saw her first Doctor, sprawled out of the floor, fear and reverence in his eyes.

"What've you done?" he demanded looking up at her.

"I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me." She told him, her voice ethereal and beautiful. As the memory unfolded in her mind Rose watched as she destroyed the Daleks, as she brought Jack back to life, and boy were they going to have words about that when she woke up. She watched as the Doctor took her in his arms and looked down at her, tears in his eyes 'I think you need a Doctor,' as he leaned down and kissed her.

"This is the moment he chose you as well," Idris said and Rose was surprised by the voice. The voice of the TARDIS in her memory had been different. The memory faded and she was again standing in front of the TARDIS console. The panel was closed and Rose ran her hand over it again. "In that moment you were connected, and the beginnings of a bond formed."

"Did that fix it then?" Rose asked looking over at Idris. She just looked over Rose's should and Rose turned from the console. She was happy to see the golden threads where once again all connected, still working their way towards the tapestry. Then she stepped closer and looked at one of the golden threads.

"How come this one is paler then the others?" She asked as she ran her hand over it and gasped as fleeting thoughts from the Doctor flashed in her mind.

"That is your bond with the Doctor," Idris told her and Rose frowned. "It is not complete yet, only you and our Thief can do that." She explained and Rose nodded her head.

"Am I ready to wake up yet?" Rose asked and Idris raised an eyebrow at her and Rose chuckled. "Right, my mind, I guess I know the answer to that myself." She said taking a deep breath before she closed her eyes.

~*~8~*~

"Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" He said as they walked out of Mr. Stoker's office and down the hall. He looked up and saw the MRI sign across the hall and groaned.

"Ah." He said running his hands through his hair. "She's as clever as me. Almost," he said before the door just down the hall from them was pushed open by a squadron of Judoon and the people around them began to scream.

"Find the non-human. Execute." One of the Judoon said and the Doctor looked at Martha and winced. Where was Rose when he needed her? Finally he stepped up to her and took her face in his heads.

"Martha, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up." He told her quickly and her eyes flicked down the hall towards the Judoon.

"How do I do that?" She asked and he winced and shook his head.

"Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means _nothing_. Honestly, nothing." He said before he pulled her face towards him and kissed her for a long moment on the lips. He was rather grateful Rose was otherwise occupied because he wouldn't want her to sense this through whatever seemed to be bonding them together at the moment. He was really apologizing more for Rose's sake then Martha's, just on the off chance that she saw or felt any of that. He pulled away and looked at her before he turned down the other hall and ran.

~*~9~*~

When Rose opened her eyes again she was in the Doctor's bed, curled around a pillow that smelled just like him. She took a deep breath as she sat up slowly and stretched her arms. She wondered how long she'd been out, no sooner had she thought it then the answer popped into her head, 28 hours and 12 minutes. Idris hadn't really explained anything about what they'd changed, she knew she'd have a much longer life span, but other than that she wasn't sure. She was sure the Doctor would figure it out with the tests he planned to do.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and then stood up. She was surprised that she didn't feel weak or tired, nor was she really hungry, which seemed a bit odd since she'd been out for 28 hours. She reached into her mind a little till she felt a spot in her mind that was distinctly 'Doctor' and poked at it a bit.

'_Rose?" _The Doctor thought with shock and Rose giggled at the interesting new sensation his mind in hers created.

'_Yeah, just woke up,' _she thought with a deep contented sigh. _'You gonna be much longer up there?' _She asked and could feel his confused surprised thoughts before he answered.

'_Ah, just ah, hopefully not.' _He told her and Rose laughed as she walked into the bathroom. _'Listen this is, ah, I'm a little...'_ His thought trailed off and Rose smiled.

'_Oh you're getting into trouble without me,' _she pouted and felt his chuckle even through his worry. _'Be safe and come back to me,' _she told him before she reluctantly pulled back to the edge of his mind so he could do whatever he needed to get done.

~*~10~*~

The Doctor felt Rose withdraw to the very back of his mind and it felt heavenly. Like some huge hole in his mind was filled again, with her soft beautiful presence. He took a deep breath as he came to the MRI room and took a deep breath. Hopefully soon he'd have this all sorted because suddenly he could not wait to get back to Rose. He pushed the door open and stepped in with a surprised, slightly ignorant look on his face as he confronted Miss Finnegan.

"Er, that, that big er machine thing. Is it supposed to be making that noise?" He asked hopping he came off a little dim as she turned to look at him.

"You wouldn't understand," she said dismissively and the Doctor had to bite down the retort to that as her Slab stepped up behind him.

~*~11~*~

After her shower Rose wondered into the console room and walked around the console. She looked around as she ran her hands over the console, pausing where she'd ripped open the paneling.

"Thank you," she whispered and felt a pleasant pulse in her mind that felt distinctly like 'you're welcome' though it was not in so many words. "So no more trying to figure out what you're trying to get across." Rose said out loud with a smile. "That's nice," The lights brightened for a moment and Rose felt what could only be described as a mental hug and giggled.

"Yeah, I love you too Old Girl," she said nodding her head. "Okay, I'm going to wonder around a bit. When he gets back let him know where I end up yeah?" She asked and the lights dimmed and she felt the affirmative in her mind before she turned towards the corridor to find something to keep her occupied.

~*~12~*~

The Doctor walked down the hall towards a window, Martha unconscious in his arms. She'd saved his life just in time for him to stop the destruction of the hospital and half of earth. He wondered how Rose would feel about having two on board with them. Would that be too much? Maybe they could just take Martha on one trip, just to say thank you for saving his life? Maybe they could do that before they went to get Donna?

"Come on, come on," he said as he stepped up to the window. "Come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." He whispered fervently as he stared at the earth through the window. His face broke out in a huge grin as the rain started to fall outside the window and he let out a deep breath.

"It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the moon!" He told her though he knew she couldn't really hear him. Everything jerked with a huge flash of lightening and suddenly he was looking out the window at London.

Martha took a deep breath as air started to flow through the hospital again and the Doctor's smile grew. He set her down in a chair and pulled out his sonic and ran it over her nodding in satisfaction at the readings. She would be fine, but for maybe a small headache.

"Thank you," he said before he turned and walked down the stairs to his right. He wanted to get out of there before the craziness started. He had chips to pick up and someone to see.

~*~13~*~

When the Doctor stepped onto the ship everything was quiet. He pushed the door closed behind him and locked it before he walked up the ramp. The bag of chips in his hand smelled amazing and he wondered where Rose was. The lights dimmed and flashed and he tilted his head up at the ceiling in a bit of confusion. What was she doing in the medbay? Trying to find answers without him? She didn't even know how to use anything but the dermal regenerator, did she? He stopped by the galley and stashed the chips in a time seal that would keep them crunchy and hot till he came for them and then headed towards the medbay. Rose was sitting on a gurney, her legs crossed and a book open in her lap. She looked up when he walked in and smiled brightly at him.

"Ah it's my astronaut, fresh from a moon walk," she said with a giggle as she marked her place in the book and closed it. He walked into the room and over to the bed she was in and then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he stood back up.

"Better than I have in weeks," She told him honestly. "I swear I've never felt better." She went on and he looked down at the book in her lap and then smirked at her. Oh if she could have seen him in his eighth body, he'd wager he'd give Mr. Darcy a run for his money.

"Pride and Prejudice?" He asked and she shrugged before she set the book on a shelf next to the bed.

"She had it on the bed when I came in, thought I'd give it a go." Rose said looking down at the book and the Doctor nodded. "I haven't read it in years, not since school." He looked to were the book was marked; she was at least three quarters through the book. He knew she was a good reader, but she'd only been awake for a bit more than an hour, she was not that fast a reader, or she didn't used to be. What all had happened while she'd been sleeping?

"So you thought you'd do a little reading in the medbay?" He asked his confusion evident in his voice and Rose chuckled.

"Just saving some time," she said with a shrug and he still looked confused. "I'm sure you have tests you wanna do, have wanted to do for a while now. Just thought I'd wait in here so we could get started straight away."

"Ah," he said with a nod, she really did know him well. The whole walk back to the TARDIS all he'd been thinking about was what was going on with her. "We don't...I mean, it can...wait." he said and Rose laughed out loud at the look on his face.

"Come on, you do your tests and I'll tell you everything I learned with the TARDIS." She told him as she shrugged her dressing gown down off her shoulders, she had on her jimjams, which were really just a blue silky camisole and matching shorts, she smiled at him, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth and he just stood there, watching her. "Come on, you know you want to," She teased and he finally rolled his eyes at her and she laughed.

"Fine, if you insist," he told her and she nodded her head. He walked over to a cupboard and pulled open a drawer and took out what he needed, setting everything on a medical tray in front of him. "What did you learn while you were 'fixing things'?" He asked as he walked back over to her bed. She watched him set things up in front of him and wondered where to start. She was finding that everything that had happened was becoming a bit fuzzy, though there were a few things, Jack for instance, that stood out in her mind like a flashing light.

"I just have a question, I just want a yes or no answer, and then we can leave it to finish talking about later, because we will be talking about it later, okay?" She asked and he looked up at her at the intensity in her voice.

"Okay?" He said, kind of asked and Rose nodded her head.

"Did I make Jack immortal?" She asked and his eyes went wide with shock and he raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck. Well really, he should have seen that coming.

"Well I mean-

"Yes or no," she reminded him and he huffed out a breath and shifted on his feet and pulled on his ear.

"Yes," he finally said after a long silent minute and Rose nodded her head and willed back the tears and anger. She knew he must have had reasons for leaving him behind, and she would find out what they were, but she was still angry he hadn't told her.

"Okay," she said when she had control of her voice. "Okay, we will be coming back to that." She said and he nodded his head. He knew that was going to be a long intense conversation, but Rose deserved the truth. "So, blood tests first?"

~*~14~*~

It was almost two hours later and they were sitting side by side on the gurney, the results from her tests in his hands, he hadn't said anything yet, as he stared at the papers. Rose was leaning against his shoulder as she looked down at the papers, the words made sense, but the science behind it eluded her. He shifted and Rose looked up at him, he looked nervous and a little confused.

"Okay," she finally said as she sat up and pulled back just a little bit from him. "I understand this is some kind of comparison of DNA strands," she said pointing at something on the paper, at two pictures of different DNA strands, and his eyes went large. "And I get the whole 'regenerating cellular structure' bit, but what's this?" She asked pointing to another part of the paper. She realized after a second that his hands had begun to tremble a little and she looked into his eyes. "Doctor?"

"You can read that?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head. "Why wouldn't I?"

"It's in Gallifreyan Rose," he said softly and she looked back down at the paper in his hand. It took her a second of really looking at the paper before she could see it, not the words but the language and she bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she said before she cleared her throat. "So, why can I read it?"

"Gallifreyan isn't a language you can learn," he said after a long silent minute. "It's...innate. It's not like the human language which must be taught, Gallifreyans are born knowing it because it's... hard to explain."

"In English?" She asked and he nodded his head and Rose smiled. "Then don't explain in English." She said and his eyes went wide and he took a deep breath. His eyes were wide and his expression was hard to read. There was an odd mix of excitement and apprehension in it. When he next spoke it was in the lyrical language she'd heard him use before, his native language, only now she understood it, every word. As he spoke she understood what he'd meant, it came down to the fact that his language was almost telepathic, but that wasn't really right either, it was a little hard to wrap her mind around at the moment, but she felt like she would, given time.

"So, I take it this DNA bit shows what's changed in me then?" She asked after he was finished and he nodded his head.

"Whatever you did when you were Bad Wolf has changed you, you're more Time Lord than human now, with traces of what I can only assume is the TARDIS thrown in." He slid off the stool and walked a little ways away. "But you still have just the one heart. Which leads me to believe you won't get your second heart till after..."

"Till after what?" She asked hopping down off the bed to walk over to him. He looked up at her with a mix of fear and excitement.

"Regeneration," he told her softly and she bit her lip and nodded. She wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that at some point in the future she would no longer look like Rose Tyler. Would she even want to go by Rose Tyler if she changed? And for a moment her mind went back to the day she lost her mum, she'd seen this coming in a way.

'_And you'll keep on changing. And in forty years' time, fifty, there'll be this woman, this strange woman, walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. But she's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human.' _

"I thought that might be it," she told him finally as she took his hand. She kept her fears in check; he was going to be freaking out about this enough as it was. She could tell him, later, once the dust had settled. He'd know how it felt, what it would be like, and she knew he'd tell her about it, especially now. "So, all these changes, sensing time, my telepathy, understanding Gallifreyan, that's all because I'm becoming like you?"

"Yes," he told her as he searched her face. She didn't look upset, or scared, still slightly confused, but he could see the wonder under it all and he smiled just a little. She had a smile on her face but tears in her eyes and his smile faltered a little. "Are you...upset?"

"No you daft alien," she said on a hiccupping giggle. It wasn't hard to smile at the thought of being with him for his forever, even if she was worried about the particulars. "I'm just a little overwhelmed, I'm happy, but it's a lot to take in yeah?" She tugged on his hand and he stepped closer to her. "Do you know what the best part is?" She asked and a few things popped into his head but he wasn't sure which one Rose was talking about.

"It's hard to narrow down," he finally said and Rose laughed before she kissed him on the cheek.

"You wanted to be with me before all this, before you knew I could really give you your forever, you still wanted me. Even if it meant I'd wither and-" He cut her off with a hard kiss, pulling her into his arms as the test results fluttered to the floor. He pulled away after a minute and rested his forehead on hers as she caught her breath.

"Rose, I..." she pulled away and opened her mouth but he reached up and put to finger on her lips shushing her. "I have always wanted to be with you, probably since about 'there's me,'" he said softly moving his fingers away from her mouth to cup her cheek in his palm. "But I never dared to dream you might...feel the same. And then once I realized you... It was almost impossible to hold myself back from you. And after I regenerated, I was born wanting you. Rose Tyler," he laid his forehead against hers again and she could feel him breathe in and out a few times before he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," she told him reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. She took a deep breath then licked her lips and frowned a little as she tilted her head and smirked. She reached up and patted his chest and stepped back just a bit.

"So, how was the moon?" She asked and his face went black at the sudden shift in conversation. "Meet anyone?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and his eyes shot open and his mouth opened and closed twice and his hand went through his hair and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I mean, it wasn't... there were Judoon and I needed to... It meant _nothing_. Honestly, nothing. Martha was just there and I needed to distract them and..." He trailed off when he realized Rose was giggling. She wasn't mad; in fact she was teasing him. She was biting her lip and her eyes with filled with an exuberance he hadn't seen in days. "Are you laughing at me?" he asked as his voice went pouty and Rose just nodded her head, still giggling a bit.

"Were you hoping for a jealous tirade?" She asked after a second when she'd controlled herself.

"Well I mean...no, of course not." He said and Rose nodded her head as she stepped up to him and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her up off her feet.

"So, tell me about it," she said when he set her back down on her feet. It was a little weird that she'd been able to taste that something was different about him. Like she could taste the hormone levels of the person he'd kissed. She wondered how different food was going to be now? Would she analyze everything as she ate? That didn't sound like very much fun. She'd have to ask if he ended up remembering the chips after he told her about the moon.

"The Judoon pulled the hospital I was in onto the moon because they were looking for a criminal who was hiding out there." He told her then he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I could... it'd be easier if I showed you." He said and her eyes went wide and her smile grew at his offer. She loved every little bit of his mind he was willing to share with her. It always made her feel that much closer to him.

"Okay," She told him nodding her head. He raised his hands towards her temples and she tilted her head. "Do we still need to do that?" She asked and he nodded.

"The bond that we have now is only on the surface. That's why you have to look for me in your mind before you can send me thoughts. Memories and well, everything else requires a much deeper bond." He explained and Rose nodded her head. That must have been what the TARDIS meant when she said their bond was incomplete and that only they could finish it. He was fidgeting a bit and Rose tried not to chuckle at him. "A deeper bond like that, for my people would have been equal to getting married."

"Ah," Rose said nodding her head with a smile. "And with all my changes, that's something we can... I mean, is my telepathy strong enough?"

"Oh it's definitely strong enough," he said nodding his head with a flirty smirk. "If it's something you'd want...someday?"

"Very much," she said nodding her head and he smiled. He'd tell her more about it, before he let her go through with it. It was a lot more than just sharing surface thoughts. But they could get into that at another time.

"Okay, that's... that's good to know." He told her and Rose reached out and took his hands and brought them up towards her face. "Right, yes, on with the show." He said as he pressed his fingers to her temples. "Just relax and..." he trailed off as her mind blossomed into his, there wasn't a single door or wall and she hid nothing from him. He marveled at the incredible courage she showed by hiding nothing from him. The memory from their first time together flashed across his mind and Rose blushed and bit her lip.

"Sorry," she said and he chuckled.

"Right," he said clearing his throat and licking his lips as he began to send her his memories of his trip to the moon. The trip flashed by her in scenes, almost like watching it through his eyes. Meeting Martha, explaining about the aliens, meeting the aliens, kissing Martha, then tricking the female alien, then blackness for a moment before he woke up and fixed the MRI machine then carrying Martha back down to the lobby as it started to rain on the moon. He eased back from her mind slowly and they both whined just a little when he pulled fully away from her.

"I really wish you wouldn't do stuff like that," she said softly and he was a little confused. She couldn't be talking about kissing Martha, she'd been joking about that just a few minutes ago. "You are all I have left here, you know?"

"Oh," he said nodding his head. "I'm sorry, time was a bit tight and I couldn't come up with anything else short notice." He said when he realized she was talking about letting the plasmavore think she'd drained him.

"I understand," she said nodding her head, though he could hear the underlining 'doesn't mean I have to like it,' as she took a deep breath. "So, busy day." She finally said and he laughed and pulled her into his arms again.

"Indeed," he said pulling away and then taking her hand. "And I have hot chips waiting for us in the galley." He said and her eyes lit up and he winked. "Join me for dinner?" He asked bowing just a little and she giggled and nodded her head.

"Ah, you remembered," She said happily as he led her out of the medbay towards the kitchen.

"Course I remembered," he said squeezing her head. "It was the first thing you ever said inside my mind, I'm not libel to forget." Rose groaned at the thought that the first thing she'd ever said in his head was about chips and he laughed. "Ah come on, chips, you have to admit, that's very us." He said with a chuckle and then she laughed and nodded her head.

"Guess it is," She agreed as they walked into the galley.

A/N- Sorry for such a late update. Things got a little crazy around here. I hope to have chapter five up by the weekend, keep your fingers crossed! Thanks and I hope you're enjoying!

A/N2- So I hope you liked the kinda rewrite of the Doctor on the moon. Next chapter will be seeing them talking a bit more about Jack. Martha will be there for maybe one or two episodes, but I don't plan on following season 3 very closely. We'll probably still see a lot of the better Martha episodes like Blink and Human Nature. They will just probably either be just the Doctor and Rose or include Donna instead. And there will be Donna episodes as well, so it's kinda a combination of season 3 and 4. Hope you guys like it so far! Love to hear from the readers! **Dreamcatcher56-** Yes, having Donna there early will change things. :-) Thanks for the Reviews!

**LadyHopeofGallifrey- **I'm so glad you like it so far! Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter Five Harkness

Chapter Five~*~ Harkness

He wasn't hiding, really he wasn't, just because he was in a part of the TARDIS Rose had never stepped foot in did not mean he was hiding. He certainly wasn't hiding because after dinner, fish and chips fresh from the time seal in the galley, Rose had told him she was going to go take a long bath because her muscles felt stiff from sleeping for more than a day and then she wanted to _talk_. She hadn't said about what but he was pretty sure she wanted to talk about Jack. Jack, a conversation he had been avoiding skillfully for more than a year now. How was he going to explain leaving behind a man she had come to consider a brother? And the fact that he had more or less (okay it was more) lied to her about what had happened to him. He rubbed his temples a little and sighed. He knew she was mad, could feel the low hum of it in the back of his mind where he could feel her.

He whipped around when he heard the floor creak behind him. Rose was standing in the door way, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned on the door jamb, her feet crossed at the ankles, looking eerily reminiscent of his last self. She just stood there staring at him for a long moment before she pushed away from the door and stepped into the room, stepping over the bits and bobs that littered the floor of his work room.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't hiding," he said sounding a bit defensive as he set down the temporal shifter he'd been working on. He ran his hands through his hair and she almost smiled at him when a line of grease appeared on his forehead from his hands. "How did you find me here?" he asked and then she did smile and chuckled a bit too.

"Thought you weren't hiding?" She asked and he slumped a bit in his chair and opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. "TARDIS showed me where you were." He looked up at the ceiling with a frown, 'traitor' he thought and felt the mental equivalent of a raspberry being blown at him and Rose giggled. He looked back at her to find she'd wiggled her way onto one of his work chairs, all but sitting on her feet, how was that comfortable?

"How was your bath?" He asked and Rose smiled and released a long breath.

"Nice, very relaxing," she said clasping her hands in front of her before stretching them up above her head and stretching her neck with her eyes closed. He watched the way she moved, her shirt rising up a bit as she did. He noticed she'd gotten dressed again, in real clothing; she'd been in jimjams when he got back to the TARDIS earlier. And that meant she planned on leaving the TARDIS at some point, so where was she planning on going; seeing as they were floating in the vortex at the moment.

"Good, that's...good," he said nodding his head before he turned back to his desk. "I was thinking after I finish fixing this maybe we could go to-

"Doctor," she said softly and he let out a huff before turning back to her.

"Rose," he said his voice slightly pleading. He wanted to tell her 'please don't make me tell you how I failed Jack, please don't make me own up to another person I didn't save.' But her eyes pleaded with him as she chewed on her bottom lip and he shoved away from the desk and stood.

"You remember everything now I take it?" He asked turning to look at her trying to keep the edge out of his voice. It wasn't her fault she'd caught him in the lie and now wanted the truth.

"Yeah, was a bit like watching someone else's memories, but I remember," she told him and he nodded his head before he ran his hands through his hair again, smudging the bit of grease on his forehead.

"Okay," he said taking a deep breath before he thrust his hands into his pockets and rocked on his feet a little. "When you..." he looked away from her for a moment then met her eyes again. "When you brought Jack back to life you brought him back forever, you made him a fixed point in time." He said and she sighed, she had no idea what that meant. She understood that she'd brought him back, she kinda remembered doing it, but she didn't understand how he could be a fixed point now.

"How can a person be a fixed point?" She asked and he smiled at her, always asking the right questions his Rose.

"He..." he trailed off and tugged on his ear. "He's a fixed point in time because he'll never die. He is fact. He's never going to change; he'll keep going while the world moves around him." Her eyes were cloudy with tears and he wished he wasn't causing her pain. She sniffled but the tears didn't fall and she nodded, his brave Rose.

"I did that," she said, not asking, simply stating the fact and he hated that there was pain in her eyes but he nodded.

"You couldn't... all of time and space swirling through your mind, you couldn't control it." He told her softly as he stepped up to her and she took a shuttered breath and nodded.

"Why did you leave him there, if you knew he was still alive? Just because he's a fixed point? It wasn't like he asked for it to happen." She asked her tone going a little hard. Oh she was angry, and probably feeling more than a bit guilty, not that it was her fault, he doubted even Jack would blame her and they'd have a few words if he made her feel like he did. "He was our friend." She said softly and he could see some of her old insecurities fighting in her eyes now.

'_You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?'_

"Rose, because of what he is Jack feels... wrong, like nails on a chalk board only in my mind." He said wincing at the look on her face. "And I was dying..."

"I remember," she said nodding her head, she still had a glare on her face and now was probably a bad time to bring that up because she still gave him crap for not telling her about regeneration in the first place.

"All I could think about at the moment was getting you out of there and getting you somewhere safe. I knew it had gone a little wrong, it was so much power, and I put it off a bit so I could try and give you some kind of warning." She raised her eyebrows at that and he flushed and went on ignoring the pointed look, the look that very much said 'well if you'd just told me about it before hand.'

"Why didn't we go back for him, after everything was sorted? We could have gone back for him." The tears in her eyes had finally broken free and were sliding down her cheeks slowly now and he winced as he watched her whip them away. "He probably hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't, no one could hate you," he told her softly and she snorted but it didn't hold her normal mirth.

"You should have told me," she told him and he nodded his head. He knew that, had known that for a long while now.

"I know," he said and then Rose licked her lips and a half smile formed on her face. She stood up and walked over to him and took his hand and he met her eyes.

"Just tell me you're sorry." She said softly an echo from the past and he nodded his head, understanding.

"I am, I'm sorry," he said and she leaned up and kissed him, it was soft and over quickly and he held himself back from trying to turn it into anything other than a kiss of forgiveness she intended it to be.

"Do you know where he is now?" She asked and he fidgeted with his collar with his free hand and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Doctor?"

"Yeah, I do," he finally said and Rose smiled and he knew what the next words out of her mouth where going to be.

"Can we go see him? He deserves to know what happened." She told him and again he nodded his head. He didn't want to tell her this part, this was going to hurt and he knew it.

"We can...but..."

"But what?" She asked wondering how he was going to try and get out of this.

"It might hurt you, to be around him...now," he finally told her and she looked confused for a moment and then her eyes went wide with understanding and he winced. It was the first time he'd felt she might be less than pleased with what had happened to her physiology. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, well even if that's the case he still deserves answers," she said with a decisive nod of her head.

"Okay," he told her as he turned and pulled her from the room. "Do you wanna go now?" He asked and Rose took a deep breath. Part of her wanted to go, right this minute. She wanted to see for herself that he was really okay. She wanted to explain everything, let him know that she still loved him and how sorry she was. But part of her didn't want to have to face him, after all this time, she didn't want to see the anger or blame in his eyes when he looked at her. It was a little easier to see how the Doctor ended up not going back for him as these thoughts drifted through her mind and she took a deep breath.

"Now," she said resolved and he nodded as they walked towards the console room. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles before he released her hand and walked to the console. He flipped switches and the TARDIS groaned and the lights flashed as they tilted and he ran around to the other side pushing buttons, trying to initiate flight.

"Come on!" He yelled as he pounded on a button. The lights flashed again and everything shifted as he ran over to the keyboard. "Please, I know it's hard but you can do it," he said and Rose wondered if Jack felt as off to the ship as he did to the Doctor himself. There was another groan from the ship but the time rotor finally began to move and the Doctor smiled before they shifted and rocked and Rose grabbed the railing as he ran around again.

"Everything okay?" She asked and he looked up and nodded before going back to work. She'd always loved watching this little dance as the Doctor took them somewhere new, as he flew around the console.

"Come on, for Rose?" He pleaded and then the groaning stopped and the lights fluttered once more before they set down roughly and Rose almost toppled over.

"Where are we?" She asked and he looked up at her and took a deep breath. He looked up at the monitor; just to be sure they were where they were supposed to be.

"Cardiff," he said pulling the monitor around in front of him. "September 24th 2009," he said and Rose nodded her head. She stepped over to the door and took a deep breath. He stepped around the console and followed behind her. She reached out and opened the door and the evening sun fell across the floor. She stepped out and looked around and recognized the spot immediately. This is where they landed when they dealt with Margret the Slitheen. She heard the doors close behind the Doctor as he stepped up behind her and she turned and looked at him, he looked incredibly tense, like he was anticipating a blow of some kind.

"ROSIE!" She heard her name called from somewhere behind her and she spun around to see someone running towards them. She knew it was Jack before she turned, his jacket fluttering behind him as he ran. Just seeing him again made her heart speed up a bit and a huge smile pulled across her face.

"Jack," she said though she was sure he couldn't hear her. She ran, moving towards him before she'd really thought about it. She took the last few steps to him in a flying leap and he caught her in his arms and spun her around, both of them laughing.

"Oh God it's really you!" He cried as he pulled her close. And then a pain popped in the back of her head and she winced but ignored it, a headache was worth it she thought as she held onto him.

"I'm so sorry Jack," she said as tears began to fall down her face now. "I didn't know, I thought for sure you were dead. He said you were rebuilding earth but I just thought it was a kind lie." She said this all in one long breathe, still pressed into him and he just nodded, running his hand down her hair.

"Hush, it's okay, everything is fine." He told her soothingly and watched as a man in a pinstriped suit and wildly good looking hair walked towards them. "Doctor," he said as he approached and he felt Rose go still in his arms.

"Captain," the Doctor said after he stopped in front of him. He looked so tense, his shoulders pulled up a little. Jack didn't know this face, couldn't read him like the Doctor he knew, but he thought he might be in pain.

"Good to see you," Jack said and felt Rose giggle a little. He wondered how much she knew about whatever was going on with him.

"And you. Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?" He asked lightly and Jack shifted Rose a little so she was under his arm and facing the Doctor as well.

"You can talk," Jack shot back and the Doctor seemed to relax just a little and smiled, even if it was a little tight.

"Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?" He asked and Jack just smirked and looked him over and shook his head.

"Well, seeing as I watched the two of you step out of the TARDIS, it wasn't hard to figure out." He said with a shrug. He felt Rose stiffen against him again and looked down at her.

"Rose?" The Doctor said his eyes going wide in concern as Rose looked from the Doctor to Jack and back again before her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. Jack caught her as her legs fell out from under her, her limp body arched over his arm. He looked up at the Doctor and met his startled eyes as he stepped towards them and took her hand. He was inundated with images, flashes of what he could now see was an aborted time line. Coming here, now, finding Jack had changed something major.

"The Master," he mumbled and Jack watched as his eyes went slightly glazed as he held her hand. "Oh Jack I'm sorry," he mumbled and Jack wondered what he was seeing and how was he seeing it? He knew the Doctor was a touch telepathic, but he knew he had to be touching your temples for real information exchange. Rose shuddered in his arms and he shifted her and then bent slightly to pick her all the way up, being careful not to jar the Doctor's hold on her hand, he didn't want to cut off whatever connection they had, who knew what kind of damage that could cause. Jack felt an odd ripple run through both of them and he shivered as something in his mind shifted.

The Doctor blinked and let out a wheezing breath and looked up at Jack. Jack just watched him as he slowly pulled his hand away from Rose's and ran it through his hair as Rose blinked and groaned and shifted in Jack's arms.

"What the hell was that?" Jack demanded and Rose winced at his tone and he looked down at her. She had tears on her cheeks and her face was pale.

"She was caught in an aborted time line, but I haven't taught her how to shield that kind of thing, so her mind wasn't ready for it, it just took her by surprise. I had to help her block it." The Doctor said as if any of that made any kind of sense. Why was she seeing time lines? And what the hell was an 'aborted time line'?

"Jack," he looked down at Rose's voice and she was smiling a little. "You can put me down now, 'm fine, swear." He reluctantly put her down on her feet, keeping his hand on her back to make sure she could stand.

"Let's go get a cuppa and I'll explain what just happened and..." He trailed off and looked up at Jack and shifted his feet. "Everything else," Jack nodded his head and Rose raised a hand to her head and winced.

"And maybe some paracetamol, my head is killing me," she asked and the Doctor frowned a bit.

"I have something for your head but you can't take paracetamol anymore; it has aspirin in it." He informed her and she sighed and nodded her head and Jack just watched the exchanged getting more and more confused. Why wouldn't Rose be able to take aspirin now? She stepped up next to the Doctor and he pulled her into his side and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. He noticed how the Doctor's hand dropped to her hip and wondered if that meant what he thought it did. He'd spend so much of his time on the TARDIS trying to get the Doctor to admit to his feelings for Rose.

"You coming Jack? I wanna get Rose off her feet," the Doctor called over his shoulder and Jack realized they'd started back towards the TARDIS. The Doctor had all his answers, and he'd waited a long time to get them, there was no way he was letting them slip away without him.

"Course I am," he said jogging to catch up to them. He walked a bit faster, passing them both and stopped in front of the doors to the TARDIS. He pulled out his key and opened the door, stepping through with Rose and the Doctor right behind him.

"Why don't you take Rose back to the kitchen and I'll grab her something for her head?" The Doctor said as he stepped away from Rose and pulled his coat off and threw if over a coral strut and Jack nodded. The Doctor seemed to have loosened up a bit and Jack wondered why he seemed so tense. Jack looked at Rose and she smiled brightly at him, though he could see that her head was still hurting her.

"Come on, I need tea," she said taking his hand and pulling him from the console room. She was chewing on her lip as they walked back towards the kitchen. There was something bothering her and he wanted to ask what it was, before he wouldn't have hesitated. He and Rose had grown so close over his short time on board, he'd considered her almost like a sister (Well, maybe not quite a sister) before everything went to hell. But would she still feel comfortable talking to him? Admittedly it had not been nearly as long for her as it had been for him, but he still loved her, just as much as he did then.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" he asked and she looked up at him and opened her mouth then closed it and sighed. She pulled him into the kitchen and went about getting the water for tea.

"Do you want coffee?" She asked and Jack sat at the table watching her. She knew he had a preference for coffee, and she also knew they still had his coffee maker in one of the cabinets in here somewhere. Jack eyed her and she bit her lip again and he shook his head.

"Tea is fine," he told her and she nodded and got everything out for tea, including her chocolate chip biscuits. He knew she was avoiding his question but wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want to answer or because the Doctor wasn't back yet. They both looked up as the door swung inward and the Doctor walked in. He swept over to Rose and reached up and cupped her face, running his thumb over the apple of her cheek. Well, that was new, Jack thought as he watched them. She took something from him along with a glass of water. He dropped his hand down to her shoulder as she popped whatever it was into her mouth and took a drink.

"Should start to work within a few minutes," the Doctor said giving her a small smile.

"Ta, it's already gotten a bit better," she said and he nodded his head his thumb skimming her neck now.

"The TARDIS is probably helping with the shielding, while you're inside, but we need to build them up for when you leave." He told her and she smiled and reached out and stroked the wall next to her and Jack got the feeling she was thanking the ship. Her smile brightened a second before he bent down and kissed her, just an innocent, sweet kiss on the lips but Jack was floored.

"Wow!" Jack said and they both turned to look at him. He had a huge smile on his face and Rose could tell the Doctor had all but forgotten he was there.

"Ah yes well..." the Doctor trailed off a little and Jack was sure that was a blush starting. "I mean I almost lost...and then we found out about the life span and-

"Doctor," Rose said with an exasperated chuckle. "You know you're not making any sense right?" She asked and the blush deepened and Jack chuckled along with Rose. "What he is so eloquently trying to say is something happened a few days ago that finally brought us together." She sighed at Jack's questioning look. "Okay long story short I was almost sucked into the void." At her words Jack's face lost all his earlier mirth and he paled a little. "Yeah, so I guess I don't have to explain to you what that is. " She said and he nodded his head slowly. "But I..." She trailed off and shook her head. "Well I was fine," she said then reached over and took the Doctor's hand because Jack could see he'd stiffened back up. "I'm fine," she reiterated and the Doctor let out a breath and nodded.

"And then..." Jack asked trying to get her to continue.

"Well after everything was over the Doctor finally..." She trailed off and now she was blushing and Jack let out a small chuckle. They all looked over as the whistle blew on the kettle and Rose hurriedly turned to go about getting the tea ready for everyone. The Doctor sat across from Jack at the table and Rose sat down next to him and set out everyone's tea.

"What did he mean, about the life span?" Jack asked as he took his cup from Rose. She brought over a plate of biscuits as well and he grabbed one and took a bite. Rose looked at the Doctor and then started fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. "And what the hell happened to me?" He added after he swallowed.

"Well, in a roundabout way it all ties in together." the Doctor said picking up his tea and taking a sip. "What's the last thing you remember about the game station Jack?"

~*~1~*~

Three hours later Jack found himself alone in the kitchen while the Doctor ran a few scans on Rose, just to be sure that her encounter with the 'aborted time line' didn't do any damage. He still wasn't sure how he felt about everything he'd learned. Rose was slowly turning into a Time Lord, or would that be Lady? He'd have to ask. He, of course, didn't blame Rose for what she did when she brought him back to life. It was a blessing and a curse; which he'd told her truthfully. He took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. He even mostly understood the Doctor's reasons for leaving him behind; if Rose's safety was at stake he'd have done the same. He hated that just being around him now hurt Rose, but she told him it wasn't bad, barely a twinge at the back of her mind. Which the Doctor attributed to the fact that she wasn't fully a Time Lord yet. He even said the longer he was around Jack the less his head hurt. Which surprised him, he wasn't sure if it was the TARDIS's doing or if his mind was just able to cope with Jack's 'wrongness.'

"So you really don't hate me?" Rose asked and he jumped in his seat, spilling his cold tea all over the table.

"Rosie, sorry, you startled me," he said jumping up from the table. She was playing with the string on her hoodie. "Everything come back okay with the scans?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." She said nodding her head but she made no move to step farther into the kitchen. "So is that you artfully avoiding my question?" She asked and he looked blank for a moment then shook his head.

"I honestly have no idea what you said," he said and she chuckled a bit at that and walked over to the sink and grabbed a towel. She took a deep breath as she walked over to the table and cleaned up his tea.

"I said, you really don't hate me?" She said softly as she wiped everything up. He stepped over to her and took the towel out of her hand and set it on the table and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed a bit.

"Rose you were the closest thing I had to a family in years," he said as he held her. "When you two found me in World War 2 I was so angry, angry at the Time Agency, angry at myself. You guys showed me I could still be a good man. I will always love you for that. Sure this took a lot of getting used to, but I like to think I took this power and turned it into a good thing. No, I don't hate you." He told her and could feel her relax in his arms and he smiled.

"The Doctor wants to take us somewhere, is that okay?" She finally asked after a long silent minute where they just held on to each other. He pulled away a bit and looked down at her with a smirk.

"Can he get me back here, within a few hours of when we left?" He asked and she giggled. They both had their own experience with him getting the time 'just a bit off.'

"I resent the implication that my flying is anything other than exceptional Jack Harkness," they both looked over at the door where the Doctor was standing with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face.

"That's Captain Jack Harkness," he said with a wink and Rose rolled her eyes as she stepped away from him.

"Sure it is," the Doctor said with a snort and Rose laughed and looked at Jack.

"Captain envy," she said in a stage whisper and they both started laughing as the Doctor stepped over to Rose and took her hand.

"So what do you say Jack, I promise I'll get you back in time." He said with a roll of his eyes, as if that were the obvious assumption.

"Sure," Jack said nodding his head with a smile. God how he'd missed this, traveling with the Doctor and Rose. If he didn't have a team of his own waiting from him back at the hub... But he could sneak away for a few hours, they'd never notice. "Where are we heading?"

"It's a surprise," he said and Rose chuckled.

"That normally ends with running," she said and he shook his head and pouted at her.

"Do you have no faith at all in my driving?" he asked and Rose raised an eyebrow and he huffed and pulled her from the kitchen with Jack following behind them laughing.

When they got to the console room he released Rose's hand and stepped over to the center console and threw a single lever and they were in flight. He had a smug smile on his face the whole time and Rose was a bit curious as to where they were going. They landed with barely a tremor and Rose's curiosity grew.

"Are we there?" She asked a little uncertain. They very rarely had landings like that. He just smiled and walked down the ramp to the door and looked back at the two of them standing by the jump seat.

"You two coming?" He asked before he opened the doors and stepped out. They could see where ever they were it was sunny outside. Jack took Rose's hand and they walked down the ramp and out the doors together. They were in London, of that Rose was sure, but the exact year was hard to pin down, sometime in the 60's it looked like though.

"1964," the Doctor said with a smile and Rose nodded her head. She wasn't sure if he'd picked up on the thought or was just telling them. "And we're going to crash a wedding." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows before he turned and started walking down a street. Rose knew where they were, she'd walked this street before in her pre-Doctor life. If she was right, and she was pretty sure she was, they were headed towards Hyde Park.

The Doctor was tight lipped as they all walked into the park. Which was pretty weird for him, he liked to talk, and Rose couldn't believe he wasn't telling them about _something_. She could see the wedding tent in the distance now; it looked like the party was in full swing. But there was a single woman standing outside the tent a small smile on her face. Rose thought she looked a bit familiar, which was crazy; who did she know in the 60's? The Doctor stopped at the top of the small hill and Rose and Jack flanked him. He just watched as a tall young man dressed in a tan suit and tie stepped out and hugged the woman.

"Oh my God," Rose said after a long minute of watching the two. "That's Nancy isn't it? It's Nancy and Jamie, all grown up." Rose asked looking to the Doctor who had a small smile on his face.

"Nancy raised him all on her own until he was 12; then she fell in love with a solider that fought in the war. They were married a few years later; Jamie walked her down the aisle. They have two other kids together." He said taking a deep breath. "Today Jamie is breaking a national stigma, his bride is Japanese, her parents relocated her from America after the war." He told them both and Rose smiled. He looked at Jack now and Jack had a slightly stunned look on his face.

"Wow," Jack muttered and the Doctor nodded his head with a smile.

"Jamie's daughter, will, when she'd about 32, become a pioneer in her field as the first woman researcher into the use of Nano gene therapy." At that Jack let out a startlingly loud laugh and Rose chuckled right alongside him. "Apparently she'd heard all kinds of stories growing up."

"It's nice," Rose murmured as she took the Doctor's hand. "Knowing that they did okay for themselves." She went on and Jack and the Doctor nodded their heads.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed and Jack clasped him on the shoulder and the Doctor looked up at him and let out a breath he'd been holding for more than a year now. He could see the forgiveness in Jack's eyes and simply nodded his head once.

"Come on, we need to get Jack back to his people," the Doctor told them. They all watched for just another moment as mother and son talked to each other then as one they turned and walked back to the TARDIS.

A/N- I know it's a bit shorter than normal, sorry. Sorry it's so late too! I may not have a lot of time to write over the next few weeks; luckily I have the next chapter started. Hope you guys are all enjoying this and as always I love to hear from the readers! :-) Next chapter probably won't be out till a week or so into September.


	6. Chapter Six Shakespeare

Chapter 6~*~ Shakespeare

It had been two weeks since they saw Jack and life had pretty much gone back to normal. Rose asked when they should go pick up Donna, but the Doctor kept putting it off, 'Time machine Rose, we could be out here for 3 years and still make it back a week after we saw her.' To which Rose mumbled something about '12 hours and 12 months' and the Doctor huffed and went off to 'fix' something on the console. They had been on a few adventures over those two weeks, but a lot of it had been spent in the vortex, just kind of relaxing. Rose had a feeling he was still working out the change in their relationship so she didn't say anything. Two days after seeing Jack they had gone to the Doctor's room to read only to find that the TARDIS had indeed merged their rooms together without prompting. The Doctor was also working on helping her build up her mental shields, which was harder than she thought it'd be. So they spent a good portion of the evenings in their room, working on strengthening her mind and resting in-between.

She was enjoying their time, just the two of them. It was still a bit new, knowing she could step around the table, or console, or couch in the library, and kiss him whenever she wanted to. She was still a little giddy at the idea of going to bed every night knowing he'd go with her. He didn't always stay in there with her to sleep, since he didn't need nearly as much sleep as she did, but he always went to bed when she did. Sometimes they read till she was ready to sleep, sometimes they just talked, and she was happy to find that he was just as amorous as a human lover. It seemed once he let himself go with her he was very passionate and loving.

"Rose?" The Doctor said softly and Rose snuggled into his side and then looked up at him.

"Yeah?" She asked leaning away from him a bit, running her fingers across his bare chest.

"You seemed a thousand miles away," he said and she smiled, her tongue tucked into her teeth. She took a deep breath and pushed up onto her elbows so she could look him in the eyes.

"Just thinking about everything that's happened lately," she told him and he smiled back. "I was actually thinking..." She trailed off and bit her lower lip.

"Yeah?" He prompted with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Well I was wondering, when you showed me the memory of your trip to the moon, you thought about asking Martha on a trip, to say thank you." She said, not really asking a question and he just nodded his head, waiting for her to continue. "Well, I thought, we could do that, if you still wanted to. She seemed nice, and helpful, and I'd like to thank her for being there for you when I couldn't."

"Are you sure?" he asked pulling himself up completely. Rose pulled herself up as well, so they were facing each other now.

"Yeah, I mean, I wanna go back for Donna, but we could take Martha on a trip, show her what space travel is really like, you know?" She told him and he smiled brightly at her. "Plus we haven't really _run_ in a while, you know?"

"Okay, I think that sounds great," he told her and she nodded, she picked up the edge of the sheet and began to pull it through her fingers absentmindedly.

"Good," she said nodding her head.

He reached over and pulled one of her hands away from the sheet to lace his fingers through hers and took a deep breath. He still hadn't really asked what she wanted to tell people, how he should introduce her, and if they were going to be taking on a companion, even temporarily, it seemed important to ask.

"I was thinking," he said and stopped when she chuckled, her tongue touching the top of her teeth.

"Dangerous that," she mocked and he rolled his eyes.

"Har Har," he said on a chuckle as he pulled her towards him, situating her in his lap, her back against his chest. "I was thinking, I'm a bit old to be a boyfriend," he said and she pulled up a bit and turned to look at him, her face suddenly serious. "So what should I call myself, and you?" He hastily continued at the look on her face.

"Oh, I see," Rose said with a hint of relief in her voice. "I'm not sure," She added biting her bottom lip as she turned and laid back against him. "Lover seems a bit personal, but partner could mean so many things."

"Exactly," he agreed nodding his head, relieved that she knew what he meant. If there was one thing he could count on it was Rose understanding his half babble. He ran his hands up and down her arms.

"There are really only two definite titles and neither fit us... yet," she told him. "Fiancé and wife," she finished, though he knew what she'd been talking about.

"Well I mean technically..." He trailed off and Rose smirked as he took one of her hands, her left she noticed.

"Technically what? Don't tell me we're married already and I somehow missed it?" She asked with a chuckle and when he said nothing to asure her this wasn't true she pulled away again and looked at him, her eyes wide with panic. "Doctor tell me we didn't get married and I missed it!" She exclaimed punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"No," he said sitting up as well and reaching out to take her hand. "No we're not married, remember, I told you, it's a much deeper bond, I wouldn't let you do that on accident."

"Right," she said nodding her head with a small smile. "Right, yeah I remember, so, technically?"

"Technically what we have now would be equivalent to an engagement in Gallifrey." He told her and Rose nodded her head before she ran her hand through his disheveled hair. Then she turned again and leaned back against his chest.

"So, really fiancé would be pretty accurate then," she told him and he nodded his head eyeing her for any signs of being upset, since he'd never really asked.

"But that doesn't mean-

"I like it," She said reaching back behind her to run her fingers through his hair. "Being engaged to you, that's not so bad." She said with a sigh when he reached up and ran his hand through her hair, pushing it off her shoulder so he could lean down and kiss it.

"Fiancé it is then," he murmured kissing her shoulder again.

~*~One~*~

"So Martha told me she had a party to get to, when we were on the moon," He told her as he piloted them the next 'morning.' "I thought we could pick her up there, after the party."

"Okay," Rose said nodding her head as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail. She'd put on jeans and a t-shirt, plus good running shoes, since wherever they ended up taking Martha would end in running of some kind, it always did. She'd been using less and less makeup as of late, she found she didn't like it nearly as much as she use too, and the Doctor said she looked better without all that 'stuff on your eyes.'

The ship jolted just a bit as they landed and Rose smiled at him when he came over and took her hand. She started towards the door but his hand pulled her back. She stopped and looked back at him. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at her.

"Doctor?" She asked and his face suddenly blossomed into a huge smile and he pulled her back to him. He wrapped her in a tight hug, squeezing her close for a moment before he released her and nudged her back just a bit so he could look at her, still holding onto one of her hands.

"Human customs dictate that as my fiancé you need a ring," he told her and she chuckled and shrugged. She wondered for a moment if Time Lords did anything like that.

"It's okay I don't mind," she told him and his smile only seemed to brighten then he reached into his coat pocket with his free hand and pulled it out and opened it, there was a small ring laying on his palm and Rose's eyes went wide as saucers.

"I saw this almost six months ago on that asteroid market I took you to, you remember, the one with the-

"Banana smoothies, I remember," she finished for him numbly nodding her head. She'd been so excited to consider herself his fiancé when they'd discussed it the night before, but had never really given any thought to an actual ring.

"I saw it and it made me think of you. It's rose gold," he smirked and she nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. "And the diamond is made of stardust, it was literally made during the creation of a star, and I thought, well I just thought it was perfect. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to give it to you, but I knew it was meant for you. Rose, will you marry me?" He asked and she took a deep breath and then just nodded, unable to say anything as a few tears slid down her face. He took her left hand and slipped it on her finger, it fit perfectly. "See, I told you, perfect." He said before she launched herself at him, kissing him hard and almost sending them both down onto the grating.

"I love you!" She said when she finally pulled away.

"I love you," he said kissing her once more and she finally raised her hand up to look at the ring a little bit better. The diamond was set into the ring, so there would be no chance of it getting caught on anything, which she thought had been good planning on his part.

"It's beautiful," she told him a little breathlessly. She wiped at her cheeks and smirked. "Now I'm going to be all splotchy."

"You look beautiful," he assured her and she laughed and nodded her head. She took a deep breath and took his hand again.

"Well, let's go," she said and he nodded and they headed over to the door.

~*~Two~*~

"That's her isn't it?" Rose asked as they watched a fight end outside of a small pub. Martha was the last one standing there after everyone stormed off and the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, it is," he said and then Martha looked up and saw them standing there at the mouth of an alley. She smiled at him and he nodded behind him and he and Rose turned around and walked back down the alley. They could hear Martha running across the street, splashing a bit in puddles. She slowed when she got to the mouth of the alley.

"Doctor," she said as she finally moved towards them. He beamed at her and Rose chuckled lightly. She remembered Martha refusing to call him that, guess she didn't have a problem with it now.

"Martha," he said as she walked towards them. "Remember when you asked be about backup? Well, this is my Rose; she was in a healing coma while I was up there with you."

"Rose," Martha said looking her over. She was a few years younger than her, dyed blonde hair with a huge smile on her face, despite the fact that it looked like she'd been crying recently. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too Martha, thanks for looking after this lunk while I was healing," she said nodding at the Doctor he scoffed at her.

"I resent the implication that I can't look after myself Rose Tyler," he told her with a mock pout on his face.

"Ha! You'd get in so much trouble without me there to save your arse." she told him with a smile and a wink at Martha.

"He does need some looking after, but I didn't mind, I got to go to the moon," Martha said with a shrug as she watched them bicker.

"Bit more peaceful than down here." The Doctor said and Rose poked him in the arm.

"Doctor!" She scolded him and he smirked.

"So, who are you, really?" Martha asked and he chuckled and shook his head.

"The Doctor," he told her simply and she rolled her eyes.

"Right, okay, but like, what species? I don't get to say that every day." She said with a bright smile on her face and Rose thought she might like her.

"I'm a Time Lord," he told her with a weight that Rose knew Martha wouldn't understand.

"Right! Not pompous at all, then." She said and Rose laughed out loud, oh yes, she was going to like her.

"So, Rose and I were thinking, since you saved my life, you might fancy a trip." He said nodding his head backwards towards the TARDIS.

"What, into space?" She asked sounding a little dubious and Rose smiled.

"Well," the Doctor said drawing the word out a bit.

"But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent; I've got my family going mad." She said gesturing behind her where the fight had been and Rose could hear that she wanted an excuse, any excuse to drop it all and say yes.

"He always forgets to mention the best part," Rose said and he looked down at her. "She also travels in time." Rose said and he smirked at her paraphrasing him.

"Get out of here," she said shaking her head and Rose wanted to laugh. Space travel was easier to believe, but time travel, yeah, she understood her doubt.

"I can," he said and Rose rolled her eyes at the slightly defensive tone.

"Come on now, that's going too far." She said shaking her head, meeting Rose's eyes, as if Rose was going to include her in whatever joke this was.

"I'll prove it." He said looking at Rose with a smile before he kissed her on the forehead. "Be right back," he told her and Rose almost rolled her eyes. She knew how much he liked to impress so she indulged him.

"You better be," she said letting go of his hand as he stepped back and slipped into the TARDIS and closed the door.

"He's not really going to travel in time," Martha said shaking her head her mouth dropping as the TARDIS dematerializes. Rose just shrugged and waited a few seconds before the TARDIS rematerialized. A few seconds later he stepped out holding his tie in his hand. Rose wasn't sure what the significance of the tie was but Martha looked stunned.

"Told you," he said his voice laced with pride. Martha just stood there staring at him, her mouth open just a bit for a moment.

"No, but, that was this morning." She said looking from him to Rose and back again. "Did you? Oh my God. You can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks," he said with a smirk and Rose nodded her head, a slightly serious look on her face. She'd have to work in a way to tell Martha just what could happen if you did something like that and changed things.

"And that's your spaceship?" She asked looking at the TARDIS. It couldn't be a space ship; it was just a box, just a blue wooden box, no bigger than a phone booth.

"Ours," he said indicating himself and Rose. Martha wondered why Rose's face lit up like that when he said 'ours' but he continued talking so she didn't get to ponder it long. "She's called the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate." She said looking between them and back to the ship. He opened the door and stepped back.

"Take a look," he said and Rose watched, he had told her once, after she met Sarah Jane, this was his favorite part of meeting someone new. That there was something magical about watching someone expand the way they thought about time and space and dimensions.

"No, no, no," Martha said as she stepped up to the door and looked inside. She backed away just a bit and looked at him. "But it's just a box... But it's huge." He raised his eyebrows and she stepped inside and they followed after her.

"How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with this room just rammed in." She said as she turned on the spot before heading up the ramp. "It's bigger on the inside." Rose could actually feel the Doctor's glee at the words and almost laughed out loud.

"Is it?" He said with a silly mocking tone and Rose rolled her eyes. "I hadn't noticed." He said shutting the door behind them.

"Right then," he said walking up to the console. "Rose's first trip was to the future, went a bit wonky, what do you say to the past?" He asked sharing a look with Rose before he looked at Martha as he began to flip switches and turn dials.

"Oh, is Rose; are you not a 'Time Lord' too?" She asked looking at her and Rose's face went blank for a moment. They had not talked about this and they probably should have, human, Time Lord, how did they describe her now?

"No, I'm human," she said after just a second's pause. Martha didn't need to know all the details, especially since this was just one trip. She'd probably explain a lot of it to Donna though, at some point. "I was born in London; I met the Doctor a bit over two years ago."

"Oh," Martha said nodding her head. "And you two are..." She trailed off looking between the two of them and Rose opened her mouth to say something, though she wasn't really sure what when the Doctor beat her to it.

"Rose is my fiancée," he told her a slightly sappy smile on his face and Rose's eyes went a little wide as an elated smile spread across her face. She was delighted at the way 'fiancée' sounded coming from him. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of hearing him say it.

"Okay," she looked from Rose to the Doctor and shrugged. An alien engaged to a human; how frequent did that kind of this happen she wondered. "Past sounds good to me." She finally said, still sounding like she didn't quite believe this was all happening. He nodded and sent Rose a smile and a wink before flipping a switch. The whole room started to shake and Martha grabbed the edge of the console closest to her while Rose grabbed one of the railings with a laugh.

"Okay, but really, how is time travel even possible?" Martha asked looking from Rose to the Doctor. "I mean, what makes it go?"

"Oh, let's take all the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight you two," he said and Rose laughed again and inched her way closer to Martha along the rail.

"Don't feel bad, he still won't tell me and we're engaged," Rose told her then sent a mock glare to the Doctor. "Says 'your human mind could never understand the physics of it,'" she said imitating his estuary accent almost perfectly. Then the TARDIS jerked and shuttered to a landing knocking Martha backwards as it sent Rose forwards and she ended up catching Martha before she could hit the ground.

"Blimey." Martha said as Rose helped her steady herself. "Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

"Yes, and he failed it," Rose said with a teasing smile as the Doctor made a face at her. "Three times," Rose added in a stage whisper to Martha and they both giggled.

"Yes, yes I failed it." He said rolling his eyes as he walked over to the coral strut his jacket was draped over. "Now we could stay in here teasing me or..." He stepped over to the doors and smiled at Martha. "Outside this door, brave new world."

"Where are we?" Martha asked looking behind her at Rose then down at the Doctor standing by the doors.

"Oh he won't tell you, just go see," Rose said nudging her shoulder and Martha nodded her head and walked down the ramp towards the Doctor and he opened the door for her. Martha stepped out and Rose hurried down the ramp to take his hand before they both stepped out after her.

"Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me." Martha said as she turned, looking at everything around them. There were rough stone worked walls, linens hanging to dry in front of someone's house. It looked to be late evening as kids ran around the street, dressed in sturdy cheap cloth. "Oh, my God, we did it. We traveled in time. Where are we?" She paused and shook her head, a mad excited smile on her face. "No, sorry. I've got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?" She asked turning back to the two of them.

"Mind out!" The Doctor said as he grabbed her hand and jerked her back towards them. A second later there was a nasty wet plop on the ground behind Martha.

"Gardez l'eau!" Someone shouted from above her and Rose and Martha's noses wrinkled up at the smell and the Doctor smirked.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet; sorry about that," he said as he released her then plunged his hands into his pockets and stepped away from the two women, sidestepping the new puddle on the ground.

"I've seen worse working the late night shift at A&E." Martha said and Rose chuckled. She knew how to take things in stride Rose would give her that. She really loved seeing someone new discover the amazing world of time travel. It hadn't been quite as new and shiny for Jack, but he'd still been amazed by the TARDIS, and the way they traveled. "But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" She asked and Rose smirked, she'd thought the same thing when they stepped into Cardiff in 1869, but hadn't had the nerve to ask.

"Of course we can. Why do you ask?" He said looking back at them and Rose gave him a 'be nice look' and he rolled his eyes as if to say 'I'm always nice.'

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race." She said and Rose tried not to laugh at the look on the Doctor's face now as he stared at Martha, it was the 'dribbled on your shirt' look.

"Tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies." He said his voice just this side of condescending before he turned and took a few steps. "What have butterflies ever done to you?" He asked now sounding slightly puzzled and Rose stepped forward and smacked his arm and he winced and looked at her.

"Don't pay him any attention," Rose said taking Martha's arm. "He likes to act all high and mighty but then he doesn't mention really important stuff, like don't change established events, it can end the world. The minute to minute stuff, it won't change anything."

"What if, I don't know; what if I kill my grandfather?" She said now looking at Rose and the Doctor chuckled.

"Are you planning to?" he asked over his shoulder and Rose sighed, he never took anything serious, though by the look on Martha's face she didn't mind too much.

"No," Martha said with a smirk.

"Just, if he says don't do something, don't, he'd never let you do something that might hurt the future," Rose told Martha and she nodded and smiled. Rose was nice, young, but she didn't act as young as she looked.

"Are we in London?" Martha asked and the Doctor and Rose both looked around them. Rose felt an odd tingling in her mind and the Doctor turned and looked at her and she shrugged, had he felt that too?

"I think so. Roundabout, oh, 1599," he said turning to walk backwards for a moment with a smile at them both before he caught Rose's eyes and smiled as her eyes lit up.

"London in 1599, really?" Rose asked as her excitement piqued and the Doctor's smile grew just a little. "Does that mean...can we really see him?" She asked and he nodded his head and turned and looked around them.

"If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to..." He trailed off as he took Rose's hand and winked at Martha before he took off running, Martha right next to them. He passed a few small houses and turned a corner before he came to a stop and nodded.

"There it is, the Globe Theatre!" He said and Rose squealed and jumped up and down just a little. She loved Shakespeare, ever since her first Doctor read her The Tempest and helped her understand the way things were spoken back then. "Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetradecagon. Fourteen sides. Containing the man himself." He said holding his free hand out towards the building they were all now staring at.

"You don't mean..." Martha trailed off as she looked from them to the building.

"Oh yes, Shakespeare himself," The Doctor said nodding his head. He held out his free hand to Martha and smiled then looked at Rose. "Would you ladies like to join me at the theatre?"

"Oh would I ever," Martha said taking his hand before they all started towards the Globe Theatre.

~*~Three~*~

"So, what did you think of your first authentic Shakespeare play?" The Doctor asked as the audience clapped and the men on the stag bowed. Rose had loved it, even if some of the old English still tripped her up just a bit.

"It was amazing!" Martha said as she clapped along with everyone else. "Just fantastic," she added and Rose and the Doctor shared a small smile. "And those are men dressed as women, yeah?" She asked and Rose chuckled and the Doctor nodded his head.

"Good old London, never changes," he said and all three of them laughed.

"Where's Shakespeare? He's here right? I want to see Shakespeare." She said looking around at the men on the stage. "Author! Author!" She finally called and Rose smirked at her. "Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?" She asked looking a little worried.

"Author! Author!" Someone behind them yelled, and it was quickly repeated by a number of people around them and Rose laughed as the Doctor smirked.

"Well, they do now," he said with a small chuckle. They all watched as a tall man with light brown hair that just brushed passed his ears walked out onto the stage. He had facial hair and a smile that said he knew he was well loved by the cheering crowd.

"Well he's a bit all right," Rose said with a smirk and the Doctor scoffed and rolled his eyes and Rose nudged him in the side before she leaned up and kissed his cheek and Martha smiled, she could tell that Rose wasn't the kind to wander and that the Doctor wasn't in the least worried about her comment.

"Doesn't look much like his portraits though does he?" Martha asked as she watched the man up on the stage.

"Well he's younger than most of the portraits he's in," the Doctor said and Martha nodded her head. "Oh he's just brilliant though, and we get to hear him speak. One of the biggest geniuses of this time. He always chooses the best words, new, brilliant words."

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare said with a huge laugh pointing at the crowd and Rose could feel the Doctor slump just a little.

"Well then," he said and Rose chuckled.

"You should never meet your heroes." Martha said with a sympathetic smile and Rose nodded her head.

"Dickens wasn't too bad, aside from the ghosts and almost dying," Rose reminded him and the Doctor brightened with a smile and nodded.

"You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that. Oh, that's a wig!" Shakespeare was shouting from the stage making everyone laugh.

"You're kidding right? You've meet Charles Dickens?" Martha asked but the Doctor was watching Shakespeare as he spoke on the stage. Rose rolled her eyes as he took one step passed them towards the stage.

"Yeah, it was one of the first trips we went on," Rose told Martha with a fond smile at the memory. She looked up at the stage as the crowd around them began to cheer again. Shakespeare was still talking as she and Martha spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." Shakespeare finished and the crowd seemed a bit upset. She wasn't sure what they were talking about because she'd been talking with Martha but the Doctor was watching intently.

"Who else have you meet?" Martha asked but Rose was distracted as Shakespeare seemed to jerk back suddenly then looked almost dazed. Then he smirked just a little and nodded once as he looked out over the crowd.

"When?" He asked then paused again for a moment and cocked his head slightly, almost as though he heard something no one else could. "Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Loves Labour's Won!" He cried out and the crowds cheering went up a notch or two. Rose stepped up next to the Doctor who was watching Shakespeare. He looked down at her as people around them began to leave the theatre all talking about tomorrow night's play. Rose reached into her mind, where the Doctor's presence sparked pleasantly.

'_Everything okay?' _She asked not looking at him as people began to leave.

'_Not sure,' _he said taking a deep breath as he turned towards Martha.

"So I'm no Shakespearean expert, but I've never heard of 'Loves Labour's Won'." Martha said looking from Rose to the Doctor. She could feel the tension coming from the Doctor, like he was puzzling something out.

"You wouldn't have, it's his lost play," he finally said shaking his head as he leaned against the stage, everyone was still making their way out of the theatre but they were relatively alone. "It's only ever been rumored that he even wrote it. It shows up in his lists of plays, but no one has ever seen it." He shook his head and looked at Rose who was smiling oddly at him and Martha thought she might be enjoying the puzzle he was giving them. They shared a long look and Martha wondered just what was being said in that look. "No one knows what happened to it."

'_We could find out,' _Rose said with a small smirk before she looked over at Martha. _'I think Martha would like a bit of an adventure.'_

"I wonder if he ever finished it," Martha said sounding just as intrigued by the thought as Rose was and she finally smiled and he nodded his head before looking at Martha.

"Well," he said drawing the word out a bit as he pushed away from the stage. "We were just going to do a quick little trip in the Tardis, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer, if you girls don't mind?" He asked and Rose took his hand and Martha nodded her head, excited by the idea of a mystery.

"Lead on oh fearless leader," Rose said and Martha laughed as they all left the Globe theatre.

~*~Four~*~

The three of them walked through London, answering some of Martha's questions as they made their way to a Tavern and Inn called The Elephant. It was widely known that was where Shakespeare stayed when he was in London. Rose was mostly carrying the conversation, from their side as he thought over what he'd seen at the theatre.

"So, is this what you do then, travel through time solving unsolved mysteries from our time?" Martha asked and Rose chuckled and shook her head.

"You know we actually don't do that much," Rose said shaking her head. "We do seem to end up saving London quite a lot though, seems like every other week we're here, in some time or another, saving the world."

"Yeah, the Doctor told me you two were at the Battle of Canary Wharf," Martha said and Rose took a deep breath and nodded her head. She looked around them and spotted the sign for The Elephant and smiled.

"Ah, there it is," she said and Martha looked up at the ornately cut sign that had an elephant carved into it. Rose was happy they had arrived and she didn't have to talk about Canary Wharf, it still hurt too much. The Doctor looked over at her as she looked up at the sign, and sighed inwardly. He knew she was still hurting over the loss of her family and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He couldn't help till she opened up about it to him, and she hadn't done that yet. So he had decided to take her lead on the matter and let her ignore it for now.

"Well then, let's go meet Shakespeare." He said taking Rose's hand with a smile. She smiled back at him and nodded. He led them into the Inn and Rose watched as Martha took in everything. People were laughing, smoking and drinking while they played cards and it seemed a few were going over lines together.

"Wow," Martha breathed as they started up some stairs to the back of the Inn. Rose was having so much fun showing Martha time travel. It was so different to see things from her perspective. She felt like she finally understood why the Doctor took on new people, to show them the universe. They came to a door and the Doctor stopped and he seemed to be waiting for something.

"You haven't even finished it yet." Someone said from the other side of the open door.

"I've just got the final scene to go. You'll get it by morning." Another man said and Rose recognized it as Shakespeare. The Doctor stepped forward and poked his head into the open door with a huge smile and waved.

"Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting, am I?" He said while knocking lightly on the doorframe. "Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?" He said and Rose laughed out loud as he stepped into the room and there was a loud annoyed groan from inside.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in?" Shakespeare demanded shaking his head as he stood. No we cannot be sketched together and I won't sign any sketches you've had made of me. And please don't ask me where I get my ideas. Thanks for the interest now be a good boy and..." He trailed off as Rose and Martha stepped into the room behind the Doctor. Rose could almost feel his gaze as he looked them over with a smile. "Hey nonny nonny," he said, his eyes flicking between the two of them, his smile going slightly smug. "Such lovely ladies, you sit down right here next to me," He said sitting down again and patting the seat next to him. "Off you go," He said talking to the men he'd been talking to without looking at them.

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muses." The older woman in the room said with a smirk as Rose and Martha stepped farther into the room. The two other men chuckled as they nodded and stood up, walking out of the room as Martha stepped over towards Shakespeare but Rose stopped next to the Doctor and took his hand. Rose noticed one of the young maids stayed behind, looking like she was cleaning up some dishes in the corner, but she watched them all with interest.

"Sweet ladies," he said as Martha sat down next to him and his eyes went from her to Rose and she smirked when the Doctor's grip on her hand tightened.

"Such unusual clothes. So fitted," he said as he ran his eyes down Martha's form. Martha seemed a little flustered as he spoke and Rose almost laughed at the look on her face.

"Er, verily, forsooth, egads," Martha said and a small snort escaped Rose as the Doctor sighed.

"No, no, don't do that. Don't." He said and then Rose laughed outright, a flash of the two of them in Scotland flashing through her mind. He looked at her and smiled as well before turning back to Shakespeare and Martha.

"I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis and this is my fiancé Dame Rose Tyler and our companion, Miss Martha Jones." He said as he pulled out the psychic paper and handed it to him and Shakespeare nodded his head once and smirked as he took the wallet.

"That's interesting," he said looking up at the Doctor as he set the wallet down on his desk. "But that paper is blank."

"Oh clever, didn't I tell you he was clever?" He asked looking at Rose as Martha picked up the paper.

"Oh, but it says so right here, Dame Rose, Sir Doctor, and companion Martha Jones." Martha said looking down at the psychic paper with a frown.

"And I say it's blank," Shakespeare said shaking his head as the Doctor led Rose over so they could sit at the desk with Martha and Shakespeare. There was only one more chair though so Rose perched on the arm on the chair while the Doctor sat.

"It's Psychic paper. Er, long story." He said scratching the back of his neck with an exasperated look on his face. "Oh, I hate starting from scratch."

"Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade." He said with a wink at Rose as he looked between them all. "Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?" He said turning his attention to Martha since it was quite obvious to him that Rose was not available, not that that would stop him from flirting.

"What did you say?" Martha asked sounding amused and slightly outraged.

"Ah, Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?" He named off a few words and Martha eyes got wider on each one.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Martha said now with a bit of a chuckle as she looked over at the Doctor and Rose. Rose hoped she wasn't upset, she didn't seem upset. But she had to know things would be different so far back in the past.

"It's political correctness gone mad." The Doctor said as way of explanation and Rose and Martha both chuckled again. "Er, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia."

"And you, such strange dress, both of you. No corset, in trousers," he said turning an appreciative eye on Rose's legs, which he didn't even try and hide as he leaned over the desk just a little.

"Excuse me! Hold hard a moment!" A man demanded as he marched into the room. He was tall and portly; he was dressed in very fine clothing with what Rose recognized as a golden chain indicating his stature around his shoulders. "This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed!"

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round." Shakespeare said sounding board even though this man was obviously higher in stature then him.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" He all but shouted at him and Rose was surprised by the small smirk on Shakespeare's face.

"I can't, it's not done," he said with a shrug and the man sputtered in outrage at his nonchalantness.

"Then tomorrow's performance is canceled." He said with a glare at Shakespeare. Rose noticed as the young maid left quietly, leaving behind the dishes she had been gathering up.

"It's all go around here, isn't it?" Martha said softly and Rose smiled. Boy, it was always all go with them.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labours Won will never be played!" He stated confidently as he swept from the room and Rose sighed, well that had been too easy.

"Well, mystery solved then," Martha said with a small sigh and Rose could tell she was as disappointed as her. "Now we know what happened, bit anticlimactic though." Shakespeare shook his head with a small smirk and then cleared his throat as he looked back at Rose.

"Are you from this _Freedonia_ as well then?" He asked and Rose looked from the door to Shakespeare and smirked. She could tell by his tone of voice that he didn't really believe there was such a thing as Freedonia and Rose shook her head.

"No," she said but offered no more information and he chuckled.

"Aren't you worried, about the play?" Martha asked and Shakespeare shook his head and smiled flirtatiously at her.

"Ah Lynley doesn't worry me," he said leaning back in his chair. "I've found my way around him more than once." He said confidently and Rose wondered if maybe there was going to be more to this then they thought.

'_This isn't over yet,' _Rose looked down at the Doctor and nodded her head slightly in agreement. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a man's scream.

"That came from downstairs," Martha said as she shot to her feet, her doctor training taking over. They all stood and ran from the room, and Rose didn't miss how the Doctor's grip tightened again as they ran down the stairs. They came to a stop just outside the front doors as Lynley came into sight. He was gripping his throat as he spewed water out his mouth.

"It's Lynley!" Martha said as they all skidded to a stop.

"What's wrong with him?" The Doctor asked as he released Rose's hand and rushed forward. "Leave it to me, I'm a doctor." He told the gathering crowd.

"So am I, almost," Martha said as she ran forward as well, both of them supporting his weight. He jerked back and suddenly collapsed and they laid him down on the ground. The Doctor looked up and met Rose's eyes and she was stunned. He looked almost confused as he looked at her. Martha bent her head to start CPR but water bubbled up again out of his mouth.

"What the hell?" Martha said leaning back and away before she looked at the Doctor.

"I've never seen anything like it; his lungs are full of water." He said as he stared down at the dead man. "He drowned and then it's like there was a blow to his heart, a physical blow." He took a deep breath and looked up again to seek out Rose.

'_What?' _She asked in his mind and he shook his head as he stood and looked at the older woman, Dolly wasn't it?

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise, call a constable and have him taken away." He said then met Rose's eyes again as Dolly nodded her head and murmured 'yes sir.'

"I'll do it," Rose stiffened at the voice as the young maid swept passed her to speak to Dolly.

"Thank you Lilith," Dolly said nodding her head as Lilith turned and walked away. There was something off about this girl Rose thought as she rushed back past her with a small smirk, supposedly to call the constable. The Doctor and Martha both stepped away from the dead man and walked over to Rose.

"What happened?" Rose asked and the Doctor looked between the two women.

"Yeah, why'd you tell them that?" Martha asked and he took a deep breath.

"He drowned on dry land; then took a physical blow to the chest," He told Rose before he addressed Martha's question.

"This lot has one foot still in the dark ages," he said looking at the now dispersing crowd. "If I tell them the truth they'll panic and think its witch craft." He explained and Martha turned and looked at poor Lynley and then back to the Doctor.

"Well, what was it then?" She asked and Rose knew what he was going to say, even though he hadn't spoken the word in her mind.

"Witchcraft," he said softly and Martha jerked back just a little. He couldn't be serious, could he?

~*~Five~*~

They all trudged tiredly into Shakespeare's office after Lynley's body had been taken care of. Rose wasn't sure what the Doctor had meant by 'witchcraft' but she was sure he hadn't meant magic, at least not how she thought of it. Shakespeare slumped into his chair and Dolly stepped into the room.

"I got you some rooms," Dolly said looking at the three new comers. "Two just across the landing." She said nodding her head out the door and the Doctor nodded his head. Rose could feel the frustration coming off of him and wondered what was really going on.

"Poor Lynley," Shakespeare said with a weary sigh as he shoulders slumped. "So many strange events," he said looking down at his hands for just a moment before he looked up again at Martha. "Least of all this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" He said his voice just a little suspicious.

"Where a woman can be anything she wants," Martha said with a nod and Rose wondered if she wasn't picking up on the suspicion or just didn't care.

"And you," he said looking at Rose. "Dame Rose yes? But you don't carry yourself like any Dame I've ever met."

"It's really more an... honorary title." Rose said with a smirk. Shakespeare chuckled and met the Doctor's eyes then. They locked eyes for a long moment before Shakespeare looked away then smirked.

"How can a man so young have eyes so old?" He asked the Doctor and he almost glared at Shakespeare when he answered.

"I do a lot of reading," he said dryly and Shakespeare nodded.

"A trite reply, yeah that's what I would do." Shakespeare told him nodding his head. "You introduced yourself as Sir Doctor, but you carry yourself more like a Lord." He said and Rose let out a short gasped laugh and Martha's eyes went wide. "You look at him like you can't believe he exists," He said turning his eyes to Martha. "He's as much a puzzle to you as he is to me." He said and Martha was shocked. "And you look at him as though you're afraid he may disappear at any moment." He said turning his eyes to Rose who flinched slightly at his words and the Doctor looked at her but she looked down at the floor.

"We should probably head to bed," Martha said as a tense feeling filled the room. She looked from Rose, who was still watching the ground to the Doctor and wondered what was going on before she headed out the door towards their rooms.

"I must work, I have a play to finish" Shakespeare said standing and looking between the two of them. Rose was the first to move, edging towards the door Martha had just walked out of. "But I'll get my answers from you tomorrow Sir Doctor and discover more about you and this continued act you put on." The Doctor followed after her, stopping at the door.

"All the words a stage," he said looking back at him. He reached out and took Rose's hand and felt her stiffen just a little.

"Hm, I might use that." Shakespeare said as he settled himself behind his desk. "Good night Rose, Doctor."

"Nighty night Shakespeare," The Doctor said as he led them from the room.

He could tell something was bothering Rose and wondered what it had to do with what Shakespeare had said about looking at him like he might disappear. He wanted to pull her straight back to their room and find out what was wrong, but thought they should at least peak in on Martha first, tell her good night and all that.

"It's not exactly 5 stars," she said closing a cupboard when they stepped into the room. The Doctor closed the door behind Rose and she released his hand.

"Better than a prison cell," Rose said offhand as she walked around the room. Martha gave her a questioning look and Rose smiled, but it was slightly forced. "Oh yeah, we've spent more than our fair share of nights in jail, all over the universe."

"Well, I guess I'm glad we didn't end up in jail, though I haven't even got a toothbrush," Martha said with a little shake of her head and Rose smiled.

"He does, spearmint flavored," Rose said as the Doctor patted his pockets down and then pulled one out with a flourish, smiling at her. She was so tired all she wanted to do was go to their room and go to bed, but she knew as soon as they did the Doctor was going to be peppering her with questions. She hadn't hid her reaction to Shakespeare very well and she chided herself internally. It wasn't anything she was really worried about, but the fact that Shakespeare had picked up on it proved, once again, the Doctor was right, he was brilliant.

"So magic, that's a surprise," Martha said as the Doctor shuffled around the room a bit. Rose sat on the edge of the bed and watched him prowl. "It's a little bit Harry Potter yeah?" She said with a smile and Rose looked up at her.

"Wait till you read book seven." He said with a sad shake of his head. "Rose bawled." He said sending her a smirk.

"Oi, I wasn't the only one," she accused and his smiled brightened and he shrugged.

"But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?" Martha asked looking from one to the other and the Doctor snorted.

"Course it isn't!" The Doctor said his tone condescending and Rose reached out a smacked his arm.

"Rude," she said and he winced just a little.

"Well, how am I to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break." She said and Rose smiled and nodded, happy Martha could hold her own against the mighty Time Lord. The Doctor sat down on the bench under the window and nodded.

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be." He said the last part almost to himself and Rose wondered what he was thinking. "There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that." He said and Rose chuckled and they both looked at her. She met his eyes and smiled.

"London eye," was all she said and he rolled his eyes and looked back at Martha continuing as if Rose hadn't said anything. "There's something I'm missing. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it." Rose let out a huge yawn after his little speech and the Doctor stood. "Will you be alright for the night?" He asked looking at Martha. "Our room is right next door."

"Course I will," Martha said even though she was a little nervous to be alone after all that.

"We'll see you in the morning then," he said walking over to Rose and taking her hand.

"Night Martha," Rose said as he opened the door.

"Night Rose," she said back watching as they stepped out and shut the door. She walked over and put down the latch and then walked back over to the bed and laid down before leaning up to blow out the candle.

~*~Six~*~

"Haven't got another toothbrush in that magic jacket have you?" Rose asked with a smirk as they walked into their room. He closed the door and latched it and turned and just looked at her.

"Rose," he said softly and she let out a deep breath. "What Shakespeare said, why-

"It just feels too good to be true sometimes yeah?" She blurted out cutting him off and he stopped and watched her. "Got everything I could have ever hoped for and..." She trailed off and walked over to the bed before she sat down on the edge.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking over to her. He sat down next to her and she looked up at him with a watery smile.

"What if I wake up, and it's all just been a dream," she finally said running her hand through her hair. "What if I'm actually trapped in Pete's world and this has been the dream?"

"Rose," he said softly wondering how long this had been bothering her. How had he not felt it? How deeply she must have had this buried for him to not have felt even an inkling of it. He reached out finally with a soft smile and pinched her arm.

"Ow!" She said looking up at him sharply. "What the hell'd you do that for?"

"It's not a dream," he told her and she opened her mouth to say something and he shook his head. "It's not a dream." He told her again reaching up to cup her face before he leaned over and kissed her and she sighed. Though he had a point, you can't feel real pain in a dream, which, she supposed, excused the pinch. "You feel real enough to me," He told her between kisses he peppered down her neck and his free hand ran down her side softly.

A/N- I hope you guys like this so far! I'm enjoying writing it so much! Thank you to my wonderful beta and coconspirator Jaime, I couldn't do it without you! Remember to review! I love hearing from the readers!


	7. Chapter Seven Witches

Chapter 7~*~ Witches

A shrill sharp scream woke Rose from a very deep sleep. She rolled towards the door and looked around. The Doctor was already up, pulling his trouser on when she sat up and meet his eyes. He was swinging his shirt on when Rose jumped out of bed.

"Go, I'll be right behind you," She told him and he nodded once and then ran from the room, still barefoot, Martha right in front of him as they ran towards Shakespeare's office, where the scream had come from. Shakespeare was still asleep on his desk when Martha burst into the room, the Doctor right behind her.

"What? What was that?" Shakespeare said groggily as he sat up from the desk at the noise. The Doctor stopped to check on Dolly and Martha rushed over to the now open window. She looked up into the sky and her eyes went wide at the figure flying away from the Inn, on a broom no less.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright." The Doctor said as Rose came skidding into the room, bare foot just as the Doctor was, her eyes worried as she looked around.

"Rose," Martha said looking over her shoulder at the other woman, her face pale and her eyes wide.

"What? What was out there?" Rose asked as the Doctor stood and gave a pitying look to the body of Dolly.

"A witch," Martha breathed the word barely more than a whisper.

~*~One~*~

After the constable came and took poor Dolly away Rose and the Doctor went back to their room to get dressed properly, Shakespeare giving Rose a knowing smirk when she left saying she needed to finish getting dressed. In the room the Doctor pulled her into his arms and held her closely. He was running his hands over her hair as she held on to him.

"I believe you," She said after a few moments of silence and he pulled away to look at her.

"About what?" He asked cupping her cheek.

"This is not a dream," She said with a rueful smile. "I think if I was dreaming I'd only come up with 'everybody lives' adventures or ones where we never leave the TARDIS." She said with a sad little smirk on her face. He breathed out through his nose and nodded before he rested his forehead on hers. They both looked up at the small knock on the door before it pushed open just a little.

"Guys, Shakespeare had some food brought up," Martha said smiling wistfully at the way the Doctor held Rose so close to him. God she wished she could find that kind of love.

"We'll be right there," The Doctor said with a nod and Martha smiled and closed the door. "Come on, you haven't eaten in too long."

"Yeah, not really hungry," She said as he reached down and took her hand.

"Your body needs fuel, whether or not you're really hungry," He told her and she sighed and nodded her head as they walked down the hall towards Shakespeare's office. They sat down across from Martha and Shakespeare when they entered and Rose was happy to see there was some fruit, crusty breads and tea.

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit." Shakespeare said as they all ate, the tea was quite a bit stronger then she was used to, but she kinda liked it.

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light," The Doctor quoted and Shakespeare gave him a quizzical eye.

"I might use that," He said with a nod and the Doctor chuckled just a little and shook his head.

"You can't. It's someone else's," He told him and Shakespeare sighed and nodded his head.

"So, Lynley drowned on dry land and Dolly died of fright and both of them are connected to you." Martha said ticking off the facts they knew and Rose noticed Shakespeare's back go up a little.

"Are you accusing me?" He asked a bit harshly and Martha shook her head.

"No, course she's not," Rose said and Martha flashed her a smile.

"But I saw a witch, flying on a broom, cackling away and you've written about witches." Martha said nodding at him and Rose noticed the Doctor wrinkle his nose and shake his head just a little.

"Have I? When?" Shakespeare asked and Rose smiled and shook her head.

"Not, not quite yet," the Doctor muttered and Martha's eyes went wide and Rose smirked.

"She means old crones," She explained and Martha flashed her a grateful smile. "It's just-

"Slang," Martha said and Rose nodded her head and the Doctor watched as they worked off of each other. Martha seemed to fit in nicely with them, and she was picking up fast on the craziness that was their life. He'd have to see what Rose might think about going back for her every once in a while. Maybe take her on a little break if her studying got to be too much.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches," Shakespeare said thoughtfully and the Doctor's gaze shot to him.

"Who's Peter Streete?" Martha asked as the Doctor jumped up from his chair.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe," Shakespeare said looking up at the Doctor.

"The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect! The Globe! Come on!" He said pounding his palm onto the table before he reached over and pulled Rose from her chair; running from the room. Martha and Shakespeare looked at each other before they jumped up and followed after them.

~*~Two~*~

Rose watched as the Doctor turned slowly in a circle, touching his fingertips to his thumb as if he were counting. She wasn't sure what he was doing but he was obviously on to something.

"The columns there, right? Fourteen sides." He seemed to mutter to himself as he slowly turned back towards the stage. "I've always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?" He asked looking up at Shakespeare. He and Martha were standing up on the stage and Rose was in the pit with him, leaning against the stage.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all." He said with a shrug. He looked bored as he watched the Doctor, but Rose could see an underlying interest in his eyes, like he was trying to puzzle out the Doctor. "Said it carried the sound well."

"Fourteen. Fourteen, fourteen... Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen." He said muttered to himself again. Rose could feel him projecting a bit, his thoughts swirling around in his head; it felt like he couldn't stay on one thought for more than a moment.

"There are fourteen lines in a sonnet." Martha said hoping that might be helpful.

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design." He agreed nodding his head as he began to pace. "Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head." He griped as he ran his hand over the top of his head. "Tetradecagon. Think, think, think!" He said getting a little louder on each word as he hit himself in the head. "Words, letters, numbers, lines!" He sounded so exasperated and Rose wished there was something she could do to help.

'_Stop that,'_ she told him and he stilled his hand and gave her a small smile in apology.

"This is just a theatre," Shakespeare said shaking his head and the Doctor shook his head as well and gave him a look and Rose smirked. The Doctor had just given him his 'you dribbled on your shirt' look.

"But a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know." He said walking over to the stage to put his hands on it. "Stand on this stage; say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep," He paused and looked over at Rose. "Or cry with joy. Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that..."

"It's like your police box. Small wooden box with all that power inside." Martha said and Rose smiled at her, she really liked Martha, maybe they would have to take her on more than one trip?

"Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you." He said nodding his head and Rose was surprised that the words didn't trigger a jealous response in her, not even a little and she nodded. It was so nice to know that she'd grown enough to share the Doctor's affections without fearing losing him. "Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place; he lost his mind." Shakespeare said with grief in his voice.

"What happened to him?" Rose asked cutting off Martha and giving her an apologetic smile.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled." He explained and Rose nodded her head. Rose could tell it was hard on him, to know his friend had gone mad. But she could also tell he was not putting the pieces together like he should be.

"You mean witches, like Martha saw in your window this morning?" Rose asked and he seemed taken back by that. Could the two be related, the odds were high Rose thought.

"Where is he now?" The Doctor asked looking up at Shakespeare eagerness in his eyes now.

"Bedlam," He answered with a slight grimace.

"What's Bedlam?" Martha and Rose asked at the same time and then smiled at each other. Rose was fast beginning to like Martha, it was nice to have another girl around; she hadn't spent any time with a 'girlfriend' in years.

"Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse." He said as he slapped the script in his hand against his other palm a few times.

"We're going to go there. Right now. Come on." He said and Rose rushed over to him and took his hand as Martha rushed passed Shakespeare and off the stage.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand." He yelled running off the stage as the other three ran past the two men walking into the theatre. "Ralph, the last scene as promised." He said handing over the script. "Copy it, hand it round, learn it, speak it. Back before curtain up." He said then stopped in front of the young man and clapped him on the shoulder. "And remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know, the Queen might turn up." He walked a little ways away and shook his head. "As if. She never does." He muttered to himself as he followed his new friends from the theatre.

~*~Three~*~

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be a doctor, writer or actor." Shakespeare said to Martha as they'd all slowed to a walk, though the Doctor was brimming with energy. He was pulling Rose quickly down the road ahead and Martha and Shakespeare were falling behind.

"This country's ruled by a woman," Martha said with a shrug and Shakespeare just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty." He said adding a flirty edge to his voice and Rose giggled. It was almost like having Jack here with them. She wondered briefly if Jack might want to go out on a slightly longer trip with them some time.

'_It's like Jack is here,' _she told him and he smirked and nodded his head.

"Whoa, Nelly. I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country." Martha said poking him in the shoulder, though Rose detected a bit of flirt in her voice too. The Doctor all most growled as he turned around and jogged back to the two of them.

"But Martha, this is Town." Shakespeare whined with a wink and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Come on. We can all have a good flirt later." The Doctor said and Rose was only a little surprised when Shakespeare turned his eyes to him with a sultry smirk.

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" He asked and Rose chuckled and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Oh, fifty seven academics just punched the air. Now move!" He said turning and running down the street again.

'_I wonder if they're related,' _she mussed in his head and he looked down at her and she chuckled. '_Jack and Shakespeare,'_ she explained and the Doctor chuckled at that as they turned a corner and came to a stop in front of a creepy looking building.

'_Not possible, but let's not ever bring Jack here,'_ He told her and she giggled, despite the site of Bethlem hospital.

~*~Four~*~

The four of them followed a man down the hall in the horrible place. After seeing it Rose refused to even think of it as a hospital. The smell was terrible and the pained cries from the people inside made her heart ache. She knew that these people didn't know any better; that this was all they had at the time, but it still made her blood boil a little at the sight.

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam." He asked and Rose stepped towards him and the Doctor was surprised when the man took a hurried step back from her, a man that was at least twice her weight and 4 inches taller.

"He certainly does not," She all but snarled and the Doctor put his hand on her arm.

"Rose," He said softly and she stepped back from the guard, who looked afraid and slightly pale.

"Well... well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies." He said as he hurried off. Rose turned to look at the Doctor and she met his eyes.

"I'm sorry," She said shaking her head. "I know that this is all they can do right now, but it makes me so angry." The Doctor looked her over and then smirked at her and she bit her lip and chuckled a little as she shook her head. "I swear if you say anything about 'you wouldn't like me when I'm angry,'" She said with a stern smile and Martha knew the reference, but not how it would pertain to Rose.

"I would never," The Doctor said as he held his hands up as in surrender and then someone in the distance screamed and Rose's smile fell. The Doctor reached out and pulled her close to him.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" Martha asked sounding disgusted with the whole situation. She turned an accusing eye on Shakespeare and he frowned.

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia." Shakespeare asked his tone condescending, though she could see he didn't like it all that much either.

"How could you think this place would do any good?" Martha asked and Shakespeare shook his head before he looked back at Martha.

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind." He said his tone almost blank, almost emotionless. "Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." He said decisively with a hard nod.

"Mad in what way?" Martha asked tilting her head to look at him.

"You lost your son," The Doctor said and Rose squeezed his hand. She could hear the grief in his own voice and for the very first time wondered if he'd lost a son as well. He'd told her once he'd been a father, but what had happened to his child or was it children? How was it that she didn't know if the man whose ring she was wearing had had a son or daughter, maybe both? Rose resolved to ask him when this was all over.

"My only boy. The Black Death took him." He practically spit the words out and then shook his head. "I wasn't even there." He added sadly and Rose felt so bad for him.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," Martha said before she blew out a slow breath.

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be. Oh, that's quite good." Shakespeare said tapping his chin as he looked off into space.

"That's really good, poetic," Rose said nodding her head and Shakespeare nodded then wrinkled his forehead.

"Maybe not. A bit pretentious?" He asked with a small wave of his hand and Martha giggled when Rose looked at her with a smirk.

"Nah, I think it's great," Martha added and Shakespeare nodded his head again.

"This way, my lords!" The guard hollered from the end of the hall. It was a short walk to Peter's cell and the site of him made Rose cringe. He was dressed in nothing more than rages. The guard unlocked the door and opened it so they could all step in.

"They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength." The guard told them and Rose stepped towards him but the Doctor put his hand on her arm and glowered at the guard.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now get out!" He snarled and the man backed out quickly, locking the door behind him. The Doctor ran his hand down Rose's arm before he released her and stepped around the cot Peter was sitting on. He knelt down in front of him and Rose felt him withdraw from her mind as far as he could and she jerked her head towards him. He shook his head softly and Rose nodded.

"Peter? Peter Streete?" He asked but the man just sat there, his face bowed as he fiddled with a string on his shirt.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." Shakespeare told him and the Doctor glanced up at him then back to Peter.

"Peter?" He asked now reaching out to touch Peter's shoulder and his head jerked up. "Peter I'm not going to hurt you but I need something only you can give. I'm just going to take a quick peek; I won't look at anything else." The Doctor raised his fingers to Peter's temple and Rose understood why he'd pulled away from her. He didn't want her to get any backlash of whatever he saw.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor." He said softly, maintaining eye contact as he spoke. "Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining." Peter seemed to shutter just a little and the Doctor rushed on. "Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's Tale. Let go." He said and Peter began to slide backwards onto the cot, his eyes staring up at the Doctor as he stood. "That's it. That's it, just let go."

"Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches." The Doctor asked, keeping his voice soft and even.

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered." He said raising his hand to his ear. "Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design!" He said getting a little agitated. "The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done..." He trailed off and giggled now looking away from the Doctor. "They...they snapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" he knelt down next to Peter again. "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?

"All Hallows Street." Peter said and the Doctor nodded when he felt Rose stiffen in his mind.

"Too many words." The Doctor jumped back and away at the words as one of the witches was suddenly knelt down next to him.

"What the hell?" Martha said at the same time Rose called out "Doctor!"

"Just one touch of the heart," The witch said with a sinister giggle as she waved her pointer finger at them.

"No!" The Doctor said jerking forward but it was too late. The witch had touched Peter's heart and he'd gone very still.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare called out and Rose wasn't surprised by the touch of excitement in his voice.

"Well what do you think we've been talking about for the last two days?" Rose said shaking her head in exasperation.

"Now, who would be next, hmm? Just one touch." She said waving her finger at them. "Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha shouted out probably hoping to get the attention of the guard.

"That's not going to work. The whole building's shouting that." The Doctor said offhandedly.

"Doctor," Rose scolded stepping up to Martha. "It's okay, we'll figure this out."

"Who will die first, hmm?" The witch said and Rose almost growled when the Doctor stepped towards her.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor said and Martha jerked towards him.

"No! Don't!" Martha cried and Rose pulled her back a step. She knew that he wasn't really going to offer himself up but that he was playing with her, stalling for time.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asked and the Doctor looked at him over his shoulder with a smile.

"No mortal has power over me." The witch said with a happy little cackle.

"Oh, but there's a power in words." He said nodding his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "If I can find the right one. If I can just know you." He said looking her over slowly. She shifted and Rose wondered if she could feel the power that radiated from the Doctor when he was like this.

"None on Earth has knowledge of us." She said shaking her head.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think. Humanoid female uses shapes and words to channel energy." He said this all very fact and Rose was reminded of him trying to figure out where the Slitheen were from, with her and Harriet shouting facts at him. "Ah!" he shouted pointing at her with a triufant smile. "Fourteen! That's it! Fourteen! The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!" He said still almost shouting as he stared at the witch. "Creature, I name you Carrionite!" He yelled and the witch screamed as a bright flash of light enveloped her and she was gone.

"Is she dead?" Rose asked before the flash was even gone completely.

"Just wounded," The Doctor said as he stepped back over to them.

"What did you do?" Martha asked as she blinked away the flash of light from her eyes.

"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic." He said taking Rose's hand in his.

"But there's no such thing as magic." Martha told him sternly and the Doctor shrugged.

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead." He told them in one long breath and Rose couldn't help but smile. She loved when the Doctor was in 'teaching' mode.

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asked and Rose could hear the guard heading back their way.

"The end of the world." The Doctor said and Rose's smile dropped and she sighed. End of the world, again?

~*~Five~*~

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend." He said as he leaned against a table in Shakespeare's room, Rose was sitting on the chair next to the table and Martha was standing a bit back, watching as the Doctor and Shakespeare talked. Rose was hoping they hadn't scared her off, this life wasn't for everyone.

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare said and Rose snorted and stood up and walked to the window then back towards them. She was feeling a bit restless.

"So they're here to take over the world yeah?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor. She knew how this all went. How many alien (or humans) had they stopped from taking over or destroying the world?

"How are they going to do it though?" Martha asked feeling just a little out of her depth.

"I'm looking at the man with the words. Words have power remember." He said and they all looked at Shakespeare as he dried his face.

"Me? But I've done nothing." He said throwing the towel down onto his bed.

"What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?" Martha asked and he looked over at her.

"Finishing the play," He said with an easy shrug.

"What happens on the last page?" The Doctor asked as he pushed away from the table. Oh he was on to something now, Rose could tell.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual..." He trailed off a little as he looked up at the Doctor. "Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them." He told them, the last bit almost came out in a whisper.

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Love's Labour's Won!" He said pointing at Shakespeare his face a bit fierce. "It's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing!" He shouted turning to walk away and Rose and Martha snorted and he turned back to Shakespeare. "And yes, you can have that."

"Where are you going?" Rose asked as he rushed out the door. He popped his head back in with a manic grin.

"Maps!" He called before he rushed from the room again.

"Oh, that was helpful," Rose muttered as she turned back to the other two. "I guess he needs maps for something."

"Is it always like this for you two?" Martha asked sitting down in the chair Rose had been in while Shakespeare put his over shirt back on.

"The Doctor likes to say that trouble is just the bits in-between, but really a lot of it is this, yeah," Rose said with a smile. She couldn't help it. She loved this life and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Your Doctor, he's very... elusive," Shakespeare said and Rose laughed and nodded her head.

"You have no idea," She told him with a smirk.

"Martha speaks as if she does not know much of you, how long has she been traveling with you?" He asked and Rose smiled and looked at Martha.

"This is the first time she's come 'traveling' with us," Rose said and she and Martha shared a look.

"From 'Freedonia?'" He asked and Rose laughed at the way he said the word.

"Right, sure," Rose said nodding her head and she and Martha giggled.

"Maps!" The Doctor cried as he came running back into the room with a long scroll of paper in his arms. He pushed a few papers off of Shakespeare's table and dropped it onto the table then unrolled it.

"We need to find All Hallows Street," He said and Rose picked up a cup from the table and put it in a corner and Martha grabbed a candle holder from the bed and did the same on the other end to keep it from rolling back up.

"All Hallows Street. There it is!" He said as he pointed to it on the map. "Rose and Martha, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play." He said the urgency in his voice clear to everyone.

"I'll do it. All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing." Shakespeare said with a wide grin.

"I'm going with him," Rose said and the Doctor's head jerked up to look at her.

"What?" He asked and Martha didn't miss the note of fear in his voice.

"What if he needs help?" Rose said looking him in the eyes. "_I _can help if anything goes really bad." The Doctor watched her for a long moment and Martha got the feeling he wanted to argue with her but he nodded once.

"Okay, be careful!" He said taking her hand and pulling her to him to kiss her hard on the mouth.

"Oh do I get a good luck kiss Martha?" Shakespeare asked and Martha just rolled her eyes.

"Good luck, Shakespeare. And..." He trailed off and Rose got the feeling he had been about to tell him to keep her safe but he shook his head and Rose smiled. "Once more unto the breach." He looked hard at Rose before he took Martha's hand and they headed out the door.

"Oh, I like that." Shakespeare said nodding his head then his smile dropped. "Wait a minute, that's one of mine."

"Oh, just shift!" The Doctor called over his shoulder.

"Come on Will," Rose said with a huge smile. "We have a play to stop."

~*~Six~*~

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" he said as they approached the street they were looking for.

"The thing is, though am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me. I'm living proof." Martha said sounding hopeful and the Doctor glanced over at her and sighed.

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know. Back to the Future. It's like Back to the Future." He told her with a single nod.

"The film?" Martha asked confused. There was no way time travel could really be like anything Hollywood made it out to be, could it?

"No, the novelization." He said sarcastically while making a face at her. "Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history." He told her as he watched the houses in front of them.

"And he starts fading away. Oh my God, am I going to fade?" She asked looking down at her hands then back up at him.

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?" He growled in frustration. They both looked up at the creaking of wood to see a door slowly swinging open on one of the houses. "Ah. Make that _witch_ house." He said then smirked at Martha who just rolled her eyes.

"How does Rose put up with the puns?" Martha asked as they started towards the house.

~*~Seven~*~

"So, any idea how we're going to stop the play?" Rose asked as they made their way towards the Globe theatre.

"I could tell them it's...wrong." He said and Rose smiled and nodded her head.

"We could cause some kind of distraction; keep them from saying the final words." Rose said and he looked at her with a smirk.

"Yeah, that could work," He agreed nodding his head. "You could go up on the stage; that would halt all their tongues." He said with a flirty smirk and Rose laughed.

"Wow, you could hold your own against Jack I bet," Rose said nodding her head.

"And who is Jack?" He asked and Rose laughed at the tone in his voice.

"A very good friend," She told him and he nodded.

"Perhaps you can bring him next time you travel here from the future," he said and Rose stopped for a moment looking up at him. She opened her mouth to say something but he went on. "It's not that hard to figure out, you and Martha, you're from my future, and the Doctor is not from earth at all."

"Wow, you really are brilliant." Rose muttered as she started walking again.

~*~Eight~*~

The Doctor and Martha strode up to the house, it didn't really look all that different from the houses surrounding it but the Doctor could feel that the energy was different, almost suffocating. The Doctor shared a look with Martha before he stepped through the open door. He pushed the shroud that was hanging in the door out of the way and looked around.

"I take it we're expected." He said when Lilith stepped out from the shadows.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." She said with a nasty little smirk. Martha looked at her and nodded her head before she stepped in front of the Doctor.

"Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this. I name thee Carrionite!" Martha said pointing at her but nothing happened and Lilith giggled. "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

"The power of a name works only once. Observe." She said looking over Martha from top to bottom with a sneer as she pointed at her. "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." Martha fell backwards in a dead faint but the Doctor caught her just before she hit the ground.

"What have you done?" He shouted glaring up at her.

"Only sleeping, alas." She said with a shake of her head. "It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor," she paused and stared hard at him for a long moment. "Fascinating. There is no name." She said as she continued to study him a small frown on her face. "Why would a man hide his title in such despair?" Her eyes widened just a little a little and she smiled again and it sent a chill through him. "Oh, but look. There's still one word that carries power over your heart."

"The naming won't work on me." He told her as he stood to face her. She chuckled lightly as she shook her head.

"But your heart doth chose, the spring wind blows, and carries down the distant Rose." She said and he felt an odd pain, in the back of his mind and in his chest.

'_Rose!?'_ He called as the pain lessened to almost nothing.

'_I'm fine, what was that?'_ She asked and he smirked at Lilith as he took a step towards her.

"You're right, she holds a power over me that you could never understand," He told her as he took another step towards her. "Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness." Lilith told him still reeling from her double failure.

"And how did you escape?" The Doctor demanded and Lilith shrugged lightly with a smile.

"New words. New and glittering, from a mind like no other," She told him and he nodded his head. He'd put as much together himself.

"Shakespeare." He said nodding his head as he watched her.

~*~Nine~*~

"Stop the play! I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but stop. This performance must end immediately!" Shakespeare shouted as he burst out onto the stage, with Rose right behind him. The crowd started to murmur, more about a woman being on the stage then Shakespeare's outburst. "I'm sorry. You'll get a refund. But this play must not be performed." Rose watched as Shakespeare's legs seemed to buckle and he collapsed to the stage floor.

"Is he drunk?" One of the actors asked and Rose opened her mouth to say something but another man grabbed her ruffle by the arms. "No women on the stage."

"Get them off the stage," another man said and suddenly Rose's legs felt a little week as well and her head swam.

'_Rose!?' _The Doctor called as her head started to spin just a little.

'_I'm fine, what was that?' _She asked but got no reply. But the time her head began to feel normal again she realized she was backstage with an unconscious Shakespeare. She turned to go back out onto the stage but someone grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so dear," Someone said and Rose whipped around and found herself face to face with a witch.

~*~Ten~*~

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not going to work on me." The Doctor said with a grimace as Lilith slithered up next to him. Her hand snaked behind his head and gripped his hair.

"Oh, we'll see," She said and yanked a tuft of his hair out of his head.

"Oi! What did you do?" he demanded rubbing the spot on his head. She waved the lock of hair in front of him.

"A souvenir," She sneered at him and he took a step towards her but she stepped back.

"Well, give it back," he said lunging for her but she stepped right out the window and floated there smirking at him. "Well, that's just cheating." He said sulkily, glade Rose wasn't here to see his blunder.

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." She said wrapping his hair around a mini straw doll. He could hear Martha as she began to stir behind him and was glad she was feeling better.

"Now, you might call that magic. I'd call that a DNA replication module." He said smartly as if that would stop her from using it.

"What use is your science now Doctor?" She asked as she pulled out a long sharp pin and stabbed the doll right through the heart. He grabbed his chest and screamed as he fell to the ground. Lilith just laughed as she flew away from the house. He rolled onto his back as the pain seared through his chest, he hoped this wasn't causing Rose any pain. He didn't think it would, but he was never quite sure.

"Oh my God, Doctor. Don't worry, I've got you." Martha said as she stumbled over to him and knelt down next to him, he looked out cold. "Hold on, mister. Two hearts?" She said and his eyes popped open and he smirked at her.

"You're making a habit of this." He joked as he went to stand and then fell down onto his knees, pain shooting through his chest again. "Ah! I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope?!" He demanded glaring at Martha. "I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" She balled up her fist and hit him as hard as she could. "Gah! Other side!" He said glaring at her again. She did it again on the other side of his chest and he nodded quickly. "Now, on the back, on the back." She smacked him again on the back and he sat mostly up with hardly a groan and smiled. "Ta, lovely. There we go. Badda boom! Well, what are you standing there for? Come one! We've got to get to Rose and Shakespeare!" He told her before he turned and ran from the room.

~*~Eleven~*~

Rose struggled against the iron tight bindings on her wrist, tied behind her back. She watched as a third witch strode over to their little booth in the balconies and sat down between the other two.

"The Doctor?" One of the witches asked the newcomer and she smiled sweetly but it sent a chill down Rose's spine.

"Dead," she told the other two and Rose blanched at the words. She closed her eyes and felt into the back of her mind and almost sighed in relief when she felt the Doctor's presence still in her mind. So whatever this witch thought she'd done, she hadn't. Unless he'd had to regenerated, Rose hoped that wasn't the case.

'_Doctor,'_ She called and took a deep breath when she felt his mind reach out to hers.

'_Did you stop the play?' _He asked and Rose looked up at the witches and winced.

'_No,' _she said and could feel his fear as it surged from his mind. _'I'm in a little bit of a bind actually,'_

'_We're on our way,' _He told her and Rose blew out a breath and the youngest looking of the three turned and looked at her.

"I'm disappointed your Doctor won't be around to see the new order," She told her with a wicked little smile on her face. Rose just glared at her; she couldn't speak, almost as though her mouth would not open. The witch turned back around to talk to your sisters? Mothers? Rose wasn't sure. She couldn't see over the rail but she could hear as the play wound to a close. Where was the Doctor? She hated that she couldn't speak, couldn't even yell for help. She looked around to see if she could find anything that might help her. Her eyes landed on a small straw doll lying on the floor. It reminded her of something she'd seen in some stupid voodoo movie Mickey had made her watch years ago. She reached out her foot and slowly pulled it up towards her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was pretty sure the witches might need it, so she shuffled down a little and grabbed it, stuffing it into her back pocket.

"Behold the swainish sight of woman's love. Pish! It's out of season to be heavy disposed." One of the actors said and Rose could see the excitement on the witches faces grow.

"It is now, my mothers. The final words to activate the tetradecagon." The young looking one said with glee in her voice and they all leaned a little closer to the rail.

"Betwixt Dravidian shores and linear five nine three oh one six seven point oh two, and strikes the fulsome grove of Rexel Four. Co-radiating crystal, activate!" The actor called out and a fierce wind flew up around the stage.

"The portal opens. It begins!" She cried out over the yelling and screaming that was coming from the crowd below as smoke and wind churned up from seemingly nowhere.

~*~Twelve~*~

The Doctor and Martha ran as fast as they could towards the theatre. He came to a skidding halt when they turned the corner and saw the red glowing mist above the theatre. Rose was in there, why hadn't they been able to stop the play?

"Rose!" He yelled as he began to run towards the theatre again. Martha kept up with him, hoping that Rose was okay. In just the short time she'd known them she could already see just how devoted the Doctor was to her she didn't want to image what he'd do if Rose was hurt. They crashed through a stage door and barreled into backstage. Shakespeare was lying on a pile of costumes and he seemed to be just waking up.

"Stop the play. I think that was it. Yeah, I said, stop the play!" he yelled as he looked around where Shakespeare was laying. "Where's Rose?!" He demanded and Shakespeare looked around in confusion.

"I hit my head," he said lamely as he sat up with a wince. "And she was right here with me before, I don't... I don't know."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder as the screaming grew from the stage and all but growled as he turned and ran onto the stage.

"The Doctor lives!" One of the witches yelled and Rose smirked when she turned and looked at her. "Her!" She said stepping over to Rose. "He covets her; he will not see her dead." She said haling Rose up by one of her arms. The other two witches held some kind of crystal ball up towards the sky while Rose was dragged to the rail by the other.

"Doctor!" She called and his head snapped up to them. They were on the second level balcony and they had Rose. "You will not interfere." The witch yelled down to him and he glared and Rose shook her head. "Or she dies," She said pushing Rose over the edge. His eyes went wide as she hung there, upside down, almost 50 feet in the air.

'_Don't you listen to her!' _Rose yelled in his head, and he could hear how mad she was that he'd even hesitated.

'_Rose-_

'_No, you will not let them end the world on my account. I'll be fine, either way yeah? Do it!' _She told him and he took a deep breath and turned away from her.

"Come on, Will! History needs you!" He yelled over the still screaming crowd and the howling winds.

"What about Rose?" Martha asked and the Doctor ignored her as Martha watched Rose hanging upside down in midair. There seemed to be more witches now, pouring out of some kind of glass ball the three witches where holding high into the air.

"But what can I do?" Shakespeare asked as he too looked up and marveled that Rose was hanging from nothing.

"Reverse it!" The Doctor yelled his hearts pounding in his chest. There was a physical ache in his hearts. The fact that he was not running up there right now to save Rose was killing him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked still staring at Rose. "They'll kill her!" He said and the Doctor growled and grabbed Shakespeare by the arms and shook him a little.

"Rose will be fine, pay attention!" He yelled and Shakespeare finally looked at the Doctor. "The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it."

"But what words? I have none ready!" He said shaking his head. He may be clever, but it took him hours, days to come up with the words that this Doctor seemed so fond of, how was he to do it now while the world swung in the balance?

"You're William Shakespeare!" The Doctor yelled frustration evident in his voice as he barely held the tears threating to fall at bay. He knew he was basically signing Rose's death warrant as he did this. He could only hope/pray/beg that all his tests and calculations had been right, that Rose really would regenerate if the worst happened and he didn't get to her in time. That he wouldn't lose her to that terrible fall.

"But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision." Shakespeare said again looking up to Rose. She didn't look fearful at all, just determined as she nodded her head at him. The Doctor couldn't bear to turn and look at her, keeping all his attention on Shakespeare.

"Trust yourself. When you're alone in your room writing, the words just come to you. It's your own kind of magic. Words are yours to command, that's what you do Will. You find perfect words for perfect moments! Do it! I trust you!" Shakespeare nodded, though he didn't look totally convinced as he stepped away from the Doctor.

"No!" One of the witches screamed at him. She knew he had the power to stop this and she couldn't let him. She searched around for the Shakespeare doll but could not find it anywhere. "Where is the doll?!" She screamed at the mothers. Rose smirked and winked when Shakespeare's eyes met hers from the stage.

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!" He shouted pointing a finger up at the three witches.

"No! Words of power!" One of them screamed and Rose winced at the shrillness of it. "Stop or she dies!" She screamed again.

"Keep going Will!" The Doctor cried finally turning to look up at Rose. She met his eyes as Shakespeare continued.

"Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." He floundered and looked at the Doctor who didn't look away from Rose.

"Seven six one three nine oh!" he shouted and Shakespeare turned back to the witches.

"Seven six one three nine oh! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..." he trailed off again struggling to find the right word.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha cried looking away from Rose for the first time to face Shakespeare.

"Yes!" The Doctor yelled and Shakespeare nodded.

"Expelliarmus!" he cried out and the witches began to scream.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted and Shakespeare looked just in time to see her fall from the air, landing hard on her head, not moving. The Doctor watched it all happen; it seemed to go in slow motion, though he knew time had not slowed, not this time. Why had Bad Wolf not come out to save her?

"The deep darkness! They are consumed!" One of the witches screamed as all the witches were sucked down, swirling and twisting back into the crystal ball. It landed back on the ground with a thud and the balcony was empty.

"Rose!" The Doctor screamed again as he jumped from the stage, running, pushing and shoving past the now cheering crowd. Of course they would think it was all part of the show, simple little minds. "Rose!" He cried when he finally saw her, lying on her side, unmoving, she wasn't even breathing.

"Oh my god!" Martha said as she caught up with him. She'd worked in the ER long enough to know a dead body when she saw one and she stopped short at the sight.

The Doctor rolled her onto her back and winced at the way her head moved, as though it was no longer connected to her neck. He reached out and toucher her check, she was still warm. He reached back into his mind and recoiled at the empty space there.

"Rose, Rose, no," he said pulling her towards him. "Come on, damn it!" He yelled as he took her hand. "Come on love, what are you waiting for?!"

"Doctor, she's gone," Martha said softly and the Doctor just shook his head.

"She's not," he denied fiercely finally pulling her into his lap and standing, pulling her up with him.

"Doctor-

"Rose isn't human; she is not going to..." He trailed off as his eyes went wide. She was warming up; he could feel the heat radiating from her body was climbing not falling. He cradled her body to him, holding her head firmly against his chest. He met Martha's eyes and then turned with Rose and ran.

"Doctor!" Martha called after him as he streaked out of the theatre. He could hear two sets of footsteps following him, but he didn't turn around or stop even once. He felt her head move against his chest and knew the process was beginning. He looked down when Rose gasped in a huge painful hiss of breath.

"Rose," he said zigging through a crowd of people.

"It hurts," She moaned and her whole body stiffened in his arms. He could see now the golden glow that seemed to be emanating out of her skin. He could see the TARDIS just down the road and sent out a silent thanks to her when the doors flew open as he approached. He ran inside and headed straight down the corridor, again thankful that the medbay was the first door he came to.

He set her gently down on the bed and her body arched up off the bed and her mouth opened as though to scream but no sound came out. He stepped back two paces, he knew if he was caught in the blast it could do serious damage. He could hear Martha come on board and another, most likely Shakespeare, he'd have to deal with that issue later. The door to the medbay slammed shut and he heard Martha call for him.

"Doctor," Rose moaned as her body relaxed into the bed. "You weren't kidding when..." She trailed off and sucked in a breath. "When you said this hurt." She hissed out after a second.

"You died," he whispered looking down at her as the golden glow began to intensify.

"Sorry bout that," She said with a pain filled smile. He looked like it was paining him to stay the few feet from her that he was, like he was itching to run over to her and hold her.

"Rose I'm so sorry, we haven't had a chance to talk about any of this. You should know what to expect I should have-

"Hush," Rose said cutting him off. "I wanna get this right," She said with a smirk as she meet his eyes and smiled. He cocked his head in confusion and Rose gritted her teeth and closed her eyes for a long moment. "I can feel it, I can feel...everything." She said and her eyes flashed golden before her whole body erupted in golden light so bright he had to shield his eyes to it.

When he lowered his arm his mouth fell open in shock. She was sitting up on the bed, a bright smile on her face, her tongue tucked up into the corner of her mouth.

"How do I look?" She asked with a smirk and he took a deep breath.

"Different," He said and she laughed and nodded her head.

"Good different or bad different?" She asked and he stepped towards her as he looked her over.

"Beautiful," He told her honestly and her smile grew wider.

"Am I...ginger?" She asked and then he laughed and all the tension that had been in his shoulders melted away and he shook his head.

"No, actually you're blonde, Rose you're...you, mostly" He said finally stepping up to her and pulling her into his arms. There was going to be so much to go over, so many changes to her body to discus, but for the moment all he could do was marvel at the women in his arms, miraculously alive.

**A/N**\- I hope you guys are enjoying this! I hope to hear more from you! Thank you to all my readers! You guys make it fun to write!


	8. Chapter Eight Explanations

Chapter 8~*~Explanations

Rose was the first to pull away from the embrace after a long few minutes. The Doctor could not believe how little had changed. Her face, which he loved, had not changed at all, the only difference he could see there were her eyes, where once they had been a deep whisky brown they were now blue and flecked with gold. In fact, when he looked closer he noticed they were the exact shade of Jackie's eyes. Her hair had changed as well; it was no long bottle blonde but a light honey blonde and it was shorter than it had been, it barely brushed her shoulders now. Rose just sat there with a small smile on her face as he stared at her.

"Well, will I do?" She finally asked and his eyes snapped up to hers.

"You look amazing," He said his voice full of awe as he continued to stare at her. "I just can't believe how...little has changed."

"Yeah, that's what I was going for," She said nodding her head and his mouth fell open and his eyes went wide.

"What do you mean...'what you were going for'?" He asked now sounding a little confused.

"Well I've been doing a little reading, TARDIS left a book on my bed about a week ago, and it was filled with information on regeneration. It said that some Time Lords could pick how they looked when they regenerated." His mouth was hanging open again by the end of her explanation and it closed and opened a few times as though he wasn't sure what to say first.

"And you just...did it?" He asked and Rose's smile widened and she shrugged. She could tell by the surprise in his voice that this was not an easy feat to have accomplished, but it had felt easy.

"It was kinda easy," She told him and he took a deep breath and finally smiled again then laughed as he nodded his head before he pulled her from the bed and crushed her to his chest.

"Leave it to you Rose Tyler, to do something only a few Time Lords could ever do, and on your first trip out too!" He said and Rose could tell he was excited about this.

"So you're not...disappointed?" She asked hesitantly pulling back a little. "That I didn't change much?" She went on at his confused look.

"Rose Tyler," He said and she shivered at the way he said her name. "I love you, this you, the next you and any that come after. Of course I'm not disappointed, selfishly I'm happy you got to keep this look, I love this look." He told her as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and she laughed when he wiggled his eyebrows before he pulled her against him again, holding her tightly. Then she pulled back just a little and her eyes went wide and she took a deep breath.

"Oh wow," She whispered putting her hand over her chest. She'd just become aware of the oddest feeling in her chest. Like she hadn't noticed till he pulled her into such a tight hug.

"Rose?" He said not very concerned since she just looked in awe.

"I have two hearts," She whispered looking up at him with wide eyes. His smile grew and Rose reached out and took his hand and put it next to her hand. "Can you feel that?"

"Of course I can," he nodded his voice soft as they stared at each other. Frankly it was one of the best things he'd ever felt in all his lives, proof that she really was his forever.

"I'm really like you," She said her voice full of awe. "I can't believe it."

"It's not the only thing that's changed you know, like I said we haven't really gone over this. There are a lot of changes to your body now." His voice had slid into his 'teaching' tone and Rose smiled at him.

"Good thing I have you to show me everything then, yeah?" She asked and he nodded his head with a sappy smile on his face.

"Doctor?" An urgent sounding voice called from outside the med bay doors and the Doctor released Rose and ran his hand through his hair. He hesitated at her side and Rose could tell he wasn't ready to pop their little bubble of solitude, but she knew Martha deserved some answers.

"Well this should be interesting," Rose said with a huge smile on her face. "Let's go face the music." She said taking his hand as they walked to the doors and opened them. Martha was standing just on the other side of the door, her eyes bulged when she saw Rose, and her eyes snapped to the Doctor.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" She demanded again looking at Rose again, almost like she was seeing a ghost. "You were dead, I saw you, and your neck was broken. And now you're...are your eyes a different color?" Martha asked her voice going a little soft. "And your hair is different, it's no longer dyed. What the hell happened?"

"Right yes well-

"This is some ship Doctor," Shakespeare said stepping around a corner with a wide excited look on his face. He seemed to be having no troubles with the ship, but that didn't really surprise Rose. "It seems to go on forever, how is that even possible?"

"Okay, one set of questions at a time." The Doctor said looking from Shakespeare to Martha. Shakespeare's eyes drifted over to Rose and his eyes went wider. She could see him noting the things that were different with a smile. He looked from her back to the Doctor and nodded.

"By all means, do explain how Rose has gotten even more beautiful." Shakespeare said with a flirty wink and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and I'll make tea?" Rose asked looking from Martha to the Doctor. "It's much more comfortable then having this conversation in the corridor."

~*~One~*~

After everyone was settled, and Shakespeare was done marveling over the modern kitchen, Rose poured tea and the Doctor got out a few different kinds of biscuits with a smile.

"Never know what you may like now," he said at the questioning look she gave him and she nodded. She hadn't thought of that, she hoped she still liked chips. She went back to the fridge and got out the milk and lemon, since she wasn't sure she'd still take her tea the same now either. They all fixed their tea and Rose figured out that she indeed did not take her tea the same so she went about figuring out how she'd like it while the Doctor started talking.

"Rose was dead," He started and Martha nodded her head with a look that said 'no shit,' and Rose chuckled. "But about a year ago she did something that changed her DNA structure; making her more like me then like a human." Martha's eyes cut from the Doctor to Rose as she looked her over closely.

"But when I met you, you said you were human," Martha said looking at Rose. Rose put her spoon down and smiled at Martha. She didn't look upset, just confused and Rose thought about how to say this without hurting her feelings.

"Okay, I lied, a little." She told her truthfully with a slightly sheepish look on her face. "I was at that time still partly human, so it was only partly a lie. I didn't want to get into my changed statues from a human to...more at the moment, and if this hadn't happened I may not have told you at all." Martha nodded her head; she'd only just met Rose, and she could understand Rose not wanting to share something like that with a virtual stranger. Rose was watching Martha take this all in; she didn't seem upset by that so Rose went on. "It's still really new to me, all of it, and I didn't know if I wanted anyone, other than the Doctor, to know."

"So, when you died..." Martha trailed off looking from Rose to the Doctor. Shakespeare was watching as they all spoke, and Rose could see he was taking it all in as well. His eyes reminded her just a little of the Doctor's, the way they saw things that some people seemed to miss.

"When she died she started a process known to my people as regeneration. It's a trick Time Lords have of cheating death. It changes you, normally it would completely change who you are, looks, tastes, and personality would completely change. But Rose is a bit of a rogue and figured out how to bypass some of that."

"That's why she's only changed a little?" Martha asked and he nodded his head before he took Rose's hand.

"I read up on the process," Rose said sipping her tea and smiling. That was it then, milk and four sugars, well, that was very different from the bit of lemon she used to take in her tea. "And there are some Time Lords who can choose what they look like, and I figured I'd give it a go," She said with a shrug and the Doctor chuckled.

"So is Rose an alien then, like you?" Shakespeare asked speaking up for the first time since they all sat down.

"Yes," The Doctor said nodding his head. "Rose is technically a Time Lord now. But she was born human, so I think part of her mind will always retain some of that." Rose yawned hugely after he was done talking and the Doctor smiled.

"Okay, Rose just expended a ton of energy, she needs to sleep." He said looking at Shakespeare. "You're welcome to stay on the ship, since we haven't gone anywhere, I'm sure Martha could show you a room. Or you can go home. I promise we won't leave without saying goodbye."

"I think I'll go back to the Elephant. As brilliant as this all is I can only take so much," He said standing and Martha smiled.

"I'll show you the way to the door, it's easy to get lost." She said and Shakespeare smiled at her and nodded. "Get some rest Rose." Martha told Rose as she stood up.

"Yes, sleep easy Rose," Shakespeare agreed smiling softly at Rose and she smiled back.

"Thanks," She said and he and Martha walked out of the kitchen. When they were alone again the Doctor took her hand in his and pulled her from the kitchen towards their rooms. He didn't say anything as he drew her over to the bed and sat her down on it. He knelt down next to her and reached out and picked up her foot and untied her shoe before he slipped it off and then reached for her other foot. He ran a finger along the sole of her foot once the shoe was removed and she giggled.

"Ah, still ticklish there then," he said with a smirk and she smiled at him. "New nerve endings, you never know." He told her as he stood up and pulled his jacket off and threw it over a chair across from the bed. Then he loosened his tie and pulled it off, throwing it over the chair as well. "You won't need as much sleep now, and since you didn't put off your regeneration you'll probably just need a normal night of sleep now."

"No night on the TARDIS Doctor," Rose said with a smirk and he chuckled and nodded his head.

"And your time senses are going to start getting stronger; we'll need to work on that so you don't see them every time you look at someone." He told her as he walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of her jimjams then walked over to his wardrobe and got some of his own.

"Could you see mine?" She asked when he handed her the jimjams. He looked thoughtfully at her for a moment then shook his head.

"No," he said finally as he pulled off his oxford. "Should have been my first clue that there was something special about you." He said with a wink and Rose laughed. "It differs with each regeneration. My fifth and eighth bodies were especially good at seeing time lines. Nine was a little fuzzy at first, because of the Time War, so I just blamed it on that at first."

"And later?" Rose asked as she stood and stripped off her shirt and smirked when his eyes watched her lift the shirt over her head then trailed over her chest and abdomen. "Doctor?"

"Right," he said nodding his head his eyes trailing up to her face. He continued to get dressed as he spoke. "I knew it meant something after I regenerated and still couldn't see your time lines, but I didn't want to look too closely at why, so I ignored it." He said sheepishly and Rose nodded. He pulled on his jimjam bottoms and Rose pulled off her pants then yawned again and smiled. She pulled on the camisole he'd gotten her and rubbed her face tiredly with her hands.

"I noticed you take your tea differently now," he said as she finished pulling her jimjams on. "You may find things have changed drastically there, or not much at all. A lot of your big favorites, chips for instance, probably won't change," He smiled at her look of relief then pulled the blankets down on the bed. She crawled into bed and turned on her side and he climbed in behind her and pulled her back to his chest, nestling her head on his arm.

"What's different physically now, from a human?" She asked and he could hear the sleep in her voice. She wouldn't make it through a whole anatomy lesson right now so he just threw his arm over her stomach and pulled her closer and snuggled his face into her shoulder and breathed deeply.

"We'll get there, sleep Rose, we have all the time in the world for the rest of that." He told her and she mumbled something but he could tell she was already mostly asleep. He laid his head back on the pillows and smiled softly when she mumbled something else. "I love you too Rose," he said kissing the back of her head before he let himself join her in sleep.

~*~Two~*~

Martha puttered around the kitchen a little while later making tea and a sandwich. She'd seen Shakespeare out a few hours ago and had wondered the corridors for a while, peeking her head in doors that swung open on their own. She figured if the door opened it was probably safe to peek. So far she'd found the library, the pool, a room full of what looked like toasters spanning many, many eras and the wardrobe, which had so many different styles of clothing she'd wandered in there for almost two hours, till her stomach growled and she made her way to the kitchen.

As her tea seeped she thought over what the Doctor and Rose had told her. So Rose wasn't human anymore, but she had been born human. It certainly didn't change anything as far as Martha was concerned. It was a little hard to believe she'd even been dead, and if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she may not believe it. She picked up her tea and blew on it and wondered if the Doctor had ever gone through this regeneration thing before?

"Boy, you must be thinking big thoughts," Rose said with a smile when she sat across from Martha at the table. Martha's head popped up at Rose's voice and she chuckled. "You didn't hear me come in or say your name." Martha smiled at her and chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, you know, lots to take in," She said and Rose nodded her head. Martha looked her over. She looked well rested and was now wearing jeans and a hoodie that had a catch phrase on it she'd never heard before. She took a sip then thought Rose might like a 'morning' cup. "Let me get you a cup."

"That's not-

"No, I figured out where everything is, though it felt almost like something was leading me to it, but still." She told Rose as she stood and walked over to a cupboard and came back with Rose's favorite mug. "It was the only one in there, I swear there were more 10 minutes ago." Martha said slightly puzzled.

"So something we should have mentioned and I can't believe _I_ of all people forgot to tell you, the ship is sentient, she has a mind of her own and can be kinda playful." Rose explained while she fixed her tea.

"What like AI?" Martha asked and Rose smiled then shook her head. It was hard to explain, she'd still been a little confused about it, right up until she'd opened her heart and became one with the ship. She understood her perfectly now, which was really nice. The Doctor had told her she seemed to have a bond with the ship now that was almost as deep as his.

"No, TARDISes are grown, not built, she has a real mind, and she helps you understand and speak foreign languages." Rose said and Martha's eyes went wide.

"So she's in my head?" Martha asked slightly alarmed and Rose couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up at Martha's words. Oh how much had changed in her life since she uttered almost those exact words to the Doctor? Standing there watching the earth die she never could have imagined she'd be here someday, engaged to the Doctor, no longer human, and loving every minute of it.

"Yes, but only on the surface, back there with Shakespeare, did it sound like everyone was speaking English?" Rose asked and she nodded her head slowly. "They weren't, some of them were speaking German and there were a few French speaking people, but it all sounds like English to us, cause the TARDIS translates it in your head for you."

"Well, that's convenient, does it work with...alien languages too?" Martha asked looking thoughtful and Rose nodded.

"Yeah it does," Rose said wondering if they'd ever get to show Martha a different planet. Martha picked up a biscuit and took a bite as she looked Rose over for a moment.

"I thought you'd be asleep longer," Martha finally said and Rose sat back in her chair and brought her cup of tea up to her mouth and took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her favorite tea.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but when I woke up a bit ago I was wide awake." She told her with a smile before she took a sip of the tea. "The Doctor is still sleeping, snoring like crazy." She said and both women laughed and Martha felt at ease. She'd never had a close female friend, for some reason she seemed to put women off, but she felt like she could be friends with Rose.

"Will he take me home then, when he wakes up?" Martha asked and Rose tilted her head and studied her closely for a minute. Here it was, she could tell her yes, leave it at that, or she could offer her more, did Rose want Martha _and_ Donna on board with them, would the Doctor?

"Do you wanna go home?" She asked and Martha smiled then chuckled a little and took a deep breath and let it out on a bit of a huff.

"Yes...no...I wanna do both," Martha said with a conflicted look on her face.

"You could," Rose said nodding her head as she set her tea down. Now this she was sure the Doctor wouldn't mind. She'd seen and felt how much the Doctor respected Martha, she was sure he'd be okay with this. "We can take you home now, I'll leave you with my mobile number and if and when you get tired of studying or you just need a little adrenaline rush you call me and we'll come." Martha was amazed at this offer. She'd gotten the feeling traveling with the Doctor was a take it or leave it thing, but Rose made it sound like she really could do both.

"It's not always this safe," A new voice said from the doorway and both women looked up as the Doctor walked into the kitchen. He was wearing his jimjam bottoms still and a white long sleeve Henley. His hair was a bit mussed from sleep and he headed straight to the tea. Rose had never seen him so relaxed in the kitchen before, in fact she could not remember ever seeing him in here in less than his trousers and oxford. It was nice to see him starting to loosen up a little.

"That was safe?" Martha asked looking from him to Rose who nodded her head. Right up until the end that had been a mild adventure for them, Rose mussed to herself.

"It was on the more mellow side of our adventures, yeah," Rose said and Martha's eyes went wide at her words.

"But you died!" Martha exclaimed in shock and the mug the Doctor had been holding clattered to the floor and Martha flushed with embarrassment at the horrified look on his face. "Sorry," she muttered and he took a deep breath and Rose stood from the table and walked over to him with a smile.

"Other than that anyway," Rose said over her shoulder to Martha as she bent down and picked up his mug and handed it to him. He took it and set it behind him before he reached out and pulled her into his arms. Martha started to feel like a peeping tom and was thinking about slipping out when the Doctor released Rose and looked down at Martha and smiled.

"My point stands," He said and Rose went back to her seat as he started to make himself a cup of tea. "It's not always safe, and I can't guarantee your safety." He turned around with his tea finished and smiled. "That being said we'd welcome your company any time. We may not always be able to come the moment you call, but we'll come nonetheless."

"Okay," Martha said nodding her head. She would take a few days and think about it. And if she decided the adventure was worth the risk she'd call them next time she needed a break from the tedium of studying.

"Okay," The Doctor said with a single nod. "I'm going to get dressed, then we can say goodbye to Shakespeare and get Martha home."

~*~Three~*~

They found Shakespeare backstage at the Globe, going through a few props with some of the other actors. He smiled when they approached and said a few words to his men before turning and walking over to them.

"So I suppose this is goodbye?" He asked looking them over and the Doctor nodded his head. "I went up and got this for you, when I came back last night, it seemed important it not get lost." He said walking over to a table and coming back with the crystal ball the witches had used. He handed it over and the Doctor took it and when he held it up they could just make out the screams of the witches inside it and it made Rose shiver just a little.

"Oh yes," The Doctor said looking slightly alarmed. "I'd totally forgotten it with...everything else." Rose took his free hand and he smiled at her.

"Will you come back?" Shakespeare asked and the Doctor tilted his head a little and nodded.

"Maybe," The Doctor said and Shakespeare laughed and nodded his head.

"Of course," Shakespeare chuckled before he turned to Rose and his face grew more serious. "I'm thrilled beyond measure that I did not cause your death after all." Rose smiled and released the Doctor's hand and stepped up to Shakespeare and hugged him. She released him and stepped back and he turned to Martha.

"Martha of Freedonia," he said and she and Rose giggled at the look he threw the Doctor. "It was a great pleasure."

"It was for me too," She said with a smile then stepped up to him to hug him as well. He turned to the Doctor and smiled and winked at him.

"Until I see you again," he said with a smirk and then reached out and pulled the Doctor into a hug as well and Rose giggled. When he released him the Doctor stepped back and straitened his jacket and Shakespeare smirked at Rose and winked.

"Well, we'll be off then," the Doctor said taking Rose's hand again. "Good bye Will, good job."

~*~Four~*~

"Well here we are," The Doctor said opening the doors and Martha stepped out into her flat and was shocked. "Next morning, just like I promised."

"Are you sure, Rose told me about you're inability to differentiate between 12 hours and 12 months," Martha said with a semiserious look until Rose started to laugh at the look on his face then Martha joined in and he rolled his eyes.

"I've changed my mind," he huffed, looking between the two of them. "I don't think I can handle having you two teasing me all the time."

"Good thing it'll only be every once in a while then." Rose said with a wink at Martha. "You have my number, so just call any time." She said stepping over to Martha and hugging her tightly.

"I will," Martha said surprised that she'd already decided to go out with them again. It wasn't really a hard choice to make. She'd only seen a tiny glimpse of their lives and she wanted more, soon. "Be safe," She said and Rose nodded her head with a smile.

"As safe as we can be," Rose said with a nod before she stepped back into the TARDIS with the Doctor. "We'll see you soon." She said before she closed the door. Martha watched as the TARDIS disappeared from her living room and took a deep breath. Back to the real world for now.

~*~Five~*~

"So are we going to go get Donna now?" Rose asked as he sent them into the vortex for the moment. He looked up at her and she could see something odd in his eyes. He shook his head and took a deep breath as he stepped around the console and walked over to her. He took her hand and smiled before he pulled her arm and led her from the console room. They walked down the corridor and took a few turns till she wasn't sure where they were. They finally came to a door and he pushed it open and stepped through, pulling her gently behind him. Rose's mouth popped open and her eyes went wide as the heat from the sun enveloped her. She knew it must be artificial, but it felt real as it warmed her skin. There was a soft breeze that held the scents of spring and she could hear what she was sure were birds singing a distance away. It was a huge garden, lush greenish blue grass, flowers blooming in all different colors and trees in shades she'd never seen before, it was like a wonderland.

"How did I not know the TARDIS had a garden on it?" She asked and he chuckled as he led her away from the door, into a small thicket of trees that made it feel like they were suddenly in the middle of a small forest.

"Rose, I don't think I even know how many rooms she has," He said and she nodded her head and giggled. "And I've never brought you here because I was saving it for a special occasion."

"Oh, is this a special occasion then?" Rose asked gasping as they left the small woods behind only to step out into a small glen, there was a small creek a little ways away and she could hear it gurgling away and then a splash as a small animal ran through it.

"I hope so," he said as they walked towards the creek. Rose was looking around at everything as they went. It was so peaceful here. He pulled something from his jacket and Rose laughed when he whipped a blanket out and laid it down on the ground. She sighed happily as she sat down on it, and he followed right behind her sitting in front of her.

"So, what's the occasion then?" She asked and he took a deep breath and tilted his head and studied her. He reached out and took both her hands in his and took a deep breath.

"Marry me Rose?" he asked and she smiled at him in confusion.

"Of course, I already told you I'd-

"No Rose, now, let's do it now," he explained and she looked around them and then back at him. How could they get married now, she didn't have a dress, there was no officiant or witnesses, these things took planning, didn't they?

"But we're alone," She said sounding confused and he chuckled and nodded. "Who will marry us?" She asked before he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"It's a little different for us, all we need is you and me, for now," He explained and she still looked a little confused, but not put off so he continued. "We can have a ceremony, something like a human wedding, if you'd like, at some point, but for a Gallifreyan wedding all we need is you and me, a peaceful setting and this," He said reaching into his pocked to pull out a long strip of TARDIS blue ribbon. "And a few other trinkets."

"Is this just because I...well, because I died? Because I don't want you to rush into-

"Rose, I want to connect my life with yours, I want to know you like no one ever has and I want you to do the same for me. I'll tell you everything it entails and if you feel like you're not ready tell me, I promise I'll understand." Rose was biting her bottom lip now as she looked into his eyes. She knew in all honesty there was very little he could tell her that would make her not want to do this, but she nodded anyway and let him explain.

"Okay...okay," he said nodding his head before he ran his hands through his hair. "Okay," he said again nodding his head and Rose smirked at him. He seemed to be having a hard time with where to start so Rose put her hand on his knee and smiled.

"You told me a marriage bond is much deeper then what we have now, what did you mean by that?" She asked hoping it might be a good place for him to start. His smile bloomed and he nodded his head.

"Right, yes it is," he agreed and Rose had to hold back the giggle when his finger began to tap his other knee. "Right now if you want to talk to me, here," he said tapping his head. "You have to reach back and find me first, yeah? Well after a full marriage bond it'll be totally natural, like breathing, of course you'll still have to think _at_ me, unless you're shields are totally down, then I may pick up on stray thoughts but you won't have to look for me in your mind first. And we'd both have access to each other's minds. We'll be able to tell where the other is all the time and we'll know what the other is feeling. Sometimes strong emotions or even pain can transfer in a way that it feels like your own feelings or pain." Rose held her hand up at that and he stopped talking.

"All of our memories too?" Rose asked and he ran his hand through his hair again then tugged on his ear.

"Yes, everything that makes us who we ar." His hand left his ear and he scratched the back of his neck. "And I have to warn you, some of my memories are not the happiest, I'd keep that from you if I could but-

"Doctor, when I said I loved you it wasn't conditional. We all have bad memories we'd rather forget. Granted yours are probably worse than an ex-boyfriend who slapped you around a bit but-

"An ex-boyfriend who _what_?" The Doctor cut her off his eyes going to slits as he looked at her and Rose bit her bottom lip. She hadn't really meant to let that slip out like that. Of course he would have found out eventually, but still.

"Jimmy Stone, the one I left school for," Rose explained and she was not the least bit surprised by the anger that flashed in his eyes.

"He _hit_ you?" He demanded and Rose nodded her head. "That sniveling little... when I'm done with him he'll wish I'd just gone back and erased him from history! How dare that little shit hit you!?" He was almost shouting now. Privately Rose was touched by his outburst, but she didn't want this to derail where they'd been heading so Rose grabbed his hand and he looked at her. She was smirking at him; she'd never heard him swear, at least not in English.

"Doctor, he doesn't matter yeah?" She told him then reached back into her mind. "Not now."

'_We matter, here and now, tell me more about what it's going to be like when I marry you,'_ Rose thought and his breath hitched just a little at the end; he met her eyes and she could see all the anger drain out of him. He was quite for a moment as he calmed himself down then he loosened his tie and nodded.

"We'll also need to think about..." He trailed off and Rose almost laughed as the tips of his ears reddened. "Well we're totally compatible now."

"I think we were pretty compatible before," Rose threw back with a wink and the Doctor sputtered for just a moment and Rose laughed. "But you mean babies yeah?" She asked and he just nodded. She loved how flustered he could still be when they talked about sex. In the moment he was nothing but suave and self-assured, but when they were just talking he was cutely shy.

"While you and Martha were talking before we dropped her off I went by the medbay." He finally said and she nodded, intrigued now. "I wanted to check, my people were supposed to be sterile, but it seems that I am no long-

"Shooting blanks?" Rose asked cutting him off with a giggle which turned into a full laugh when his cheeks began to match his ears.

"Yes well," he shifted on the blanket looking down at his knees and Rose stopped giggling and her face turned serious.

"So we can do that, have kids?" She asked and he didn't look up at her as he mumbled. "Doctor?"

"Yes, we could," He said and Rose took a deep breath as she thought that over. She'd never really thought about kids. When she'd met the Doctor she'd been too young to give it any thought at all, and then once she realized she was in love with him she figured they'd never be in the cards. But now, she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Do you want kids?" She asked and his head jerked up and he met her eyes. He had an odd look in his eyes when he looked at her and she wasn't quite sure what it meant.

"Do you?" He countered and Rose chuckled.

"I asked you first," Rose said watching him. "I know you've had children before, is that something you wanna do again?"

"Rose," He sighed and she figured he was about to tell her no, he didn't want kids again and her hearts broke a little and she was shocked. "When I think about a baby with your eyes, whiskey brown or deep blue, and my amazingly good looking hair, your sweet outlook on life, your compassion, I... I never thought I'd have the chance, never thought I'd get to do it again. Do it right. I was a rubbish father, I had a son and daughter and they were nothing like me, they were just like their mother. Proper Time Lords they were. It wasn't until my son had a daughter, Susan, that I found someone who was like me. She had such deep wanderlust, just like me. And when I stole my TARDIS to leave them all behind I took her with me." Rose reached out and took his hand and ran her thumb over the top of his hand.

"So was that a yes then?" She asked and he swallowed hard and nodded his head. "I'd love to have a baby with you." She told him and his eyes lit up and the smile that bloomed over his face was soft and filled with tenderness. "I mean, not right this second but-

"No, no we still have plenty of time," He cut her off nodding his head. She'd just agreed to have children with him and suddenly his hearts were pounding. He wanted to get this explaining over with so they could get to the actual marriage bit.

"Is that all?" She finally asked after a few silent moments. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well, being connected like this will also help me introduce you to all the new things about you, it'll help me teach you to use your time senses and how to use your respiratory bypass as well. And it'll help me help you build up stronger walls in your mind, since you are now a touch telepath, like me." He explained and Rose nodded her head, he'd mentioned the respiratory bypass before, but she wasn't really sure what it was for, but they could get to that later.

"Okay, that's good then," Rose nodded her head with a smile. "So, how do we start?"

"You're really okay with all that?" he asked still a little stunned by the idea. It was a lot to take in, especially for Rose, she may now be fully Time Lord, but she still had a human way of thinking. She wasn't raised to expect any of this, or even really believe in it, even if most of his people had bypassed a Bonding when they got 'married' he'd still been raised with the knowledge of it.

"Being closer to you, closer than anyone gets to be? Yeah, can't imagine anything better really," Rose said with a soft smile. He just stared at her for a moment, amazed at her. Finally he reached out and took both her hands and stood, pulling her up with him as he went. Rose felt a small shiver run through her and suddenly there was a short stone pillar next to them and he smiled. She realized the shiver had been her feeling the TARDIS change something in the room. He squeezed her hands and then released them and plunged his hands into his pockets. He pulled a few things out, first a gilded goblet with some kind of beautiful red stone inlayed into the shiny gold cup, next was a small bottle full of a red liquid. He looked up at her and smiled when he set those two things on the flat surface of the pillar. Then he reached back in and pulled out a framed photo and Rose's breath caught in her throat. It was a picture of her mum and her together, smiling like loons at the camera. He set it on the pillar behind the goblet and bottle and a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"Is that okay? I just though, since she can't be here-

"It's wonderful, thank you." She said with a slight nod of her head. He reached up and rubbed the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs and then smiled brightly at her. Then he went back into his pockets and dug around a little then pulled something out with a triumphant "aha!" and set a small gold coin on the pillar. She looked from the coin to him and he just smiled and winked.

"Okay, that should be it," He said nodding his head. Then he took his coat off and threw it over a rock near the small stream. Then he took off his jacket and threw it to the same place.

"Are we supposed to do this naked?" Rose asked a little skeptically and he looked at her and chuckled then shook his head.

"No," he said reaching down to pull off his trainers too. He hopped around a little as he pulled the first one off. "We're just supposed to be comfortable." Rose nodded her head and toed off her trainers as well then pulled off the bulky hoodie she'd put on before they said all their goodbyes. She was left in a white spaghetti strapped top and jeans and when she looked up the Doctor had rolled up the sleeves on his oxford and removed his tea.

"Okay so first is the marriage, then the bonding, okay?" He asked stepping back up to her so they were both standing in front of the small pillar laid out with all the things he had collected from his pockets, including the TARDIS blue ribbon. Rose nodded her head with excitement and a touch of nerves.

"Now, normally I will admit there is an officiant, but I figured we could make do on our own." The Doctor told Rose and suddenly her eyes went wide as she looked over his shoulder.

"Or you could let me do it," A voice said from behind him and the Doctor whipped around.

"Jack!?" His voice went a little high and Rose had to bit her lip to keep from giggling at the sound. "What...how did you get here?"

"Well you landed pretty much in my office, but when I unlocked the door and came in the console room was empty, so I came looking for you. She led me here," he said with a huge smile on his face. The Doctor seemed a little speechless and Rose stepped over to the Doctor and took his hand. He looked at her and the huge smile on her face told him she had no problems with this turn of events. He felt a nudge in his mind from his ship that seemed to say _'of course she doesn't mind, why do you think I got him?'_ and he chuckled and nodded his head.

"Well okay then," He said rubbing his hands together. Jack walked over and Rose gave him a one armed hug before he stepped behind the pillar and looked it over.

"So, a hand fasting then?" he asked with approval. He looked up and finally really looked at Rose. She looked very different from the last time he saw her. Her hair was shorter and what he assumed was her natural color. And... where her eyes a different color? Oh they'd be talking after this was all done, well, maybe tomorrow, he amended in his mind. He wasn't going to interrupt their honeymoon night for explanations since she seemed okay. He smiled at her and pushed his questions aside for the moment. "Haven't done one of these in a while."

"Do you know-

"Of course I know how," Jack said with a slight roll of his eyes. "Unless there's something particular to Time Lord hand fasting's I should know?"

"No, it's basically the same," The Doctor said then smiled at Rose. "Time Lords in-

"Invented hand fasting," Rose finished for him and she and Jack chuckled. "Of course they did."

"Jack would you stand in for our families then, since neither Rose nor I have any here?" The Doctor asked. He'd planned on skipping this part, no need to remind Rose of how very far she was from family, but he knew she considered Jack a brother, so he would do.

"It would be my honor," Jack said with a serious look on his face as he looked at both of them. The Doctor and Rose resituated themselves in front of the pillar and Jack took a deep breath. He'd known from the first moment he'd seen them together, that the Doctor was head over heels in love with Rose. And to see them together now, both taking this step, it made his heart soar with happiness. The Doctor took Rose's free hand in his so they were clasping hands between the two of them and Jack nodded.

"Normally I'd ask for family to step forwards, but since that's me I'm just going to say, Rose, I consent and very gladly give you to one of the best men I know." He looked at Rose and wasn't surprised that her eyes were full of tears already. "And Doctor, I consent and gladly give you to the most amazing women in any galaxy, take care of her." The last part was said with just an edge to it and the Doctor nodded his head solemnly. He took another deep breath and picked up the goblet and raised an eyebrow at the Doctor and he chuckled.

"What?" Rose asked and Jack smirked at her.

"It's the Holy Grail," Jack said holding up the goblet and tipping it back and forth a few times. Rose's eyes went huge before she looked at the Doctor.

"I mean really, was it my fault that they got a hold of a goblet of Tabnor? I had to go get it back," He told them looking from Jack to Rose, who looked very confused. "When drank from it can have healing powers, I just thought, after everything that happened it might be a good idea, symbolically, it doesn't have any effect on a Time Lord's physiology."

"What about humans?" Jack asked looking at Rose and the Doctor smirked at him.

"Well, the only human here is you and since you already have healing abilities I don't think it matters." The Doctor said and Rose rolled her eyes. Leave it to the Doctor to just blurt something like that out. Jack's eyes went wide as he looked over at Rose.

"I think we're getting a little off topic here," She said and they both looked at her and blushed. Jack gave the Doctor a long look but nodded his head; they could get into that later.

"Right, sorry Rose," Jack said picking up the bottle of red liquid and pouring it into the goblet. He handed it first to Rose who looked from the cup to the Doctor who just nodded. She took a sip and was delighted by the sweet, slightly tangy flavor of what she now knew was wine. Jack tilted his head towards the Doctor and Rose handed him the goblet. He took a drink and handed the goblet back to Jack.

"Drinking from the same glass symbolizes your journey together; you're ability to face life together, to take the sweet moments and the bitter, together, always." He picked up the coin and handed it to the Doctor who took it with a smile then turned back to Rose.

"This coin represents my promise to always look out for you, to take care of all your needs and wants, to show you that you are my priority, always," The Doctor said handing Rose the golden coin and Rose took it with a little smile.

"Now-

"Wait," Rose said and both men turned and looked at her as she reached into her pocket and pulled something out and winked at the Doctor. She held out her hand and the Doctor gave her a questioning look but she just smiled until he understood and reached out his hand. She dropped a golden coin into his hand and he chuckled at the pound in the palm of his hand.

"This coin represents my promise to always look out for you, to take care of all your needs and wants, to show you that you are my priority, always," Rose repeated and Jack's heart swooned a little. Leave it to Rose not to be left out of something. "Because let's face it, you're hopeless without me," she added with a huge smile. The Doctor reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her hard.

"Ah, we're not there yet," Jack muttered with a small chuckle. "Guys!"

"Sorry," Rose muttered a few moments later when they pulled apart looking a little sheepish. Jack just smiled hugely at them both then picked up the long blue ribbon.

"Now, take each other's arms." Jack said and the Doctor lifted his left hand and reached for Rose's right forearm grasping it and Rose nodded, doing the same to his left arm. Jack laid the ribbon over their arms and took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"With this ribbon I bind your lives together, no matter where you may go, you will be together always, running in the same direction, towards happiness." He pulled one of the strands of the ribbons up and over their arms. "Doctor?" He asked looking at the Doctor who nodded and took a deep breath, looking Rose in the eyes.

"Rose, when you first took my hand I was broken." He started reaching up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I had just lost everything important to me, I had given up." He paused and Rose put her hand on his chest and smiled at him. "But you looked at me and saw something I couldn't, you saw a hero. You saw someone who could still do good things, who could still make a difference and slowly I started to see him too." Again he had to pause to find some control over his emotions. "I'm not sure when my admiration and respect for you turned to love, it was the most natural thing in the world. But when you took my hand and told me 'there's me' I know something inside me shifted. I will go through life trying to prove that I am all you see in me. I love you more than I ever thought possible. The human language cannot express all that I feel for you. But I will show you every day, I love you, now and forever." Rose was openly crying by the time he finished. Tears streaming down her face but she didn't care. Jack let out a long breath when the Doctor finished and looked at Rose. He reached for the other end of the ribbon and wound it over their arms. Rose wiped at her face and took a few deep breaths before she smiled hugely at the Doctor.

"The first time you took my hand I was just going through the motions." She said with a bright smile. She hadn't been prepared for this, so she didn't have any words planned, but she found that didn't matter, they came with ease. "I didn't think life could be more then beans on toast," She said with a smirk and the Doctor chuckled lightly at that. "But you showed me life can be wonderful. You taught me with your compassion and strength that standing up for what's right can and should be done. You showed me I was more than a chav from the estates." He opened his mouth and Rose smiled at him and put a finger over his mouth. She was sure he was going to assure her that he'd never seen her like that. "When you took my hand I really could feel the planet turn, falling in love with you was the easiest thing in the world. And I love our life, the running, the traveling, everything. But I could lose all that and still have you and I'd be happy. I love you more every day. No matter what, there's me." She told him with a huge smile, tears again running down her cheeks. This time she reached over and wiped off the tear on the Doctors cheek. She let the tears fall as Jack reached over to tie the ends together. Rose wasn't surprised that there were tears on his cheeks too.

"This ribbon binds you together, may you carry the love you share now always in your hearts," Jack said making a nice little bow with the ribbon. "You may kiss your bride." He said and the Doctor tugged lightly on their bound arms leaned down and kissed her. It was softer and sweeter than just a moment ago and Rose wrapped her free arm around his waist, holding him close. He pulled back just a little and tilted his head a little so his lips were next to her ear and whispered something in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine and made her knees go a little weak.

"My name," He whispered still right next to her ear. "Spoken only to the women I give my hearts to, freely and without conditions." Something inside Rose shifted, her mind tingled and a word was suddenly there, waiting to be spoken, it was like suddenly realizing something she always knew but never _knew. _She leaned into him, shifting up onto her tippy toes so her lips were next to his ear, a smile playing on her lips. She whispered the word that had popped into her mind and he jerked back, his eyes wide and shocked.

"My name," She said with a giddy smile on her face. "Spoken only to the man I give my hearts to, freely and without conditions."

"I don't think there will ever come a day where you stop surprising me," He told her softly as he pulled her back against him and hugged her, still a bit mesmerized by the double hearts beating in her chest.

"So, as much as I wanna find out just what has gone on since I last saw you," Jack said and they both looked at him. "I'm going to head back to my office, paper work to be done."

"Thank you so much Jack!" Rose said going to pull away from the Doctor only to stumble a little because she forgot their arms were still tied together. The Doctor chuckled as he reached down and untied the ribbon and Rose reached up and kissed his check before she turned and hugged Jack.

"Thank you for letting me be part of it," he said then he turned to the Doctor and gave him a mock salute before he winked then turned and walked back into the woods he'd come out of.

"Okay," Rose said turning to the Doctor with a smirk. "So husband, I believe you said something about a bond?" She asked and he nodded his head and took her hand. He led them back to the blanket that was still laid out on the ground and sat down, pulling her down gently with him.

"Better to be sitting," He told her as he crossed his legs and she did the same. "In case you pass out."

"Is that a real possibility?" Rose asked and he nodded his head.

"I'm not really sure how any of this will go, I've only ever read about this process," he told her and Rose nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"So you've never...never done this before?" She asked a little shyly and he smiled at her and chuckled.

"It's not exactly something someone can do all willy-nilly," He wrinkled his nose at that and shook his head. "Oh I am never saying that again."

"Well I just thought... you've been married before," She said and his mirth fell and he nodded. He really needed to take the time to open up to her more about that part of his life. She deserved to know, without it being something she accidently stumbled on in his mind.

"Bonding fell out of style hundreds of years before I got married," He explained taking her hand. "I never bonded with my wife on Gallifrey, it just wasn't done."

"So how come..." She trailed off tilting her head as she looked at him, unsure how to finish her sentence.

"How come I want to do it with you?" He finished for her and she blushed but nodded her head. He shifted his shoulders a little then rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to know you Rose, in a way that no one ever has before, I want to show you how much I love you, words will never be enough, but this...this is something I can do that will show you." She bit her lip with a small uncertain smile on her face.

"You show me all the time, in millions of little ways, even before you could say it, even before you could really admit it, I knew you loved me." She told him and he looked a little worried. "I just want you to know, you never have to prove it to me; I know how much you love me." She told him squeezing his hand and the look on his face was so amazed, like he just couldn't believe she was sitting in front of him. "So, how do we start?" She asked after a moment and he took a deep breath and took her other hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the tops of her hands.

"Close your eyes," He told her and she smiled at him and winked then closed her eyes. "Breathe deeply Rose, in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 out 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and again, nice long deep breaths." She could feel him breathing with her and after a moment it felt as if they were breathing together, one breath two bodies. She felt something at the edge of her mind and it began to unfurl, stretching out and touching each part of her mind and she recognized it at once as the Doctor. It was a deep blue, like the deepest ocean or the deepest darkest night sky and she knew she could float in it forever. It was almost as though she was floating in space; though she didn't really seem to have a body she could still see the stars.

'_Now you, reach out, it should-' _he stopped midsentence as Rose did the same, reaching her mind out towards his, pulling herself into him. She felt warm and safe, sheltered like nothing could ever hurt her here. There was a burst of light and she could all but feel him as he twined himself around her warmth, holding her close.

'_Hello husband,'_ she said a touch of smugness in her voice.

'_Yes, like I said, I should stop being surprised by you, you are amazing after all,' _he told her and she felt something as it almost seemed to click in her mind and he chuckled. _'Yes, that was me, look here Rose, can you see that?' _He asked and she looked around and could see two streaks of color, one gold and one deep blue, dancing across the night sky, twisted together as it spanned as far as the eye could see.

'_That's our time line, this is the one and only time we'll be able to see it,' _he explained and Rose marveled at how long it was. She could see spots down the line where it wasn't twisted quite as close and wondered why and felt a chuckle in her mind. _'Wellllllll... all couples argue occasionally.'_ He explained and she chuckled as well.

'_It's beautiful,' _Rose whispered in reverence and she was sure she felt tears on her face again and smiled.

'_It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,' _he agreed and Rose could hear the heavy emotions in his voice, even in her head. _'One step left now, say my name.'_

'_Doctor?' _she asked and felt the chuckling again and realized her mistake. _'Oh you mean...' _she said his real name and felt a jolt go through her and then he said her name, the one she'd whispered to him at the wedding and she felt it again and then her mind settled and she could feel him there, filling a spot she'd never realized was empty and she heard him sigh, it was full of contentment and overwhelming happiness.

'_I'm home... Thank you Arkytior,' _He said and she smiled at the nickname, she knew it meant rose in Gallifreyan, but he'd never called her that before, she liked it. She could feel his hands on her body, even though she felt a bit disconnected at the moment. She blinked a few times, her breathing still deep and long and suddenly they were back in the garden, and she was all but in the Doctor's lap. He leaned forward to kiss her and her breathing hitched as his lips claimed hers and she could feel his lips on hers, but she could also feel her lips on his. She could feel the way it felt as she reached up and ran her hands through his hair. Someone moaned and she honestly wasn't sure who. His hands were everywhere as she pulled herself fully into his lap and lost herself in the feeling of them together.

~*~Six~*~

Rose came awake slowly as something flittered at the edge of her mind. She stretched and smiled when she realized she was still totally naked, in the garden. She could see the sun just coming up over the horizon, all pinks and yellows. The Doctor was next to her, his arm around her middle and his breathing was deep and even and she smiled. She sat up a little, pushing herself to her elbows and looking down at him. He was still asleep. She just looked down at him and smiled. She rarely had the chance to watch him sleep. His pulled a face, almost as though he was in pain and his whole body jerked. He was having a nightmare. Well, that just wouldn't do, she closed her eyes and reached her mind out towards him and was suddenly on a battlefield. There was a man a few feet away from her shouting out orders as people ran around as energy shots of some kind were fired everywhere, he was tall, his sandy brown hair was short but she could see that it was a bit curly. He turned and froze when he saw her.

"Rose!" He shouted running towards her. He grabbed her arm and she realized this was the Doctor. His eyes were blue, almost like her first Doctor's, but there was a hard edge to them that her Doctor had lost by the time he regenerated. "What are you doing here?!" He demanded concern now etched on his face.

"You're dreaming," She told him reaching up to cup his cheek, he was bleeding and it broke her hearts just a little. "I came to get you."

"Of course you did," He said sounding slightly exasperated with her. "You shouldn't be here." He told her looking over his shoulder as a loud explosion went off. "You shouldn't have to see this."

"For better or worse," Rose told him and reached up to kiss him. She felt something shift and when she pulled away they were back in the garden and her Doctor was holding her tight against his chest.

"Rose," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and she was surprised when he let out a loud bark of laughter, pulling away so he could look in her eyes. "You are amazing." He told her and she blushed just a little. "Come on, I'm making you breakfast." He said and they both sat up and he got to his feet.

"Are we still on earth?" She asked and he nodded his head as he pulled on his trousers and looked over at her.

"You wanna go get Jack, see if he wants to join us before we're off?" He asked as she stood up and started getting dressed too.

"Where are we going?" She asked and he winked at her as he pulled on his shirt but didn't button it.

"It's a surprise, honeymoon trip" He told her as he grabbed everything from the small pillar and stuffed it into his pockets before he turned to her. His eyes looked lighter, like a weight he'd been holding onto had lifted. She was happy to know that she'd had a small part in lifting that weight. She hoped with her help he could someday forgive himself for everything he'd had to do back then.

"I hope so too," He said and her eyes snapped up to his face and he smiled a little and shrugged. "Sorry, but you're thinking awfully loud." He said and she giggled and nodded.

"This is going to take some getting used to," She told him taking his hand when he held it out to her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you build some shields, you'll never be able to fully block the bond, but you should be able to keep some things to yourself." He said with a wink and she laughed as they walked into the trees, him heading to the kitchen and her off to Jack's office to invite him for breakfast.

**A/N-** Okay, I know that was a long chapter of fluff, but what can I say? I'm a sucker for romance. Next chapter they'll be picking up Donna and they'll be off on their first adventure. Like I said before, this is not going to follow either season 3 or 4 faithfully but there will still be stories from then. Look forward to hearing for you guys! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews!


	9. Chapter 9 Donna

Chapter Nine ~*~ Donna

Rose stepped into the console room a little hesitantly as she smoothed her skirt down a bit. She was a little nervous to be wearing this dress again, after what happened last time. The black lace corset was snug and fit her just as well as it did the first time she'd put it on almost three years ago. She'd loved this dress on first sight, the black lace over the cranberry colored satin was so pretty, and the beading had made her feel so fancy. Not at all like the chav from the estate she'd still felt like back then. The cranberry colored skirt swirled around her feet, the ruffle just brushing her feet. Her black trainers were mostly hidden by the skirt, she was all about the beauty of the dress, but she was a lot more practical now then she was three years ago. She wasn't going to be stuck running in those very cute but horribly uncomfortable black heals again. Not that she was anticipating running, but she never really knew when she stepped outside those doors, so she always tried to plan ahead.

They had been hopping from place to place for almost a month now, or what amounted to a month anyway, staying away from any kind of trouble and just having fun. The 'honeymoon trip' as he was so fond of calling it. He also never seemed to let an opportunity pass to call her his wife, which Rose was loving. He'd told her that after this trip, if she was ready, they'd go get Donna. She was excited about seeing Donna again, but she was thrilled at this last little adventure. He'd sent her back to the wardrobe to find an appropriate dress because he was taking her to a ball. She was a bit surprised when she'd found this dress on her bed after her shower. The Doctor was bent over the controls messing with something when she walked in.

"Rose perfect, I've just got the date set and..." he trailed off when he turned to look at her. "Wow," he said blowing out a long breath. "You look beautiful." He finally said and Rose smiled and bit her bottom lip then wiggled her eyebrows. Well, she certainly couldn't let that pass now could she?

"Considering?" She asked tongue tucked into the corner of her smile, even if she wasn't a human anymore and he grimaced and tugged on his ear, she giggled when his cheeks flushed just a bit. He could see that she was teasing, but still felt he should explain to her why he'd said that.

"Ah I can be a right bastard when I'm covering," He said walking over to her to take her hand and then he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. "You look beautiful, always, for any species, you are the most amazingly beautiful woman I've ever known. I should have told you then." Rose blushed at the sincerity in his words. She reached up with her free hand and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. It was still amazing, how free with his feelings he was now, especially since the bond, she very rarely had to get him to open up about something.

"Thank you," She said and he smiled, and then bounced back over to the console and began pushing buttons.

"We are going to the royal ball of Queen Persephone on Laxen 6," He said as he flipped the final switch and they were off. "It's only about 300 years in your future. Laxen 6 has a large human population and are going through a bit of a resurgence of 19th century Earth right now."

"Ah, that would explain the dress then," Rose said as she swished the dress back and forth as she walked over to him. "So, did you change your jumper?" She teased and he looked over at her and smirked with a eyebrow wiggle.

"Changed my oxford and tie," He said and Rose laughed and nodded her head. He had in fact, and now that she was looking should could see his tie, black and cranberry, matched her dress. There was a small shutter as they landed and Rose giggled. Through the whole last month they had had nothing but smooth, easy landing and Rose was surprised to find she was starting to miss the shaking, almost crashing of their old landings. She felt a snicker in the back of her mind and caressed the console and sent a thanks to the ship, she was just trying to be nice on their honeymoon.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his hand and Rose smiled and nodded her head as she took his hand. The skin to skin contact still sent little shivers through her as the bond pulsed between them.

"So, 1800's huh?" Rose asked as they left the TARDIS and stepped into a small alley. "This wouldn't have anything to do with all the Jane Austen books I've been reading would it?"

"Ah well, it may have played a role in deciding when and where we are," He told her and she smiled hugely at him and jumped, a little startled, when a horse and carriage drove by them. Rose watched it go and then turned to the Doctor.

"It didn't have any wheels," She said turning to look at him with a slightly accusatory look on her face. They'd landed faithfully where and when they were planning for the last month as well, but she wouldn't put it past their luck with that running out.

"Wellllll, they've mixed things from the 1800's and their current technological level." He said and Rose nodded her head slightly relieved and a little disappointed that there would be no running for their lives, she was starting to miss that as well and looked around more. She could see the mix now that she was looking for it. The door man at the building across from them was in fact a robot, dressed like he'd stepped straight out of a Jane Aston novel.

"Come on Dame Rose, our carriage awaits," he said pulling her towards a carriage sitting at the side of the road. There was no driver and Rose looked at him as he stepped towards it and opened the door for her.

"Thank you Sir Doctor," She said taking his outstretched hand as he helped her up. The inside was plush and comfortable, decorated in deep blues and silver. He pulled himself up inside and then pushed a button on a panel next to him and after he closed the door they began to move. He settled in next to her and draped his arm over her shoulder and ran a hand up her bare arm and smiled.

"It's a lot smoother than a normal carriage ride," She said and he nodded with a smirk.

"No need for suspension without wheels." He told her and she nodded. "100 years ago their Queen was a huge Earth history buff, just about the time she came to power they were on the edge the of a great war and she pulled them back and brought peace. The people loved her, so when she decided that they should go back to the 1800's ideals and way of life they were more than willing to do it. Tonight is actually a ball for her granddaughter, who has just turned 18 and will shortly start looking for a husband."

"Oh, arranged marriage?" Rose asked sounding a little put off. She'd seen a great many different customs all through the galaxy, but arranged marriages still bothered her for some reason.

"Ah, no," He said shaking his head. "While the Queen loved a lot about the 1800's the treatment of woman then was one of the things she left out. Her granddaughter will be allowed to marry whomever she falls in love with. And all women here have all the same rights and privileges as men."

"Even if she falls in love with some stable boy with no royal blood?" Rose asked surprised by this, he nodded and smiled.

"Yep!" He said popping the 'p' with a huge smile. "It's really quite a nice place."

"And how much did you have to do with how things went here?" She teased and he shook his head as he traced small patterns on her arm. It sent little shivers through her body. He smirked at her and leaned in and kissed her, deepening the kiss for just a moment before Rose pulled back just a little.

'_Don't start anything you can't finish there buddy,' _She thought and he chuckled lightly and stilled his hand on her arm and pulled back with a wink.

'_Later then,' _he said in a way that still made Rose shiver. It was still a little new, being bonded to him. Even just sitting next to him as they talked she could feel his excitement and love pouring off of him.

"Not a thing," He told her out loud in answer to her spoken question and she smiled. She'd gotten a lot better at following spoken and non-spoken conversations. It came in handy when they didn't want to say something in front of someone. They hadn't had to use it to get out of trouble yet, but Rose was betting it would be dead useful. And the fact that she no longer had to search him out in her mind first meant the mental speech came a lot easier to her. "I've been here before actually, but I can't remember much about the trip. It was in my 8th body and I was always a bit forgetful then. Bad regeneration," he said with an exaggerated wince and Rose giggled.

"Worse than unconscious in Howard's jimjams?" She asked and he chuckled and nodded his head. Then she had a flash of a cold dark room and shuttered for a different reason.

"I woke up in a morgue with no memory of who I was." He told her and she nodded, that explained the cold dark room then. He'd been doing this more and more lately, opening up about his past and she always took in every word, savoring everything she learned about him. "Then of course it was all 'the Master has returned and running for my life and saving Grace. I rode around on a motorbike." He told her and she laughed. She wondered if this Grace had traveled with him.

"Wait, who's the Master?" She asked and he looked over at her and his eyes darkened just a little. His ease and excitement were suddenly tampered by a slight fear and hesitation.

"He was a renegade Time Lord who was trying to steal the rest of my regenerations since he'd gone through all of his." He told her quietly and Rose nodded. She didn't even know regenerations could be taken like that. Obviously the Doctor had stopped him; she'd have to get that whole story sometime.

"Did Grace... was she a companion?" Rose asked trying to glean a little bit more about him. He'd opened up a lot more there too, telling her stories from many of the different people he'd traveled with, even stories that didn't have a happy ending.

"I asked her, but she had a life that she didn't want to leave behind, she was a doctor." He told her and Rose nodded her head. She opened her mouth to ask another question when the carriage came to a stop. "We're here!" he said his face brightening up as he pushed up from his seat. He threw the door open and stepped down. Rose smiled and took a deep breath. She walked over and he helped her down and she looked up at the building they'd stopped at. It was a large building, the front lined with windows that showed people in all different colored gowns and suits as they mingled and danced around. He took her hand when they stepped down and walked her up the stairs towards the doors. He pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the door man and he smiled and opened the doors for them. Rose noticed that this doorman was human and she smiled at him as they entered. The ballroom was huge and there were grand chandeliers suspended in the air by the ceiling, but nothing seemed to be holding them in place. As they walked farther into the room the Doctor's hand on hers got a bit tighter and she looked up at him. The unease was back, though there was no fear this time, just a slightly...resigned feeling.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She asked and he looked down at her and his eyes looked slightly confused. He looked around the ballroom then back down at her and sighed.

"I think I'm here," He said and Rose looked around the room. She knew at once what he meant and she wondered what that meant for them.

"Do we need to go?" She asked and a smile spread over his face again.

"No," He said shaking his head a little. "No, meet myself every once in a while, won't hurt anything. Might actually explain why I don't really remember my first trip here. Might have had to make myself forget."

"You can do that?" She asked and he looked over at her and smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Right, superior biology," She said nodding her head, just another in the long list of things he needed to teach her. They'd been working on things all through this trip and she'd finally gotten to the point where she could look at someone and just see them, and not their time line, which was nice, cause once her time senses really kicked in that had been very uncomfortable.

"Oh look!" He said and her head snapped up but he was pointing at a table laden down with food. "Nibbles!" Rose rolled her eyes at his goofy behavior. Apparently there being another him here really wasn't that big a deal because he already seemed to have stopped worrying about it.

"I'll find us a table yeah?" She asked and he nodded his head as he headed towards the food and Rose headed towards the many tables on the other side of the dance floor. She found one by some windows and turned and watched as the sun began to drift towards the horizon. Even three years in she still loved being on a new world, seeing a new sun set in the horizon.

"Excuse me," Rose sat up and turned to find a man standing next to her table. He was smiling, his blue eyes were bright and he looked intrigued by her. And, Rose could admit, he was awfully pretty. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you sitting here all on your own."

"Ah, my..." She trailed off at thoughts of the Doctor. "Husband is getting us something to eat." It still made her stomach fill with butterflies when she said that, he was _her_ husband.

"Ah, lovely," He said nodding his head. "I'd hate to think a beautiful woman such as you was here alone." She blushed a little at his words and meet his eyes. She looked for a long moment and was shocked by the age in his eyes and then she gasped.

"Oh my god! Doctor?" She asked as she suddenly shot up from her chair. He looked slightly taken back by the fact that she knew who he was. His eyes went slightly guarded and Rose laughed. "You are aren't you? Wow, you really pull off the Mr. Darcy look well." She told him and he still looked a bit surprised but his smile was back and a little smug as he preened at the compliment. He looked her over again then nodded his head once.

"Am I correct in assuming you know me in the future?" He asked and she nodded her head as she looked him over. His hair hung around his face is soft curls and he looked around 30. His eyes were blue, but they were different then her first Doctor's eyes.

"Yes, I'm here with you actually," She said looking around for her Doctor. "He's here somewhere." She knew she could just look and know his exact location within seconds, but unless it was an emergency she liked a little mystery in their lives.

"Ah, I thought I felt myself here somewhere." He said nodding his head. He looked down at her again and his smile widened. She'd said 'her husband' and she hadn't mentioned there being anyone else with them, which had to mean she was married to...him. He never would have thought he'd do something like that again, no matter who he met. But there was something buzzing in his mind already that this woman was different than any he'd ever met before. "Would you care to dance?"

"Oh I-

"I'm sure I won't mind," He said with a wink and Rose looked around again for the Doctor and shrugged, she could feel his amusement wash over her at her situation and she chuckled. So wherever he was he knew what was going on here. But the moment their hands touched this Doctor jerked his hand back and his eyes went wide as he stared at her and the light buzzing in his mind became a full-fledged swarm.

She tilted her head at him slightly and his eyes jerked up to meet hers and they looked astonished, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was sure that had been the bond, sparking between them, but he didn't know that, so she wasn't surprised by his shock. He tilted his head and studied her for a moment then he seemed to shake his head just a little as he blinked then he took a deep breath and smiled. He reached back out for her hand again and she took it. She looked around the room for her Doctor as he led her to the dance floor and after a few seconds she finally saw him, her eyes locked with his, he was leaning casually against a pillar on the outskirts of the room, smiling.

"After traveling with Romana I didn't think I'd take another Gallifreyan" He said as he led her in a dance and Rose giggled. He looked down at her and she smiled, her tongue tucked into the corner of her mouth. He thought she was Gallifreyan; well he was kinda right, Time Lord anyway, even if she still considered herself an earthling. She wondered briefly if she should tell him she had started out as human, but that was a long conversation she didn't really wanna have at the moment.

"You didn't," She told him cryptically and he chuckled. Before he could ask what she meant by that she went on. "I love the...cravat, is that right?" She said as she reached up and playfully tugged on the silk tie around his neck. "It's a good look on you. Is this your normal clothing or did you dress for the occasion?"

"This is what I normally wear," he told her and she giggled a little. And they turned around on the dance floor something clicked in Rose's mind and she realized she'd seen him, this him, before, in the Doctor's nightmare on their wedding night. She could remember him, his hair had been shorter and his eyes filled with a pain they lacked now as she looked up at him. His eyes went dark for a moment and Rose hastily put up her shields, had he seen that? She wasn't sure how bonds worked with this kind of thing. Did being bonded to her Doctor mean bonded to them all? She took a deep breath and went on as if nothing weird had just happened.

"Don't people give you some odd looks?" She asked as they continued to turn around the dance floor. "I mean, I know how often you end up on earth yeah? You look like you're headed for a Halloween party." He feigned a hurt look and straightened a little. He chose to ignore the very brief flash he'd seen from her mind, though he was sure that had been him.

"Humans see what they want to see," he told her haughtily and she laughed and poked his chest. What could she mean by 'he didn't'? She had to be Gallifreyan, didn't she, he thought as they turned in slow circles. Double heart, certainly not a human mind, and he was pretty sure he'd felt a bond there, and you couldn't just do that with any species.

"Oh, it's a perception filter isn't it?" She asked and his eyes went wide and then he chuckled.

"Clever girl," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "I bet you keep me on my toes."

"I like to think so," She said with a flirty wink and he nodded. "Are you traveling with someone?" She asked looking around the room again.

"Not at the moment," he told her and she nodded her head.

"How long have you..." She trailed off trying to figure out how to phrase her question. "Have you been _this_ you for long?"

"Ah, no," He said shaking his head and Rose nodded. It was a little odd to be talking about this so openly. Most of his companions, even those who had been through a regeneration with him, didn't talk much about it after the fact. "I regenerated about two months ago."

"Ah," She said knowingly and he wondered how much she knew about him. Had he told her about others he'd traveled with? He didn't do that very often, but he could already tell Rose was special and he knew if they were in fact bonded there wasn't much he could keep from her. "He told me it was a hard regeneration, and that's saying something considering what happened when he regenerated last time. It was a bit scary you know, since you never mentioned it when we started traveling together." She said and he nodded his head. How could she be Gallifreyan and not know about regeneration? She was intriguing that was for curtain.

"And even after all that, you still stayed?" he asked fishing for a bit more information and she just smiled, her eyes going soft and adoring.

"Forever," She said and at the word a blindingly golden light flared in his mind and he blinked at her. Bonded, they were definitely bonded. He hadn't even bonded with his wife on Gallifrey, why would he do it with her? It hadn't been done on Gallifrey in century's. So why her? What was she? Special there was no question there; he had to know more about her. Finally he gathered his thoughts and smiled, turning on the charm just a little.

"Is Rose short for something or a name you picked up somewhere?" He finally asked as he twirled her out and then back in. Well, he certainly knew how to dance. She would not admit to wondering how well he _danced._

'_Rose Tyler, naughty girl' _She heard the scolding voice in her mind and blushed and could just make out the Doctor, still standing next to the pillar, only now he was openly chuckling. She would not have thought that would be his reaction to seeing a thought like that in her mind.

"Nope, it's the name my mum gave me, though I don't remember telling it to you," She told him and his smile turned a little sheepish and he shrugged.

"It was just there, after our hands touched, forgive me?" He asked and Rose smiled brightly at him and nodded. She wondered if it was like the bond introducing her to a Doctor that wasn't quite hers.

'_We are all yours'_ she heard in her mind and she smiled softly and sent back a wave of love before she looked back at the Doctor she was dancing with. He was giving her a very searching and Rose wondered what he was doing. Then she remembered the Doctor saying something about being good at reading time lines. Could this Doctor see her time lines when neither of her Doctors could?

"I don't think it hurt anything, course I do," She said and his smile brightened again and it reminded her a bit of her first Doctor. Then his eyes went wide and he looked into her eyes for a long moment.

"Ahhh, I see," He said nodding his head with a soft smile. "You are quite an enigma aren't you Rose Tyler," he said softly and now Rose chuckled. She wondered if maybe her Doctor had said something to him, could they do that? "You have a very intriguing Time Line, born on Earth, but you are very much a Gallifreyan." He looked her over for a long moment then his eyes went a little glassy as he stared at her. "Bad Wolf," He hardly whispered the words and they all but stopped dancing. "Wow," he muttered and Rose wondered what had just happened. She looked up at him and smiled and he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips then pulled away and chuckled.

"I think my time is up," he said softly and Rose heard a throat clear behind her as a blush colored her cheeks, she was pretty sure she'd been blushing the whole time they were dancing. She pulled back and found the Doctor standing there, still smiling but looking slightly impatient.

"It was lovely meeting you Rose Tyler." The Doctor in front of her said with a soft smile. "The future looks bright."

"You have no idea," the Doctor said, his voice full of reverence as he took her hand and the other Doctor stepped away from her. The younger Doctor bowed just a little then winked at Rose before he turned and walked away into the crowd.

"Well then," Her Doctor said pulling her into his arms. "That's three you've enchanted within minutes of meeting you." He whispered in her ear and her blush deepened.

"I didn't even do anything," She whispered into his chest as he began to dance with her. They were dancing a lot closer than she had been with the other Doctor. "We just talked."

"Ah Rose, you really have no idea what you do to me, do you?" He said before he kissed the top of her head, she felt a surge of strong emotions flowing off of him; the most prevalent of them was love. She wound her arms up over his shoulders so she could play with the hair on the back of his neck.

"How come he could see my time line like that?" She asked as they turned in slow circles together.

"Most likely because he was not part of your time line like I was." He explained and she nodded her head. That kind of made sense, though a lot of time line talk still sent her head spinning. "Did you enjoy your honeymoon?" He whispered and she sighed contently in his arms.

"I did, it was amazing." She told him squeezing him a little. "But honestly I'm a bit excited to get back out there, you know? I miss the running."

"Oh Rose Tyler, you really were made for me," He said pulling back a bit so he could kiss her.

~*~One~*~

The Doctor and Rose were back in the TARDIS, she was in the bathroom, taking a bath while he sat at his desk and listened. He could hear her singing along to some song the TARDIS was playing for her. After he was sure she was still in the tub he pulled out a book from his desk and opened it to his saved place. He looked up at the door again then back to his book and read over his last entry from two days ago.

_**Rose spoke in her sleep again last night. She spoke of me and Donna again, at least, I think it's me and Donna, she keeps says 'DoctorDonna,' without a pause and she speaks of **_his_** hand, though I have no idea who she's talking about. She also mentioned meeting me, but in my 8**__**th**__** body and dancing, and she has only ever met that me in my nightmare. She continues to have no recollection of either the dreams or my mentioning them to her. **_

He picked up his pen after listening for Rose again and sighed. He hated not knowing what was going on with her. She'd been having these dreams for almost the entire time they'd been married and a small part of him was worried he'd somehow hurt her mind when they bonded. And now, they'd met his eighth self tonight, what did that mean for her dreams? Was she seeing something in the future she could only process in her sleep? And if so why could she not remember them, or remember talking about them. The first time he'd asked her about them she'd been mildly concerned, and they had talked about it for almost an hour. But two mornings later, after it happened again he brought it up and she had no idea what he was talking about. He'd taken blood samples and done tests, but everything had come back as normal. He'd tried hooking her up to a brain monitor while she slept, but the four times he'd tried she'd had no dreams. And the one time he'd tried to touch her mind while she was dreaming there had been the brightest golden flash of light in his mind and he'd had a headache for two days. After that he understood he was not meant to see what was happening in her mind. He put the pen to paper to record what happened today.

_**Ran into my eighth body today, just as Rose spoke of two nights ago in her dream. There was even dancing, just as she'd said. I'm running out of ideas. **_

He slammed the book shut when he heard the water draining from the tub. She walked into their room with her hair clipped up on her head and a towel wrapped around her. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, she looked so happy and relaxed. He hated that he had no idea what was going on with her. He turned back to his desk and picked up the journal to put it away.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked so close to his ear he could feel her breath on him. He did _not _flinch from surprise. She was getting good at quieting her mind so she could sneak up on him, of course he _was_ distracted.

"Just writing down some ideas for improving the shift manifold," He told her turning up to smile brightly at her. He could see that she saw through him, as he'd told her when they bonded, it was hard to keep secrets, but he knew how to hide things and she didn't know where to look yet. He could see her battle between pushing him on it or letting it go, chewing on her lower lip as she looked down at him. Finally she straightened back up and stepped away from the chair.

"I can't wait to see Donna tomorrow, but can we stop for chips before we go pick her up? I'm having a craving." She said to him with a wink and he understood she was giving him space and he nodded as he turned back to the desk and put the book away.

"You know, your craving for chips always seem to get us in trouble," He teased as he started getting ready for bed.

~*~Two~*~

"You're going to blame this on the chips, aren't you?" Rose whispered in the near dark all she could see was the blue glow from his sonic screwdriver and the green glow of the panel he'd discovered there. They were at the moment closed up in a cupboard waiting for the shift end at a place called Adipose Industries. They had seen an article for the revolutionary weight loss program in the newspaper that was at the table when they sat down in the chips shop. They'd both realized something fishy was going on as the Doctor read the line 'The fat just walks away.' And he'd then told her about an alien race called Adipose which was technically made of fat. And so they'd snuck in using the psychic paper to do a little investigating yesterday which had included sneaking into the call center and then visiting a user of Adipose pills. He'd been very nice as he told them about his alarm and the Doctor had zeroed in on the cat door. That had been yesterday, today they were trying to figure out just what was going on here. Suddenly the green glow from the wall was gone as the wall closed up.

"I'm fairly sure everyone is gone now," The Doctor said and Rose heard the sonic screwdriver a second before he eased the door open a crack. The hallway was totally empty and very dark. "I'm itching to get inside her office," He said as he pushed the door the rest of the way open and he and Rose stepped out.

"Have you a plan on how you're going to get in there, since its deadlock sealed?" Rose asked as she stretched her neck, superior biology aside, it was not fun standing in a cupboard for 9 hours.

"I thought I might think 'outside the box'," he said with a smirk and a wink and Rose rolled her eyes before smiling just a little.

"So you're going to go in through the window?" She asked as she reached back and attempted to pull her hair into a ponytail. She was still a little unused to her hair being so short. He nodded before he stepped behind her and batted her hands away. He ran his fingers through her hair twice then quickly began a French braid. In all the time she'd known him nothing had surprised her more than the first time he had French braided her hair.

"I'm hoping she's too self-assured to have deadlocked the windows too," He told her with a slight tug on her hair before he flicked the tail end of the braid up into the French braid.

"That always turns out well," Rose said running her hand over the braid, she could not have done better. "Thanks," she said leaning up to kiss his check.

"I'm going to go make sure that journalist isn't still nosing around getting in our way." Rose told him and he nodded his head. They'd chased her out yesterday after the media conference. They were sure she was going to cause trouble. "I'll meet you up there, _if_ you get in you can open the door for me."

"_When_ I get in, I'd be happy to." He told her and she smirked at him, then kissed his cheek once more and walked off in the opposite direction of the offices. He watched her walk away before he darted to the door marked stairs and headed for the roof.

~*~Three~*~

It had only taken Rose a few minutes before she'd found the journalist, Penny, trying to sneak into the bathrooms. Rose had put the fear of god in her and she'd finally decided maybe breaking and entering wasn't the best way to get her story. Rose had been about to leave when she'd heard a voice inside the bathroom. She pushed the door open just in time to hear a startlingly familiar voice.

"I'm in church," Rose's eyes went wide at the voice then she smirked as she could just picture Donna's face while she spoke. "Praying," Was said with such sarcasm that Rose almost laughed out loud. Rose was about to open her mouth when the door behind her swung open and a talk blonde in a black pea coat and skirt stepped in with a small smirk on her face, Mrs. Foster.

"You didn't even make that hard," Mrs. Foster said and Rose gently slid her shields into place in her mind, no reason for the Doctor to worry about her until there was reason.

"Well, I hadn't planned on being in the bathroom." Rose heard the sharp intake of breath but didn't think it was loud enough for human ears to pick up on.

"Well, come along then," Mrs. Foster said and Rose chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with no," Rose said and then two men with very big guns stepped into the bathroom. "Oi, this is a ladies room." Rose said masking the slight fear that flowed at the sight of the guns, she hated guns.

"We can do this the easy way or..." Mrs. Foster let the sentence hang there and Rose rolled her eyes. How many times had bad guys used that line? Was it standard protocol to sound as cliché as possible?

"Fine, lead the way," Rose said and Mrs. Foster grabbed her arm, hard enough to leave bruises. Rose was marched from the room between the two big men and hoped the Doctor had gotten father then her.

~*~Four~*~

The Doctor fiddled with the setting on his screwdriver then popped back up to the window to try something new. The window wasn't deadlock sealed, but it was locked and his standard unlock setting wasn't working. He ducked back down as the office door opened and two big goons led... well of course it was Rose, into the room. Mrs. Foster was right behind them and he could see she was giving orders. Rose was sat down in a chair across from the desk and tied to the chair and the Doctor chuckled to himself. It would have held a human.

He looked around to try and see if he could cause a distraction so she could get away when he saw Donna across the room, standing behind the office door staring at him. Well this day just got weirder and weirder. What the hell was she doing here?

"Donna?" He said and her eyes brightened and he could see she was saying his name, once, twice, and three times, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"What are you doing here?" He asked though he knew she couldn't hear him. She starting miming wildly at him and he made out some of it. She'd been looking for them, because they were...oh...Rose was going to kill him. They were two months late picking Donna up. He wasn't sure how the TARDIS had bollixed that up so bad, but Rose was sure to blame him. Donna was still miming at him and apparently she'd been going to weird sightings and UFO sites looking for them. Oh yeah, Rose was going to kill him. Speaking of Rose, he turned to look at her only to find her staring at him, a huge smile on her face as Mrs. Fosters stared between the two.

"Oh no by all means, don't let us interrupt you," Mrs. Fosters said with a sneer as she looked from the Doctor to Rose and then back again. "I assume they are with you?"

"Don't just stand there you two!" Rose shouted looking at Donna as she spoke, knowing the Doctor could hear her both inside and outside his head. "RUN!"

~*~Five~*~

Rose was lead into a huge office, with a large desk by the wall. She had to stop herself from snorting when Mrs. Foster's goon tied her to the chair, as if that was going to hold her anywhere. Mrs. Foster studied her as she walked around her desk and sat down. She had a bored, uninterested look on her face, as if she didn't have a care in the world, well, two could play at that. Rose swung her leg up onto her knee and sat back in her chair, her arms tied behind her.

"So, Adipose, the fabulous diet pill," Rose started with her head tilted to the side just a little. "How's that work then?" She asked, she honestly didn't really know if this had anything to do with the aliens called the Adipose, the Doctor was sure it did, but he _could_ be wrong.

"What are you, a journalist?" Mrs. Foster asked and Rose shrugged then nodded.

"Sure, we can go with that." She told her with a smirk.

"Well then, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This," she paused as she held up the diet pill, "is the spark of life." Damn, she was gonna owe the Doctor 20 quid.

"Excuse me? The spark of life? What does that even mean?" Rose asked, she'd always found you get more answers playing dumb.

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them. That part's true." She told Rose with a confident little smile. "But it binds the fat together and galvanizes it to form a body."

"How's that now?" Rose asked sitting up just a little, as much as she could with the rope around her wrists and shoulders, feigning interest in her story. She hoped the Doctor was working on a plan for stopping this, because so far all she was getting was the back story.

"Aren't you curious about the name I chose? I selected it for a reason." She looked at Rose now, her smile making her look almost motherly. "Foster, as in Foster _Mother_. I am their mother, until they are reunited with their parents."

"Who?" Rose asked and Mrs. Foster pulled open a drawer and pulled out a white fluffy pillow with a face. It was by far the cutest alien Rose had ever seen.

"Holy crap, you are the cutest alien ever." Rose cooed as the baby Adipose gave her a smile with a single small tooth like thing in his mouth. Mrs. Foster stood and moved around to the front of the desk and looked down at Rose. "And this is what the pill makes?"

"Yes, Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat," Mrs. Foster told her and Rose nodded her head.

"And you got people to pay for this?" She asked and Mrs. Foster crossed her feet at the ankle and nodded. "Why not just give it away? What do you need with the money?"

"You know we tried that, but we _literally_ could not give it away. We found the more expensive it was the more we sold. You humans, everything is about stature with you." Suddenly her eyes darted behind Rose and Rose winced and looked over her shoulder to see the Doctor, he looked like he was talking, but he was alone. She turned her head back around the other way towards the door and sighed when she saw Donna there, in the window, talking back, though neither of them was actually saying anything. It was all lips moving silently and wild hand gestures from Donna, with a huge smile on her face.

It was the Doctor who looked towards them first, and Rose bit her lip to keep from giggling at the look of surprise on his face at being caught out.

"Oh no by all means, don't let us interrupt you," Mrs. Fosters said with a sneer as she looked from the Doctor to Rose and then back again. "I assume they are with you?" She asked looking at Rose again and Rose just shrugged then looked back at Donna.

"Don't just stand there you two!" Rose shouted looking at Donna as she spoke, knowing the Doctor could hear her both inside and outside his head. "RUN!"

'_Keep them off Donna,'_ Rose told him and could feel his frustration at her instruction but he pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the door, jamming it to give Donna a bit more time to get away.

'_You be careful!' _ He told her giving her one last look before he pointed his sonic up and the window cleaner's cradle started up.

'_You too!' _She called as he disappeared. She wasn't sure whose worry she was feeling at the moment so she just tuned into what was going on around her. Mrs. Foster's men were bashing the door with the butt of their guns and Mrs. Foster was shouting orders out at them. When the door burst open she turned back to Rose.

"I'll be back for you." She said before she followed the two men out.

~*~Six~*~

The Doctor raced down the stairs, hoping Donna had the sense to go up, towards him. When he round the stairs on one floor and heard only one set of footsteps coming up he was pretty sure she had.

"Donna!" He said as she ran up to him and pulled him into a hug then pulled back quickly and slapped his shoulder.

"Two months!" She yelled still smacking his arm. "I'll be back in a week Donna, don't you worry Donna."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He said trying to ward her off a little. "I'm not sure why we're so late but could we worry about it later?" They both looked down at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Right," Donna said nodding her head and he smiled at her and took her hand.

"Just like old times," He yelled as he pulled her up the stairs.

"I can't believe you left Rose down their tied to a chair," Donna told him as they ran back up the stairs.

"She can take care of herself." He told her. He was keeping track of her in his head anyway. He knew she was working on getting her hands free. A picture of his sonic flashed in his mind and he got the feeling she was wishing she had one. Now there was an idea.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" He asked as they stepped out onto the roof. He closed the door and pointed his sonic at it, jamming it as well.

"Well I just thought, Rose said you do all kinds of strange things, so I figured, follow the weird and they'll turn up." Donna said with a proud smile on her face as they hurried over to the window cleaner's cradle and the Doctor soniced open the controls and started working, his sonic in his mouth. "So I checked into everything, UFO's, crop circles, alien sightings. I went online and found them all. Like all that stuff about the bees disappearing, I looked into that, but couldn't find you. So I kept looking."

"What do you mean the bees are disappearing?" He asked taking the sonic out of his mouth and giving her an incredulous look. Before she could answer he ran to the ladder and climbed up and into the cradle sonicing the controls there as well.

"I couldn't find much on that, it's all over the internet though. And on the site I found out about the bees I found the stuff about Adipose so here I am!" She told him following him half way up the ladder. "Are you serious?" She said looking from the cradle to him.

"Come on, in you get," he said taking her hand and helping her in. She looked resigned as he started them down.

"Can't they just call it back up?" Donna asked having to yell a little over the wind.

"Nope!" The Doctor said popping the 'p' with a manic little smile. "I locked the controls with the sonic, so unless she has a sonic we're fine." Donna rolled her eyes at that, that sounded reassuring.

~*~Seven~*~

Rose stretched her back as she finally stood up from the chair she'd been tied too. That had been just a little harder then she'd been expecting. The rope was not normal, and those guys knew how to tie a knot. She really needed to talk to the Doctor about getting her a sonic of her own. She looked towards the window when she heard pounding and ran over. She pulled on the window but it wouldn't open. She couldn't see a face, but she was pretty sure those feet hanging outside the window belonged to Donna.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Rose yelled pounding on the window as Donna's feet kicked in midair. Rose couldn't really see what she was holding onto but it couldn't be much.

"Rose!" The Doctor said all but pushing her out of the way and using what looked like a sonic, but wasn't his, on the window before he pulled it open.

"I really need one of those," She told him as he started to pull Donna in through the window.

"Here you go," he said tossing something at her. He eased Donna the rest of the way in as he spoke to Rose. "Don't use it till I've looked it over though, not sure what the settings might be."

"Where'd you get this?" Rose asked pocketing the sonic, pen, maybe? It certainly wasn't a screwdriver, not that the Doctor's looked anything like a screwdriver.

"It's Mrs. Fosters," He said with a manic smile and Rose laughed and nodded her head.

"Oi, you two nutters, can we go?" Donna said looking between the two of them.

"Good to see you too Donna!" Rose said and Donna smiled widely at her and then pulled her into a huge but quick hug.

"Lets go!" The Doctor said taking each of their hands and pulling them from the room. Oh man Rose had really missed the running!

It was a relatively short run though since they ran almost right into Mrs. Foster and her goons. She stopped about 15 feet from them and crossed her arms, looking very much like a mum about to scold her misbehaving kids.

"Hi," Rose said with a cheeky smile and a wave.

"Hello!" Donna said and Rose almost laughed at her exuberance.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor." He said with his own little wave and the glower on Mrs. Fosters face only darkened.

"Oh, I'm Donna and that's Rose," Donna said pointing at herself then Rose, who smiled again.

"Off worlders of some kind, judging by your sonic technology." Mrs. Foster said and Rose and Donna chuckled.

"You could say that," The Doctor said nodding his head, trying to be the serious one in the group. He could tell already that with Rose and Donna that was going to be hard.

"Oh, yes, I've still got your sonic pen, or rather Rose does," he said pointing his thumb at Rose. _'Get it out and give it to me'_ "Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek, don't you think Rose?" She reached into her pocked and pulled it out nodding her head.

"Sleek yeah, bit sexy," Rose said with an eyebrow wiggle as she handed it to him.

"Oh you think?" He asked looking at her and she bit her lip and smiled. She knew the flirting was a bit put on, distracting Mrs. Foster, but it was still fun.

"Oi you two, time and place," Donna said and Rose smirked and shrugged. The Doctor winked at her then turned back to Mrs. Foster.

"And if you were to sign your real name that would be?" He asked and Rose smirked. He was so smooth; he had information out of people before they even realized they'd given it over.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." She said rattling off the long name in one breath.

"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates." The Doctor said nodding his head and Rose could feel his unease and his irritation at that.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost." She told him and the Doctor nodded his head.

"Lost?" Donna asked sounding shocked. "How do you lose a whole planet?"

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents." Mrs. Foster said and Rose chuckled and nodded.

"What, like an outer space super nanny?" Donna asked and Rose laughed out loud that time and Donna giggled too.

"Yes, if you like." She said shrugging one shoulder.

"So. So those little things, they're, they're made out of fat, yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Rose and the Doctor both looked at her as she spoke, they had no idea what she was talking about, but she seemed upset.

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. "Makes the poor little things sick though." She said with a bit of a frown and Rose was floored, she talked about these things like they really were her kids.

"What about poor Stacy?!" Donna demanded and Rose was reminded why she'd liked Donna so much in the first place, she had fire!

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law." The Doctor said and Rose recognized the tone in his voice now. Mrs. Foster was going to be in trouble soon.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked stepping towards them and her guards brought up the guns. Rose felt him stiffen at that and put her hand on his arm and he relaxed just a little.

"I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you." He told her, his voice clipped now, having gone cold because of the guns.

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." She said with a wave of her hand and the guards took aim.

"Oh but...just...hold on...just; hold on, one more thing, you now, before you shoot us." He said and Donna recognized the play for time, just like with the Racnoss. "Do you know what happens if you hold two sonic devices against each other?" he asked and Mrs. Foster looked confused and shook her head.

"No," She said looking bored now and Rose reached behind the Doctor and took Donna's hand in hers. She had to throw up her blocks because Donna was broadcasting her fear mixed with excitement so loudly Rose could feel it pounding on her head.

"Nor me. Let's find out." He said pushing the two sonic devices together. As soon as the ear splitting scratch began emitting from them Rose pulled Donna away, the Doctor following right behind them.

The three of them ran, the Doctor now in the lead and Rose recognized the hallway from earlier in the evening, had that only been 40 minutes ago? He pulled open the door to the cupboard they'd been in and threw out the mops and a large ladder to make room for all of them and the three of them piled in.

"Well, this is cozy," Donna said with a smirk. "So, hiding in a closet, this is our plan?" She asked then gasped as the back wall shoot sideways and reveled a green alien computer panel of some kind.

"I've been hacking this thing for the last two days," He said pulling out his sonic and running it up and down the wall. "The Matrons got a computer core running through the centre of this building. Triple deadlocked." His flipped his sonic up into the air then caught it and stuffed it in his pocket. "But now I've got this." He said holding up the sonic pen.

"I thought you gave that to me?" Rose said and the Doctor smirked and held it out to her.

"Go ahead," He said and Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't worry, you're learning. Someday you'll be able to hack this kind of thing blindfolded." He turned back towards the wall and Donna turned and looked at Rose. She looked a bit different since she last saw her. Her hair was shorter, a little darker, more natural looking.

"He teaching you how to do all his crazy stuff then?" Donna asked and Rose looked over at her and smiled.

"Something like that." She said vowing to have a cup of tea with Donna after all this and explain everything to her.

"She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy." He said pushing a button and Rose winced. "Just enough to stop them." He said reassuring her and she nodded. He'd sent out an electric wave to stop the two guards Mrs. Foster had sent after them. He began pulling out wires as he looked into finding the answer to stopping all of this.

"I like your hair," Donna said as he handed them different wires and soniced them as he went. Neither of them really knew what he was looking for, but handed him things as he asked for them.

"Thanks," Rose said hopping they weren't about to go into this here.

"Okay, is it just me or are your eyes a different color?" Donna asked and Rose winced and opened her mouth but she wasn't sure what to say.

"We'll... we'll get to all that when we're back on the TARDIS, yeah?" Rose asked and Donna's eyes lit up.

"So I can still come with you?" She asked and Rose looked surprised and nodded her head.

"Yeah course you can. We landed yesterday, we would have come straight to you, but we got side tracked with this." She said twirling her finger in the air to indicate everything they were doing at the moment and could feel the Doctor tense up a little and wondered why.

"Well after you didn't show up for two months I thought maybe you'd changed your mind," Donna told her and Rose's eyes went wide as she whirled on the Doctor.

"Two months!?" She yelled and he winced. Well, that explained the tensing up then.

"Trying to hide here Rose," He reminded her and Rose rolled her eyes as she looked back at Donna.

"Don't worry Rose we could be gone for years and still get than a week after we left," She mocked him, imitating his voice pretty well and Donna laughed and the Doctor winced again as he went back to his wires. "I'm so sorry Donna, I swear we _meant_ to be here a week after we left."

"It's okay, as long as you really want me along," Donna said and Rose laughed and nodded her head.

"We'd love you to come," Rose told her and Donna's smile got a bit bigger.

"Inducer activated." The computer droned out and the Doctor spun towards it.

"What's it doing now?" Donna asked and he looked back at the two of them.

"She's started the program." He said and he seemed to be reading some kind of readout on the green computer panel and he his panic doubled. "Before it was set so everyone was just losing weight. But the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis."

"And that's when they convert-

"Bone, organs, everything," Rose finished for her nodding her head as they both looked at the Doctor. He looked a little frantic as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"A million people are going to die. I've got to cancel the signal." He said his voice sounding rushed as he turned back to the panel and pulled apart one of the golden pendants they reallocated yesterday while they were doing their research into the company.

"These things contain the primary signal." He said running his sonic over it before he turned back to the green panel. "If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat." He told them before he connected it to the panel and then smiled.

"I think-" The panel beeped loudly as the green flashed brightly for a moment.

"Inducer increasing," The computer cut him off and he stepped back and ran his hands through his hair, pulling on the ends in a panic.

"No, no, no! She'd doubled it, I need, I haven't got time and you left yours on the TARDIS." He slammed his fist onto the wall. "It's too far to get another! I can't override her. They're all going to die!" He yelled and Rose was overwhelmed with the fear and panic running through him. It was the first time since they bonded that she'd felt anything but happy emotions through him. Even earlier in the evening all his worry had been tampered with his excitement at being back at it, running for their lives. It made Rose's knees buckle and her vision swam as she swayed just a little.

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked and then Doctor looked at her sadly. His anger at not being able to do anything was blocking most of what Rose was going through as she stood behind him.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you. Got to double the base pulse, I can't." He tried a few buttons knowing they would do nothing and Rose griped the wall behind her to keep from falling down.

"Doctor, What. Do. You. Need?" Donna asked and the Doctor finally looked at her.

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them!" He yelled looking back towards the panel then he looked over as Donna pulled something from her pocket and let it dangle in front of him. Suddenly the maddening wave of anger and pain dissolved and Rose was awash in excitement again as the Doctor laughed and took the pendent Donna held out to him. He did something with his sonic to it than plugged it into the panel as well. The computer wheezed a bit then went dark.

"She'll be good to have around ay Rose?" The Doctor asked and turned when she didn't answer him and got hit with a nauseous feeling. "Oh Rose I'm sorry." He said kneeling next to her. She was sitting on the ground, her elbows resting on her drawn up knees with her head in her hands. "That was a bit much yeah," He asked and she nodded her head before there was a loud buzzing sound and the building was shaking a bit.

"What was that?" Donna asked and Rose looked up with a weak smile.

"I think Mum and Dad are here for the kids," She said and the Doctor stood up and reached down for her hand and helped her up.

"Sorry," he said and Rose smiled at him and squeezed his hand in hers.

"That'll get...I don't wanna say easier, cause anger and fear, that's never easy, yeah? But it won't always be so overwhelming will it?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, we'll work on that. I need to work on it myself. It's been a long while since I had to not project what I'm feeling on another person, I'm out of practice." He said then he smiled and turned like he was going to leave their little closet when the panel lit back up and words started to flash across the screen.

"Incoming signal." The computer said and then Doctor leaned over and began to read.

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna asked looking from him to Rose, who still looked a little pale. Donna had no idea what they'd been talking about, but she had a feeling Rose was going to explain back on the TARDIS.

"Instructions from the Adiposian First Family." He told them as he read it through. "She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Ohhhh. Oh." He said his eyes going wide and Rose took a step back. That had come through loud and clear in her mind, Mrs. Foster wasn't a very good person, but she didn't deserve that.

"Shit, we have to save her," Rose said as she reached over and opened the door and ran from the room, the other two right behind her. They were silent as they all ran up the stairs, Donna noticed the Doctor and Rose had no troubles with it, and neither were even winded after 5 flights of stairs. She stopped and took a few deep breaths at the door as the Doctor opened it.

"What are we going to do then? Blow them up?" Donna asked when she had her breathing under control. They stepped out onto the roof and looked around.

"They're just children. They can't help where they come from." He said and Donna nodded her head; that made sense. It was a weird slightly backwards alien sense, but still. The little Adipose babies were waving at them as they flew towards their ship.

"I'm waving at fat." Donna said softly and Rose smiled.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of wor- There she is!" He said as Mrs. Foster floated up past the roof line. She looked so serene, a little smile on her face.

"Matron Cofelia, listen to me." The Doctor started, his voice back to slightly worried, though Rose noticed she wasn't feel anything but a slight tinge of it at the back of her mind now.

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon." She said looking at all three of them, again like they were naughty children.

"Oh, why does no one ever listen?" He growled as he reached out towards her. "I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?" He asked and Mrs. Foster scoffed at him.

"What, so that you can arrest me?" She asked and he shook his head, still trying to reach her.

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice." He told her in a rush of words and Rose just wished she'd listen. He hated losing people, even people like her.

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children." She said spreading her arms out wide to indicate the thousands of flying babies.

"Yeah but mum and dad are here for them now, they don't need you!" Rose yelled at her and her eyes went wide a second before her beam went out and she fell, screaming to the pavement below. Rose winced a second before she landed and the Doctor took her hand.

"We tried," The Doctor told Rose as he squeezed her hand. She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Stupid women," Rose muttered as they stepped back over to Donna. "Let's go, I want a warm cup of tea and some chocolate." Rose told her and Donna nodded her head.

~*~Eight~*~

"So I've just been searching the internet all over for you two," Donna was filling Rose in as they headed back towards the TARDIS. They exited the building and got around the corner into an alley right before a few black vans parked in front of the building and piled out. Donna's eyes went wide when she saw the TARDIS down the alley.

"That's my car!" She said pointing at her car parked like 40 feet away from the TARDIS. "That was not here this morning; I thought you'd been here for two days?"

"We moved closer this morning, we'd been closer to your house at a chippy when we saw the advert in a paper for adipose and decided to look into it." Rose explained and Donna nodded as they all stopped at her car.

"Well I'm ready, been packed for weeks, just in case." She said smiling a little sheepishly at them as she opened the boot of the car. She pulled out three suitcases and a hat box. "I wasn't sure what to pack for so I have it all, cold weather, hot weather, no weather. You two go everywhere, gotta be prepared."

"You've got a, a hatbox," The Doctor said and Rose laughed at the look on his face. He'd been living in the same room with her for a while now, one would think he'd be used to the amount of stuff a women can have.

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready." Donna said and Rose laughed and nodded her head. The Doctor just rolled his eyes and unlocked the door and went inside making Rose giggle a little harder. This was going to be fun.

"Oh yeah, Haloni was beautiful, you'll love it." Rose said and Donna's eyes went wide.

"Really, planet of hats? Really?" She asked not sure if Rose was just messing with her.

"Really, it's not legal to leave the house without one." Rose told her and Donna just laughed as she and Rose carried the stuff over to the TARDIS. "You should have seen the hat the Doctor wore, course that was back when he was all leather and..." She trailed off as Donna looked at her, intrigued. She knew it was not her place to tell Donna about regeneration, right? But then, it was something that could happen to her, again now too. Well, it was all part of what she wanted to tell Donna about over tea anyway.

"I can't picture him in leather," Donna said and Rose laughed as an image of him in her first Doctor's leather jacket at Christmas popped into her head. She heard the Doctor grown from inside the TARDIS and laughed again.

"That was so not a good look," he called out and Rose picked up a suit case and smiled at Donna.

"Listen, I don't need injections, do I? You know, like when you go to Cambodia. Is there any of that?" She asked as Rose pushed open the doors and they stepped inside.

"No you-

"Oh, keys!" Donna said catching the door before it shut and pushing it open. "Don't you disappear!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," She said holding up both her hands and Donna nodded. She pulled out her mobile and called her mum but she didn't pick up so she left a message about leaving the keys in the bin in the alley that was full of paper.

She walked up to a young black man standing by the gathering crowd of people and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her, his face looked worried. He was young, maybe a bit older then Rose, and had very close cropped hair.

"A woman named Sylvia is going to be by in just a minute, tell her that bin there, okay? That bin there," She said pointing at the bin she'd put the keys in before she dipped back around the corner and down the alley.

"Any sign? Over," A voice crackled over a walkie-talkie clipped to the young man's belt. He pulled it off and shook his head.

"Must have missed them, over," he said with a deep sigh. He had a feeling they were getting closer though.

"Don't worry Mickey, we'll find them." The voice said and Mickey nodded his head. "Pulling you home in 45 seconds," The voice said again and he turned and started away from the crowd and a few seconds later the young man was gone.

A/N- Okay folks, I probably won't get another chapter up till middle of November. I have a lot of sewing to do over the next three weeks for my craft fair. The chandeliers at the beginning are inspired by an episode of Firefly. Hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! And thanks for the wonderful reviews!


	10. Chapter 10 Burn

Chapter 10 ~*~ Burn

Rose sat alone in the kitchen, her cooling cup of tea sitting in front of her. It was late, late for a human anyway, not that she was anymore, but her stubborn mind wouldn't let go of the 'silly need for sleep' as the Doctor called it. And though sleep had come easily to the Doctor tonight it had eluded her. She knew Donna was tucked up safely in a room in the guest quarters. They had not yet had a talk about everything that had changed since she last saw them but after they'd taken off Donna had claimed she was exhausted and Rose had shown her to a room.

The Doctor had pounced on her as soon as she came back to their room. He'd been playful and sweet, which Rose knew meant he was feeling sad about what had happened today, but didn't want to dwell on it. And after they made love he'd held her close, running his hands through her hair as he fell asleep. She had laid there for almost an hour before she gave up and went in search of a cup of tea. But once she'd had it made and sitting in front of her she hadn't really wanted it. She knew something else was bothering the Doctor, he was keeping something from her, had been for a while now, but she couldn't seem to focus on it. She'd totally forget till she saw evidence of it again, like the night before last with his journal. She wasn't insecure about their relationship anymore, so she really didn't think he was regretting anything, which pretty much meant there was something wrong with him, her or he was seeing something bad coming and didn't want to tell her, another storm maybe?

"It's a bit late for tea init?" Donna said and Rose jerked her head up and blinked. When had she set her head down on her arms? "Sorry, did I wake you?" Had she? Rose wondered as she stared at Donna. Something was pulling at her mind but then Rose blinked and it was gone. She smiled and shrugged.

"No, just couldn't sleep, came out for some tea, I was just thinking." Rose told her and Donna nodded her head then made her way around the kitchen getting everything she'd need for tea.

"Want a new cup?" She asked and Rose looked at her cup, it had gone totally cold.

"Sure," She said and Donna picked up her cup and dumped it in the sink before setting it on a tray she'd found and bringing it all over to the table. "Oh jammie dodgers," Rose said plucking one from the plate before Donna had even set it on the table.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Donna asked setting about fixing her cup. Rose looked up at her and decided now was as good a time as any.

"How awake are you?" Rose asked since she knew this might take a while.

"I'm not going back to sleep," Donna said shaking her head. "I only really slept for an hour at most. So much going through my mind."

"Okay," Rose said as she stood up and picked up the tray. "Come on." She said nodding towards the door. Donna looked slightly confused but followed after her anyway. They walked through the door and instead of finding themselves in the corridor they seemed to have stepped into a beautiful library.

"Blimey," Donna breathed out as she looked around. "What happened to the corridor?"

"Okay, first things first. Donna this is the TARDIS," Rose said walking with her to a sitting area in front of a fire. Donna jumped back a little, spilling her tea just a bit, when the fire suddenly lit, immediately giving off a warm glow, heating the area. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space, TARDIS." Rose said sitting down on her favorite couch by the fire. "She's alive, TARDIS's are grown; she can think and communicate, though very limitedly with humans." Rose said and Donna just looked a bit gob smacked as she sat down next to Rose with her tea. Rose shifted a little to the side so she could see Donna better. "She moves rooms and doors, mostly when you need her too, but sometimes she'll do it cause she's feeling playful."

"Feeling playful," Donna repeated back looking up at the ceiling as if it might smile at her. "So did she..." Donna trailed off as she looked at the fire.

"Yes, she started the fire for us, moved the library closer, and if we ask she'll keep our tea warm as long as we like. Did you shower before bed?"

"No," Donna said a little dully and Rose smiled.

"Oh you should shower before we're off again, it'll be the best shower you've ever had, waters always perfect and it never gets cold, you'll love it."

She sipped her tea as Donna took that all in. She was looking around the room now, taking in the art on the walls, some she probably recognized, some she definitely would not. When her face seemed a little less shell shocked Rose smiled at her and Donna smiled back, though a little weakly.

"You okay with all that?" Rose asked and Donna nodded her head.

"Yeah," Donna said and Rose almost laughed but held it back.

"Okay, you should also know she's in your head, just a little. When we go to alien worlds or just to a place on earth where they don't speak English, she'll translate for you. And she'll translate what you say, though it'll all still sound like English to you."

"In my head?" Donna asked and Rose smiled. She wondered if everyone would repeat those words, she'd have to ask the Doctor. Though knowing him she was the first person he'd ever really explained that to, so he wouldn't know.

"Yeah, but she's not reading your mind or anything. If you need something, sometimes you can think about it really hard and she'll hear it." Donna nodded then took a deep breath and a small smile lit her lips. The fire died down just a little and the lights came up a bit and Donna's eyes went wide.

"It worked," She said and Rose chuckled and nodded her head. She felt the warm caress along her mind that was the TARDIS and her smile brightened.

"Oh she likes you Donna," Rose said and Donna tilted her head at that.

"Can you understand her?" She asked and Rose nodded her head. "How?"

"Donna, do you remember when we first met and you asked if the Doctor and I were human?" Rose asked leaning back against the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, it's all a bit of a running blur, but I think I remember. Didn't the Doctor say you were 'mostly' human?" Donna asked pulling one of her legs up under her as she shifted so she and Rose were facing each other across the couch.

"Yes, yes he did." Rose said nodding her head. "So a bit after we left you we ran into a bit of a trouble... shocking right?" She went on to tell Donna everything that had happened, a very condensed version, including Bad Wolf and everything that happened with Shakespeare.

~*~One~*~

The Doctor hummed as he made his way towards the library wondering what Rose was doing there so early, though technically _early _was subjective in a time machine. He'd only woken about 20 minutes ago after having slept for 5 hours, which was a lot, for him. Rose hadn't been sleeping as much lately and he figured her mind was finally catching up with her bodies need for less sleep. He pushed the library door open but he didn't see Rose at first. It wasn't until he stepped into the room that he noticed the dying fire and the two figures asleep on the couch. There were tea cups on the table between their feet, which were propped up on pillows on the table and their heads were tilted in towards each other, almost touching. Oh he wished for a camera and smiled when he felt the shimmer and then saw the camera sitting on the end of table.

"Thanks," He murmured picking the camera up. He snapped a picture or two before Rose muttered something and he quickly put the camera in his pocket.

"Rose?" He asked she must have heard the clicking of the camera.

"Bur..." she muttered and he realized she was still sleeping, was she cold? She shifted just a little to her side and sighed. "Burn," she said as he stared at her. Burn, what could she mean by that? "Burn...burn..." She seemed very agitated as she shifted around. He was surprised she hadn't woken Donna yet with all her moving. He knelt down next to her and wished again he knew what was going on with her. "Burn...Burn...with...Burn with me!" She growled out her eyes snapping open, burning with an orangey red glow that was very different from Bad Wolf making him jerk back from her. She fell backwards as her eyes fluttered shut and she snored a little, sleeping peacefully again.

What the hell had that been?! He thought as he jumped up from the floor and Rose shifted on the couch and her eyes fluttered open and she took a long deep breath. Her smile turned a little flirty when she saw him standing there, but then it fell when she saw the look on his face.

"What? What's the matter?" She asked sitting up which jostled Donna again and her eyes fluttered open too and she looked a little blurry as she looked around them.

"Nothing," The Doctor said shaking his head. "Nothing is wrong." He told her smiling at bit. Ah, there it was again, the lie. Rose tilted her head and looked at him. She didn't know why he lied or why she was compelled to let it go, but she did.

"You just wake up?" She asked pulling herself to her feet as Donna groaned.

"Bit ago yeah, not a morning person Donna?" He asked and Donna just groaned again and pulled herself to her feet.

"Shower?" She asked and Rose laughed and nodded her head.

"That's a good idea, there's an en-suite right off your room." Rose told her and Donna nodded and shuffled off out of the library. She turned back to the Doctor and he smiled at her, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"We have a destination already?" She asked finally taking a really good look at him, something was different. She took a step back and tilted her head to the side as she looked him over. He smiled wide and pulled his hands out of his pockets to pull his jacket open with a wink.

"You like it?" He asked and Rose pursed her lips as she looked at him. He wasn't wearing his brown suit, the brown suit he'd been wearing since Christmas day a year and a half ago. He was wearing a dark blue pinstriped suit with a maroon oxford and no tie, so his shirt was unbuttoned at the neck so you could see the brown t-shirt underneath. Finally she smiled with a nod stepped back up to him running her hands up the oxford.

"Yeah, I do, it's a good look," She finally said tugging on his collar just a little and he preened a bit as she turned and headed out of the library. He followed behind her towards their room. He wasn't sure why he'd felt it was time for a new look but the suit had just been hanging in his closet when he'd gotten out of the shower after he woke up. Something about it just felt right when he'd seen it. He was glad though that Rose seemed to approve of the change.

"So were you having a little powwow with Donna in the library?" He asked after they stepped into their room and closed the door.

"Yeah, filled her in on the TARDIS, and explained what happened to me." She said and he nodded his head, though he looked a little concerned. "What?"

"Well," he said drawing the word out just a bit. "You don't have to tell everyone we have on board, not that you can't, you just... don't have to." He finished and she smirked at him and then chuckled.

"It's just, Donna knew me before, you know?" Rose asked and he nodded his head. If Rose hadn't stayed basically the same they would have had to explain it to her anyway. "And I mean, couldn't really get out of telling Martha." She pointed out and he nodded his head again in agreement. "But I won't tell everyone, at least, not right off the bat." She said with a wink before she sat down and took off her slippers. "Although I'll try to get to get to it before I burst into golden light and change before their eyes with no explanation what-so-ever," Rose teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, har har," he mock laughed as she stood back up and pulled her hair out of the pony tail she had it up in. "I'm really never going to live that down am I?"

"Probably not," She said shaking her head as she grabbed a towel from the closet next to the bathroom. "Get back to me on that in about 100 years." She said and his eyes went soft for a moment and she felt a sudden wave of love and joy. She loved reminding him, whenever she got the chance, that she'd be around that long. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before she stepped into the bathroom.

"You going to be forever in there?" He called a few moments later and she chuckled as she stripped. She wondered if he was hoping to have time to work on something or hoping she was going to be quick.

"You could always come in here and hurry me along," Rose called out through the open door. She was not surprised when she saw him in the mirror, sans jacket and coat, quickly unbuttoning his shirt as he walked towards her.

"Well, if I must," He said with mock exasperation and Rose just shook her head and turned on the shower with a giggle.

~*~Two~*~

Two hours later and they were all in the console room trying to figure out where to go today. The Doctor had Donna's mobile in his hand, his sonic in the other. And Rose remembered her first Doctor fixing her phone for her, oh so long ago. She remembered calling her mum from that space station above the doomed earth. She felt a stab of pain at the thought of her mum and the Doctor's head snapped up to look at her.

'_M'fine,'_ she assured him with a small smile. _'Just missin mum.' _She told him and he nodded, and then went back to the mobile. They'd talked, a few times now, about her mum. About how much she missed them, about what they might be doing now. She'd wondered if she had a little brother or sister and what Mickey might be doing now. It was getting easier to talk about them, which was nice.

"Gotta love a little jiggery pokery," Rose said and the Doctor looked up again and they shared a smile.

"Right, all set." He said snapping the back panel back onto her mobile with a huge smile. "Universal roaming fully covered everywhere, no more dead zones."

"Oh you have got to kidding me," Donna said taking the phone and looking it over skeptically. "It doesn't look any different." She said looking up at him.

"Why would it look different, Rose," He said his voice slightly whiny and Rose chuckled.

"Promise it works Donna, I use to call my mum from everywhere," Rose said with a smile as she walked towards Donna but stopped when the TARDIS jerked violently.

"Wow, okay, getting a distress signal!" The Doctor called as the shaking got worse. He gripped the console and Rose tried to reach the railing. "There might be some-" he was cut off by a powerful shaking, knocking them all onto their bums. "Turbulence, sorry ladies," he finished as they all pulled themselves to their feet. "Well, let's see who needs some help today, shall we?" Donna looked at Rose and they shared a smile before they both headed down the ramp after him.

They followed him out the doors and Rose immediately regretted putting on the sweater when she got dressed after her shower. There was a computer voice repeating 'Distress signal transmitted' over and over.

"Well, that is hot, yeah?" He asked smiling at Donna who had a small glare on her face.

"Hot? It's bloody roasting in here!" Donna complained fanning herself with her hand. Though at least she had worn a short sleeve shirt and her hair was up. She watched as Rose pulled her hoodie off and the Doctor knelt down to look over the pipes. Rose threw her hoodie down next to the TARDIS, and Donna gave her a questioning look.

"I don't want to carry it around, I'll get it when we come back," She explained and Donna shrugged. She was probably more comfortable in the little blue tank top anyway.

"The heat is coming from the venting systems; they seem to be working overtime, trying to cool down...wherever we are." He stood back up and looked around then smiled at them and headed towards a door. "Well, if you can't take the heat..." He said with a wink pushing the door open. They stepped through into an area labeled Area 30.

"Well that's better," Donna said as they stepped through the door.

"Oi you three!" A man down the hallway called and the three of them watched as three people ran towards them at full pelt.

"Get out of there!" The woman yelled at them and the Doctor looked back at the door they'd just come through.

"Seal that door, do it now" The man that yelled before called again as they rushed passed, pushing the door closed and turning the handle.

"Who the hell are you? How'd you get on my ship?" The woman demanded turning to the three of them.

"Are you the police?" one of the guys asked looking them all over.

"What would make you say that?" Rose asked looking at the young man. He looked a little frightened and they were all covered in a sheen of sweat.

"We got your distress signal," Donna explained, not that that could really explain where they'd come from. But Donna would get use to not answering all the questions.

"If we're on a ship how come there's no engine noise?" Rose asked as a glow from a window caught her attention.

"They went out four minutes ago," The woman said looking stricken but both men looked to her so Rose figured she was in charge in some way.

"Yes, so maybe we can head to engineering now captain?" A man said taking a step backwards away from the group with a pointed look at the woman, so she was the captain.

"Secure closure active," The computer voice said and they all looked down the hall as a door slammed closed.

"What the hell?!" A younger woman said running towards them. She seemed to be carrying an arm load of tools of some kind.

"This ship is going crazy," One of the men said shaking his head.

"I almost got closed in area 27, who set the secure closure?" The young woman said stopping in front of the group, giving Rose, the Doctor and Donna an odd look. "Who're you three?"

"This is Donna, the Doctor and I'm Rose," Rose said but she didn't look at any of them as she spoke. The computer voice said something about an impact as Rose stepped away from the group. She could hear the others talking but there was something pulling her towards the window that she couldn't yet see out of.

"Doctor," She said softly when she was finally standing in front of the window.

"Forty two minutes until what?" The Doctor demanded as he walked over to where Rose was standing.

"I'm thinking until we hit that," Rose said pointing at the sun, burning closer then she'd ever seen any sun, and she'd seen a few closer than she would have liked. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned to look at the captain.

"How many on board?" He demanded squeezing Rose's shoulder, turning her away from the window. He didn't really like the way she'd been staring at the sun, she'd seemed almost hypnotized.

"There are seven of us," the captain said watching the Doctor. She could see that this Doctor and the blond were in some kind of relationship but the red head looked a little lost.

"Call the others, we'll get you out." He told her squeezing Rose's shoulder before he raced over and reached for the bulkhead door they'd come in earlier.

"NO!" One of the crew yelled as he opened it and was blasted back by a wave of heat so intense it knocked him to the floor.

"Doctor!" Donna said knelling down next to him; Rose was on his other side in seconds.

"You okay?" Rose asked but he jumped up and stared at the door, distress clear on his face.

"My ship is in there!" He said over the crew, who were talking about the temperature spike.

"In the vent chamber?" One of the men asked and Rose shook her head. So much for her sweater, she thought absently. One of these days they were going to check that they'd parked somewhere safe before they wandered off.

"That was our way out," The Doctor told them and one of the men shook his head.

"Now it's lava," He said and Donna looked back at the door, her face paling a little. Rose remembered that feeling, that helpless 'I'm going to die here?' feeling. She hoped Donna was strong enough to get passed it, it was either that or she would not be long for this traveling. Because that feeling, that could be a pretty persistent feeling on their adventures. Rose had learned to crave it just a bit, but not everyone did.

"Are we stuck here?" She asked looking to the Doctor and Rose.

"No, course not," The Doctor said shaking his head. "Fix the engines, steer away from the sun, easy peasy," He said and Rose snorted at the words.

'_When is anything ever 'easy peasy' with us?'_ She asked and he looked over at her but didn't answer. "Engineering this way then?" He asked walking passed one of the men in the direction he had been going.

"Impact in Forty twenty six," The computer said and Donna glared up at a speaker.

"Well that's going to get annoying," She said and Rose chuckled as they followed after the Doctor.

"Blimey, is it always such a mess?" They heard him say as they entered engineering. The room was a disaster, wires were pulled out everywhere, and some of the metal looked...melted.

"It's wrecked," one of the men said taking in the scene. Well, Rose thought that was a bit of an understatement.

'_This is looking more and more like big trouble,'_ she said not looking up at the Doctor as they all looked around.

"It looks like someone knew just were to hit to make the biggest problems," The Doctor said as he picked up a bundle of wires and looked down at them. He pulled out his sonic and started to check them over.

"So someone did this on purpose," Donna said and the Doctor nodded without looking up. "Why?"

"Where's Korwin?" The captain asked looking at the two men. "Have either of you seen him or Ashton?"

"No," One of the men said as he worked at a computer monitor. There was beeping coming from a few different things. Donna wasn't really sure how she felt about all this. Of course they'd told her a number of times that this life could be very unsafe, but she'd been so blasé about it. She'd just wanted the adventure, the time travel, see the universe. But she was seeing the danger now, first trip out. She wasn't sure she could do this, course if they fell into the sun it wouldn't really matter.

"Someone wants you to crash into that sun," Rose said and they all looked at her before the captain walked over and pushed a button and they all heard her voice over some kind of PA system.

"Korwin, Ashton? Where are you?" She let it go and waited a few seconds but heard nothing and looked around. "Where the hell is he?" The Doctor dropped his bundle of wires and walked over to a computer and began typing.

"He should be up here," The captain said and Donna looked at Rose and Rose knew that look. That was a look the Doctor got sometimes and Rose smirked, what were the odds they'd come across someone who was so much like him? That was his 'I know the answer, let me point it out to you at the least convenient time' look.

"Well maybe he did this then," Donna said looking over the mess of the room and the women looked up at her, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Don't be stupid, Korwin loves this ship," She spat out with venom in her voice.

"Oh the Torajii system, lovely this time of year," He said with a bit of a smile.

"Bit hot," Donna joked and Rose looked at her, and smirked, well, at least she hadn't lost her sense of humor. It was the first time she'd stepped out of the TARDIS and she'd gotten 'space ship falling into a sun.' Well, no one could accuse them of going easy on her.

"You're still using energy scoops for fusion? Isn't that illegal?" The Doctor asked looking up at the captain. Rose did not miss the look she shared with one of the men before she looked back at the Doctor. Donna nudged Rose with her elbow and raised an eyebrow; she'd seen that too then.

"We're due to upgrade next docking." She told him and the Doctor raised an eyebrow as well and Rose almost chuckled. "Scannell, engine report," the captain barked looking to one of the men, Scannell apparently, looked up from the computer monitor he'd been working on.

"No response," He said shaking his head as he pushed the keypad away.

"What?" The captain demanded stalking over to him and looking at the screen. He walked over to a power outlet and picked up the wires that had been yanked out of their spots.

"These controls are a wreck, I can't get them back online," He growled out kicking at something next to him.

"Oh, come on," The Doctor said with what Rose knew was false bravado, so he was at least a bit worried. "Auxiliary engines. Every craft's got auxiliaries." He said looking around the room at everyone like they were all a little dim.

"We can't get to them from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship," She said and Rose wasn't sure why that meant they couldn't get to them.

"With 29 password sealed doors between us and them, we'll never make it there in time." Scannell expanded sounding pretty well defeated.

"Can't you just unlock them?" Donna said looking at him. "Or do you not know the passwords?" She asked sounding like she thought he was a bit dim too.

"You have to go through each one, we don't have the time. We've got exactly no chance here." Scannell explained looking at Donna with a frown.

"Oh listen to you, Donna's got more fight in her little pinky then the whole of you. Defeated before we even get started. Who's got the passwords?" He asked looking at the rest of the crew.

"They're randomly generated. Reckon I know most of them." The other, slightly younger, man said stepping forward. "Sorry. Riley Vashti." He said with a bright smile as he looked around at all of them.

"Okay then, passwords, that's your job," The Doctor said pointing at him. Riley nodded his head and walked over to grab something off the wall, a large red backpack looking thing.

"It's a two person job really," He said putting the backpack on and grabbing something else off the wall where the backpack had been hanging. "One, a tech for the questions and the other to use this," he said holding up what looked like some kind of clamp.

"Okay, I'll help with that," Rose said looking up at the Doctor and meeting his eyes. She saw the swirl of emotions that went through them, and felt the twinge of trepidation and doubt that he seemed to be giving off in waves.

'_Donna needs to stay with you, this is too much for a first time out,' _Rose told him, she could feel him wanting to argue but he took a deep breath and nodded his head. _'And you need the rest of the crew to find a backup to this plan.'_

'_I don't like you out there on your own,' _he told her and Rose flashed him a bright smile as Riley handed her the clamp thingy. She smiled at the Doctor, the tip of her tongue touching her top lip.

'_Ah, I'll be fine, got my clamp thingy and my new friend Riley,' _she told him with a wink and he rolled his eyes.

'_You and your pretty boys,' _he teased, trying to keep his tone light and joking. She looked up as Riley turned and smiled, her eyes shining with the laughter she wasn't voicing.

'_You're my only pretty boy,'_ she told him then turned to go.

"Rose," he said and she turned again to look at him, his face had gone a bit serious as he looked at her. "Be careful."

"Will do," She said hosting the clamp thing up onto her shoulder. _'Keep an eye on Donna.'_ She told him with a wink before following out after Riley.

"McDonnell, its Ashton," a voice said over the PA and McDonnell ran over to one of the comms.

"Where are you? Is Korwin with you?" She demanded into the speaker. The Doctor could tell she was more worried then she was letting on.

"You need to get up to the med-center, now!" Ashton told her and she didn't hesitate before she ran out, passed Rose and Riley. The Doctor looked at Donna and she nodded and they both headed out after the captain.

'_Everything okay?' _Rose asked as they streaked passed. The Doctor flashed her a smile over his shoulder before they ran around a corner, Donna's hand in his.

"He's crazy!" Donna yelled as they rounded the corner and Rose laughed as she watched them go.

'_Not sure, I'll keep you updated'_ He told her and Rose looked at Riley and wondered how old he was. He looked just a bit older then her, maybe 22, 23? Too young to die on a space ship falling into the sun, it was a good thing they showed up when they did then.

"Impact in four thirty one," The computer said and Rose took a deep breath, she hated count downs.

~*~Three~*~

The first thing the Doctor saw as he ran into the med-center was the man struggling and screaming in what looked like an stasis chamber, though it was an older model. Donna's hand in his tightened just a little and she looked up at him. He wished he could reassure her, tell her he'd get them out of this, but there wasn't time, and he didn't want to make promise he couldn't keep.

"Korwin!" The captain yelled as she ran over to the man on the table. "What the hell happened? Is he okay?"

"Help me!" Korwin screamed as he tried to shake off the two people holding him down. "It's burning me!" He shrieked his voice full of agony as he flung his arm out for a second. The Doctor released Donna's hand and rushed forward, holding down his free arm.

"How long ago did this happen?" He asked looking up at the unfamiliar man, must be Ashton.

"Ashton just brought him in," The female said looking up at the Doctor. He looked to Ashton who looked down at Korwin.

"He just started going crazy," Ashton said looking down at Korwin. "He sabotaged the ship."

"Stay back," The Doctor yelled as he started to scan Korwin with his sonic. He looked up to see Donna holding Korwin's legs down and he almost smiled.

"Don't be stupid, Korwin wouldn't do that." The captain said looking at Ashton like he was crazy. "It's his ship too!" She said in his defense. "He's my husband." She said looking up at the Doctor.

"Well like I said, he just seemed to go mad." Ashton explained as the Doctor looked at the results of the scan. "He set the secure closure then he set a heat pulse and melted the controls."

"He _wouldn't_ do that!" McDonnell yelled over Korwin crying out. The Doctor was a bit confused by the reading he was getting and looked back at Korwin.

"Korwin, open my eyes for me," he told him and Korwin shook his head hard, back and forth.

"I can't," He yelled arching his back just a little.

"Yeah, course you can, go on," He said trying to hold Korwin's face still so he could see in his eyes.

"Don't make me look at you, please," He yelled again and the Doctor sat up and looked around.

"Donna, that gun looking thing on the tray we passed when we came in, can you grab it?" he asked and Donna released his legs and his bottom half flailed a bit. Donna grabbed it and brought it over and the Doctor took it from her and looked at the women, the doctor here, he was assuming.

"Sedative?" He asked her and she nodded her head and the Doctor turned back to Korwin, "okay, relax, relax," he said as he put the end to Korwin's neck and pulled the trigger. It was almost instantaneous, Korwin went slack and the room was silent. Everyone was quite for a long moment and the Doctor took a step back.

"What's wrong with him?" McDonnell asked her voice small as she looked from their doctor to him, her eyes searching, as if she just knew he'd know more than their own doctor.

"His body temperature is rising and he's got some unusual energy readings," He mused as he leaned away from the bed and patted the stasis camber. "Love a good stasis camber, keep him sedated in there. It'll help regulate his temperature." He looked over and saw Donna just standing there looking a little stunned. He wondered if this life was going to be for her, not everyone could hack it. "And for fun let's run a bio-scan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail." He said as an aside looking at the doctor.

"Doing that now," She said with a small smile and he nodded his head.

"Oh good, you're good," he said smiling at her then he turned to look at Donna. She seemed to be getting some life back in her face.

"Is this contagious?" Donna asked speaking up for the first time since they got there. He'd been just about to ask something similar.

"I don't think so, no one else has any symptoms," the doctor said looking around the room at them all.

"Well, a bit of good news then," The Doctor said nodding his head. McDonnell looked around at all of them and stepped towards the Doctor.

"What is wrong with him?" She asked again and the Doctor looked at her.

"It's some kind of infection," he said looking at his results again on his sonic. "We'll know more after the test results come in." He looked around at the group. They really needed to get back to work; standing here wasn't going to keep them from crashing into the sun. "Now, allons-y, back downstairs. We need to see to those engines." He said and Scannell started back down to where they were. "Hey," he said and McDonnell looked up from staring at Korwin. "Go on," he said and she just took a deep breath and walked out.

"Let us know if anything changes," He said to the doctor. "What was your name?"

"Abi," She said with a small smile. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," He said taking Donna's hand. "Come on Donna, we have a ship to save."

"They all just listen to you," Donna said as they walked back down to the engines. "They don't even know who you are, but they listen, no questions asked. How do you do that?" She asked slightly in awe and he looked down at his feet for a moment.

"Practice," he said softly before he hurried them up and began to run. "Come on, lots to do!" He yelled as he pulled her along. Donna got the feeling he was trying to distract her from her question, which made her wonder all the more, why did people follow him so easily? Why had she?

"Heat shield failing, at 25%. Impact in thirty two fifty," the computer droned out as they ran.

~*~Four~*~

"Heat shield failing, at 25%. Impact in thirty two fifty," the computer droned and Rose rolled her eyes. Riley was typing into a computer and Rose was watching him wondering what kinds of questions they might run into.

"You bout ready there?" Rose asked as she shifted her feet and the door clamp thing.

"Yeah, fix the clamp on," He told her and Rose nodded her head and lifted it up and connected it like he'd shown her. He smiled easily and didn't seem to be terribly troubled by what was going on at the moment. Rose figured a good portion of that had to be fake, but she didn't call him on it, what would be the point?

"Each password is an answer to a random question set by the crew." He said as he typed something else in. "Nine tours back we got pissed and thought them up. Figured we'd be the only ones who knew the answers, if we ever got hijacked."

"So, once you put in the answer..." Rose looked at him over her shoulder.

"This will send a message to the clamp and unlock the door." He finished for her and she nodded her head, seemed easy enough. "But we only get one shot, one wrong answer and the whole thing freezes."

"Well, let's not do that yeah?" Rose said in a light tone. But part of her was worried they were gonna screw this up.

'_How's it going up there?' _she asked the Doctor as Riley looked at something on his backpack.

'_Well...' _he trailed off and Rose sent him a tinge of annoyance. _'I'll get back to you.'_

"Okay, date of SS Pentallian's first flight, that's an easy one then!" He said and the light on her clamp went green and the door swung open.

"Alright," Rose yelled as they pushed through the door.

"Only 28 to go!" Riley said with a huge smile and Rose laughed.

"Rose?" Rose looked up as the Doctor's voice came out over the PA. She ran over to it and pushed the button.

"Yeah?" She asked as Riley got the backpack set up.

"How's it going out there?" He asked and Rose wondered why he was asking over the PA instead of just asking her directly. "Donna was concerned." He added and she smirked.

"We just got through the first door," She told him and she could hear him groan on the other end.

"You guys have got to speed up," he said and Rose glared at the PA and pushed the button.

"Doing our best here," She said knowing he wasn't trying to be pushy, but they really couldn't do this much faster.

"Okay, find the next number in the sequence," Riley said looking up at Rose, still pushing the button on the PA. "144, 233, 377, 610..." He finished and Rose thought about the four numbers for a moment then smiled.

"987," She said and Riley looked at her a little shocked and she could feel a bit of shock coming off the Doctor.

"The Fibonacci Sequence," The Doctor said and Rose giggled a little at his surprised tone. It wasn't the first time over the last month that she'd seen something she wouldn't have before her regeneration, but it was still a bit of a surprise for the both of them when her new Time Lord brain kicked in.

"What?" Riley asked looking at Rose. She shrugged her shoulders, she had no idea why it was called that, she just knew that was the next number.

"The Fibonacci Sequence," The Doctor said again, now sounding a little exasperated. "Each new number is the last two numbers added together," he explained and Riley nodded his head. "Rose is correct, it's 987." He finished and Riley nodded then put the number in and her clamp went green.

"Go Rose!" Riley said and Rose smiled a little.

'_Keep going!' _The Doctor told her and she nodded as they ran to the next door.

"Rose, be careful," The Doctor's voice called over the PA as they ran to the next door. "There may be something else on this ship."

"Ah, crashing and an invisible entity roaming the ship, must be Tuesday," Rose said making the Doctor chuckle just a little. "We'll be careful." She told him and he nodded.

~*~Five~*~

"What makes you think something is on the ship?" Donna asked as he stepped back over to her. She was leaning on part of the engine, a bit away from the rest of the crew.

"Something infected Korwin," He said softly as he leaned back against the wall. He wasn't sure what was going on, but there was either something else on this ship or one of the crew was lying about something. He pushed off the wall and strode back over to the others, Donna right behind him.

"Okay look, we need some kind of backup plan, just in case Rose and Riley don't make it to the auxiliary engines in time," he said as he picked up a useless, broken bit of the engine and looked at it as though it had personally offended him. "So, think! What have we got?"

"Doctor?" Rose's voice came out over the PA and he walked over.

"Everything okay?" He asked and he could feel her uncertainty in his mind.

"Fine just... Do you know who had more number ones? Elvis or the Beatles? This is pre-downloads," Rose asked and the Doctor groaned as he glared at the PA.

"Elvis," He said sounding a little doubtful but he nodded his head then he stopped. "No! The Beatles!" Rose winced, he sounded even less sure that time. "No...wait...I'm not..."

"It's Elvis," Donna said stepping up to him with a huge smile on her face. The Doctor looked at her and she wasn't surprised by the cynical look he was giving her. "Mum is a hug fan, like grossly obsessed with him. Trust me, its Elvis." She told Rose staring at the Doctor as she spoke.

"Okay," Rose said and then a few seconds later they yelped happily.

"Donna you're brilliant!" Rose called before they moved on to the next door. The Doctor smiled brightly at Donna then cleared his throat and look back at the crew.

"Okay, where were we?" He asked walking back over with a small smile on his face. "Resources," he said nodding his head. "We've got to have something we can use?"

"Well," Donna said and the Doctor looked at her. "We've got power now yeah? Every system isn't broken, just the engine." She said and the Doctor nodded his head excitedly.

"Yes! The generator is still going. What if we harness that?" He asked looking at McDonnell. She just looked at him till her eyes went wide and she nodded her head too.

"Use it to jump start the ship!" She said getting excited about the idea.

"Like my dad's old Ford, that thing could never start without a jump," Donna said with a huge smile on her face.

"See," The Doctor said looking at Scannell with a triumphant look. "Always hope."

"If it works," He said with a bit of an attitude and the Doctor glared at him.

"Oh it'll work, you're going to see to that," McDonnell told him and Scannell rolled his eyes as he walked around to the other side of the room, where the generator was.

"Well, you told him." The Doctor said with a huge smile on his face.

"Impact in twenty nine forty six," The computer said and Donna groaned.

"Oi, shut up, we're working," She yelled at the ceiling and the Doctor chuckled and she glared at him and he held up his hands in a surrender gesture, though he was still smiling. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me." The PA sounded and the Doctor ran over to it.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked looking back at Donna. Abi sounded a bit more then scared.

"Well, Korwin's body is changing; his whole biological makeup is different." She said her voice laced with fear. "It's just impossible." She told him and the Doctor wondered how many impossible things he'd come across in his life. He was about to say something when Abi came back on, her voice taking on a whole new edge of fear.

"This is Med-center. Urgent assistance requested!" She cried, her voice shaking just a little. "Urgent assistance!"

"Stay here! Keep working!" The Doctor told the others as he looked at Donna. "Donna, coming?" He asked as he dashed off. Donna didn't even have to think about it as she followed after him, McDonnell right behind her. They'd been running for just a few seconds when the PA crackled on again.

"Burn with me," The Doctor all but halted, his face going ashen as the words were growled over the PA.

"Doctor?" Donna asked and when he looked down at her she could see he was afraid, bone deep. He took a deep breath and started running again.

'_Rose!' _he called as he ran his mind searching out for her exact location.

'_What the hell is that?' _Rose asked and he sighed in relief a second before the screaming started. _'Doctor?!'_

'_I don't know yet,' _he said looking over his shoulder when he got to the outskirts of med-center. McDonnell and Scannell were right behind them.

"I told you to stay in Engineering!" He yelled looking from them to Donna and back.

"I only take orders form one person round here," Scannell said and the Doctor glared after him as he walked into the med-center. He was right behind Scannell as they stepped into the Med-center.

"Korwin's gone," McDonnell said dully as she stared at the stasis chamber he'd been in. "Where the hell could he have-

"Oh my god!" Scannell said cutting her off and they both looked where he was looking. An image of a figure, a human figure, was burned into the side of the x-ray machine. "Tell me that's not Abi?" He asked as the Doctor approached the image. He ran his fingertips along the edge of the image then rubbed his fingers together.

"Endothermic vaporization. I've never seen one this ferocious. Burn with me." He muttered the last bit his voice uneasy and Donna saw that look of fear on his face again.

"That's what Korwin said," Scannell said and the Doctor nodded dully, not looking at any of them.

"And..." he trailed off as he looked up at them, all staring at him, waiting for him to finish. McDonnell shook her head as she looked around at them.

"That doesn't mean anything. Korwin is not a killer. He can't vaporize people. He's human!" McDonnell yelled looking around at all of them, her voice rising with each word. The Doctor walked over and picked up the test results Abi had been looking at.

"These are his bio-scan results," He said showing everyone as he read them over. "His internal temperature was rising; it was at 102 at the last scan. His oxygen is being replaced by hydrogen. He hasn't been infected. He's being taken over." The Doctor said and McDonnell gasped at his words.

"Then the tests are wrong!" She yelled at him but he hardly heard her. He was staring down at the test results. Rose had said that in the library, before they'd landed, was it some kind of warning? A clue to this deadly puzzle?

"Is it a parasite? A mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host, but how did it get inside?" He was rattling this all off when his eyes went wide. "Rose!" He said and they all looked confused till he ran to the PA system.

"Rose, something is wrong with one of the crew; stay away from anyone you don't know," He called into the PA and then waited for a few moments. "Rose?!"

"Got it Doctor," Rose called back and the Doctor nodded his head and turned to them again.

"Where've you been recently? Have you docked anywhere or taken on any new cargo? Have you landed recently?" He asked ticking things off in his head as he asked. There had to be an explanation. "Any outside contact of any kind?"

"What is this? An interrogation?" McDonnell asked and Donna glared at her.

"He's trying to figure this out so shut up and answer the question," Donna told her harshly and the Doctor had to hold back a small smile. Turning back to McDonnell he added onto Donna's point.

"And we need to stop him from killing again, and to do that I need to know what's wrong with him!" McDonnell gasped a bit and turned away and the Doctor stepped back.

"Doctor, if you give her a minute," Scannell told him his voice a little harsh.

"No, he's right, I need to warn the rest of the crew," She said stepping over to the PA. "Everybody, listen to me. Something has infected Korwin. We think..." She paused and took a deep breath. "He killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?"

"Understood," Ashton said over the PA and McDonnell clicked off. McDonnell took a deep breath and walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Doctor, is Rose okay?" Donna asked softly and he looked at her.

"Yeah, course she is," He assured her nodding his head.

"Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?" McDonnell finally spoke up and the Doctor took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm not sure," He said and McDonnell's head jerked up and she stared at him.

"Don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married." She said and he nodded his head. "We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest, so I don't want false hope."

"The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone." He told her in one breath. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked her in the eyes. "There's no way back. I'm sorry."

"Thank you," McDonnell said sadly looking down at her hands.

"Are you sure nothing has happened to provoke this? Nobody is doing some secret experiment?" he asked and she looked back up at him shaking her head.

"I know everything about these people; we have been on this ship together for months, there is nothing." She told him and even Donna could tell she wasn't holding anything back.

"So how did this infection get here then?" He asked running his hands through his hair.

"I wish I knew," McDonnell told him sighing.

"Doctor, we've made it through area 14," Rose said over the PA and he walked over and pushed the button.

"Okay, keep going, you have to get to those auxiliary engines," He said before he turned back to everyone. "Let's go work on that generator."

~*~Six~*~

Rose watched as Riley set up at the next door. She was getting a really bad feeling from the Doctor. He was thinking about something he was keeping from her. And she could feel his worry for her more now than just 10 minutes ago. Riley hit the side of the backpack in frustration.

"Come on!" He yelled at it then looked at Rose. "Everything on this damned ship is so cheap!" He told her with a roll of his eyes. They both looked up as the door they'd just come through clanged back open. A second later there was someone standing there, staring at them; wearing a weird helmet of some kind.

"Who's that?" Riley asked and Rose took a step back. Whoever it was Rose didn't recognize the clothing he was wearing. "Oh Ashton, it's you," Riley said after a moment when he recognized the man's clothing.

"Burn with me," Ashton said and Rose's eyes went wide and she reached out and grabbed Riley's hand.

"What?" He said his eyes going wide. "That's not funny."

"Burn with me," Ashton growled out again stepping towards them.

"Yeah I don't think he's kidding, come on!" Rose said pulling him backwards with her. She didn't know where she was going but noticed a door that wasn't password sealed and went through, pulling Riley in behind her. Riley closed the door behind them and they waited. A moment later Ashton appeared at the window and began to pound on the door.

"Can he get in here?" Rose asked looking at Riley.

"I don't know," He said shaking his head. "These doors are easy to open." Riley told her and Rose's eyes went wide. "Here, he won't be able to get in here, we can passcode these." He said opening the door behind them and moving so Rose can climb in.

"Why has everything gone to hell?" Riley asked looking at Rose and she took a deep breath not sure what to say to that. But when she opened her mouth to speak something slide across their door on the other side and the computer spoke.

"Airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod." It told them and Rose groaned.

"Well of course it's an escape pod!" She said shaking her head. "Can you stop him?" She asked looking at Riley who was already at the controls putting in commands.

"Pod jettison initiated," The computer told them and Rose began to worry, just a little.

'_We have a small problem,' _Rose said as Riley held off the launch for now.

**A/N-** So I got this finished faster than I thought I would. Sorry to leave you with the cliffhanger, well I'm a little sorry anyway ;-) Hope you are enjoying everything so far! I'd love to hear from the readers! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed!


	11. Chapter 11 Here Comes the Sun

Chapter 11~*~ Here Comes the Sun

They were on their way to the engine room when the Doctor went still and his eyes went wide. Suddenly he turned back and looked at McDonnell and Scannell and pointed at them.

"Get to the engine room" He yelled as he turned and started walking backwards. "Jump start those engines!" he called then he turned and ran out of the room and Donna turned and followed after him.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Donna asked as they ran. She was going to need to do a little running training if she was going to keep up with all this running, blimey Rose hadn't been kidding about that.

"Rose, she's trapped in an escape pod with Riley and Ashton is trying to jettison them into the sun," he said as they ran, he didn't even sound short of breath. She had to stay a few steps behind him since a lot of the corridors were so narrow so she nearly ran into him when he stopped just on the other side of a doorway.

"You get the hell away from there," He growled, his voice low and menacing. Ashton, or what was left of him, stopped and turned to look at the Doctor. "What do you want with this ship?" He asked trying to distract him from Rose. Oh Rassilon, if the pod jettisoned it would fall right into the sun. Ashton looked at him for a long moment then reached back and slammed his fist into the control panel, smashing it into pieces.

"NO!" The Doctor screamed stepping towards him.

'_Okay, he smashed the circuits, Riley can't stop this,'_ Rose told him, now he was breathing hard as Ashton stepped in front of him. Donna wasn't sure what he'd just done but she could bet it wasn't good.

"What are you!? Why are you doing this?" The Doctor demanded when suddenly Ashton bent over like he was in pain, then a moment later he straightened up and walked passed the Doctor, brushing his shoulder as he went, completely ignoring him. The Doctor ran towards the door and could see Rose, on the other side, two doors between them. No more than eight feet away and she'd never been more out of his reach then she was at that moment. He reached over and pushed the PA.

"Ashton has been infected like Korwin, he's heading towards you." He told McDonnell and Scannell softly as he tried to work out just how he was going to save Rose.

"Doctor?" Donna said and he turned to look at her. "Is she...I mean can you..."

"I'm going to get her, don't you worry Donna," he told her fiercely as Scannell came on over the PA.

"Korwin is dead," He said and the Doctor took a deep breath.

"Jettison pod," The computer intoned and he jumped back over to the window. Rose was sitting in the little window, trying to smile at him.

'_I'm coming to get you, do you hear me?' _He told her and she nodded her head but he could still see the single tear on her cheek as the pod disengaged from the ship. He stood there for just a moment as it began to move away. _'I am coming!' _he told her fiercely before he moved back over to the PA.

"I'm sorry, but I need a spacesuit in area fourteen now," He said and Donna's eyes went wide, he couldn't possibly be thinking of going out there, was he?

"What? Why?" Scannell said and the Doctor grabbed the wall as he yelled at Scannell.

"Just get it down here!" He screamed into the PA. Donna wasn't sure what to say as the Doctor stalked back and forth in front of the door, looking out the window every time he passed it.

"We have faced everything together," he said suddenly and Donna wasn't sure if he was talking to her or just talking, she wasn't even sure he knew he was speaking out loud. "Slitheen, we blew them up in Downing street, gas mask zombies, Daleks" He all but growled the last word out. "We have faced werewolves and cybermen and fought the devil himself and won and I am not letting you fall into that sun do you hear me!?" He yelled and Donna knew now he was somehow speaking to Rose, though she wasn't sure how.

~*~One~*~

Rose sat back from the window as they fell and listened as the Doctor ranted to her. She knew he'd do everything he possibly could but honestly it did not look good for them. She sent him waves of calm, even though she didn't feel it herself and looked at Riley who had an odd little smile on his face.

"The wonderful world of space travel," He said with a small chuckle and Rose smiled at him. "I never thought something so beautiful could be so deadly."

"He's going to come for us," She told him even if she wasn't one hundred present sure he could do it, she knew he'd try. And suddenly she was sorry, sorry because he was going to blame himself.

"Nothing he can do," He said shaking his head sadly as he looked at the window; they were drifting farther and farther from the ship. "Our heat shields are not going to last, then we free fall into the sun. Not much longer now."

"So, I don't think I said when I introduced us, but that man, the Doctor, that's my husband." She told him taking a deep breath as a wave of determination hit her from the Doctor. "And as long as there is breath in my body I will believe in him fully. He'll get us out of this, I know he will." When she was done speaking she was surprised to find she'd meant it, she's talked herself around; she really did think he was coming and that he was going to get them out of this.

"Wow, I wish I believed in something like you believe in him," He said with awe in his voice.

"Haven't you got anyone?" Rose asked and he shrugged. "What about family?"

"My dad's dead and I haven't seen my mum in six years." He took a deep breath and looked around. "She didn't want me going into cargo tours. We said some things, and since then, nothing." He shook his head looking a bit heart broken. "I know she just worried, wanted to keep me close, she's just so stubborn."

"Yeah, that's mum's for you," Rose said thinking of her own mum. She could still close her eyes and see her in her mind's eye perfectly. Times like this she missed her mum like crazy, though she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like her mum could have helped at the moment.

"What about you, do you have family?" He asked and she took a deep breath.

"I do have yeah, but they are... out of reach. I have a sibling, but I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. My mums crazy and loud but she loves me like crazy. I miss her."

"Yeah, me too," he said nodding his head and Rose smiled and reached into her pocket.

"Call her," she said handing him her phone. He looked down at it for a moment then took the phone from her and dialed.

~*~Two~*~

"I can't let you do this," Scannell said and the Doctor gave him a withering look and Donna almost snorted at that. She got the feeling that people did not tell the Doctor what to do, all except perhaps Rose.

"That is my wife," He ground out pointing at the door leading to where the escape pod had been. "It took me nine hundred years to find that women and I am not letting her fall into a sun do you understand me?!" He got progressively louder as he spoke and Scannell took a step back but he didn't back down.

"You want to open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun. That will kill you in under a minute." He told him looking at him like he was mad and privately Donna agreed just a little. Not that she didn't want him to save Rose, but this was mad.

"Maybe it would kill a human," he said pulling on and fastening the gloves. It still startled Donna when he talked about his alieness; he didn't look like an alien, nor did Rose, so it was so easy to forget sometimes.

"You open that airlock, its suicide." He told him shaking his head. "This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

"If I can boost the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetize the pod." He told him his voice holding a note of finality. "Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines." He said all this in one long breath then looked to Donna. "You should stay with him, there's no telling if Ashton or Korwin might come back this way."

"Forget it spaceman, I'm staying right here," Donna said giving him a look that dared him to argue with her. He just nodded his head once and turned back to Scannell, who hadn't given up yet.

"Doctor, will you listen! They're too far away. It's too late." Scannell said, this time a little more gently. He could understand wanting to save his wife, who wouldn't want to do that, but there was just no way.

"I am _not_ leaving her out there, do you understand me?" He told him reaching for the helmet only to find it no long sitting on the table he'd had it on. "Donna," He growled when he saw she had it in her hands.

"You bring her back spaceman," Donna told him handing him the helmet and the smile that lit up his face, while just this side of crazy, made her feel like he might actually do it.

"Damn right I will," he said putting the helmet on and walking over to the doors. They slid open and he stepped through and they sled closed behind him.

"Impact in eleven fifteen. Heat shield failing. At ten percent." The computer said and he reached out and pushed a button and the glass door in front of him slid open and he stepped forward, the heat and wind incredibly strong. He gritted his teeth and pushed forward, climbing out onto the side of the ship, while keeping himself anchored to the side.

'_Oh you stupid man!' _he heard in his head as he started to climb out onto the side of the ship. Well, Rose knew what he was doing then, bit hard to block thought while concentrating on not falling off the side of a spaceship.

'_I am a little busy here,' _He said gritting his teeth then groaned as a gust of solar wind caught him and jerked him back a bit. He pulled himself up and stretched his arm out towards the buttons. Two buttons then he needed to get that panel open, he could do this.

'_I love you,' _he heard in his head and he jerked his arm out and connected with one of the buttons. He could do this, after everything Rose had done for him, after every way she had saved him, he could save her.

"Yes!" He cried out reaching up for the second button, but it was a bit harder to get. "Come one!" He cried just barely hitting it but he heard it click into place.

"How are you doing out there spaceman?" Donna asked over the PA in his helmet. He gritted his teeth again as he reached for the panel. "Scannell went to help with the doors, by the way. I may have made him, just a bit."

"Donna, I can't...I can't, it's just out of my reach," he told her and she could hear the pain in the words, he'd never forgive himself if he didn't get her back here.

"Oi! Don't be stupid, you can reach, course you can!" Donna told him and he grunted as he reached out as far as he could and caught the edge of the handle on the panel. "You can do this, I know you can." Donna crowed in his ear as his fingers wrapped around the handle and he jerked it off and it flew backwards.

"Yes!" He cried and Donna cried out 'Yes!' in his ear. He reached up and grabbed the lever inside and yanked down, but it was stuck.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed as he jerked down as hard as he could, the pain from the heat of the sun combined with the heat from the lever and his whole body was aching.

Rose and Riley jerked back suddenly as the pod started to go in the other direction. Riley looked over at the screen and cried out when he saw 'Remagnetizing' flash across the screen.

"Oh my god he did it, he really did!" He cried and Rose laughed and he pulled her into a hug.

"Now you're really going to have to make good on that promise for dinner you made to your mum," Rose told him and he laughed with her nodding his head.

"As long as we don't still fall into the sun," he said and Rose pulled away and gave him a funny look.

"Really, after all that you really think there's much chance the Doctor is going to let this ship crash into the sun?" Rose said and Riley shook his head and they both laughed. Then the smile on Rose's face died and she grabbed her head.

"Oh god!" She cried out as a fire burned through her brain.

~*~Three~*~

"Doctor," Donna called as the door opened and he crawled in on his hands and knees, his helmet back in the other room. He groaned and shuttered forward before he collapsed onto the floor. When she got to him he lurched away from her, his eyes tightly closed. "Are you okay?" She asked looking up when the door opened again and Rose came charging into the hall, Riley right behind her.

"Doctor, what happened!?" Rose asked as she knelt down next to him. Rose was pale and her face was strained, like she was holding back pain.

"Oh Rassilon Rose, stay away from me!" He growled baring his teeth as his eyes opened just a little and an orangey red light flashed out of them before he slammed them shut again. Donna stumbled back as Rose winced and grit her teeth.

"What happened?" McDonnell asked as she came running into the hall and the Doctor looked up towards where her voice came from and practically snarled at her.

"This is entirely your fault!" He told her, his breathing short and labored, like he was fighting off screaming.

"Riley, get down to area eight and help Scannell with the doors." She told him but he just stood there next to Rose and stared. "GO!" She yelled and he looked at her then turned and ran off down the hall.

"You mined that sun." The Doctor told her, breathing through his mouth in short little gasps. "Stripped its surface for cheap fuel, you should have scanned for life!" He barked and Rose scooted a little closer to him but didn't touch him. She couldn't even touch his mind, it was seething with a burning pain she'd never felt before.

"I don't understand," McDonnell said shaking her head bewildered.

"The sun is alive," Rose said never taking her eyes off of the Doctor. Oh that much she was sure, she had felt it, in the Doctor's mind before he'd blocked it from her while she'd still been in the pod. Donna gasped, as she too knelt down next to him, not touching him as Rose was, but she was there if Rose needed her and Rose understood the gesture and was thankful for it.

"A living organism. They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!" He was writhing back and forth as he yelled at McDonnell, sweat pouring down his face. Donna had never seen someone in so much pain before, how was he even conscious still?

"How can a sun be alive, what does that even mean? How can he know that?" McDonnell demanded sounding a bit defensive as she looked between Rose and Donna.

"Because it's living in me," He seethed softly as he jolted to the side.

"Oh, my God," McDonnell gasped covering her face with her hands.

"Stupid humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry!" He shouted his pain was at a level Rose had never before understood. She could also tell he was still doing his best to keep the worst of it from rebounding onto her, which had to be twice as hard because he was also fighting this thing in his mind. "You should have scanned!" He screamed as he body lurched up into an arch and he groaned in pain.

"It takes too long. We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal." McDonnell whispered as she understood this really was all her fault.

"You've got to freeze me, quickly." He said and Rose nodded her head as she reached out and took his arm.

"What?" Donna squeaked as she followed Rose's lead and took his other arm.

"Stasis chamber. You've got to take it below minus two hundred. Freeze it out of me!" He growled as he arched back again pain coursing through him. Rose and Donna helped him up onto his knees "It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it...Ahhhhh..." he doubled over in pain before he jolted back again. "The stronger it gets! Med-centre, quickly! Quickly!" He yelled and Rose and Donna helped him up off the floor.

~*~Four~*~

Together they half dragged half carried the Doctor into the med center with him crying out in pain the entire way. Rose dashed over to what had to be the stasis chamber looking for the controls. She looked them over, letting her mind see what she still didn't really understand. After a moment she had it figured out.

"Rose!" He cried out, pain etched into the word. "Where are you?!" He demanded and she ran back over to him touching his face with her palm.

"I'm here, I'm right here, I'm not leaving you." She told him and he growled with his teeth clenched shut and barely nodded his head. "Donna help me get him up here yeah?" She asked and Donna and she hoisted him up onto the bed. "We need to take him down to minus 200 degrees, yeah?" She asked not really talking to anyone as she turned to the controls.

"No, you don't know how this equipment works." McDonnell yelled at her running over to her. "You'll kill him. Nobody can survive those temperatures." She told Rose and Rose glared up at her.

"He knows what he's doing, back off!" Rose snapped at her and McDonnell stepped back and Donna almost smiled until the Doctor growled in pain and she remembered what they were doing.

"Rose, no more than 10 seconds, yeah, no more," He arched up on the bed and cried out in pain again. "Rose!"

"I'm here Doctor," She assured him and he turned towards her voice.

"Rose, Rose it's burning me up," he ground out between clenched teeth. "I can't control it. Oh god, I could kill you." He said his voice going into an unnatural growl, like Korwin and Ashton had. "I could kill you all!" He cried his voice more his own again. "Rose, I'm scared!" She reached out and grabbed one of his gloved hands and ripped it off and took his hand. He stilled just a bit as their hands touched and she could feel the bond trying desperately to help him.

"I have got you, do you hear me!" She said her voice unwavering as she reached out and started working the controls. "I will not let that happen!"

"Donna!" The Doctor suddenly said looking around as he jerked up off the bed. She rushed over and gently pushed him back to the bed and looked down at him.

"I'm here too Doctor," Donna told him and he looked towards where she was.

"Rose told you yeah, she told you what..." He trailed of then cried out in pain and groaned again through gritted teeth. "When I'm dying, she told you-

"You are not going to die yeah? You just trust blondie here to take care of you; we're neither of us leaving you here!" Donna told him and Rose gave her a single nod.

"Oh god it burns!" He cried out and Rose winced and Donna could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"I have got you!" Rose said before she let go of his hand and pushed a button then stepped back and put her hand on the joystick and looked down at him. "I love you!" She said before she levered it back and sent him into the stasis chamber and reached over and pushed a few buttons sending the temperature plummeting. Her whole body tensed up as the Doctor started to scream. Donna had never before understood the saying 'blood curdling scream' until she heard him screaming as his body temperature dropped quickly. She could see now that Rose was no longer able to keep the tears at bay then she realized she was crying too.

"Heat shields failing. At five percent." The computer said while the Doctor continued to scream as they tried to freeze it out of him. Suddenly there was a jolt through the room and the stasis chamber stuttered to a stop.

"No!" Rose cried out as she saw it had hardly gotten below -70 degrees.

"No!" The Doctor echoed Rose, his voice hoarse, from screaming Donna imagined. "You can't stop, not yet!"

"What the hell happened?" Donna demanded turning to look at McDonnell accusingly.

"Power's been cut in Engineering." She said an odd look coming over her face.

"Who could be down there?" Rose asked looking away from the machine for just a moment.

"Leave it to me," McDonnell said and Rose and Donna shared a look as she ran from the room and the Doctor screamed.

"Impact in four forty seven." The computer droned and Rose looked from Donna to the Doctor as he writhed in pain, gritting his teeth so as not to scream again. She messed with the controls, hoping in vain that it might come back on.

"Doctor I don't know what to do!" Rose cried as she slammed her fist into the side of the controls.

"Rose listen, I don't have long. I can't..." He growled his voice sounding harsh to her ears. "You've got to go!" He yelled and Rose shook her head. "Don't argue with me!" He yelled before he growled out in pain again. "Go to the front... the doors they should be... Vent the engines. Sun particles in the fuel you..." He arched up as he felt it overwhelming him. "Vent the fuel!" He cried out.

"Please don't make me leave you," Rose told him tears running down her face in earnest now.

"Please Rose, please if I... if I hurt you... ahhhh!" He screamed again and Donna took her hand and pulled her back from the machine.

"Give back what they took!" He screamed and Donna pulled her backwards as he cried out.

"Doctor!" Rose cried out as Donna all but dragged her from the med center.

"GO!" He growled out, his voice no longer his own.

"You better not die on me!" Rose cried out before she turned and started running with Donna.

"Impact in four oh eight." The computer droned out as they ran as fast as they could. They both listened but didn't stop when the PA crackled to life.

"Riley, Scannell." McDonnell's voice said over the PA. "I'm sorry." She said and a moment later they heard the computer say 'Exterior airlock open." Rose looked at Donna and they both figured out just what McDonnell had done.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried out over the PA and Donna skidded to a halt when Rose stopped.

"Doctor!" Rose called fear laced her voice. She knew what was happening, she could feel him slipping farther and farther from her mind, she'd never felt anything more painful.

"Rose I...can't...I can't fight it," he cried out and Rose closed her eyes and scrunched her face up in pain. Even still she knew he was keeping most of it back from her, though how she really had no idea. "Give it back or..." he trailed off for just a moment then his voice wasn't his own again. "Burn with me." Donna put her hand under Rose's arm and pulled her with her, making her run. "Burn with me Rose," he screamed and she cried out and Donna wasn't sure if she was in pain or just upset about what was going on. But she knew that getting the sun particles dumped from the fuel was the only thing they could do so she was going to see it was done.

"Come on blondie," She said pulling Rose till she was running with her again. Donna wasn't sure how she knew just where she was going as she ran the gantlet of corridors towards the front of the ship, but it was only about 45 seconds later that they were running through into the auxiliary engine room.

"Vent the engines. Dump the fuel!" Donna called when they came to a stop and Rose took a deep breath and looked at the two men standing there staring at them.

"What?" Riley asked his eyes wide as he looked at Rose.

"You heard her, sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them. Do it! Now!" She yelled and both men nodded and ran to the controls to do as they were told.

"Come on love, just a little longer," She whispered as the computer droned out 'Fuel dump in progress. Fuel dump in progress.' She could feel it in her mind the moment the Doctor was freed from the hold the sun had on him. Suddenly the pain was gone and she felt almost euphoric.

'_I...love...you' _he said weakly in her mind and she sobbed out in relief and she looked at Donna and smiled hugely at her.

"He's okay!" She cried before she turned and ran from the room, running faster then she'd ever run before and then she saw him, leaning on a railing, both gloves off now as he tried to make his way towards her.

"Doctor!" She cried as she slammed into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Arkytior," He whispered as he nuzzled into her neck taking a long deep breath. She pulled back and then crashed her lips to his, her hands wrapped into his hair and his hands wrapped around her, jerking her towards him with his hands on her bum.

"Bloody hell!" Donna said when she rounded the corner and saw them. They pulled apart slowly and Rose had a slightly sheepish grin on her face when she turned to look at Donna.

"Sorry," She said and Donna chuckled shaking her head.

"No you're not," Donna said and the Doctor laughed and pulled Rose back into a hug.

"She's right, I'm not sorry," He said nodding his head. "I knew you two would fix it." He told them smiling at Donna over Rose's shoulder.

~*~Five~*~

"There is no way this is your ship," Riley said shaking his head as they stood in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor had a bright smile on his face as he walked around the TARDIS, touching her. Rose remembered him doing the same thing for days after the last time they thought they'd lost her, to the beast.

"Compact, eh?" He asked patting her side with a smile. "And another good word, robust. Barely a scorch mark on her." He said and Rose could feel that he was about half way faking his cheer. He was exhausted and still a little raw from the whole ordeal, but he wouldn't let it show till they were alone. Six months ago even then he'd have bottled it up and thrown them into the next adventure. She was so glad those days were over and behind them.

"Do you need a ride, we can't just leave you out here drifting with no fuel," Rose asked and Riley shook his head and sighed.

"We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities'll pick us up soon enough." He said sounding resigned to the idea.

"Though how we explain what happened," Scannell said shaking his head as he looked to the Doctor.

"Just tell them everything. That sun needs care and protection just like any other living thing." He said and Scannell nodded his head and the Doctor opened the door and stepped through. Donna nodded at the two men and followed him inside.

"Be careful you two," Rose said smiling at them. They nodded and Rose looked at Riley sharply. "You go make up with your mum yeah? Life's to short."

"I will do," he said nodding his head. Rose smiled at him and nodded before she opened the doors and stepped through, closing the door behind her. She walked up the ramp and found the Doctor standing there alone at the console.

"Donna went to take a shower," he told her and she nodded her head as he flipped a few buttons and she felt them leave with the tiniest jolt. "You know, I really should start teaching you how to fly her," He said still not looking up at her as he retreated from her as she moved closer. "She's yours too, and I know she'd love to have you flying her, and I'd love to teach you." He said and she knew he was diverting, putting on a front which meant he must be a bit worse off than Rose had thought.

"Doctor," She whispered and his head jerked up to look at her, and his eyes were brimming with unshed tears. She stepped towards him and this time he didn't step back. She took his hand in hers and he let out a shuttered breath and she led him from the room. She silently asked the TARDIS to bring forward their room and smiled when it was the first door in the corridor. She led them through the door and pulled him over to the bed and made him sit down. She knelt in front of him and started to untie his shoes and he chuckled wetly, tears on his cheeks. She looked up at him, his smile was genuine and she raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like just yesterday I was doing this for you," He whispered as she pulled his shoe off and she smiled and nodded her head. He was talking about right after she'd regenerated.

"Well, that's what marriage is," She told him as she went to work on the other shoe. "Taking care of the other person when they can't take care of themselves," He opened his mouth to say something and Rose rolled her eyes. "I know you're perfectly capable of taking off your own shoes, but so was I, that is not the point." He nodded and took a deep breath as he reached out and ran his hands through her hair.

"I could have killed you," he told her and she shook her head.

"I never would have let that happen," Rose told him, her voice very sure of herself.

"Rose-

"No, I would not have let you hurt anyone, you know I wouldn't," She assured him and he nodded his head. He knew she would have done whatever was necessary to keep everyone safe, even if that meant taking out the threat. "You saved me and then I saved you, it's just what we do."

"I love you Rose," He said reaching down to pull her up towards him. She sat herself across his lap as he wrapped his arms around her, her head pillowed over his hearts.

"Earlier you called me Arkytior," Rose said and he chuckled a little nodding his head and Rose leaned back just a little.

"Yes, you don't mind do you?" He asked and she flashed him a bright smile and shook her head. "It's just... back home the arkytior flower, very much like an earth Rose. It was very rare, they were incredibly had to force grow and could only be found in the harshest environment. So arkytior came to mean two things on Gallifrey." Rose could see now where this story was going but snuggled back into his shoulder anyway as he spoke. "It means precious _and_ rose." He whispered into her hair pulling her closer. "And you are, my precious Rose," He said then leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"I think you need to go bed, you need some sleep." She told him and he nodded his as she climbed off his lap. He grabbed her wrist and before she could step away he pulled her between his legs.

"I'm going to go to bed, but I'm not sleeping," He said as he pulled her to the left just a little, and she tipped over his leg and he guided her fall so she landed on her back on the bed and he leaned over her and smiled then winked before he leaned in and kissed her.

~*~Six~*~

Hours later they were lying in bed, wrapped up in each other and the sheets. The Doctor had slept, on and off, but he was plagued by nightmares so he couldn't stay asleep for long, no matter how much he needed the rest. Rose's head was pillowed on his shoulder, her hand running absently up and down his chest as they spoke in hushed voices. They'd been talking about everything and nothing in-between his bouts of sleeping. Rose had stayed awake for the most part, watching over him, ready to wake him if he started to have a nightmare. They'd let their last conversation drift off and were just laying together now, in a comfortable silence.

"Doctor?" She asked leaning up a little to look at him.

"Yes love?" He answered with a smile and she licked her lips a little nervously and tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

"What will we do when...?" She trailed off and took a deep breath.

"When what Rose?" He asked and she lay back down on his shoulder.

"When we decide to have a baby," She finally said and he let out a little breath. He shifted them both a bit, till they were facing each other on their sides and smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked meeting her eyes. This was the first time she'd brought up the subject of kids since he'd told her they were a possibility for them. He'd given himself a birth control shot that day when he'd found out they could have kids, it was good for 6 months and totally reversible, should they decide they wanted kids sooner.

"I mean, we can't exactly go running about saving the universe when I'm 8 months pregnant or when we have a baby or toddler in tow." She told him her face now etched with worry and he nodded his head.

"Well I thought..." He trailed off and shifted a little and she watched him and waited. "I thought we could..." He trailed off again and Rose poked him in the side and he yelped.

"You thought what?" She asked exasperated.

"Ithoughtwemightgetahouse," he said it all in one long stream of words and Rose almost didn't catch everything he'd said.

"Excuse me?" She asked shock now replacing the worry on her face as she sat up, pulling the sheet up along with her. The Doctor sat up too grabbing her free hand.

"I thought we could go back to London, get a house, no mortgage though, I have funds to buy just about anything we could want." He told her as he ran his free hand through his hair. "We could park the TARDIS in the back yard. We could still go out, for a bit, nowhere dangerous once you're pregnant of course, but we wouldn't be earth bound or anything. Then when the baby came we could stay put for a while. I might still need to pop out once in a while, keep the balance and all that, but I promise I'd come back and I could take Jack or something, if that'll make you feel better. Maybe visit Sarah Jane and Jack, take picnics in the park and then when the baby was a bit older we'd start to show them...everything." Rose was gapping at him a bit by the end of his little speech, her mouth hanging open just a little. He'd obviously been thinking about this, a bit more then she had been. And he'd mentioned Sarah Jane, which meant he was hoping they might start sometime in the near future.

"Wow," Rose said slightly stunned. "That sounds...really nice." She said nodding her head softly as she watched him. "But I can't picture you stopping for that long. Sunday drives through the village? Wouldn't you get a bit...bored?"

"With you and _our_ baby?" He asked sounding mildly outraged at the idea and Rose chuckled a bit. "How could that ever be boring?" He asked reaching up and running his fingers through her hair. "When I think about you, full of a life we made together..." he trailed off as he gazed at her lovingly. "Nothing about that sounds remotely boring."

"When... when did you..." Rose couldn't seem to find the words under the strength of his gaze.

"Well, I have about four and a half months left on the birth control shot I gave myself," he told her, she nodded. He'd told her about it during their honeymoon when she'd freaked out at the realization that they hadn't been using any kind of protection.

"But I don't know," He said honestly answering the question she couldn't quite get out. "It always seemed like kind of an abstract plan, and you never brought it up after we talked about it, I thought maybe..."

"That I'd changed my mind?" She asked and he nodded his head and Rose turned slightly so she could cuddle into him. "I will admit I freaked out a bit, when I realized we weren't using any protection, but not because I changed my mind or anything. I'm just..." She took a deep breath and now it was his turn to let her think for a moment. "I'm not ready to give this up yet, yeah? I love everything about our life; I don't want to change it yet."

"Of course Rose," he agreed resting his chin on the top of her head softly. "Like I said, we have lots of time, there's really no rush. When you're ready."

"When I am though, I think what you said, about a house and stuff, that all sounds really...lovely." She said on a breathy sigh and he nodded his head as he ran his fingers up and down her arms. "And until then..." Rose turned around so her face was tilted up towards his and smirked. "We can do all the practicing we want." He chuckled when she winked at him and leaned down and kissed her.

~*~Seven~*~

A few days later Rose found herself wandering around the TARDIS looking for the Doctor. She was, well worried was putting it a little lightly. They'd only gotten back from their latest adventure an hour or so ago. Donna had been exhausted; she'd skived off tea and gone straight to her room for a shower and bed. Their second try for a good trip and Donna gets Daleks in New York City in the 1930's. Donna was going to think it was all like this, though really it kind of was. Sure they had good days, everybody lives days. But a lot of what they did was making it so as few people died as was possible. Her head snapped up when she heard grunting and metal smashing onto metal. It seemed the TARDIS had finally decided it was time for her to find her wayward husband. He'd disappeared into the TARDIS right after he sent them into the vortex. She was worried about him; they went straight from possessed by the sun to facing one of their worst enemy's in the span of two days. She pushed through a door she'd never seen before and found herself standing at the edge of what looked like a huge junk yard. She could hear the yelling and metal crashing together more now and followed the sounds.

She stopped dead when she rounded a huge pile of what looked like car engines and saw him. He had his trousers on still but he'd stripped down to his vest on top. He was standing on the hood of a car, an actual car, from maybe the 80's or so? He had a sledge hammer in his hands and he was slamming it into the top of the car, over and over as he yelled and swore at the car. She was pretty sure he was not talking to the car as he screamed at it.

"Why won't you die!" He yelled slamming the hammer down again, "You take everything but you won't fucking die!" He screamed and Rose was so sad for him in the moment. She knew every time they came across the Daleks again it was like losing his world all over again. Why was it that they got to continue on and he continued on, alone? Though that wasn't quite true, even if she could feel the loneliness reverberating off of him in waves.

'_There's me,' _she reminded him softly and his arms stilled and he let it fall to his side, the hammer hanging from one of his hands. He tilted his head up and then turned on the spot to look at her. She looked from him to the car and back again and raised an eyebrow.

"Did it help?" She asked and he let out a sigh and jumped down off the hood and walked over to her, throwing the hammer to the ground as he walked. She opened her arms and he stepped into the hug and wrapped around her tightly.

"A little," he mumbled into her neck and she nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are," She said and he pulled away and looked at her. Oh, she was angry with him, he really should have expected that. "You just stood there, facing two Daleks and all but bagged them to shot you!" She cried shoving him in the arm but she didn't let him go.

"I'm sorry, I had to show the human hybrids what the Daleks were capable of," he tried to explain and Rose took a deep breath.

"You're just lucky Laszlo was holding me back or I'd have been up there with you." He paled at her words and his eyes went wide. "Yeah so think about that next time you decide to use your life to prove a point. Where you go I go and when you foolishly tease horrible monsters I'm going to be right there next to you."

"I'm sorry," He said again and she nodded her head once then leaned her head down and wrapped her arms back around him.

"I'm pretty fond of this face yeah; I'd like to look at it for a while yet okay?" Rose told him and he chuckled and nodded his head, Rose couldn't see him, but she could feel the movement.

"I'll do my best," He told her and Rose took a deep breath. They just held onto each other for a few minutes until Rose's phone started to ring and she pulled away.

"Only one person has this number," Rose said pulling out her mobile with a smile. She flipped it open and they stepped apart just a bit.

"Hi Martha!" She said and he nodded his head with a smile as Rose listened to Martha talking. After a moment her smile turned slightly worried and she looked up and met his eyes. "Just like that, that's exactly what he said?" Rose asked sounding more than a little concerned. "No you're right, that doesn't sound good, you were right to call us." She told her nodding her head again. "How do you suppose he's going to 'change what it means to be human'?" Rose asked and his eyes went large and Rose shook her head. "No, give me the date; we'll be there in..."

"Five minutes," The Doctor said as he ran over and grabbed his shirt and jacket.

"Five minutes Martha; you talk to your sister, see if you can get on that invite list." She paused and laughed. "Yeah don't worry about us, we'll find a way in." She paused as Martha spoke then nodded her head again. "Yeah, see you in a few," Rose told her before she hung up the mobile and looked at the Doctor.

"Are we going to a party?" He asked as he threw on his shirt and followed her from the room.

"So it would see, a black tie party, and we are _not_ going as staff, do you hear me?" She told him pointing a finger at him as she spoke.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He said with a smirk and Rose rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N**\- Another bit of a cliffhanger. ;-) Enjoy! And thanks to all my readers! I love hearing from you!


	12. Chapter 12 What it Means

Chapter 12~*~ What it Means

"So we're going to a party we weren't invited to, to investigate some rich guy who thinks he can 'change what it means to be human?" Donna asked as she and Rose watched the Doctor pilot them to Martha's. "And Martha is the one you ran into Shakespeare with yeah?"

"Yes," Rose said nodding her head with a huge smile on her face.

"Well she sounds brilliant," Donna said nodding her head with a smile.

"Oh yeah, Martha's great," Rose said grabbing the rail and the ship landed with a slight shudder. They both turned and smiled at the Doctor as he walked around the console. He reached into his jacket and pulled something out and handed it to Donna. She looked down at the little black billfold and then back up at him blankly.

"Open it," He said with a small smirk and Donna did and her eyes went wide.

"What's it say?" Rose asked looking from the Doctor to Donna.

"Donna Noble Tyler, Journalist for Bad Wolf Science Magazine" Donna said with a smirk as she looked up at the Doctor. "How'd you get this made so fast?" Donna asked and his smile grew a little smug.

"Hand it to Rose," he said and Donna handed it over and Rose opened it and then snorted out a laugh as she nodded her head.

"Yes, he does doesn't he?" Rose chuckled again and Donna looked confused.

"Who does what?" She asked and Rose handed her the billfold again.

"Him; thinks he's so impressive," Rose said giggling again as the Doctor's eyebrow shot up and he sent Rose a mock glare.

"Oi, I am so impressive," He said and Rose just laughed again and Donna looked between the two of them like they'd gone mad. "Its psychic paper, it shows other people whatever you want it too, and can sometimes pick up on the low lever thoughts of the person holding it." Donnas face went a little read as she realized her thought of 'he thinks he's so impressive' had been picked up by the paper and that was what Rose had been laughing at.

"But it looked just like a press pass," Donna said taking it back from Rose and the Doctor nodded his head, that smug little smile was back and she rolled her eyes.

"Because that's what I wanted you to see," He told her and she nodded before she looked down at the little billfold and opened it and smirked.

"Mind outta the gutter blondie," Donna said and Rose's smile dropped and her face went red and Donna laughed. She picked up the bag by her feet; it had her dress and shoes for tonight in it, and stuck the billfold in a side pocket. "Well, let's go meet Martha."

~*~One~*~

They'd landed in a park across the street from Martha's apartment this time since the girls would all be getting ready at her place and it wasn't very big to begin with. The Doctor had stayed behind at the TARDIS to get ready, though he didn't need to start for about two hours. But the girls had already left. Honestly, how could they need more than _three_ hours to get ready? He could be ready in ten minutes tops, okay well maybe 30 minutes, his hair was doing a weird swoop thing today that he didn't really like and he was trying to think up a different way to wear it. He was trying to decide if he wanted to wear the normal tux or the one with tails? Would that be a bit too much? Oh and that one had a top hat, yeah, probably a bit much. He stopped and turned towards the TARDIS doors as they swung open, he opened his mouth to say something to Rose, since he felt her mind as soon as the door opened, but as she entered his mouth dropped open and his eyes went about three sizes bigger.

"Blimey, how long have you been gone?" He asked stupidly as she stepped into the TARDIS and shut the door behind her.

"Oh thank god!" She said waddling, because that was really the only word for it, towards him. She had tears running down her face. Her hair was long again, it was French braided back but there were some loose strands in her face. "I wasn't sure what I was going to do! You're gone, and remind me to kill Jack, and my water broke and I wasn't sure what to do!" She cried, her breathing becoming a bit harsh. "And then...ohhhhhhh." She cried out her hand going to the enormous swell of her belly as she hunched over just a little. She took short little breaths in and then let it all out on a long whoosh; she did that a few times then looked up at him. "Then I remembered this, you not being able to come, and I thought since you didn't tell me why maybe this was it."

"Rose?" He asked, still a bit dumbstruck and he seemed glued to the spot, she sighed and nodded her head. "You're..."

"Ye*p*" She confirmed, as if the huge belly didn't confirm that, but whatever.

"And I'm...?"

"Off on a mission with Jack because 'You'll be fine Rose you have at least a month left." She said mimicking his voice pretty well before she shot him a glare.

"I just...left you?" he squeaked looking shocked at that.

"Well, it is kind of a 'fate of the world' issue. Martha and Mic-" She cut herself off as she looked up at him her eyes going wide as she swallowed hard.

"Mickey, were you about to say _Mickey_?" He asked and she winced, though he could tell it wasn't from pain. He could also tell, now that he was feeling around a bit, that she'd blocked him, a lot better than she could now. "Rose?"

"You know I can't tell you that," She whispered as if the walls themselves were listening, as if. The TARDIS knew all; she really didn't need to listen in to her silly people's conversations.

"Rose, you know I'm going to have to forget this," He told her shaking his head as he finally snapped out of his shocked state and stepped over to her and took her hand. He was sent staggering back when a second mind touched his and his eyes went wide and tears filled them. "Well," He whispered looking at her as a smile grew on his face. "Let's get you to the medbay yeah? You can fill me in there." He said taking her hand again and wrapping her arm over his shoulder with his around her waist.

~*~Two~*~

"Should I go with up or down?" Donna asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her dress was on and she looked beautiful, it was black with yellow flowers all over it, it was cocktail length and it made her glow.

"Well I'm partial to up for these kinds of things," Rose said as she stared into the mirror in front of her, her eye wide as she applied mascara. "You never know when you'll be running, after something or away." She blinked a few times and turned to look at Donna. "Though if you go with up do a bun or a twist, loose ponytails make for a great place for bad guys to yank you back."

"You must lead such an interesting life," Martha said as she stepped out of her room. Her dress was deep purple chiffon that fluttered down to a bit past her knees and had a Grecian flare at the top.

"We really do," Rose said with a chuckle. "I love your hair, that's perfect." Rose told her and Martha flashed a bright smile. Her hair was twisted up onto her head, the ends fanning out along the top.

"And I love that dress," Martha said and Rose blushed just a little as she looked down at it. She'd gone with black; it had long sheer sleeves and a high front. The skirt was knee length and swished just a bit when she moved, but it was the back that Rose had fallen in love with when she'd seen it in the wardrobe. It had a draped back, which left her back almost completely exposed. And she'd also put her hair up, in a similar fashion as Martha, but she'd tucked the ends of her hair in, so it was more of a French twist.

'_Rose, you ah, busy?' _The Doctor's voice broke through her thoughts and she could tell something was wrong by his tone of voice, even inside her head. He was blocking his emotions, and not very subtly either.

'_Just getting ready, what's wrong?' _she asked setting her blush down with a sigh. Leave it to him to get into trouble just sitting in the TARDIS in a park across the street.

'_I'm ah...I can't...'_ He seemed a little hesitant and Rose was seriously considering walking over there to see what was going on. _'No!'_ his voice was so loud in her head she flinched. _'Sorry, just, you um...stay there, okay?'_

'_Doctor, what's going on?'_ Rose asked as she started to worry as horrible scenario after even worse scenario flashed through her mind.

'_You think the three of you can handle this thing with Lazarus?'_ he asked and she shot up to her feet and started walking towards the front door.

'_Why, what is going on?'_ Rose demanded with her hand on the doorknob. Martha and Donna had gone silent when Rose started to act a little funny, first stopping in the middle of her makeup, and then she jerked and stood up and walked to the front door.

"Rose?" Martha asked and Rose turned and looked at them.

"Just a second," Rose told them and they both nodded. _'Doctor?'_

'_I can't come, I'm not in danger, and there's no life threatening alien invasion, but I can't come. Can the three of you take care of whatever this is?'_

'_Doctor what-_

'_Rose, please?'_ He pleaded with her and she sighed and looked at the other two women. He wasn't lying, she could feel it in his mind; he was in no danger.

'_You're really okay, you promise?'_ Rose asked and could feel his relief as soon as she asked because he knew she'd given in.

'_I'm fine, I promise,' _he told her and she could feel the honesty in her mind.

'_Well then yeah, I'm sure we can handle this,' _Rose told him and she was surprised that he didn't seem at all worried about her going into this without him.

'_You three be careful,'_ he told her and she smiled, her tongue touching her top lip.

'_We will,'_ she told him then smirked _'you're missing out on one helluva dress though,'_ she flirted and she could feel his chuckle in her mind. Well, whatever was going on couldn't be too bad, if he was laughing.

'_Call me if you need anything,' _he told her and she nodded her head then remembered he wasn't in the room.

'_Will do,'_ she confirmed _'I love you.'_

'_I love you,'_ he told her and then she felt him withdraw to the back of her mind, where she could always feel him. She turned fully back to the ladies and clapped her hands with a huge smile on her face.

"Well ladies!" She said and they both looked eager to hear whatever she had to tell them. "Looks like it's just going to be the three of us tonight. The Doctor is caught up in something he won't tell me about but assures me he's just fine."

"Were you just..." Donna waved a finger back and forth from her forehead towards Rose's.

"Yeah," Rose said nodding her head but Martha looked between the two of them looking confused.

"Were you what?" Martha asked and Rose smiled at her.

"Ah, right," Rose said smiling at her as she walked over and sat back down to finish her makeup. "I guess I haven't told you about that yet have I?" She asked and Martha sat down next to her with a smile.

~*~Three~*~

"You're sure he's okay?" Donna asked as they all walked towards the party. Martha explained that her sister had gotten her, her mum and her brother on the list. And Rose had explained that she and Donna were going to use the physic paper to get in as journalists.

"Blimey, this guy thinks quite a lot of himself doesn't he?" Donna said as the three of them approached the huge building, the name Lazarus Laboratories, blazed across the front. Rose pulled the physic paper from a pocket in her dress, if it had been a normal pocket it wouldn't fit more than a tub of lipstick, but luckily for her it was a trans-dimensional pocket, so everything fit in there perfectly.

"From the way Tish talks this guy thinks he hung the sun and stars," Martha said and the ladies chuckled.

"When we all know that was the Doctor," Rose joked and they all laughed a little harder as they headed up the steps towards the guard checking his little list.

"Martha Jones," Martha said showing him her ID. He looked at it and flipped a page over then nodded his head towards the door. He looked at Rose who flashed him a bright smile and handed him the billfold.

"Rose Tyler and Donna Noble we're-

"Ah, Mr. Lazarus said you lot might show up," he said nodding his head as he eyed Rose up and down and raised an eyebrow. "Recruit them young over there at Torchwood, don't they?" He asked as he handed the billfold back to Rose. "He says you're welcome to watch," He said nodding his head towards the door again and Rose smiled at him again, keeping her confusion under wraps. She was pleased to see Donna and Martha were doing the same. They all walked towards the doors and once they were through them they stepped to the side and Rose opened the billfold.

'Rose Tyler, Torchwood Agent, plus guest" She read it over, before she looked up at Martha and Donna.

"It says I'm Torchwood," She told them in a hushed voice. "I swear I was thinking journalist, I don't know why it changed like that." Rose said looking down at the billfold. "I'll have to ask-

"Martha!" They all looked up at the voice and Martha smiled. "You look great," a young woman said as she walked up to them. She reached out and hugged Martha with one arm then pulled back and looked around. "Well what do you think? Pretty impressive huh?"

"Very nice," Rose said nodding her head. "Oh nibbles, ah the Doctor would have loved that," She moaned lightly and Donna smirked at her.

"And you are...?" She asked looking at Rose and Martha smiled.

"Oh sorry, Tish this is Rose Tyler and Donna Noble, they're friends of mine, I just ran into them outside, didn't know they were coming." Martha said with a convincing lie and Tish looked confused.

"I know neither of those names was on the list," Tish said and Martha rolled her eyes at Tish's back.

"Special invitation," Rose said flashing the physic paper at her and Tish still looked less then convinced.

"I've never heard of Torchwood," Tish said looking back at Rose warily.

"It's a tech company," Rose told her and Martha flashed a questioning look at Rose, meeting her eyes. Rose waited just a moment then just barely shook her head no.

"So, is Lazarus your boss?" Rose asked after a few moments of silence. Tish, while still looking a bit wary brighten as she nodded her head.

"_Professor_ Lazarus and yes, I'm part of his executive staff." She told them and no one could miss the pride in her voice and Martha chuckled just a little.

"She's in the PR department," She said and Tish turned and glared at her. "I'm the head of the PA department, thank you." She huffed tightening her hold on the little leather folder she was carrying.

"Seriously?" Martha asked and Tish nodded her head.

"I put this whole thing together," She said looking around and Martha was impressed.

"Any idea what the good professor is doing tonight?" Rose asked as she looked over to the large frosted glass chamber standing in the middle of the room. There were four pillars surrounding it, each tapered in towards the chamber at the top. "Because that looks like a sonic microfield manipulator," Rose said and Martha and Donna's eyes went large and Rose blinked after the words left her mouth.

"Well of course they're geeks, should have known if they're your friends," Tish said looking from Rose to Martha and smiled thinly. "I have to get back to work, have fun." She said then turned and walked away.

"Rose do you have any idea what that means?" Donna asked and Rose took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I think so, maybe," Rose said as she rubbed her head. "It's just kinda there, maybe it's something I've heard the Doctor talk about before?" Rose asked and the other two nodded, though they didn't look convinced.

"Martha," They all three turned as an older woman and a young man came walking towards them.

"Hi mum," Martha said with a smile. "Leo, you look amazing." He chuckled and shrugged.

"Yeah well if anyone asks me to fetch them a drink I'm gonna swing for'um," Leo said and the girls and laughed along with him.

"Mum, Leo, these are some friends of mine, Rose Tyler and Donna Noble. They work for a tech company; I didn't even know they were coming tonight." Martha said with a laugh and her mum looked at them.

"Friends?" She asked looking Rose and Donna over with a critical eye. Rose almost winced at that look; she knew that look; that was the look of a mum who wasn't sure you were good enough to hang out with her kid.

"Yes, good friends, Rose, Donna, this is my mum, Francine," Martha said and finally Francine smiled a little at them.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jones," Donna said with a tone that made it clear to Rose that she'd seen the 'look' as well and didn't appreciate it.

"Yes, so nice to meet you." Rose said with a warm smile. "I've heard so much about you." Rose said which strictly wasn't true, but most mums were the same, weren't they?

"Oh, she's never mentioned you." Francine said and Rose took a deep breath.

"Well I meet Rose right after the thing with the moon yeah, haven't seen you but once since then," Martha cut in and Rose smiled at her. They all looked up when they heard the sound of a fork on crystal and the lights began to dim a bit. Professor Lazarus, a man in his late 70's, was tapping on his wine glass. Rose stepped forward just a little and Donna and Martha flanked her and Rose felt a bit of a jolt of pride go through her. They were ready for anything. Was this how the Doctor felt, traveling with companions, was this way he did it?

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I am going to perform a miracle." He paused for a moment as cameras flashed all around them. "It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever." He handed his glass and his cane to a woman in a lab coat and turned and opened the door in the glass camber and stepped inside.

Rose watched as the two woman began turning things on. She could follow the progress a bit better then she thought she should. It was as if things inside her mind were flipping on. She'd been thinking a bit faster of late, but until now she hadn't gained any inexplicable knowledge. The Doctor had told her that her mind would work faster now, but he hadn't said anything about her mind suddenly having the kind of information that he had. Rose blinked as the pillars began to spin around the chamber, blue and green lights pulsing from them.

"Martha I think-" Rose was cut off when an alarm started to blare in the room and Rose winced. "Something has gone wrong, it's overloading." She told Martha before she looked over to the two women franticly trying to fix things. Sparks flew out of one of the towers and she plunged her hand into her pocket and pulled out her sonic pen. She ran over to the table and vaulted over it and began to work on the computers.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Donna hissed at her as she and Martha tried to back people up. Rose pulled a wire lose and soniced it and then replaced it and spared Donna a fleeting glance.

"Honestly Donna I have no idea what I'm doing," Rose told her and Donna's eyes went large. "But I know it'll work."

"Someone get her away from there!" Rose didn't have to look up to know it was the older women she'd seen with the Professor earlier.

"Listen lady, if this thing explodes it's gonna take out this whole building, you included, is that what you want?" Rose growled at her as she continued her work. She growled in frustration as the computer sent sparks flying out. "Shit!" She yelled waving her burnt hand. "Ah!" She said jamming her sonic pen into a port and yanking out a power cord. The noise and sparks died down slowly as the spinning of the pillars slowed to a stop as well. They all stood there, staring at her, till the door creaked open. Rose watched as a man barely into his 30's staggered out of the chamber and looked around. Rose grabbed her sonic and ran over to where Martha and Donna were standing with Martha's family. The young man seemed slightly stunned as he looked at his hand and then touched his face softly his eyes going wide as he smiled brilliantly. He stepped out of the machine, his stagger mostly gone now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus." He hollered as he raised his hands above his head. "I am seventy six years old and I am reborn!"

~*~Four~*~

"How far along are you?" The Doctor asked as he helped his very pregnant wife up onto a birthing bed, one that had not been in the medbay last time he was in it just a few days ago.

"Just shy of 42 weeks," Rose told him as her breath began to pick up again and she hissed out in pain. "Another one," She gritted out as he helped her get her legs up onto the bed.

"Please tell me I didn't leave you completely alone to go swan off on some mission with Jack," he said as he began to set up the machines to take hers and the baby's vitals.

"No, like I said you left me with Martha and Mickey," Rose told him deciding that if he really was going to make himself forget this she may as well stop making herself concentrate on keeping things from him. He felt it as her shields dropped a bit. "Martha is a full time doctor now; she works with Jack, at Torchwood." She told him and he nodded then they both broke out into huge smiles when a fast double heartbeat filled the room.

"So somehow we're going to get Mickey back?" He asked and Rose looked at him and her smile grew as she nodded her head. "Are they going to be worried about you?"

"I left them a note then took the TARDIS to come find you," She told him as he went about getting everything and anything he thought he might need. "Granted I was looking for a different you, but like I said, when I remembered you not being able to come tonight I thought it might be because of me." She took a deep breath and let it out on a hiss and chuckled, though it was a pain filled sound. "She's right, tenses are hard."

"Who's right?" He asked and Rose just smiled at him and winked.

"Spoilers," She told him and he tilted his head and she laughed.

"I thought you'd decided it was okay to tell me this stuff?" He asked and Rose just smirked at him and then winced and let out another groan.

"Oh, this...hmmmmm..." She hummed in pain, ending in a low pitched growl. The Doctor was timing it as she breathed, short breaths in, and moaning breaths out. It lasted a whole minute and Rose was panting a bit at the end of it.

"They're getting worse," The Doctor said and Rose glared up at him before her eyes softened just a little.

"Closer together too," She said swinging her legs off the bed. The Doctor just watched her, he wasn't about to tell her to stay put and the monitors would move with her, they were completely cordless. She stood on slightly shaky legs so he held out his arm to her and she took it and leaned on him a bit.

"Thanks, legs are restless, can't sit still," She told him and he nodded his head as they moved around the medbay. "Mum said she was the same way when she was pregnant. She just had to move around, said it drove Pete crazy, both of them." Rose chuckled and he bit his tongue. It made since, if they'd somehow found Mickey, that Jackie would be a given. Did that mean they'd found some way to travel back and forth or was she here, in this universe again.

"Rose is she..."

"Yeah, she is, her and Pete and Tony, they live in Scotland." She told him and he nodded his head and Rose stopped and put her hand on his chest. "I'm sorry you won't remember; that you won't be able to tell...me. I know I would have loved to have known back then, that I'd see mum again."

"Ah well, I'm sure you'd understand how important the time lines are," He said and she laughed lightly and nodded her head.

"Oh, another," She said and he pulled her arms up around his neck and put his hands on her hips and gently swayed her back and forth, talking to her as she breathed through the pain.

~*~Five~*~

"He can't be the same guy," Martha said as the three ladies watched him clink glasses with any number of people, cameras flashing all around him. Rose shook her head as she studied Lazarus then turned back to studying the pillars outside the glass cylinder. Something seemed off, something about him was making her skin crawl.

"No, not a trick, that would be to easy," Rose said with a sigh as she turned back and looked at Martha and Donna before she pulled out her sonic pen and set it to scan.

"Well what the hell was that then?" Donna asked looking from Rose to the cylinder she was studying.

"He just changed what it means to be human," Rose told her with an odd look in her eyes. "I have a really bad feeling about this." Rose watched as the old woman that had yelled at her before walked over and began shooing away the media and young women before taking his arm and flashing him a bright smile.

Rose could see that Lazarus wasn't all that interested in talking to the now very much older than him women. He nodded politely as his eyes scanned the rest of the room. He said something to her and then his back suddenly went stiff and he gasped and his whole body shuddered. Rose looked over her shoulder at Martha and Donna, who were both staring at him as well.

She turned around just in time to see him grab a tray from a passing waiter before stuffing his face with food from it. The women gapped at him before scolding him. Rose stepped away from the cylinder and Martha and Donna followed her.

"I'm famished," Lazarus said as they approached and Rose wondered just how many things could have gone wrong in there.

"Need to replenish your energy," Rose told him with a bright smile, the kind she'd seen the Doctor flash at people, she knew it was meant to be disarming, but a lot of the time it just came across as smug, but she didn't think she'd have that problem. "Always happens with this kind of thing."

"You speak as if you see this every day, Misses?" Lazarus said with a bit of a sneer and Rose had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at him. She'd thought with the loss of the obvious dye job she might get a bit more respect, but that didn't seem to be happening.

"Agent, Tyler. Rose Tyler, and really I've only seen something like this the one time." She said with a smirk as his eyes roamed over her after she said 'agent'.

"That's not possible," Lazarus said smugly and now Rose rolled her eyes.

"You used hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's pretty incredible," Rose said the words though she really wasn't sure where they came from. And even as she spoke she started to understand the theory behind what they were talking about. She almost wondered if this was some part of the TARDIS. Like the translation circuit, could she somehow be feeding Rose the information she needed?

"You understand the theory, then." His voice was dripping in shock and Rose sighed and glared at him, just the tiniest bit.

"Well, a bit, enough to know you couldn't have worked out all the problems," She told him and now he glared at her.

"No experiment is entirely without risk." Lazarus said with an air of 'you mortals wouldn't understand' and Rose wanted to punch him.

"That thing almost blew up, you may as well have stepped into a wood chipper," Rose told him her hackled up a bit now. Martha touched her shoulder and Rose calmed down.

"Young lady, I highly doubt you are qualified to comment." The old lady said and Rose rounded on her.

"'Young lady?' If I hadn't stepped in and stopped that thing they'd be picking pieces of you off the ceiling." She said and the lady paled just a little.

"Well then I thank you, Agent Tyler. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less." He said holding his arms out as if his standing there was proof of that.

"You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests," Martha told him hotly and Donna felt just a little on the outside here, having no medical experience at all.

"Look at me." He said swiping his hands down over his body. "You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

"This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially," The old lady said with a bright smile at Lazarus before she glared at Rose and Martha.

"Oh yeah, I see that going well," Donna chimed in and Martha nodded her head.

"That'll cause chaos," Martha added and Rose wondered if she should let the Doctor know what was going on. But he'd been so insistent he couldn't come, whatever he was doing must be important, she'd wait, see how things went, couldn't be too bad right?

"Not chaos, change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve." Lazarus spouted the tag line of a future comical and Rose shook her head.

"This isn't about betterment of human kind," She told him hotly. "This is about you making lots of money and your customers living longer."

"Not a little longer, Agent Tyler. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely," He told her with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He snagged a glass off a passing tray and drained the champagne in one gulp. He put the glass down on a table right next to them and smiled.

"Richard, we have things to discuss, upstairs," The older lady said taking his arm before glaring at all three of them.

"Goodbye, Agent Tyler. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." Lazarus told her smugly and Rose waited till his back was turned before she rolled her eyes.

"What a posh prick," Donna said and Rose let out a short snort of laughter.

"So, now what?" Martha asked and they both looked to Rose and she frowned. She knew what the Doctor would do now, he'd investigate, try and found out what, because there was definitely something, went wrong with Lazarus's change.

"I'm not sure..." Rose said thinking hard. "The Doctor would probably wanna take a closer look at the machine, or maybe at his DNA, since we're in a huge lab, but I wouldn't know what to look for." Rose said with a deep sigh.

"You sure about that?" Martha asked and Rose rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm not really sure what's going on, seems like I'm tapping into his brain almost, but I'm not doing it on purpose." Rose shook her head and looked around. "Doesn't matter any way, we don't have any of his DNA."

"Would this work?" Donna asked and Rose and Martha looked over at her. She was holding Lazarus' champagne glass in her fingers and Rose smiled at her.

"Donna, you are amazing!" she said as she scanned the exits. "This way," she told them and they all headed toward the back and a set of lifts. Rose soniced the controls to unlock them and they all stepped in when the doors opened.

"Going up," Rose said with a huge smile on her face.

~*~Six~*~

"I wasn't going to ask, but I can't seem to stop myself," The Doctor said as he and Rose wandered around the much larger than normal medbay. "Have I-

"Technically, no," Rose told him and he gave her the oddest look and she giggled.

"What does that mean?" He asked and she grimaced and then gasped.

"oh...oh...ohhhh," She cried out putting her hand to belly. He helped her sway through again through the pain, rubbing his hands up and down her back slowly as she growled through the pain. When it had passed she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Think it might be time to check your progress," He said and she nodded her head.

"Better, yeah," She agreed and they walked over to the bed together. "Feeling a bit like I need to start pushing," She said and his eyes went wide.

"Okay," he said though his voice sounded a bit breathy. "Let's get a look at you then."

A/N- Sorry for the long time away, life gets in the way sometimes. I'm not abandoning this story, I have lots planned for it! :-) Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving (if you celebrate.) The next part of this will be out sometime this month. As always I love hearing from the readers so much! :-)


End file.
